Storm's Ahead
by Aldryne21
Summary: Sometimes paths lead to the inevitable. Merlin discovers that when Kilgharrah arrives with a cryptic message and a rather blunt explanation. The dragon's terrible timing leads to many revelations and sends Merlin on a journey where he'll need friends and enemies, both old and new, to face the crossroad ahead... Alternative S5, reveal, friendship, now COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Shadows

**AN: This story is set post S4 and is basically what I want to happen in S5... Also, many thanks to my awesome beta **_**bedshaped3**_** for the help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Merlin**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Shadows <strong>

In a rundown tavern, huddled in shadows, a man was drinking with all the seriousness a drunken man could summon. It wasn't even midday yet, but the table in front of him was already packed with empty tankards. His swollen red eyes never left the doorway, as if he was waiting for someone to enter. Two small windows gave testimony of the radiating day as rays of sunlight playfully cascaded over the tavern's stone floor. However, from his dark and gloomy corner, he was deprived of the light and warmth.

He sat still and entranced, only lifting his right arm in order to quench his thirst. It probably wasn't the thirst he was trying to wash away – his defeated posture told a whole other story. His filthy hair was a few inches to long, as was his beard, whose tangled and neglected appearance hinted that he probably slept on that bench out of habit.

None of the other visitors sought his company, clearly afraid of being sucked down into the dark abyss the man was clearly overwhelmed by. That combined with the dried blood peppered on his knuckles, most likely from the last man that dared to raise his spirits, gave the man guaranteed isolation.

Suddenly he almost choked on a mouthful of ale as someone passed along the windows. His hands trembled, his face grew pale. He stood up much too fast, clenching the table in order to regain his balance. The bench was flung back by this sudden movement, crashing onto the floor with a deafening sound.

Every man in the tavern turned and gazed at him for a few moments in utter silence, before resuming their normal business. Nonetheless they all watched him warily out of the corner of their eyes, just as a precaution...

Totally unfazed by this attention, the man staggered towards the door gritting his teeth in determination. Halfway there he changed his mind and hurried towards the now slightly alarmed looking tavern owner.

"I need you to send a message to Camelot, to King Arthur. It's a matter of life and death," his hoarse voice croaked from both the ale and lack of use as he stopped right in front of the barman. The tavern owner unconsciously took a step back, thankful for the counter separating them.

"Me and what money?" He asked with feigned nonchalance and wiped the counter with a beer stained cloth.

"Come on, it's not that much I ask of you."

"You already owe me at least seventeen silver coins. And I let it pass because of our shared history, but there only so much a man can take and-"

"Look, the witch responsible for death of the light in my life just walked by your tavern, so do me this favour and I won't tear this place down looking for her, got it?", the man threatened leaning over the counter and grabbing the barman's shirt.

They measured each other up for a second, after which the tavern owner sighed and pulled his shirt loose.

"Alright, alright Tristan, what's the message?"

"Give me a piece of paper."

"You're stone drunk, my friend, you wouldn't get one letter in the right order."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm quite sober now. And give me back my sword."

The tavern owner sighed again and rummaged in some drawers while Tristan impatiently tapped the counter.

"Here. I'll get your sword, although this is a bloody bad idea..." the barman mumbled as he went to the back of the tavern.

Tristan swiftly scribbled down some words.

When the man returned, Tristan pushed the crumbled note into his hands, trading it for his sword.

"Life and death, Duncan, don't forget," he said raising his arm to emphasize his warning.

And then he walked out of his shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>And so my multi-chapter fic begins... What do you think?<strong>


	2. The Quiet Morning Hours

**AN: Hi! Here's the first chapter. If you like it, let me know, if not, you can vent about it as well :) This chapter was beta'ed by _bedshaped3_ who did a wonderful job! The remaining mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Quiet Morning Hours<strong>

"Arthur, why am I carrying these through the bushes?" Merlin complained loudly. He was hurrying along a steep hill a few paces behind Arthur and he was not happy. Not at all. He knew perfectly well why he had this task to do. He just wasn't thrilled about the route.

"It's a shortcut, Merlin."

"A shortcut to nowhere…" Merlin mumbled under his breath, but loud enough to be heard. Of course Arthur chose to ignore him, the prat.

This morning was going great, just great. Not only did he have to get out of bed hours before dawn because Arthur felt romantic, no, Arthur then went on to choose the most inefficient way EVER to climb a hill. This would be rather tiring under normal circumstances, but Arthur went a step further and had Merlin carry several cushions of different size and form, three thick blankets, at least six different delicious smelling dishes, as many silver plates, wine, water, a couple of iron goblets and a bouquet of flowers packed in several baskets.

And no, Arthur couldn't be bothered to carry anything. Apparently, he needed to have his hands free so he could cut a pathway through the bushed slope. Of all the uses for such a spectacular sword, Merlin could admit that cutting hedges was a very imaginative one.

Bloody tree roots, Merlin cursed silently. He was absolutely certain this was some new form of torture. Arthur even snickered a few times when he almost lost his balance. Merlin knew Arthur was probably waiting until they got to the top to make snide remarks about that. Did he know how hard it was not to lose your equilibrium while carrying so much? No, he didn't, so he could shut up. Yes, that would make a very fine argument.

"How long before we reach the top?" Merlin asked after what felt like hours.

"I don't know, start counting." Arthur answered and continued to hum in a cheerful tune.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel like a pack animal here."

"It suits you."

"At least I never had the ears of one."

Merlin grinned at the memory, fun times…

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Why can't you take Gwen to the other picnic spot? You know, the one _not_ on top of a hill?"

"Oh, you mean the place where my father and Morgana found us, which resulted in Guinevere being accused of sorcery and almost got her executed?"

"…"

Yes, that would be a very good reason, Merlin thought to himself.

"How are you going to get Gwen up there?" He wondered out loud.

"I'll carry her," Arthur replied

"You sure? It's quite heavy with all these stuff and…"

"Are you saying Guinevere is heavy?" Arthur asked sharply and stopped to turn around for the first time during their conversation.

"No, no, no, I'm just worried you might trip or something. Oops, I'll get that later…" Because of course at that exact moment one of the cushions fell of the stack, tumbled down the hill and disappeared out of sight.

"If I were half as clumsy as you, I wouldn't make it to my chambers alive. Thinking about it, do you know how lucky you are? All those times you accompanied me into dangerous situations? How did you survive?" Arthur sighed, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Don't sell yourself short, Arthur, your company isn't that bad."

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Thank God for that. A minute longer and Merlin would have given in to the temptation to fling a goblet at the back of Arthur's head and call it a day.

"Look at that Merlin, isn't it a glorious sight? Guinevere will be absolutely delighted." Arthur said proudly, stretching his arms wide as if he was the king of the hill. Which he was.

Merlin had to give it to him, it was a beautiful place. The steep ridge on the other side made it impossible for trees to grow, so they had a full panoramic view of the countryside. Merlin could see the woods slowly turning colour. A few twining brooks shimmered gently in the morning light. To the left the hillside curved, revealing majestic rock formations and peaceful meadows. Behind them through the tree tops, the distant watchtower of Camelot was just visible.

"So set up everything while I get Guinevere and then make yourself scarce. And make sure nobody bothers us." Arthur said, interrupting Merlin's gazing.

"Who would?"

"Bandits or so." Arthur replied casually as he walked downhill.

"And what would you want me to do about them! Talk them to death?" he shouted towards Arthur's retreating back.

"If anyone can do that…" Arthur muttered with a smile and started to whistle.

* * *

><p>That prat, the nerve of him, to assume he could do something against bandits! Okay, Merlin wasn't exactly defenceless, but Arthur didn't know that. Without a sword-swinging buffoon to distract them, miraculous falling branches had of way of getting noticed.<p>

Merlin continued his mental rant for a few minutes, but the tranquil woods around him slowly worked their magic. Two curious squirrels ran through the branches above his head. A couple of birds flew overhead, sailing in the warm wind. It was going to be a beautiful day. Okay, he could see now why Arthur wanted to take his wife for a picnic, Merlin thought as he unfolded the blankets and arranged the cushions. Gwen really deserved to be pampered. She and Arthur fitted together quite well, Merlin smiled to himself. Gwen certainly lived up to the challenge of being Queen and of being married to Arthur.

Since their wedding many changes had occurred. During the first week, Merlin had certainly learnt how to knock. One morning he was already halfway in Arthur's room, deep in thought, when an indignant 'Merlin!' stopped him in his tracks. He remembered looking up confused, then startled, before running towards the door with his hands over his eyes. Unfortunately Merlin already closed the door behind him earlier, which led to a pretty painful encounter, more of Gwen's giggling and ended with Arthur throwing a pillow.

Newlyweds, seriously…

Since Gwen and Arthur now lived in the same quarters, Merlin shared his serving position with Lauren, maid to the Queen. This was settled in a rather awkward conversation which still confused Merlin to this day.

"Merlin, stand still for a moment, will you? I mean, _please_." Arthur started very seriously and glanced repeatedly at Gwen. "All right, Guinevere, I mean, _we_ have something to say…" Arthur paused, unable to stop himself from fidgeting.

"We'vehiredanotherservant.", Arthur blurted out.

"Come again?"

"Merlin, I requested a maid to attend to me, so you'll have to share your duties." Gwen explained hesitantly, translating Arthur's rambling.

"Oh, okay, no problem," he answered simply, leaving the two monarchs with shocked expressions.

"Are you alright?" Merlin had asked, a little worried.

"Us? Are _you_ feeling alright? Since when do you have no problems whatsoever with this?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Um, there's two of you now, one of which I can't really serve appropriately on numerous occasions. So, yes, I think it's a great idea." Merlin concluded with a happy grin.

They nodded nervously, both convinced he was ready to snap at them any moment.

He really couldn't imagine why they would have thought this would be a issue. He really couldn't see the problem, he saw only two words during this entire conversation: free time. Lauren was a perfectly nice girl and they had soon settled into a comfortable routine which suited everybody. Plus, Gwen was a dream to serve, being a servant herself most of her life, so she didn't have any unnecessary requests. Merlin even witnessed a small argument between the newlyweds. Which went something like this:

"It wouldn't kill you to pick up your own shirt, Arthur," Merlin had heard Gwen say as he was about to enter their chambers. He decided to hang back in the hall and see how this played out.

"But it saves my energy and you wouldn't want me to run out of energy now, would you..?" Arthur answered playfully.

"Arthur Pendragon, keep that for the bedroom."

"We _are_ in the bedroom…" Merlin could hear Arthur wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, what…mm what I meant is that the door is open, anyone could walk in. And please pick up your shirt. For me? Then I'll…"

The next words, _thankfully_ for Merlin, were whispered, but the shirt promptly disappeared from the floor and the door was slammed shut.

Overall , Merlin's job was a lot easier than it used to be. Or it appeared to be.

* * *

><p>Laughter interrupted his reminiscing. They had arrived. Early.<p>

Merlin quickly put the flowers in a vase. Yes, he carried that here as well. Everything was ready, but Merlin couldn't help feeling something was missing. What was it?

"What till you see it Guinevere, it's the second most beautiful sight in Camelot," he heard Arthur say really loudly.

It's true, love makes you say the tackiest things…

Hold on, Arthur had said it really loudly - of course! Merlin slapped his hand against his forehead as Arthur words came back to him. He was supposed to be gone.

There was no way he could descend the hill without them noticing. His only option was the ridge, which couldn't be that hard could it? Merlin made his way to the edge, carefully leaning forward in the hope of finding some protruding rocks to make his descent easier. He didn't see them, what he did see were…stairs.

A metre below him primitively hacked into the rock were stairs. Ancient and abandoned, but stairs nonetheless. Typical, Merlin grumbled as he made his way down. Of course Arthur hadn't taken this route. Why choose the easy way, when the hard way is much more amusing? Especially if your manservant was carrying everything.

Nearing the base, the bushes became almost impenetrable again. Okay maybe Arthur hadn't bypassed the stairs on purpose. The things that man missed right in front of him! It was something that continued to baffle Merlin to no extent as he realised he wasn't thinking about the path anymore.

When he finally reached the bottom, he looked around warily. Where to next? Merlin was free for the moment, but he still had to stay close by until Arthur and Gwen decided to go home. Which would probably only happen around dusk.

Merlin could still hear their laughter, so he decided to move a little further. As he walked he found himself becoming increasingly downcast. He was a little shocked his mood hadn't changed for the better considering his surroundings, but did have a lot on his mind. It wasn't that he had a lot to do, in fact quite the opposite in recent months. Honestly the last five months were one of the most peaceful ones Merlin had since he came to Camelot. Nobody inside the city was plotting against the throne and none of the outside threats had crossed the borders.

The lands beyond the borders of Camelot were a different case entirely. It was stirring with chaos and conflict. A half a dozen warlords had been scavenging what remained of Cenred's kingdom for some time now, fighting for the right to become the next king. The lucky few who escaped the violence fled into the safety of Camelot's reach. Reports came back of entire villages being plundered and burned to the ground. One of the first things Arthur did was sending a large group of knights towards the Ealdor, making the village thus part of his kingdom. Nobody dared challenge that claim and for this Merlin was eternally grateful. In addition to the warlords, Arthur had it on good authority that King Odin was planning for war. Mercenaries and lowlifes were flocking towards his lands. As if this wasn't enough, Morgana still roamed somewhere in the wilderness. This worried Merlin the most. Morgana had already failed twice, who knew what desperate act she was planning next?

Suddenly a string of unfamiliar voices made him stop. This day was just getting better and better. Of course there had to be bandits, lovely…

It was all Arthur's fault really, he hexed it.

Merlin glanced through the foliage and spotted three filthy looking fellows huddled around a pitiful fire. Merlin carefully moved forward, crouching down as he went until he was within earshot.

"…certain you saw him, Gruff?" the toughest looking man of the trio asked.

"Not really, he wasn't wearing his crown. Maybe it was his brother."

"The king doesn't have a brother, Gruff."

"Maybe we could ask him when we capture them, boss."

"Did you come up with that by yourself?"

Okay, they weren't exactly the greatest lights in the woods, Merlin thought to himself, but there were still three of them. One of them hadn't spoken yet, but he was obsessively sharpening a long knife. The man was so preoccupied and oblivious of his surroundings that Merlin concluded this was more likely force of habit than a necessary task.

Gruff and the 'boss' were still discussing the impending kidnapping, with plans that ranged from utter ridiculousness to almost foolproof. It was time to intervene…

Merlin shook his head in disbelief as he walked towards the bandits. He couldn't believe he was going to follow Arthur's advice on this.

"Good morning," his voice cheerfully rang across the small clearing.

The three men jumped up. Merlin was prop casually against a tree, as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"I happened to overhear your daring plans to capture the King and Queen of Camelot. Really well thought through, I'll give you that, but I'm afraid I'll have to point out the flaw in this valiant scheme. You see the King explicitly ordered me to make sure nobody bothers them and a second disastrous picnic would truly put a damper on the romantic mood, which would end in my untimely death. So I'll have to stop you; it's nothing personal, just self-preservation."

The bandits just stared at him, which Merlin took as a sign to continue monologuing.

"You're probably all thinking 'let's run this scrawny fellow through and be done with it', but think about it for a second. I seem rather confident, don't I? Maybe there's a reason…maybe I have some trick up my sleeve."

"Watch his sleeves, boss," the bandit called Gruff said with utmost seriousness.

"Now you're thinking 'is he bluffing or not?' am I right?" Merlin continued.

"Boss, he can read my mind!" Gruff sounded panicked now.

"So this leaves you with the ultimate dilemma. 'What do we do now? Take a chance or run towards the woods?'" Merlin weighed his hands dramatically, waiting…

For a few seconds nobody moved. Merlin felt a slight tingle in the tips of his fingers; the usual build up of magic, just in case the bandits did something…well predictable.

But the moment passed. Without a second's thought, the three men grabbed their gear and leaped towards the tree line on the other side. They were nearly screaming as they went.

I can't believe that actually worked! Merlin thought as watched the ever-decreasing figures in disbelief. Feeling very satisfied with himself, Merlin resumed his wandering. After a few more minutes he found himself at the edge of a meadow where summer still ruled. Close by there was a gigantic rock, which had obviously fallen down the ridge ages ago and over time had been sanded by the rain and coloured by the sun. It was the size of a small house, one that was tipped over, making the sides steep but not that high. Merlin pulled himself up with ease to get on top of it. The day was definitely improving, he reflected, after rolling up his jacket for a makeshift pillow. Merlin stretched out his legs and lay back, completely relaxed. Maybe this picnic thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could definitely get used to these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the review, Clairepenndragon! I'm glad you're intrigued!<strong>


	3. The Madness Begins

**Hi! I had some great help from _bedshaped3_ on this chapter as well. And thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on alert! Responses to anonymous reviews are at the end. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Madness Begins<strong>

A sudden shadow and a gust of wind alerted Merlin to the imposter and he sat up, blinking against the sun. Kilgharrah landed in the clearing, right in front of the rock.

"Shouldn't you wait for the cover of darkness?" Merlin moaned, a little agitated that Kilgharrah had interrupted his delightful nap. Nonetheless, Merlin got up so he was more or less facing the dragon at the same height.

"Storm's coming young warlock, one that will wash away Albion's future if taken lightly."

"Good morning to you too, Kilgharrah, any other bright highlights?" Merlin retorted, indifferent to the seriousness in the dragon's voice.

"This isn't a casual visit, Merlin," Kilgharrah answered, rolling his eyes with agitation. "I'm here to warn you," he continued gravely.

"I gathered that, but don't you normally help _after_ Arthur or myself get in trouble? When I call for you?"

"Yes, but a part of your fate has hastened its arrival," the dragon replied mysteriously.

"I'm not following…" Merlin wasn't in the mood for solving riddles. This day was supposed to be uncomplicated.

"Your death, young warlock."

"Sorry?" Merlin was caught off guard. Convinced he had simply misunderstood; he waited for Kilgharrah to elaborate.

"Past and future events are set in motion and they're travelling on a collision course which is beyond my power to prevent."

There was a long silence, during which Merlin started to pace in front of the dragon's sorrowful eyes.

"So I'm going to die and there's nothing you can do about it, but now that I know I'll prevent it, right? That's why you've warned me?" Merlin asked hopefully after a while.

Kilgharrah didn't answer, but sighed wearily.

"Oh, it's like that…" Merlin sank down on the rock, looking at his feet. This wasn't happening, Merlin thought to himself, as he struggled to take in the dragon's words. I must still be sleeping. I must be…

"Who kills me?" Merlin questioned out loud, unable to stop himself swallowing hard as he said the words. They felt bitter in his mouth.

"Your destiny is written, but only you can decide its path." Kilgharrah put some emphasis on his last words, but that was of no help to Merlin.

Merlin thought he had finally gotten the hang of this, but Kilgharrah appeared to be as cryptic as usual – bloody dragon!

"Then tell me, how do I fulfil my destiny if I'm a corpse? Or does Arthur unite Albion and bring magic back within a fortnight?" Merlin jumped up again, just managing to stop himself from yelling out of frustration.

"That's something you have to figure out on your own, I'm afraid. I'm leaving across the western seas," the dragon announced.

"Oh, you've planned a vacation, that's lovely. You can't just run off after this. I could order you to stay." Merlin said defiantly, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"Trust me, young warlock, my presence will do you more harm than good." Kilgharrah sighed heavily once again.

"Fine, run off then." Merlin huffed finishing the sentence in his mind. See if I care…

"One last thing..." Kilgharrah said as he spread out his wings.

"Another useless, no-good warning about my inconveniently imminent death?"

"No, just good luck Merlin." The dragon said with the utmost sincerity.

Kilgharrah leapt in the air, circled around the meadow once and took off in a hurry; flying west.

Merlin watched as he slowly faded away in the distance and when Kilgharrah finally disappeared out of sight, he felt very, very alone.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Arthur asked. He was leaning back against the cushions, while Guinevere's head rested comfortably on top of his chest, staring in the sky. A few cotton clouds were carried along gently by the warm breeze.<p>

"Nothing…" she answered dreamily.

"You don't have to worry about Elyan. He's doing a fine job." Arthur said as he played with a lock of her curly black hair, "I'm sure of it."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Mmm, only to me you are, my mysterious Queen."

"Prove it, what am I thinking now?"

"You're wondering why I choose Elyan for this task, out of all the fine noble men in the court?"

"Mm, very close, so what's the answer?"

"Because he can make his own judgements. I have lot of knights who obey orders, I have a few who speak their own mind. Your brother is one of them, so I trust him on his own."

Arthur thought back to a brief conversation he had with Elyan right after their wedding. More accurately, he listened while his knight did the talking for once.

"Arthur, have you ever wondered why I stayed in Camelot after you banished my sister?" Elyan had asked.

"Um," was all Arthur could summon. Why did Elyan feel the need to raise this subject?

"I'll take that as a no. So I'll enlighten you. She asked me to stay; to have your back. Gwen knew there was still a traitor in the royal court after everyone conveniently forgot about it when Gaius was acquitted. She asked, actually, demanded and even yelled that I shouldn't leave Camelot. I'm telling you this so you'll never forget what an extraordinary woman you have married. King or no king, never let her go again or I'll haunt you even from beyond the grave. I am a King's knight but foremost I am the Queen's."

Arthur's first reaction was to take offense. In fact, he was about to yell and do something else rather unpleasant, but just about managed to stop himself. He clasped Elyan's shoulder instead.

"Don't worry my friend, I'll hold onto her forever this time," Arthur said, knowing he truly meant it.

Arthur congratulated himself on this brilliant idea to hold a picnic. Especially the climb, he would be happy to carry Guinevere to the top of every hill in Camelot, just as long as he could hold her tight. For a few hours, it felt like the world had paused, granting them some quiet. Still, Arthur couldn't help pondering about the kingdom, which was starting to feel more and more like it belonged to him instead of that of his father.

"A lot has changed in Camelot, I hardly recognize it anymore." Arthur broke their contented silence.

"It suits its King." Gwen remarked without hesitation.

"You like it then?" Arthur grinned playfully.

"The city is wonderful of course, compar-", Gwen broke off, giggling loudly as Arthur tickled her into submission.

"There's one change I treasure the most, you know that right?" Arthur asked and leaned in to kiss her just to prove his point.

"I know." She smiled and kissed him back.

Time seemed to stand still...

* * *

><p>A large shadow, too dark and too fast for a cloud, dimmed their spot for a fleeting second, but it was enough to stir Arthur's gut as he looked up.<p>

A dragon!

"Ssh, Guinevere, lie still, maybe it hasn't seen us." Arthur whispered as he shielded Gwen from a possible attack. He kept his eyes on the dragon watching it's every turn.

It swirled and landed, just in front of…

"Merlin!"

Arthur jumped up, unsheathing his sword, but there was no way he could get to his manservant in time. He was condemned to watch Merlin getting burnt to a crisp or being ripped apart. Except nothing remotely violent happened as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"What's that idiot doing?" Arthur asked, squinting to sharpen his vision. It looked suspiciously like…but that was absurd! Wasn't it?

"They're talking." Gwen voiced his own thoughts out loud as she stood next to him.

"That lying… I'm going to kill him!" Arthur cursed as he recognized the Great Dragon.

"Calm down, Arthur."

"I am calm."

Guinevere shot him a doubtful look.

"Fine, but I don't need to be calm! Merlin's talking with a dead dragon! It's fair to say I'm well beyond the point of calming down."

"I'm sure he has a good explanation, just don't do anything rash. Promise me you'll hear him out?" Gwen tried to soothe him.

"I don't need a good explanation, Guinevere, I would like the truth for once."

* * *

><p>This is unbelievable, un-be-lievable, Merlin thought as he kicked a rock on his way back to the horses. Maybe their calming presence would quieten his racing heart.<p>

His winged messenger of death...Why would Kilgharrah leave just like that? It didn't make sense, none of it did. His magic was restless as well; he could feel it coursing uncontrollably just below the surface of his skin. Merlin wasn't surprised when the rock smashed into a far away tree the next time he kicked it. It was quite a blow as a couple of branches fell down, causing some birds to fly off, screeching indignantly.

Merlin stood still, looking a little shocked at the tree he had apparently blasted a hole in. Calm down, he thought to himself, breathing carefully in and out. It worked. After a few minutes standing still, his heart didn't pound as loudly anymore and he felt less erratic.

Just calm down and you'll handle it, no worries, he thought as he carefully made his way along the hill towards the horses. No worries at all.

He was so preoccupied with pushing back his nerves that he didn't notice he had company until he caught sight of the horses. Arthur was pacing in a rather agitated fashion, while Gwen was obviously trying to calm him down.

There goes the marital bliss, he groaned as he braced himself for the argument between the pair.

"How was your picnic?" Merlin asked casually, or at least he hoped it sounded that way.

He didn't receive an answer, only a nervous glance from Gwen and a angry glare from Arthur as the latter continued his pacing.

That's very encouraging...

"If it's about the bandits, I honestly thought they went away if..." Merlin trailed off as Arthur only intensified his glare.

"Merlin", Arthur finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "Do you remember how a couple of hours ago we were standing on top of that hill and I told you how delighted Guinevere would be because of the exquisite view?"

"Yes…" Merlin nodded confused and uncertain where Arthur was heading with this. And then the penny dropped.

"OH!"

Arthur saw Kilgharrah!

"I, I can explain..." and Merlin bolted.

He only managed to run for a few paces before Arthur tackled him. Merlin went down with a yell. They rolled through the grass for a few moments until Arthur managed to pin Merlin on top of him, safely securing him in a strangling hold.

"Arthur Pendragon, you will release him this instant!" Gwen shouted concerned.

"If he stops squirming!" Arthur yelled, for Merlin had one of his arms free and was jabbing him relentlessly with his elbow.

"Merlin?"

"Okay, okay!" He barely managed to cry out. Arthur released his iron-tight grip and pushed Merlin off him.

"You tried to kill me!" Merlin huffed as he managed to sit up and rubbed his neck.

"What? No! That … that was just an overenthusiastic embrace."

"Yeah…right." Merlin said unconvinced while straightening his neckerchief. The three of them were sitting down just opposite one and other.

"Why am I justifying myself? You were seen consorting with a dragon, a formerly presumed dead dragon to be precise." Arthur snapped back.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry you saw that?" Merlin replied irritably. He didn't need this, Kilgharrah had ruined everything. First he shows up at a time when Arthur is able to see him – apparently Guinevere wasn't enough of a distraction – then, as if that wasn't enough, it's to announce Merlin's death!

"Can you try telling us what happened?" Gwen asked quickly when she saw Arthur opening his mouth once again.

"He tried to eat me, but I'm too skinny for his taste." Merlin quipped.

"Try again." Arthur said darkly.

"You're not going to like this," Merlin sighed, knowing he couldn't escape this interrogation.

"I figured as much."

"You didn't kill the dragon all those years ago… OUCH!" Merlin stopped abruptly as Arthur punched him in the arm.

"Stop telling me things I already know." Arthur scolded.

"Alright, alright, I was coming to that. So the dragon lived and flew away…"

"Arthur." Gwen warned when she noticed him raising his arm to hit Merlin again

"You know, we might get somewhere if you'll stop physically harassing me. Kilgharrah, that's his name, left because I told him to."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Geez, I go too slow, I go too fast…You're a very hard man to please." Merlin answered annoyed.

"Probably because you're not making sense," Arthur answered defensively. "You can't talk to a dragon, only-"

"Dragonlords can. Yep, that's me."

"How is that even possible?" Arthur was really confused now, trying to wrap his mind around Merlin's absurd and impossible claim. "We searched for a dragonlord a few years ago, when your friend burnt half of Camelot to the ground. And now you tell me you were one? You could have saved us a journey!"

"Don't be so dramatic Arthur, it was hardly half of Camelot... And we had to make that journey, because-" Merlin swallowed hard, "Because the powers of a dragonlord are passed from father to son through d-death."

Gwen was suddenly sitting next to him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, you should have told us," she said while pulling him in an embrace, one he gladly accepted.

"The man we sought, he was your father." Arthur said blankly after a few moments.

"Give the man a biscuit.", Merlin said entangling himself from Gwen's hug as he unconsciously wiped away a single tear, "He was and I only got to spent two days in his company."

"Did you know he was your father?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, Gaius told me just before we left. I always thought he left us because he didn't care, but he did it because he cared."

"How do you mean?"

"Uther hunted him, even across the borders of Camelot. He left to keep my mother save. He didn't even know she was pregnant. He didn't know about me," Merlin added sadly.

"My father hunted him...?"

"He did. And when we obeyed his order to find Balinor, it got him killed." Merlin said bitterly.

The three of them were silent now. Arthur couldn't believe how much Merlin had suffered directly from his father's orders. Actually he could believe that. He just wondered why Merlin hadn't tried to kill Uther for it. Arthur would've tried it; in fact he had once. He instantly gained more respect for his servant. Arthur knew that sometimes it took a lot more courage to back away from a fight that to pursue it. He may even ask why one day, but perhaps not now. He still needed to be angry at Merlin for lying to him.

Gwen felt for her friend. She knew what it felt like, to lose a father to a king. In hindsight she was lucky. She had many happy memories on which she could fall back on if the pain of that loss overwhelmed her. Merlin only had two days to draw from, and possibly not more than a few stolen moments. She couldn't imagine what was worse. Losing a father who was there every day, or losing a father without ever having the chance to know him better?

"Why didn't you kill the dragon when you had the chance?" Gwen cleared her throat. She needed to know his reasons if she was ever going to understand.

"He was the very last of his kind. In that moment I felt his pain, his loss. I was alone and felt akin to him," Merlin tried to explain. He needed them to understand how it felt to have such a powerful creature at his mercy and why for this very reason he couldn't do it. "Dragons are a lot like humans; their feelings are just as complex. They are able to carry grudges, act on them, kill even," he elaborated. "But they also have it in them to forgive. Kilgharrah left then because I ordered him to, but even if he had the choice he wouldn't attack Camelot again, not while you're king."

"Why?" Arthur couldn't help himself, he was curious about the dragon's thoughts.

"He believes in you. Besides, killing him would be our loss. He is helpful on occasion, from time to time he has given advice and he even attacked our pursuers when we ran from Ealdor."

"What did the dragon say now? He must have had a good reason to risk contacting you with us around," Gwen asked.

"He did." Merlin said and gave them a _very_ selective summary.

"A storm is coming?" Arthur repeated, puzzled.

"Well assuming he wasn't warning me about the weather, metaphorically speaking, storms are bad."

"That isn't very helpful," Gwen hesitantly pointed out. "Does he always say things so-"

"Cryptic? Yes, I blame it on the time he was locked below the castle all by himself. He probably made up riddles for his own amusement." Merlin replied ruefully.

"Couldn't you ask him to explain it a bit better?" Arthur informed. He was still trying to fully comprehend the details of this absurd notion. However, if all Merlin said was the truth, then Arthur just needed to trust him, like he always had.

"He's gone," Merlin replied despondently.

"Why would he-"

"I don't know, okay!" Merlin almost cried out. He felt so frustrated.

"This is all rather surprising. The Great Dragon lives and gives advice… Anything else I should know of?" Arthur asked curiously.

Oh yeah, tons actually. I've saved your life numerous times and lost count after just one year. I do it right in front of you too, but you're too thick to notice. How? I'm a sorcerer. Scratch that, I'm a warlock, born with magic, destined to help you unite Albion, set magic free and guess what? I'm also about to die.

He was going to say that, honestly, but somewhere along the way it turned into this:

"No, nothing else."

Merlin mentally slapped himself.

"So, let me get this straight, you're a dragonlord, the last dragonlord, with the power to command dragons, to lord over dragons."

"Yes Arthur, that's kind of implied in the title."

Arthur couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"You know what's really pathetic, Merlin?" Arthur said grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"You're finally good for something, but then the last dragon flew away. That's just sad."

"If that were only so…" Merlin mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it kicks off…<strong>

**arnia**: I loved writing them, so I'm glad you liked the bandits!

**Clairepenndragon**: Fun to know you had a laugh :)

**asdf**: You're completely right, I haven't planned it, but I'll keep it in mind. The way I see it is that Gwen doesn't want to intrude too much on the bromance, as it worked wonders for Arthur. If that explains anything?


	4. The Grumpy King

Hi everyone! Thank you very much if you alerted/favorited this story, it means a lot! Thanks asdf and TeganL74 for reviewing! And thank you _bedshaped3_ for being an awesome beta!

This chapter is a bit different; it's a **flashback chapter** (the first of two). It elaborates a bit more on the missing months and the changes in Camelot. I promise, it is important for the plot and character development. So I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Grumpy King<strong>

Camelot was faring well for a change. Of course it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, which was fortunate since that never ended well, Merlin reflected. He was currently wandering back into the city with a bag of freshly picked herbs. The most noticeable difference was in the people's spirits; the fear had gone from their eyes.

Somehow, the city seemed to have forgotten their past ordeals. Children ran by as they chased – and were chased – by a playful dog. Merlin wasn't positive, but they looked happy. Some old folk were loudly discussing the good old days, when everything was much better and parents didn't let their children run aimlessly in the streets.

He grinned for a moment. Yes, all was well; just sunshine and babies, he thought as he entered the courtyard. He quickly dropped off the herbs to a surprised Gaius. The physician hadn't asked for them, but Merlin noticed his stock was dwindling earlier that morning. Although Gaius may seem to some as strong as ever, Merlin couldn't erase the image of how frail he had looked after they regained the castle. So the young warlock had made it is personal goal to ease his mentor's days. Gaius did his best to act offended by these gestures, claiming he wasn't the old tart everybody presumed him to be, but Merlin knew better. He had been served his favourite meal for days in a row now.

There was only one big black cloud on the horizon, one insufferable prat of a cloud named Arthur. And that was where he was going now, to bravely endure the gale.

* * *

><p>All of the current council members were appointed by Uther or by Agravaine. Because of the latter's betrayal, Arthur had grown wary of their advice and distrustful of their council. Merlin knew this, so he wasn't surprised when Arthur bemoaned the fact that a council meeting was scheduled later that day. What did surprise him was Arthur's next move.<p>

"You go.", Arthur had said from behind his desk, which was always stacked with important parchments, a dozen books, ink, quills and so on. What he couldn't fit on the desk was steadily covering the floor, slowly growing like it was gifted with life.

Once, Merlin had tried to tidy it up, but stopped when he had seen Arthur's shocked expression – it was as if he had killed a duckling.

"Stop that immediately!"

"But it's a mess!" Merlin had protested.

"No, it's a system…can't you see the difference!"

Merlin really couldn't. With a jolt, he focused back on Arthur's more recent troubling news.

"Yeah, that will be fun. Just imagine me waltzing in there and…" Merlin, who had been picking up some discarded clothes, trailed off as he noticed Arthur's solemn gaze. "Oh that's your serious face; you're not joking."

"I'm going to regret this, but yes, I'm serious. You go, observe, take notes or something and report back. Don't look so worried," Arthur persisted, trying to reassure his manservant. "It's not as if you've never attended one before. You know the protocol, you know the councillors…"

"And they know me! They'll think you've gone insane, or that I staged a coup, killed you by lacing your dinner with aconite and hid your body in some abandoned alcove to be munched on by the castle rats!" Merlin protested.

"I'm not even going to comment how well thought through that is. Merlin, you're talking utter nonsense. Besides, some of them already think I am crazy after the treaty with the druids."

"I thought it was very honourable, Arthur." Merlin replied, the sincerity evident in his tone.

"Thank you. Therefore, me sending my incompetent fool of a manservant won't be considered such a stretch then, will it?"

"So I'm incompetent, but you still trust me to remember the lot of it and report back?"

"Shut up, Merlin and actually you do listen. I have proof, because you go out of your way to do the exact opposite of what I ask you to do."

And with that Arthur turned away from him, rereading the last letter Queen Annis had sent. Baffled by the exchange, Merlin nervously exited the room and headed over to deal with the bunch of self engrossed nobles old enough to be his grandfather. As anticipated, his reception at the meeting wasn't warm.

"This is state business, _boy_, we need to talk to King Arthur personally." Lord Roderick said after the few moments of tense silence following Merlin's surprise announcement. Merlin almost rolled his eyes, but refrained. He knew he had to be the better man – especially towards Lord Roderick who, in every aspect, carried the most weight among the council members. Still, that didn't mean Merlin would be the bootlicker...

"So, that's a no then? Okay, shall I go tell the Grumpy King you aren't going to honour his request, or do you want to communicate that directly to him as well?" Merlin asked innocently, all the while clamping his hands respectfully behind his back.

"Your lack of propriety is revolting."

"Yet I'm not the one contradicting the King's wishes." Merlin retorted, effectively cutting off further protests.

After such a rocky start, there seemed to be little hope of there being a foundation on which to build a trustworthy relationship. Surprisingly, after the nerve-wracking first meeting, most of the members had accepted Merlin's attendance. At the third meeting some councillors actively tried to draw Merlin into the debates and found themselves amazed by his wise insights. During the fifth meeting one councillor almost bit his tongue off after addressing Merlin as _my Lord_…

Gaius watched this all with growing amusement.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, this is getting ridiculous! I don't mind going in your place. It trumps washing your socks any day, but it's still state business and this solo act isn't healthy." Merlin finally erupted, as he stormed into the sovereign rooms after the ninth meeting.<p>

He was seriously worried about Arthur. It was almost like his solitary act a few months ago when they were facing Queen Annis' army. But far more testy.

Most of the time Arthur was locked up in his room, except for when he trained with the knights or checked the defences. Since Morgana's latest attack and her unfortunate acquisition of the plans to the citadel, the hidden passages and safe routes were useless. New ones had to be built, old ones needed to be blocked. The building spree wasn't restricted to the citadel alone. The Lower Town also faced some changes in order to make Camelot safer and more defendable.

Arthur's erratic behaviour had worsened in the last month, as reports with increasing severity kept pouring in. It seemed as if he considered every death a sign of personal failure. Even if the deaths didn't occur on Arthur's land, which was a rare occurrence, it still distressed him. This was a trait Merlin highly treasured in his friend, but there were limits to what a man could carry. He knew this from experience.

Merlin could see Arthur was handling it wrong. Not bothering with middlemen, the King read and answered all matters of state himself, only sharing his troubles with his Queen on one or two occasions and venting about it to Merlin on countless others. None of it improved Arthur's mood and Merlin was fed up.

"I don't want to be the buffer between you and the countless bootlickers and critics you're calling your council anymore. If you don't trust them, just choose other men. You're the King now, heck, you can even choose to consult with the stable horses if you wanted to!" Merlin concluded his outburst only stopping to breathe.

Arthur sighed and dismissed Merlin with a wave of his hand, vaguely registering that his manservant did have a point. He was King...

Merlin, knowing he had hit a stone wall, decided it was time for a full blown attack. Every battle needed a secret weapon…he wondered where would Gwen be at this time of the day?

Merlin found her in the kitchen, chatting happily with Lauren and a few other servant girls. This place had become a sanctuary for her in the past month as Arthur's study grew frightfully more shambolic.

"Gwen, can I talk to you?" Merlin asked urgently. Gwen immediately caught on to the seriousness of his request, handed Lauren the schedule of the new servant rotation they had been working on and followed Merlin outside.

"What did Arthur do now?" Gwen asked wearily as they reached an empty room.

"He's not good, Gwen. He won't even listen to my ranting anymore!" Merlin answered with frustration as he closed the door behind them.

"I thought that if I went along with Arthur's 'brilliant' suggestion that I attend meetings in his place he would, well he would change..." he went on, rubbing his eyes out of fatigue.

"I thought the same, but you're right – we have to do something. We've tolerated this long enough." Gwen said confidently.

"So, what do you propose? Forcibly removing him from his work? Disorder his papers and drag him outside?" Merlin shuddered as he envisioned the implications.

"That won't work, but I think..." she spoke hesitantly but continued nonetheless, "I've an idea, but I won't like doing it."

"Well, as long as it works, you have my blessing." Merlin tried to suppress a knowing smile, indicating to Gwen that he thought he knew what her plan entailed.

"Merlin! Not like that!" She huffed with indignation, blushing furiously.

"Well, my Lady, as my work is done here, I'll think I'll catch up on some reading." Merlin answered in good spirits as he bowed, leaving Gwen to mentally prepare herself for whatever her plan was.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! You know better than to read magic books in full view!" Gaius cried in horror as he quickly closed the door behind him. "What if Arthur had walked in?"<p>

He couldn't believe it. After all these years he still couldn't leave Merlin alone for an hour without the boy doing something potentially lethal.

"Then he could send me to the executioner and spare me the torture of reading this." Merlin answered, unconcerned. He was sitting behind a substantial stack of books, with parchments sprawled everywhere. Of course it wasn't half as impressive as Arthur's desk, but considering a third of the table was also covered with medicine bottles, a rickety scale and a stuffed bird, it was certainly as chaotic.

"It's not a magic book anyway." Merlin clarified. He held up the book towards Gaius without taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"_The Thrilling Tales of the Origin of the Mason's Gild._" Gaius read out loud.

"Don't let it deceive you. The title is a blatant lie. Mason history is anything but thrilling. Uther should have launched a purge against scribes with dreams of grandeur. I would've helped." Merlin announced. He should have known that the books weren't 'fun' when Geoffrey had smiled so innocently as he went to collect them an hour ago. Librarians had a strange sense of humour.

"But why...?" Gaius was still very confused.

"Arthur. There is this long time dispute between two masons and their families. It escalated yesterday and, well I won't bore you with the details. It was brought before the council today. I thought it would be valuable to look into the start of the conflicts."

"Found anything helpful?"

"Not so far and I really don't want to read about the different qualities of brick and mortar anymore." Merlin moaned, "It's about rock."

Gaius chuckled and was about to move on as his eye caught sight of a very familiar cover.

"Merlin, why is your book of magic lying between this stack?" Gaius asked after closer inspection.

"It's part of my reward system, Gaius," Merlin answered still not looking up, "I read a boring chapter; I learn an exciting spell," he elaborated as he felt the burning gaze of his mentor upon him.

"If you're executed because you had to read a boring book, I'm going to have a good long laugh. I'm sure Kilgarrah will happily join me."

"Thanks Gaius, I'll remember that the next time I'm inclined to save you. Now, pick it up."

"What?"

"Pick it up and open it." Merlin insisted finally putting the book down and looking expectantly at him.

Gaius hesitantly reached for the magic book, weighing the chances of Merlin booby trapping it. Nothing unpleasant happened so far as he held it, so he carefully opened the book.

"It's blank!" He was shocked as he flipped through the pages. What had the insolent youth done to his old magic book, he thought as a wave of nostalgic fear wrapped his heart. His first spells used to be in here!

"Now lay it back." Merlin ordered, and then he took the book from the stack where Gaius left it and handed it to him. The old physician opened it again and was met with the familiar language and symbols of the Old Religion. He breathed in, relieved.

"I enchanted it. It's only a book of magic when I hand it to you and seeing as I'll probably never hand it to Arthur, he'll never find out."

"I'm sure even you wouldn't do something that foolish. If you did, now that would be the epitome of stupidity."

* * *

><p>Around the same time, hell was about to break loose somewhere in the castle as an unaware, innocent girl entered the den of a grumpy bear...<p>

The king didn't even acknowledge her arrival as Lauren carefully went in with freshly laundered clothes. She silently manoeuvred across the room, repeatedly glancing over at Arthur in her efforts not to disturb him. Unfortunately, the focus she put into her task would be her downfall, as she tripped over a stack of papers that weren't there that morning. Lauren managed to grab the clothes before they did too much damage, but it was too late. The clothes that had fallen brushed against the precariously balanced papers around Arthur's desk, causing some to topple over. His chair screeched against the floor with a frightening sound as Arthur Pendragon clambered out from behind his desk.

"I'm so sorry Sire, please let me help." Lauren apologised profusely. "How were they ordered? Chronologically? Alphabetically? By...colours?" She added hesitantly as Arthur's face slowly turned crimson.

"You clumsy wench!"

Lauren froze.

"You destroyed everything!"

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled as she entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Going on? I'll tell you what's going on, your maid is even clumsier than Merlin, she ruin-" Arthur spouted angrily, but was interrupted by his wife.

"Lauren, please go to the kitchen, while I have a word with my husband." She said sweetly to the quivering girl. She softly nodded as Lauren gratefully left the room.

When they were alone, Gwen turned to face Arthur, who looked utterly mad for a moment. He was mumbling inaudibly, pacing around his falling stack of papers, while running his hands frantically through his hair.

"You're exaggerating, Arthur." Gwen said as she walked towards him.

"Exaggerating? This could trigger a potential war!" Arthur yelled. "Not that you would understand it's-"

Gwen slapped him and then gently grabbed his arms.

"Wake up, Arthur and look around you," she desperately tried to make him see what everybody else saw: the unhealthy surroundings of a self-proclaimed hermit. Arthur was shocked for a moment, but only for a moment. It never occurred to him that having someone as sweet and caring as Gwen slap you meant there was probably good reason. Instead, Arthur's mind was immediately occupied again with his latest organizational disaster.

"This isn't the problem!" Arthur pointed across the whole room. "The problem is that girl!"

"Her name's Lauren, as you well know and you can't yell at her like that!"

"What do you mean I can't yell at her? I yell at Merlin all the time. Besides I'm the King, I can do what I want!"

"Then you can be king of the floor since that's where you will be sleeping tonight!"

As Arthur started to protest a sudden thought briefly entered his head: he was having a fight with Gwen... How did that happen?

* * *

><p>"Merlin, this is all your fault!" Arthur almost shouted while bursting into Merlin's room an hour later.<p>

"What? What is on fire!" Merlin was sitting up in his bed immediately, with his hair sticking up at one side.

"Nothing, Gwen shut me out. And it's your fault."

"Oh. Why?" Merlin was feeling very confused, sincerely hoping he wasn't having some bizarre dream – although the alternative wasn't much better.

"Because you're an idiot." Arthur declared simply, as if it would explain everything.

Merlin couldn't argue with that logic, not in Arthur's present state of mind. So he did the only justifiable thing he could in answer such an accusation. He turned around and tried to sleep again. However, Merlin didn't count on the persistence of this particular prat...

"Merlin, I need your bed. Move." Arthur ordered and kicked the bed.

Merlin opened his eyes again in wide disbelief. No, no, no! This was not going to happen. Only today he had been up before dawn, mucked out stables, helped in the kitchens, served breakfast, argued with Arthur, ran errands for Gaius, helped the owner of a collapsed market stand gather his supplies, made himself presentable for the council meeting, had the council meeting, argued with Arthur some more, talked to Gwen, ran into Gwaine and Galahad on their way to the Lower Town, saved Galahad from another tavern adventure with Gwaine, read up on mason chronicles and finally comforted Lauren.

"No."

"Wait, no?"

"You heard me. This stops before it begins. You can't steal my bed just because you've had a fight with Gwen."

"Yes I can, I'm…"

"Don't even say it, the crown is kind of a giveaway. Why are you even here? There are dozens of empty, more comfortable beds in this castle! Do your sleep of shame there! And leave me in peace!" Merlin shouted and turned his back once more.

"Merlin, Guinevere was really mad at me. I…" Arthur sagged miserably against the wall, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"I can't believe it, you actually want to talk." Merlin said as it finally dawned on him.

"I can't exactly get drunk in the tavern." Arthur reasoned despondently.

"True. If I listen, will you let me go back to sleep?"

"Probably." Arthur grumbled and told him about the argument.

"You shouldn't have yelled, but that's not the only thing Gwen was mad about.", Merlin summarized after Arthur finished talking.

"Oh, and since when are you an expert on women?"

"For one, I sometimes listen to Gwaine's stories and two, I um… kind of eavesdropped on her talking to Elyan about it," he lied quickly. Arthur didn't need to know of his talks with Gwen.

"So?"

"You're driving everybody mad, I told you that already. You may be king, but some things aren't meant to be carried alone. You should confide in Gwen instead of brooding about it. She's feeling lost as well, being a Queen isn't simple, especially if the King is such a dollophead. And stop yelling at the servants."

At this final statement, Merlin lay down on his side again, closing his eyes.

It was quiet for a long time. So quiet that Arthur thought Merlin had indeed fallen asleep. He certainly looked peaceful.

"Why are you hugging a pillow?" Merlin asked suddenly, opening one eye.

"I'm not hugging it, Guinevere threw it at me."

"It hurt, didn't it?"

"It's soft, you idiot."

"That's not what I meant." Merlin said and turned to stare at the ceiling.

Arthur sighed and proceeded to also stare up at the ceiling, leaving the room silent once more.

"It smells like her." Arthur sniffed finally.

"Arghh, for heaven's sake! Get up and tell her that! Or do you want to hug that pillow for the rest of the night?" Merlin kicked beneath his blanket out of frustration, fearing his patience would run out any second now.

"You're probably right, Merlin, but I'm. Not. Hugging. It," he said, finally getting up and emphasizing the last words by hitting Merlin repeatedly with the pillow.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

Arthur was back.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you were right!" Arthur said grinning widely the next day as he approached Merlin, Galahad and Gwaine near the courtyard.<p>

"You know you can leave the surprise out of your voice." Merlin said tiredly.

"You're grumpy." Arthur observed keenly.

"I wonder why…" Merlin answered, not even trying to suppress a yawn. He considered that it was probably too soon to confront Arthur with the irony of that statement, but made a mental note nonetheless for future use.

"Well, I had the most wonderful night. Gwen and I made up-" Arthur started, but was rudely interrupted.

"What? Gwaine!" Galahad yelled, slapping Gwaine's hands away, which apparently were covering his ears only a moment ago.

"Sorry, grown up talk."Gwaine explained with a big smile.

Galahad shot him such a murderous glance, Arthur felt it prudent to intervene.

"Anyway, I had a brilliant idea." Arthur announced and looked at them expectantly, clearly waiting for further enticement.

"I'm going to go ahead and ask 'What?' before this becomes embarrassing." Merlin caved.

"You'll see." Arthur answered mysteriously. "But first I have to gather some others…" With that clarifying statement he walked away, whistling as he rounded the corner.

"He's driving me mad," Merlin announced with a headshake."It's either love-struck Arthur one day or moody, surly, unreadable Arthur the next. Frankly I'm willing to strangle them both."

"You could always use a crossbow, much more effective."

"Geez, Gwaine I wasn't serious," Merlin remarked, horrified.

"I'm actually getting pretty curious about his plan." Galahad beamed.

"Trademark of a kid." Gwaine taunted, which earned him a righteous punch.

As it happens they soon find out, as the next day a very excited Arthur resurrected the Round Table with all the original members – including the new young knight Galahad.

"Merlin, I still need you to attend the council meetings, which will be held every week, instead of every two days. They're not giving you any more trouble, I hope?" Arthur announced during the Round Table's opening session. He thought this would be a more diplomatic solution than disbanding the council entirely and subsequently rubbing a whole lot of nobles the wrong way. Besides, they still had their uses. Hopefully they would be content with this secondary advisory role.

"Actually it's going quite well. Lord Roderick invited me to dine with his family tomorrow evening." Merlin answered, a little proudly.

"Why? Do they need a jester?"

"Charming, Arthur, really. No, I suspect Lord Roderick wants me to …um meet his um granddaughter… I apparently made a good impression." Merlin began fidgeting with his sleeve. "Why do you look so surprised? Did you think I would go unnoticed?"

"Of course not, it just surprises me that the impression you made was a positive one."

And with that the first meeting officially kicked off.

Merlin soon found out that the Round Table meetings differed somewhat from the proceedings of the old council. There was less decorum and a lot more fun than there was in old council meetings. Mainly because everybody there was, well, old. Plus he could insult whomever he liked now without it being considered offensive. He and Gwaine had kept score until a put out Arthur found out during the fourth meeting.

Arthur won that round.

It wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong> The confusing bits will probably become clear in the next chapter, which unfortunately will be posted in May... I'm going a research trip for uni so no time for writing fun stuff, only academic things.


	5. A Stroll in the Woods

So I'm back :)

For this chapter (and the next, because it was too long for one) we're still in the past (between the end of season 4 and the Grumpy King). Personally I love Merlin and Arthur's random hunts gone wrong, hopefully you do too...

A/N: I don't own Merlin and many thanks to _bedshaped3_ for being an awesome beta!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Stroll in the Woods <strong>

The day everything started to change could be considered usual or unusual according to various standards. It wasn't a turning point, nor a setback. It could be considered a coincidence, a fluke, a chance or just pure luck. Kilgharrah would have called it Destiny. Merlin called it stupidity. Both were right of course from a certain point of view...

"Merlin, go fetch some hunting gear. Guinevere brought it to my attention that I'm in dire need of some fresh air." Arthur ordered as he absentmindedly played with his quill.

"You don't need to hunt in order to get some 'fresh air'. You could just step out of the door, like a normal person."

"Just fetch it, Merlin. Oh, but before you go, she, um, mentioned you would want to write a letter to your mother. I'm sending Percival on a diplomatic mission to Ealdor." Arthur stated casually. If he wanted to take Merlin by surprise he certainly succeeded.

"What?"

"It seemed like a perfectly nice little village the last time we went there."

Merlin's brow furrowed.

"Okay it was peaceful until we went there, but still, I'd like to keep it that way. I'm sending Percival and some other knights to ensure that."

"I get that, but seriously: Percival?"

"Well, I think his style of diplomacy is well suited for the situation there." Arthur grinned, thinking back at the time when Percival talked possessed-Elyan into lowering his dagger.

"Right, I'm off then…writing a letter." Merlin said and exited the room, but immediately popped his head back in.

"And Arthur, um, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>"Nothing says love like bringing back a dead animal." Merlin remarked ironically as he trotted after Arthur. They were hiking for a few hours now and Arthur hadn't spotted a live one yet. Merlin had never been in this part of the forest and that was saying much. But he estimated there were close to the Valley of the Fallen Kings.<p>

"Shut up Merlin, if I want advice, I'll ask someone else." Arthur responded, irritated.

"You'd get bored if I'd shut up every time you ordered me to."

"Yes and less annoyed." Arthur said, trying hard to concentrate on finding promising tracks.

"You do realise you just agreed on something I said, right?" Merlin retorted happily. His day was definitely improving as it progressed. Firstly, he had actually been given time off to write to his mother. And now, Arthur was becoming more and more irritated due to the lack of killed animals – something Merlin rejoiced about since he ended up carrying the carcasses back. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Arthur started blaming him, so Merlin was enjoying himself while it lasted.

"Merlin, shut up will you? You're scaring away all the prey." Arthur snapped a bit harsher. What was up with Camelot's wildlife, he thought, they were unusually absent in the forest.

"I'm sure it's my talking and not your strutting through the bushes that's scaring them." To make his point more substantial, Merlin adopted Arthur's stance; walking regally and extremely loudly in front of the already annoyed king.

"I'm not strut-" Arthur started indignantly before he unexpectedly banged into his servant, who had stopped walking abruptly.

"Shut up, did you hear that?" Merlin said with earnest worry, after he had grabbed Arthur's arm for balance and almost sent them both toppling to the ground.

"Merlin, you can't use that against me!"Arthur huffed, pushing his servant out of his personal space.

"Yeah, yeah, but listen. Don't you hear that?" Merlin waved his protests away and pointed in the general direction of where the sounds came from. His magic was on alert, which had always spelt trouble in the past.

"What?" Arthur nearly shouted.

"That!" Merlin shouted back pointing again. How could Arthur miss it, he thought, but concluded that his question just answered itself.

"I think Gaius should check you out when we get back." Arthur commented shaking his head rather worried. His servant had gone mad for good this time...

"It sounds like bells jingling." Okay, really mad, Arthur thought, but then he heard it too when the wind blew the sounds in their direction again. It was like the soft tinkle of small bells, resonating between the trees followed by its eerie echoes.

"So?" he shrugged.

"We're in the middle of a forest." Merlin emphasized trying to convey some of his concern.

"It doesn't sound dangerous."

"Famous last words."

"We'll check it out then."

"I'm pretty sure that if someone or something is creating beautiful, creepy music in the middle of the woods, it's in order to lure you closer. The smart thing to do is not to…" Merlin started but Arthur didn't listen. He had already walked away, towards the sounds.

"Why am I even trying?" Merlin asked himself out loud, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Arthur, wait! If you're about to do something stupid, I want to watch!"

* * *

><p>The sinister sound of the bells kept getting louder and louder as the forest itself became more impregnable by each passing minute. Merlin felt like he had lost all sense of direction from the moment they had moved towards the sound. Something, which again by all standards, was troubling. After a while he lost track of time as well. It could have been ten minutes later or two hours before they finally stopped. A couple of metres below them was the bottom of a dark hollow. Arthur silently signalled Merlin to follow him. A gesture which made Merlin roll his eyes. With some effort they found a narrow path and carefully descended, aware that one error would at the minimum result in an embarrassing fall.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, right behind you. As always." Merlin mumbled. They reached the bottom, where the air was chilly – probably due to the lack of sunlight.

"It looks like it's coming from in there." Arthur pointed toward the entrance of a cave. He hadn't seen it from the top of the hollow as it was slightly hidden behind some big rocks.

"Arthur, you can't be serious!" Merlin said worried, knowing well what would be happening next. His mind was already going over all the worst case scenarios, something that required less imagination than it did a few years back – which was a sad fact in itself.

"Afraid of the dark, Merlin?" Arthur grinned.

"Just so you know, this is the moment where I'm going to point back to and say: What the hell were you thinking?"

Nonetheless, Merlin followed Arthur. How could he not? They clambered over the rocks to get to the entrance. As they slowly entered the cave, Merlin almost tripped. Arthur started to snicker but that died down very quickly as they both saw the cavern floor. It was filled with discarded bones and skulls.

"That's encouraging." Merlin mumbled.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur snapped. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. He feared Merlin would be right in the end. It was getting pitch black very rapidly as the daylight couldn't reach much further than the entrance. They had to rely on their other senses.

"Listen." Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm again before the latter could venture any further.

"I don't hear anything." Arthur said a bit puzzled.

"Exactly."

The creepy music had stopped. The cave was quiet, much too quiet. The only sound they heard was the sound of their own breathing.

"Get out?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Yeah, go quickly." They carefully backed up simultaneously, step by step, eyeing the dark in front of them with the utmost distrust. A loud growl emerged from within the deep caverns. It reverberated off the walls and made Arthur's unsheathed sword sing.

"Right, Merlin, get out!" Arthur shouted and they both turned and ran side by side as fast as they could. As they neared the entrance Arthur grabbed Merlin by the back of his shirt and with one hard push shoved him out first. A move that probably saved him as both of them were propelled towards the rocky ground of the hollow the next second when the creature jumped them from behind.

Merlin landed hard on the forest floor and immediately felt the beast's heavy weight leave as it rolled off their backs because of the speed of its attack. Merlin tried to push himself up on his elbows, but he still felt dazed from the impact. He eyed the creature warily as he shook his head in order to stop his ears from ringing. The beast was something he only wished to encounter in one of Gaius' books. Preferably during the daylight with a nice blanket to keep him warm. It looked like a lion but at the same time it was the complete opposite. It had something revolting and slimy, something a lion could never exhibit. The beast started to circle them and hissed, carefully sizing up its prey.

"Arthur, get off me." Merlin used his elbow to shove Arthur aside as the latter was still partly lying on top of him. "You can't exactly protect me from the ground."

There was no reaction. Instantly Merlin got on his knees, rolling Arthur on his back.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled panicked as he saw Arthur's pale face. The king wasn't moving. The left side of his face was grazed and already started to darken a bit.

"Arthur, wake up!" Merlin shook him. "Arthur! You prat! Now is not the time to start laying about." A thundering roar interrupted Merlin's attempts. The lion-like creature charged ahead with full force.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he instinctively flung a fallen tree trunk towards the beast. Instead of showing any attempt to dodge the lethal projectile, the beast didn't waver or alter its course as the tree slammed against it. On impact the beast dissolved into slender strands of smoke for a second, during which the tree shattered against the rocks behind it, before materialising once more. This time even more determined than ever to slay its prey.

"_Ácwinc_!" Merlin shouted as he scrambled up to face this threat head on. He scraped his boots deeper into the ground and prepared for the inevitable impact as it soared towards them.

"_Ácwinc_!" He cried more desperately. With a last shattering wail the creature vanished midair only a foot away from Merlin's outstretched hand.

That... was unexpected, Merlin thought as he sagged onto the ground. The spell he shouted so instinctively was supposed to make the beast go away, not to make it disappear entirely. Gaius will know, Merlin supposed. For now, he was just too relieved to pounder more about the issue. Besides he still had an unconscious prat to worry about...

* * *

><p>An unhappy grumble disturbed the quietness.<p>

"Arthur, you're alright?"

"What just happened?" Arthur asked confused.

You didn't listen to me, that's what happened, Merlin thought.

"Didn't you see?" He said instead, as always anxious for the answer. One day Arthur will see too much, it was just a matter of time.

"Of course not, Merlin, that thing knocked me out. Now, where is it?"Arthur replied annoyed. He wasn't feeling very patient right now. Luckily he was wearing mail but his left side felt tender and bruised, as did his back which had to bear the full force of the attack. And to make matters worse, Merlin had been right again!

"Oh, well…um there was this bigger beast – as large as a house, with fangs and claws and scales… Really scary and it ate the other thing…" Merlin started, making it up as he went on. The puzzled look on Arthur's face told him he wasn't spinning a successful story.

"You seriously want me to believe that a bigger beast came, ate the other one and just left?" Arthur exclaimed disbelievingly. Okay, when said like that it did sound rather farfetched, Merlin admitted.

"Yes?" he answered unsure.

"So where are its footprints?"

What? Come on! Since when had he stopped being so gullible? Merlin thought as he frantically sought a plausible explanation.

"It…flew away of course. Didn't I tell you it probably had wings too?" he tried.

"That must have slipped your mind. Really Merlin, what happened to your observational skills?"

This was so ludicrous Merlin couldn't help but burst into laughter. Arthur looked at him as if he had gone mad, again, but the corners of his mouth twitched already and not long after that the two men were happily sitting on the forest floor, trying to recollect some dignity as they laughed.

"This reminds me of the good old days." Arthur finally managed to utter.

"Yeah, the good old days when strange things try to eat us." Merlin commented still grinning as he silently finished his trail of thought, _Arthur gets knocked out and I use magic to save the day_. "It's weird that I miss it."

"It's feeling alive, Merlin. That's what it is." Arthur sighed content.

"How's your head?"

"Fine, how's yours?" Arthur retorted.

"Thanks, Arthur, glad your wit is still with us." Merlin sounded slightly annoyed, but he didn't mean it. He was too relieved for that. "You're not going to find something to hunt here, not with that beast scaring off the prey. I told you it wasn't me." He continued and got on his feet, brushing dirt and leaves from his clothes.

"Well, we have a good story at least." Arthur said with a smile standing up as well with a bit more difficulty. He could just imagine the looks of his knights ... and Gwen. His smile dropped. "Although on second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't tell Guinevere. She'll worry."

"She married you, Arthur. I'm sure she knows by now what lucky run-ins you tend to have." Merlin supplied and started to walk back from where they came.

"You're right. And I'll just blame it on you if she gets mad."

"What! This wasn't my fault."

"Didn't you call the jingling sound to my attention? Setting this whole ordeal in mot-"

"Stop. Do you hear that?" Merlin said grabbing Arthur once more by his arm.

"Not again, Merlin." Arthur sighed dramatically. But Merlin wasn't listening to him. Instead he was trying to identify what exactly he was hearing this time.

"Arthur, someone's crying." Merlin said after a few moments of silence. Arthur immediately turned serious.

"It's coming from over there." Arthur said a couple of seconds later and motioned Merlin to follow him quietly, which for once his servant actually managed to do without protest.

Again they found themselves treading through impregnable bushes, further away from Camelot.

* * *

><p>"Look there." Arthur whispered as he spotted a small child sitting on a tree trunk, hidden behind some less concealing branches.<p>

"Hi, down there." The king tried as he moved closer, but the only reaction he got was a loud sniff and more tears. The child couldn't be much older than five years. He had blond curls and his frail shoulders shook with each shattering cry.

"Are you lost?" Arthur went on as the kid didn't react.

"Geez Arthur, I'm sure he just likes sitting in the middle of a dangerous forest crying for his parents. Of course he's lost! Of all the dumb questions..."

"I can see that. I was just trying to make conversation." Arthur defended.

"And how's that working out for you, dollophead?" Merlin remarked as the child still stared at them wordlessly.

"Maybe someone closer to his age should try, _Mer_lin?"

"Wow, really mature."

Suddenly the child chuckled. He had stopped crying and looked at them expectantly.

Their display of... well, foolishness had helped.

"Well, 'Chuckles', do you know where your parents are?" Merlin asked with a friendly smile.

The child nodded and pointed in the direction of the cave.

"You don't think...?" Arthur hushed quietly as he turned towards Merlin. He remembered the array of bones the beast stored in there.

"No, no. Not here, but somewhere that looks a lot like it?" Merlin quickly answered and confirmed his own growing suspicions as 'Chuckles' nodded.

Then it dawned for Arthur as well: it was a druid child.

It was at moments like these that Merlin realised again how well Arthur and himself were attuned to each other. With a few looks they decided to take the child back to its parents. And equally silent they decided on a most likely route to find the Druids: as far from Camelot as possible.

* * *

><p>Arthur carried the kid Merlin had dubbed 'Chuckles' through the forest. At first they were all walking, but the child was completely exhausted so he had offered to carry him. Arthur was surprised when the child had smiled in response and felt a little unnerved when the boy kept staring at his face. Maybe that was something typical for druid children. The child rested his hand on the nap of his neck. It was strangely familiar to Arthur and for the first time he imagined himself with one of his own children. Arthur knew he wanted a child, not just an heir.<p>

Suddenly Arthur stopped at the edge of a clearing. Across it were more than fifty druids standing amongst the trees.

"We've found them." Merlin said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that." Arthur retorted. He didn't feel threatened, but overwhelmed was a close enough description. He didn't like it one bit.

Chuckles became restless in his arms and Arthur put him on the ground. The child ran across the clearing and disappeared.

"So" Merlin began "That was it I guess, maybe we should-"

But he stopped as Chuckles ran back. When the kid reached them he looked up expectantly and tugged Arthur's sleeve, leaving him with no choice but to kneel down.

"Thank you." The child whispered and unexpectedly gave Arthur a hug before running back, leaving the king of Camelot a bit shell-shocked.

Merlin laughed behind his hand at Arthur's dumbfounded expression as he slowly got up again.

Across the clearing the druids brought their right hand to their heart and lowered their heads as a sign of respect before retreating into the shadows of the forest. One druid lingered a bit and looked at Merlin directly before disappearing as well.

_It's almost time, Emrys._

Merlin hardly had any time to ponder about those silent words before Arthur uttered a surprised gasp as they started their long walk back.

"Merlin, my head, it feels fine now!"

"I thought it was already feeling fine."

"I'm being serious here. Look, it's healed." Arthur continued and turned his head. He was right. The ugly grazes were gone, the bruising was faint at best and looked as if it were to vanish any second.

"The boy used magic." Arthur realised abruptly stopping in his track.

Arthur studied the side of his head once more and carried an odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of horror, doubt and ...curiosity.

"He thanked you, Arthur. What do you want to do? Turn back and kill 'Chuckles'?" Merlin was on edge. This was a rather unexpected turn of events and he honestly didn't know what Arthur would do.

"Of course not. We're heading back home."

* * *

><p>The king was pacing in his chambers. When he didn't pace, he walked around the castle deep in thought. The servants were wary to cross his path and even the knights were highly aware that their king was brooding about something. He was so distracted during training, he had left Sir Leon in charge.<p>

It all started when the king and his servant returned from their hunt two days ago just after dusk. They hadn't brought back anything, not even one meagre rabbit. Merlin was trying to look unconcerned, but those who knew him saw he was wrestling with something as well. No one exactly knew what happened so the castle dwellers were left to their own imagination to fill in the blanks. And soon the rumours began.

"Merlin, I found that beast you described." Gaius carried a heavy book to the table where Merlin was eating. He wasn't exactly eating, he just stirred the porridge, took some on his spoon, dropped it in his bowl again and started stirring once more.

"Merlin, stop playing with your food, it's quite distasteful. I've found the beast." Gaius went on, but he did get any reaction "Merlin! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"What? Yeah, um, no. Sorry Gaius."

"Arthur still hasn't said anything?" Gaius asked knowing well that the magical creature was the least of their worries.

"You mean has he said something about the Druids? No, but he definitely hasn't lost his voice on the 'let's give Merlin some more chores' front." Merlin dropped his spoon with a clatter and sighed."I just wish I knew what was going on in that messy head of his."

"Have you asked him?"

Merlin stared at his bowl.

"You didn't did you?"

"I'm afraid I might not like the answer." Merlin confessed reluctantly.

"You can't keep postponing your destiny, Merlin, eventually it will catch up with you."

"Have you and Kilgharrah been chatting behind my back?" Merlin tried to joke but was met with one of Gaius' famous stares. "Okay, okay, I'll ask."

* * *

><p>"Arthur, you have to make up your mind." Merlin announced as he entered the room. Arthur was leaning against the windowsill and gave no indication that he had heard Merlin.<p>

"Gwaine's latest addition to the rumour mill involves a band of foreign singers and pair of magical boots." Merlin continued, sounding as carefree as he could manage. But he was tense. This was the first time Arthur encountered Druids who displayed magic. Innocent magic, but magic nonetheless.

"He was just a child, Arthur." Merlin tried as his friend kept staring out of the window to the courtyard below.

"I know, Merlin." Arthur finally spoke up still staring in front of him. "And I know what I must do; what I'm honour bound to do."

"And what is it? Because I'm hanging in the dark here, Sire."

"The child, he reminded me of all those children who were killed because of my father's orders, because of mine." Arthur swallowed hard. Merlin knew exactly what he was talking about and sighed, relieved. If Arthur was thinking about this then he could hardly be planning the next slaughter.

Suddenly Arthur swung around gazing upon his servant.

"I'm going to offer the Druids my protection." he stated with a confident look in his eyes, the first in two days.

Merlin smiled widely. "That's a very good decision, Arthur."

"Well, seeing as I already acquired your agreement I suppose the rest of Camelot will accept it easily." Arthur said sarcastic and run his hand through his hair. He knew in his heart he made the right decision. Actually he made that decision the moment the child had hugged him, but voicing it aloud brought a certain finality with it. He was making the right decision, he only hoped he didn't lose the support of his subjects on this matter.

"Can you send for Leon?"

"I'll fetch him immediately, any clues where he's currently?"

"Last I heard, he was taking Guinevere around the Lower Town to speak with the people. And ask Guinevere if she'll come too."

He'll probably only admit it to her, but he really needed Gwen's support as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur was nervously pacing in his chambers again.<p>

"You really think this is a good idea?" he finally asked.

"Yes and you do too otherwise you wouldn't have sent Leon and my brother as envoys already." Gwen said as she took his official robe, the one with the shimmering Pendragon seal, out of the closet.

"You must believe in us as well. The people of Camelot will accept it. We have trust in you." Gwen continued as she stood before him fastening the robe. "There, now you look like a King."

"God, I love you." Arthur said taking Gwen's hands into his own, kissing them gently."I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Well, Merlin will keep you on your toes, Gaius will make sure you're eating and Leon and the others will make sure you always come back alive." Gwen answered jokingly.

"And yet you're able to do all that." Arthur confessed leaning in to kiss her.

"The councillors are all wait-" Merlin announced as he barged into the room. "Um, I could tell them to wait a bit longer." He continued as he turned around swiftly and left the room with a large grin on his face.

"He is an idiot, but an idiot with timing I'll give him that." Arthur sighed. "Come with me?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>"My Lords, I've called you together this morning to share with you my latest decision concerning the welfare of our realm." Arthur started as he stood before his throne.<p>

"In the last months Camelot has proven to be a safe haven for everyone in need of a home. This is the right of any citizen of Camelot. And I believe it's the right of anyone who has the misfortune to live in lands scarred by war and banditry." At this he received quite some approving murmurs from the present lords.

"After I became King, I soon realized my father was right when he said I couldn't save everyone. But damn me if it were for a lack of trying." Arthur with strength in his voice and then paused. Gwen briefly squeezed his hand for reassurance. Right at the back of the room Merlin nodded encouraging.

"So if you agree, I'm expanding this right to the Druids."

* * *

><p><strong>And? What do you think? Please review and ease my stressful day :) Next chapter will follow soon...<strong>


	6. A Druid Surprise

**Chapter 5: A Druid Surprise**

Leon was riding hard. The horse that carried him was fuming as he almost flew through the forest. In front of him he heard his fellow travellers urging their horses on as well. If they weren't on this mission he would have stopped without hesitation and confronted the lowlifes that were chasing them. But he couldn't. They where only three of them against at least a dozen of pursuers and one of them was unarmed. If he and Elyan failed this task, there was no telling what the Druids may do in their grief. So they raced on as the woods became one blurry green.

* * *

><p>Eight days passed since the King declared his radical break with his father's former reign but no news was heard from the King's second in command or the brother of the Queen. On the ninth day in the late afternoon three worn riders entered the city. Too tired to notice the commotion they caused, they entered the citadel and found themselves facing a rather worried King. Arthur swiftly descended the stairs and grabbed the reins of Leon's horse so the knight could get of the horse with less difficulty.<p>

"You're hurt." Arthur stated with concern as he saw Leon's right hand was securely bandaged.

"Just a scratch, really, nothing to be worried about." Leon dismissed with a grin.

"I'll let Gaius be the judge of that" Arthur said not convinced at all by their crumpled appearance. His initial fear was that the talks went wrong and they barely escaped with their lives. This was of course an absurd assumption as the Druids are notoriously peaceful and the third companion clearly was a druid.

"Well, we made it to the Druids without any obstacles. They were somewhat harder to find than anticipated. The way back was a bit more challenging, but may I introduce Galahad, son of Iseldir, chieftain of the druids." Leon explained and signalled their third companion to come closer. The druid lowered his hood and stepped forward. He was very young, nothing more than a boy really. Arthur estimated he was no older than sixteen. But he walked towards him with a refreshing confidence. This will be interesting, Arthur thought.

"It's an honour to be welcomed at your court, Your Majesty." the druid said and bowed.

"Please, the honour is mine, I hope your stay here is a peaceful one. My servant, if he ever gets here on time, will show you the way to your room. There you can freshen up for dinner. My Queen is very sorry she couldn't be here to greet you, but she's looking forward to making your acquaintance."

"As do I. Your Majesty, My Lords.", Galahad bowed again and followed Merlin who just appeared on the stairs clearly out of breath.

"Now Leon, Elyan, tell me everything." Arthur motioned his knights as they watched the young druid leave.

Once Merlin and Galahad were out of sight it was very hard to discern which one of the two was more excited to meet the other.

Each of them took turns staring at the other from the corners of their eyes as Merlin lead Galahad through the castle corridors.

"So you're a druid." Merlin finally said as he opened the door leading to Galahad's room.

"Yes." Galahad answered with a smile and gazed around in awe at the richness of the chambers for a few moments.

"And you're Emrys." Galahad completely caught Merlin by surprise.

"Ssst!" Merlin quickly closed the door. "You can't call me that in here." He continued very worried.

"I'm not stupid. I won't call you that again. My father told me you prefer Merlin."

"Well, that is my name."

"That it is." Galahad concluded and walked through his chambers once more, marvelling at its beauty.

"You don't have to worry. I won't complicate things for you – although I've heard you don't need any help on that account." Galahad grinned. "Is Camelot always this busy? I think I've counted at least hundred people in the streets today. And all those colours and smells…do you ever get bored here? It's not like the forest, all these stones and statues. It's rather beautiful if you like such things. Do you like those things? How's your room?"

"Um, yes, not really, sometimes and it's much simpler." Merlin tried to reply. Great, just great, he thought to himself. Just what he needed: a talkative druid. "I'll bring you some new clothes if you want, your cloak is all torn." Merlin pointed at the impressive tear across Galahad's shoulder.

"Oh, that. It got caught in a tree, made me fall down, you see. Don't tell my father." Galahad responded, pointing at the mud stains.

"What exactly happened?" Merlin was curious.

"Adventure." was Galahad's rather brief answer.

"You must be tired then. There's a bath ready behind the screen and dinner with the King and Queen is in two hours, if you can be ready by then..."

"Perfect." Galahad replied. "And Merlin, thank you."

"For what?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"For being so normal, if I'm right you'll be one of the few who'll act towards me like that."

* * *

><p>"So Galahad, what do you find of the city so far?" Gwen asked and took a sip of her glass. She and Arthur were both very curious about their guest. Now, without the dirt or his druid cloak, he looked even younger than he had this afternoon. Gwen noticed he hadn't stopped gazing around the room from the moment Merlin lead him in, even if he tried to conceal his enthusiasm a bit.<p>

"It's both what I expected it to be and yet it surprised me altogether."

"Well, looks like we have a diplomat amid us." Arthur remarked amused as he motioned Lauren to pour some more wine.

"That is my intention, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Arthur tonight." Arthur insisted. "I must be frank with you Galahad, if you don't mind. I expected someone older."

"Arthur!" Gwen gave him a reproachful look.

"No, no it's fine." Galahad came to the rescue before Guinevere could berate her husband some more. "I understand, but as I see it age can be measured in many ways, years being the most meaningless one."

"I can see now why your father sent you." Arthur said and for a moment he was lost in thought.

"Galahad, it was a pleasure to meet with you but I can tell my husband wants to talk about tomorrow. So, goodnight." Gwen said elegantly and left with a smile.

"We'll sign the treaty tomorrow if you agree with terms." Arthur started. The treaty was simple really. All druids would be welcome again inside Camelot if they abide by the rules of the city.

"The elders agreed, but they prefer to stay in the woods bordering your kingdom. They don't want to be in anyone's way."

"They understand I don't tolerate magic of any sorts?"

"They do, that's why they prefer to be close to the border. We live following certain um innocent ceremonies. So if the need arises they'll just cross it. Technically they wouldn't be breaking any of your rules."

"Fine, as long as it is peaceful, secretive and doesn't harm any citizen of mine I'll turn a blind eye."

"You mean as long as it stays the same as it always did?" Galahad clarified cheerfully leaving Arthur looking rather dumbstruck.

"Humph, exactly." Arthur cleared his throat. "So that's settled then." He started to get up.

"Your Majesty, I do have a personal request." Galahad said quickly and Arthur curiously sagged down again. "I wish to become a knight of Camelot."

"You know that a knight has to be of noble birth, as it is the custom here?" Arthur tried to explain.

"I'm aware of that, but I also know you value merit more than birth since your most trusted knights had more humble upbringings."

This was so true it left Arthur speechless, so Galahad continued.

"But you were honest to me so I must be honest to you. It's about magic." Galahad said solemnly. Arthur instinctively grabbed the arms of his chair more tightly; a gesture that wasn't lost to the young druid.

"I don't practice magic." He went on swiftly. "It normally requires relentless study for which I don't have the heart. I do have something you might consider a magical ability. For lack of a better word I've called it magical awareness. Whenever I come across magic, I can sense it. It's like a gut feeling or a tingle running down my spine."

"But you grew up around magic." Arthur commented intrigued.

"Yes and you can imagine its downsides. But after years of concentrating I managed to control my ability, making it at ease with familiar magic and on alert for unknown sources. Now my gift has evolved to a stage where I can assess the threat and the power of a sorcerer."

"Does the sorcerer have to be in the room or vicinity?"

"You're asking me about my reach?"

Arthur nodded.

"It depends. A sorcerer's power and his or hers intent increases my ability to pick it up. For example if Morgana would enter Camelot, I'll probably wouldn't know unless I concentrated on finding her specifically. But if she were to enter the castle with murderous intent, I'll know. That will most likely be the case for any magical assailant whether it's a person or a creature."

"I can't give you an answer immediately but expect one in the morning." Arthur said as he stood up again; a sign for Galahad to do the same which he did this time.

"Of course, My Lord." He bowed and left.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, you're up already!" Merlin said surprised as he walked in with breakfast.<p>

"Ssst." Arthur shushed motioning towards the bed. Gwen was still sleeping soundly.

"Have you slept at all?" Merlin whispered as he left one tray and took the other one outside, following Arthur. The king carefully closed the door.

"Yes." Arthur answered a bit offended at the accusing tone. "I think." He relented as Merlin gave him a doubtful look.

"Dozing off in your chair doesn't count." A comment Arthur dismissed quickly.

"Merlin, what do you think about the young Druid?" Arthur asked as he plucked an apple off the tray.

"I haven't talked to him much, but he seemed very capable." Merlin answered – which wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm thinking about making him a knight."

"And you want my opinion?"

"Of course not. I just wondered."

"It carries more weight than the treaty. That's just paper, but if you'd let him become a knight, show him your trust, it becomes real."

"I thought so, that's why Leon's giving him a tour of the castle this afternoon."

"You do know there's going to be trouble?" Merlin already heard the rumour of Galahad's ability. It was amazing how thin the walls in this castle sometimes were.

"He's not a sorcerer, Merlin. He can tell if one's inside the castle though. It's quite a gift."

Normally Merlin would have slammed this ridiculous logic right back at Arthur, but he didn't. Arthur distinguished 'druid with gift' from 'sorcerer'. Now that was interesting.

* * *

><p>The treaty was signed without any fuss. Formalities were exchanged. Boring stuff really, Merlin thought as he suppressed a yawn. He was glad he didn't have to do any of the preliminary work. Imagine him sitting behind dusty law books or in official robes.<p>

The commotion started after everything was powdered and sealed. It started when Arthur declared Galahad could become a knight if he passed the requirements. In the past this would entail proof of nobility and a physical test. Nowadays the first wasn't an absolute requirement anymore. Most knights were of noble families, but that was the old Camelot. The new was full of promise and opportunity for everybody with a loyal heart and lots of courage. Of course, the issue of nobility wasn't the reason why a collection of unknown voices started to murmur and protest at Arthur's decision. No, the reason was it meant a druid would be living amongst them – and that was unexpected. Merlin crossed his fingers, hoping the dreaded feeling he was experiencing as he looked at Galahad's excited face would be proven wrong. For if Merlin was right, the druid would be in a lot of trouble very soon.

"Merlin! The king made me a knight!" Galahad yelled happily as Merlin entered the boy's room hours later. "Well, not yet, he still has to knight me, but Sir Leon assured me it was just a formality at this point." He had spent the afternoon trotting behind the older knight as he explained more about Camelot and knighthood.

"I was there." Merlin replied much calmer.

"Oh, you're not very happy about it." Galahad instantly became quiet.

"No, I'm happy for you and when Arthur asked me I told him it was a good idea." Merlin quickly clarified, conjuring another smile on Galahad's face. "But have you really thought this true? Knights of Camelot aren't really known for their lifespan. I mean, can you even handle a sword?"

"Don't worry about that. I had to stay here. The treaty was only part of the reason I wanted to come here."

"And what was the other?" Merlin asked although he already suspected what the answer would be.

"To help you. Imagine how much easier you can protect the king when I'll have your back. I mean, who looks after you, Emrys?"

"Don't let anyone hear you say that; especially Gaius, or he'll give you an hour long lecture. That reminds me, he sent me to invite you over for dinner. He wants to meet you."

"Really? That's terrific. Do you think he'll ask about herbs and stuff? I don't know a lot about them, but maybe more than the average person. He's famous you know." Galahad prattled along as Merlin ushered him outside.

This is going to be a long evening, he thought as Galahad kept talking. But somehow he didn't mind.

"Arthur told me about your gift. He actually called it that, can you believe it? Never mind, but how did your magic react to mine?" Merlin suddenly remembered.

"I had to shut you out the moment I saw the towers of Camelot, your powers were too distracting, like a dull hum in the back of my head."

"Thanks…I think."

"Sorry, that didn't come out very nice."

"Well, at least you said 'distracting', not annoying."

* * *

><p>"... and then he almost killed me with poison." Gaius ended the story of how Merlin freed a goblin.<p>

"I gave you the antidote in time, didn't I?" Merlin defended his actions. They were talking for hours now and the empty dishes were long forgotten. Galahad seemed to know exactly which questions to ask Gaius. And Gaius enjoyed the enthusiastic youngster. Earlier in the evening both of them had a long discussion about the various uses of aspen, something Merlin found as thrilling as cleaning Arthur's boots. But the retelling of his previous adventures proved to be equally tiresome as Galahad wanted to know everything in detail.

"You actually challenged a goblin? Why did you do that?" The boy asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Merlin answered wearily.

"That's the fourth time you said that this evening."

"And he'll say it many times more." Gaius remarked and continued to speak to Galahad. "Even nowadays he still hasn't learned to think properly sometimes. Last time he used a vanishing spell on a Sohrden. Now tell me, does that seem rational?"

"Now wait a minute. When did I do that?"

"When you were out hunting with Arthur, I showed you the book remember?"

"You need to be a little more specific."

"The lion-like beast or Black Sohrden you encountered the day you met the druids?"

"Oh and why was that stupid?"

"Sohrden's are twin creatures. They represent balance in the symbols of the Old Religion, but they're not friendly. Both need each other and they can only be killed if they're killed together. The absence of the other works as a sort of shield. They're incomplete, so they can't die." Galahad explained.

"Why haven't you told me that earlier?" Merlin asked as he got up and put on his jacket.

"I thought I already did." Gaius said. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing the job. I can't really leave one of those prowling around." Merlin answered.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Galahad, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not a meek little Druid boy, running scared in the forest. I'm quite capable of protecting myself, thank you very much. Besides I can track it. Or where you planning to search behind every tree?"

"Fine. Just...be quiet."

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get past the guards?" Galahad whispered ten minutes later as they were huddled behind some barrels close by the eastern gate.<p>

"That's the easy part. They're stupid."

"Really? Camelot's guards have a mighty reputation."

"Seriously?" Merlin was honestly surprised. "Watch this." His eyes glowed gold as one of the nearby torches sputtered and died out. One of the guards kicked the other one awake and both of them went to check it out. Soon all the others torches at the gate mimicked the first, leaving the entrance pitch black and the guards in panic.

"Come on." Merlin signalled Galahad to follow him as they easily passed the commotion and ran towards the trees.

"Any ideas on finding this beast?" Merlin asked as they walked between the trees. The moon wasn't full yet but it was a clear cold night without any clouds to obstruct its light.

"It will find us." Galahad answered briefly. Now that was encouraging, Merlin thought as he walked on looking for a good place to spend the night. If they had to wait, they could at least do it comfortably; preferably with a fire. The next hours Merlin asked Galahad dozen questions about his life in the forest and in return Galahad had hundred of questions of his own.

"What did the druid in the woods mean when he said it was time. Time for what?" It was something that had been bugging Merlin endlessly since that day.

"Everything. There's going to be exciting times."

"No, don't be so chipper. Exciting times in Camelot usually means someone tries to kill Arthur." Merlin answered gloomy.

"Sorry."

"You remind me of someone. A friend, Lancelot, he too was a noble knight who knew about my magic." Merlin said after a while.

"What happened to him?"

"He died…" They didn't talk very much after that, both of them lost in thought.

In the end it took longer than anticipated. It was becoming lighter in the east before something sinister started to move along the trees. Both Merlin and Galahad were already dozing off as the latter suddenly jumped up. The fight was brief as Merlin just used the same spell. Luckily this time it worked from the first try.

When finally they entered the physicians chambers most of the morning had already passed.

"I take it from your battered appearance that you've dealt with the beast?" Gaius asked as Merlin and Galahad sat down to rest. Merlin mumbled something affirmative while Galahad just yawned.

"I'm afraid you've no time to rest. Arthur's been looking for you, for both of you."

"Time to face another beast then." Merlin sighed as he reluctantly shuffled to the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Arthur asked sternly some time later. He was sitting behind his desk with a look that dared them to come up with a damn good explanation.<p>

"The tavern, Merlin's showing me around the town." Galahad lied quickly. Merlin could have kicked him then and there.

"I should have guessed. Just go do something useful for once. You're lucky Lauren's here to pick up your slack." Arthur said annoyed.

"And Galahad, training starts this afternoon. I'll expect you to be rested by then. The knighting ceremony will happen in a few days." Arthur continued but he needn't to fear, for Galahad just beamed with joy as he heard those words.

"Have you been talking to Gaius?" Merlin asked suspiciously as they exited the room.

"Yes, we all did yesterday over din-" Galahad answered clearly not following where Merlin was coming from.

"Never mind, just don't say I'm at the tavern."

"Why?"

"Because Arthur believes I'm in the tavern all day." Merlin tried to explain.

"So it is a good excuse then?" The young druid remarked.

"Just... Whatever." Merlin brushed it off. "What do you want to do now? I'm guessing from the skip in your walk you're not thinking about resting?"

"I'm not skipping, I just want to get to the city fast."

"I can tell. Arthur said I was to make myself useful, so let me be your guide, okay?" Merlin offered. He was really tired but somehow he felt like he couldn't leave Galahad strolling into town alone. Not while everybody knew him as a Druid... Sometimes Merlin wished he wasn't proven right all the time. Then his life would be much easier, but as he suspected trouble arrived an hour later in the form of a dozen burly men. Galahad hadn't noticed them as he was busy breathing in all the smells and colours. So when Merlin pulled him in an alley he was rather confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you." Merlin whispered as they looked onto the market from behind some packs of wool. He pointed towards a group of men, all dressed in the uniform of Camelot's knights and guards, who were clearly not looking for pottery or fine cloth. Merlin was so busy following their movements, he completely failed to notice that Galahad had gotten up again and walked towards the men until it was too late.

Merlin got up as fast as he could while the knights started to surround Galahad. He had some difficulty to push through the mass of people that already gathered around and found Galahad lying on his back.

"I wasn't taught to hate Camelot." Galahad defiantly spat back at Sir Orrell, clearly the one who had pushed him.

"What did they teach you?" Another knight asked.

"Honour, faith, patience."

"You can add 'humiliation' to your list, we're happy to school you."

"Sir Orrell, stop!" Merlin ordered, a bit surprised the knight did as he was told until he saw who had spoken.

"You can join the lesson, servant or leave." The knight threatened, but he didn't get the desired effect as Merlin stood next to Galahad and helped him up. The men shuffled anxious, knowing very well they couldn't really do anything while Merlin was around. The servant was the confidant of the king. Everybody knew that. But leaving now would mean they'd been ridiculed by a green recruit and a servant. That wasn't an option either.

"Gentlemen! What's going on here?" Gwaine's voice rang across the market. He didn't sound friendly. The crowd parted as Gwaine entered the circle.

"Back off Gwaine, this doesn't concern you."

"You're threatening not only two of my friends, but at the same time the peace treaty we've signed with the Druids. That makes for three good reasons for me to meddle. Not that I need one." He went to stand next to Galahad and crossed his arms.

"Gwaine is right." Another man said as the crowd parted again. Sir Leon had arrived and looked very angry, though he controlled it well. Before he could say anything else, Galahad spoke up.

"Sir Leon, Sir Orrell has called me a traitor and a weakling and thus impugned my honour. As a soon to be knight I would like to evoke the knight's code and demand satisfaction."

Merlin felt as if he was struck by lightning. But Galahad was serious and waited for Sir Leon to answer. Merlin shook his head, trying to catch Leon's attention, but the older knight now tried to hide his amusement as he gave Galahad one of his gloves, which the youngster immediately threw on the ground, just in front of Sir Orrell's feet.

"The code doesn't apply to him. He isn't a knight yet."

"Afraid of a boy, _Sir Knight_?" Gwaine taunted and gave Sir Orrell a measuring look.

At these words a red-faced Sir Orrell snatched the glove from the ground and stormed away.

"It's settled then. Gentlemen, off to the tournament field. I'm betting a lot of people would want to see this." Gwaine took the lead and continued to shout. "Everyone, in two hours the fights begins, bring ale and food."

"What? I can always try." Gwaine grinned when he caught Merlin's clouded expression.

"Are you all mad?" Merlin nearly shouted as the four of them made their way back to the castle. "What do you think will happen if Sir Orrell kills Galahad? What were you thinking?" He asked the young knight.

"It wasn't going to stop, Merlin, even if Sir Leon forbid it. They would've lost face and tried again." Galahad explained.

"I'm off to inform Arthur of this... turn of events. Gwaine, gather the rest, will you? Training's cancelled." Leon proceeded as if nothing remotely important had happened.

"What's with all of you? Why aren't you more worried about this?" Merlin felt as if he was missing a part of the story.

"See you in two hours, Galahad." Gwaine replied as he happily took off. When they were alone, Merlin continued to grill the young druid.

"So you're going to get yourself killed in order to maintain the peace." Merlin questioned. "I could have talked to Arthur, he-"

"Merlin, you shouldn't fight my battles."

"This shouldn't be your battle to begin with." Merlin retorted. It was obvious why the knights had cornered him. They were afraid of magic.

"Unless you're planning to tell Arthur about your magic there isn't much you can do." Galahad shot back, knowing very well he was using Merlin's weakness. It worked as the warlock refrained from answering.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you don't need to worry. I can look after myself." Galahad said after they arrived at the armoury.

"Can you even handle a sword?" Merlin asked again; a question Galahad didn't answer but instead grinned mysteriously in what he obviously felt was a sufficient response.

* * *

><p>"Citizens of Camelot" Arthur spoke loudly from upon his throne. He overlooked the crowds. The tournament stands were packed. "We've gathered to witness the duel between Sir Orrell and Sir Galahad. This isn't a fight to the death but will end when one of the opponents surrender or when first blood is drawn. May the best man win."<p>

"Arthur you can't let him do this." Gwen said worriedly as she watched the young recruit approach them. He was wearing Camelot's colours and certainly looked like a knight. Galahad took off his helmet and bowed before retreating to the middle of the field, just opposite Sir Orrell.

"Don't worry, Guinevere." Arthur tried to comfort her, but he himself was feeling a bit nervous. It didn't help that Merlin was shooting him angry glances every now and then. After the sound of the clarions died out the crowds were silent as the two men readied their swords. Merlin was conflicted. He had planned to help with magic, but Galahad had forbidden it. If he did it now, Galahad would notice and probably would never forgive him. But better an angry friend than a dead friend, right?

Sir Orrell charged ahead, swinging his sword like a madmen, while Galahad remained still like a statue. Merlin fought the impulse to close his eyes, but the impact never came. Galahad spun aside at the very last moment, hitting the knight's leg with the broad side of his sword, making him lose balance within the first fifteen seconds of the fight.

Sir Orrell got up looking angrily at the crowds who had started to laugh and charged again and again. Metal hit metal, but the swords never got close to Galahad who parried every strike by twisting his wrist at the very last moment, making his opponents sword head for the ground every single time.

"You can close your mouth." Gwaine said as he stood next to Merlin. Both of them were looking at the fight, but both knew who would win. It was obvious who was the stronger swordsmen.

"You knew." Merlin said accusingly.

"Leon and Elyan told us what happened on their way back. The bandits didn't- Did you see that!" Gwaine started but was distracted when Galahad switched his sword to his other hand. With one well executed swing he disarmed Sir Orrell who completely was caught off-guard by this last move.

Galahad took a step closer and brought his sword to Sir Orrell's neck.

"Do you yield?" Galahad spoke loudly.

"I would've killed you if I had the chance." Sir Orrell confessed quietly. Merlin pierced his ears but couldn't hear what they were talking about. Everybody looked expectantly at the fighters in the middle of the field.

"I know." Galahad answered equally quiet. "But my father also taught me to have mercy." Sir Orrell looked at the boy in front of him, really looked this time.

"I yield!" he yelled. Merlin let out a relieved sigh as he walked upon the field towards a beaming Galahad followed by Gwaine.

"Merlin, did you see!" Galahad asked enthusiastically and took off his helmet. Behind him Arthur had descended from the tribune and motioned Sir Orrell and the other knights that were involved this morning to follow him. But Galahad didn't notice that, he just focussed on Merlin.

"No, I was adjusting my boots. Of course saw that!" He quickly added when Galahad's smile dropped. "You should've told me."

"Yeah, but it was more fun this way."

"Galahad, I've a feeling we're going to get along great." Gwaine interjected as Merlin opened his mouth for a lecture.

* * *

><p>Inside the castle the mood was far from pleasant as Arthur paced in front of his men.<p>

"I'm ashamed of you," he finally said "I thought I was standing before knights of Camelot but you acted no better than the ruffians we're keeping out of Camelot. I need knights who I can trust and who trust me. If you can't trust my judgment then maybe you should re-evaluate your position as knights."

"You're dismissing us, Sire?" Sir Orrell asked unsure.

"Not yet, Sir Orrell, I do believe in second chances even if you didn't give Galahad a first, but this is a warning. I can't have strife among the ranks. We either stand united or fall alone. This is your choice." The room grew quiet once more as each of the knights stared at their feet, reflecting on the King's words.

"I expect your decision in two days at Galahad's knighting ceremony. That will be all."

* * *

><p>That night they did go to the tavern. Gwaine insisted and he was very hard to refuse. Besides Galahad enjoyed this chance to get to know his fellow knights. Of course Merlin gave his version of how he met the knights.<p>

"Gwaine here, he goes looking for trouble and when he finds it, which he always does, he goes 'Want to have some fun?'. Seriously, the first time I met him was during a fight in a tavern, the second was strangely similar, the third time he was in a slave traders dungeon fighting for entertainment. We're actually keeping him around for his own good."

"Oi! Nobody is keeping me, I'm as free as a feather."

"Yeah, right, you're a knight of Camelot who's taken an oath of loyalty to your king, but sure, you're as free as you ever were."

"Well, I would leave if it ever get boring here. A little advice Galahad, if you're looking for trouble stick close to Merlin and Arthur, it's never far away…"

How true his words were.

"Percival!" Gwaine suddenly shouted as the giant man wormed his way through the sea of half-drunk men. "When did you return?"

"Just now, I heard I missed all the commotion?" Percival answered and stared at the young druid still wearing the knights attire.

"Yes, you did and he prefers 'Galahad' for some reason, although 'commotion' is much more accurate." Gwaine answered in his stead and clasped the young druid by the shoulder.

"Merlin, you have a moment?" Percival asked seriously and motioned Merlin to follow him to a somewhat quieter corner of the tavern.

With Merlin gone Galahad asked Gwaine something that had him puzzled.

"You're actually quite civil to me, why?" He asked curiously.

"You are a fellow knight. Besides you're friends with Merlin, so that makes you mine as well." Gwaine responded light-hearted."Also, I'll have to keep an eye on you. With your fight this afternoon, you've probably managed to capture the heart of every maiden of Camelot. They'll be hovering around you like bees to a flower."

Galahad looked like rather pale after that comment. At the same moment a half of dozen drunks burst into song, masking whatever Galahad had mumbled next.

"What? I didn't catch that!" Gwaine shouted loudly.

"I don't know how to talk to girls!" Galahad shouted back drawing attention as a couple of women turned their heads and giggled.

"Fear not, my friend. We'll remedy that in no time. Margaret, some ale!" Gwaine motioned towards the bar.

Meanwhile on the other side of the tavern Percival was rummaging in his pockets.

"Your mother asked me to give you this." He handed Merlin a letter."She's fine though, we were there before any large scale attack."

"Thanks." was all Merlin could say, but he knew Percival didn't need any fancy words.

"Merlin! Galahad just told me he's never had a tankard of ale!" Gwaine yelled across the tavern, holding up several cups. Merlin sighed as he made his way back.

"And he isn't going to right now. Come on Galahad." Merlin said as he started to push Galahad out of the tavern.

"You're such a spoilsport, Merlin." Gwaine said disappointed for a moment, then he noticed Percival and handed him two cups.

"Why did you do that?" Galahad asked when they walked back along Camelot's narrow streets.

"I'm not taking the chance that you're a talkative drunk."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, I love to know your thoughts on Galahad! Next chapter will resume the main plots timeline.<strong>


	7. Emergency Meeting

This chapter is chronologically set after 'The Madness Begins' where Merlin learns from Kilgharrah that he'll die and Arthur and Gwen see them talking together, subsequently finding out that Merlin's a dragonlord…

_Bedshaped3_ beta'ed again, for which I'm very grateful! And thanks to all of you who reviewed or put the story on alert! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Emergency Meeting<strong>

"Are you alright? You were awfully quiet on the horse ride back." Gwen asked after they arrived in the courtyard. She knew she was voicing both of their concerns even if Arthur was still trying hard to remain mad. Her husband could be stubborn sometimes... They had tried to talk to Merlin some more and while he was very informative and honest, he mostly replied in monosyllabic phrases.

"Mm, what? Yes, sure." Merlin answered absentmindedly, which didn't help to ease her concern.

"Guinevere, can you get Gaius? I'll go round up the knights." Arthur asked as he gallantly helped Gwen descend from her horse.

"Of course, Arthur." Gwen answered smiling, rejoicing at the fact Arthur wanted to talk to Merlin alone. "Don't be too hard on him." She whispered before disappearing across the courtyard.

"And you, you come with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"So, you're still mad." Merlin deducted when they marched towards the training fields.

"No, I'm not."

"You're using your angry voice."

"This is not my angry voice."

"Sure." Merlin said unconvinced, but he was wrong this time. Arthur wasn't angry, not really. He was worried and shocked. Shocked at the fact Merlin had been able to keep such a personal thing a secret and shocked that he hadn't picked up on it. Sure the man had his quirks but before this morning he had thought reading Merlin was pretty easy. Boy was he wrong.

"Merlin, I need you to tell the rest what you told me."

"They won't understand, they'll think I'm a freak."

"Merlin, do you really have so little faith in us? You're not a freak. I've come around haven't I?" Arthur tried to argue his point.

"After you tried to strangle me."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope, and you're probably still in shock. By tomorrow morning you'll have come to your senses and sent me to the executioner."

"I admit my first reaction left a lot to be desired, but it's a bit surprising to find out your actually good at something." Arthur tried to lighten the mood a bit, which failed as he saw Merlin grimace. He sighed and decided to switch strategies. "You shouldn't hide yourself out of shame or fear though, not to me."

"I'm not ashamed, it's just...Dragonlords were hunted because of their affiliation with magic." Merlin defended his choice while a little voice in the back of his head kept chanting. _You're the most powerful warlock ever to have lived. _

"It's not like you had a choice in the matter since you inherited your powers, I could never sentence someone to death based solely on that." Arthur stopped suddenly as the mere idea of sentencing Merlin to his death sent shivers down his spine. This sentiment only made Merlin feel more uncomfortable, though it wasn't for the reasons Arthur thought.

"Look, if you don't want to share your big secret with the rest, that's fine. I'll make up a story." Arthur relented.

"No! You don't have to lie for me, I'll tell them." Merlin exclaimed, loathing the idea of more lies.

"Good, so let's gather the rest then shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Now where are they?" Arthur scratched his head as they stood on the training field. Half a dozen knights were busy, but not the ones Arthur sought. He eyed his servant suspiciously as Merlin gazed around rather innocently.<p>

"Merlin?" Arthur insisted. "Where's Gwaine, Galahad, Percival and Leon?"

"Well, they weren't expecting you back yet."

"So what, they decided to skip training?"

"Gwaine did, so he dragged Galahad with him, Percival feels rather protective of the boy so joined and Leon's probably tracking them down."

"That actually makes sense." Arthur said impressed.

Merlin hadn't seen much of Arthur's most trusted knights after the Table's resurrection. Elyan had been sent to Queen Annis to strengthen their alliance, each monarch acknowledging that travelling themselves would leave their lands vulnerable. Percival had just returned from consolidating the newly acquired lands, including Ealdor. Galahad had been with the Druids for almost three weeks after his knighting ceremony and was back as well. Leon was a constant, as was Gwaine, but the older knight was busy as hell. Being Arthur's second in command meant he had duties similar to those Arthur had when Merlin first arrived in Camelot. This meant Leon was on patrol half of the time. It was rather fortunate that only one knight would be missed at the Table today.

"So we have some time, can you summon the other dragon, Aithusa was it?" Arthur proceeded to ask. Merlin had told them about that little adventure on the way back. Actually Gwen coaxed it out of him, but he made sure not to say anything that couldn't be attributed to him being a dragonlord.

"Now?" Merlin questioned. To be honest, he hadn't seen Aithusa for months. "That's not a good idea, besides I'm not certain if he'll answer my call."

"You're a dragonlord."

"Yes, but apparently to avoid corruption by men, young dragons don't obey dragonlords. That way, they're free to judge right from wrong on their own. Kilgharrah didn't tell me much, but once upon a time this was different and the results were disastrous. Not all dragonlords had pure intentions." Merlin explained. "Besides, I don't think he'll know more about this upcoming 'storm', he's probably somewhere grilling rabbits for dinner. If possible I want to keep him out of this, if something happened to him Kilgharrah would never forgive me nor would I forgive myself."

Some whistling and the lack of sword clanging interrupted Merlin's explanation as he watched Lauren approach them. As any self-conscious woman, she glared for a second at the knights who had whistled before addressing the king.

"My Lord, Gwen sent me to inform you Gaius is doing his rounds in the Lower Town."

"Thanks, Lauren and please call me Arthur."

"Certainly, si- Arthur, what shall I tell Gwen?"

"Well, the rest of them are missing as well, so the meeting is postponed until further notice."

"Should I be concerned over the men's behaviour?" Arthur enquired as they watched Lauren leave, very aware at least half of the knights were watching her as well.

"Not at all, she wacked one of them with a chamber pot the first week she was here. It was full."

"Ouch."

"Yeah and that wasn't the worst of it. I could hear her from two hallways down. You don't want to be on the receiving end of that temper. I wouldn't be surprised if the man in question wet himself."

"Really?"

"Yep, after that it's only been admiration from afar according to Gwaine."

"Well, I'm going to find Gwen, we didn't finish our picnic so I'll have to make amends. What will you do now?" Arthur asked. Good question, Merlin really wanted nothing more than to crash unto his bed, fall asleep and wake up from this hellish nightmare.

"I'll be at Gaius' freaking out."

"Merlin..." Arthur started in what he thought to be a comforting tone.

"Relax, just joking." Merlin said with a carefree smile and turned around. If he tried hard enough he might even fool himself and not just Arthur that everything was fine.

"One more thing..." Arthur started serious. Merlin flinched, here it comes... "You scream like a girl."

"Oh. Well, you tackle like a donkey." He quipped to cover his surprise.

"What? That-" Arthur uttered indignant.

"Yeah, don't deny it."

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Merlin realised he wasn't acting normally as he walked back to his quarters. Whenever a door was slammed shut, he jumped. If a door opened as he walked by, he jumped. When the bells rang – as they did every hour – he jumped. Pull yourself together, Merlin mentally berated himself. It wasn't as if Morgana had summoned an axe murderer from the grave. Even if she did, he could handle an axe murderer. These reassuring thoughts didn't help though. During his conversations with Arthur and Gwen he'd conveniently forgotten to mention the dying part. He had to act like everything was, well, not completely okay, but better than he felt. Much better. Now he was alone once more, he had no distractions to stop Kilgharrah's message from replaying over and over again...<p>

To keep himself busy –and not thinking – he rearranged some of Gaius' books and equipment. That worked for about half an hour before he needed to retreat to his own room because the empty space in the room 'bothered' him. His bedroom wasn't much better; he felt trapped and haunted. He had even looked in his closet for hidden assassins.

"Wondering why it's empty?" A voice suddenly broke the silence, making Merlin gasp for breath as he swiftly turned around. Arthur was casually leaning against the doorpost, apparently very amused by his manservant's reaction.

"Arthur! You startled me! I didn't hear you come in."

"Not all of us feel the need to trip over our own feet every time we enter a room."

"That only happened once!"

"But what's up with the jittery behaviour? Guilty conscience for not cleaning up your bedroom?"

"I'm too busy with yours. Let's see how you'd fare without a servant for a day." Merlin retorted while haphazardly throwing one boot and a shirt in the closet. "Oh wait, that happened already and your room was a mess."

"Clever, Merlin." Arthur remarked, noticing his friend was acting more like himself now.

"Wow, was that a compliment?"

"No, just a veiled insult. What were you doing anyway?"

"Um, cleaning up my bedroom?"

"And that required stealth?"

"Never can be too careful, some of this um-" Merlin kicked one of the many small heaps of clutter scattered across the floor. "Stuff has been here for a while and-"

"Forget I asked." Arthur held up his hands in resignation. "Be at the Round Table in half an hour and try not to get yourself killed," he continued, pointing at the heaps of stuff as he exited Merlin's room.

"Right, I can do that." Merlin answered. I hope...

* * *

><p>"You're probably wondering why I summoned you. A matter of great importance has come to my attention. Merlin?"<p>

"There's not an easy way to say it so I'll just... I'm a Dragonlord. I've been hiding it for years but this morning Arthur and Gwen saw me talking to Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon."

"Didn't you kill it?" Gwaine asked Arthur.

"Obviously not. But hold on to your questions for later." Arthur answered, motioning Merlin to carry on. So Merlin told them about the Great Dragon, how he met his father and then lost him again. How he rode to meet Kilgharrah, how he was left standing alone surrounded by unconscious knights and how he felt the powerful tug of kinship. He told them how he spared the dragon, how Kilgharrah came to his aid and gave advice, ending with what happened this morning. During the whole story Gaius was baffled. Here Merlin was telling them of his hidden adventures, but not the way Gaius remembered them. He had omitted any reference to magic, which could only mean one thing: Arthur was still in the dark about that.

"Kilgharrah came to warn me of something dark approaching Camelot." Merlin stated as he ended his story and gazed around the Table, waiting for a reaction.

"He can get in line. A messenger has arrived from Elyan as well – not bearing good news." Gwaine broke the silence and waved around a piece of paper. "And before you say anything else, yes I am capable of behaving responsibly." He quickly added at the surprised looks everyone was sending him, while passing it along to Arthur.

"Thanks Gwaine," Arthur took a quick glance and rolled his eyes, "this would've been shocking if the seal was still intact."

"Well, since it was a dragon, it has to be a magical threat." Galahad cut in before Arthur could lecture Gwaine on proper decorum.

"Morgana." Percival said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Arthur agreed, passing on the letter to Gwen. She read the letter quickly, totally ignorant of the discussion going on around her. She sighed, relieved. Elyan was fine. Gwen just hoped he would come home soon.

"... and we haven't heard from her for months." Merlin remarked.

"Yeah, and last time that happened it didn't end well." Gwaine commented darkly.

"Either it is Morgana or we have another magical threat on our hands. I can't really decide which scenario I like less." Gwen entered the discussion again. "But whatever it is, we should prepare for both."

"Gaius, is it possible to suppress someone's magic without the use of magic." Arthur asked curiously.

"It's possible." Gaius answered after giving it some thought. "A physical or mental ailment could prevent the use of magic. The most effective way is fear." Merlin briefly wondered what kind of fear would be able to cut off such an intrinsic part of a person.

"Galahad, have you ever heard of the name Emrys?" Arthur asked out of the blue. For a second the room was silenced, while Arthur looked expectantly at Galahad's wide eyes.

THUD!

"Merlin! If you can't sit on a chair then stay on the floor. Geez, what are you, five?" Arthur shouted exasperated at his manservant, who apparently had tried to balance his chair on two legs instead of four and failed miserably.

"Sorry about that, these chairs are unbelievable. Doesn't anyone else find them shaky? Just let me get this right again. So, what were you talking about?" Merlin ranted as he sat down again, pretending that didn't just happen, that Arthur didn't just asked that question. He really hated this day, he really _really_ did.

"If you listened instead of fooling around, then you would have heard the question I asked Galahad. Sorry, I wish could tell you he isn't like this all the time but alas." The king gestured to the others, resignedly accepting Merlin was a lost cause. "So, Emrys – ever heard of him?" Arthur asked Galahad again.

"The truth is," Galahad started as he looked at Merlin's badly concealed panicked expression. "The truth is that every Druid knows the stories of Emrys."

"Not only the Druids, I've heard the name before today as well. People whisper his name like a sort of prayer. Nobody seems to know who he is though." Percival spoke up, surprising Merlin. It hadn't occurred to him that Emrys would be known outside the magic community.

"He's like a Druid god?" Arthur enquired. Oh no, he didn't just ask that! Merlin thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew Galahad well enough to notice the knight was suppressing a grin. Oh boy, this could not get any more awkward.

"No, certainly not, he's a man. But most of all he embodies Hope." Galahad answered in all seriousness.

"For the Druids?"

"For everyone, Sire."

"Gaius, are you familiar with these tales?" Arthur asked next.

"I am, Sire, but I fear I'm no wiser than Galahad on the matter." Oh, Gaius was shrewd.

"But you haven't actually seen Emrys, so maybe _he_ is really a _she_ and that's why nobody has ever seen _him_." Gwaine interjected causing Galahad and Gaius to cough simultaneously.

Nope, he was wrong. This conversation was heading rapidly towards another level of awkwardness.

"I'm fairly sure Emrys is a _he_." Galahad finally managed to utter.

"Question: why are we talking about some bloke named Emrys? I thought we were talking about Morgana?" Gwaine asked confused.

"That's what I want to know." Leon said as he sat down again after pouring Gaius a glass of water.

"Morgana mentioned Emrys, when we confronted her. Remember?" Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin.

"Don't look at me, I'm five remember? OUCH! Why did you do that for?" Merlin asked, a little crestfallen while he rubbed the back of his head where Arthur had smacked him.

"Did that jog your memory?"

"…No… Sometimes I swear this is the only reason why I'm sitting right next to you. Prat."

"Exactly and don't you ever forget."

"Now, to answer Gwaine's excellent question, Morgana briefly talked about him, said something along the lines of..." Arthur trailed off trying to remember the exact words.

"Not even Emrys can save you now." Gwen helped to retell the events. "That's what she said. And after that her spells didn't work and she vanished from the castle."

"Galahad, would you be able to sense Emrys if he's powerful enough to scare Morgana?" Arthur suddenly remembered.

"Only if he wants me to. A sorcerer of Emrys calibre will only reveal himself on his terms not mine." Galahad answered quickly, so quickly that only Merlin noticed the brief pause. He actually admired Galahad's growing skill to bend the truth a bit, but it wasn't an answer Arthur liked.

"Wait, what! You told me your ability to track magic users grows in proportions with the power of said magic user."

"I did, but I also told you about malicious intent. It enhances my reach as well, so an absence of it…"

"May compensate for his powers, that makes sense." Arthur finished Galahad's answer.

No Arthur, it doesn't, Merlin thought rather smugly, but I'm glad you're able to come to the wrong conclusion on your own.

"So he could be hiding in the castle at this very moment?" Leon remarked.

Yes, Leon, he's in this very room.

"Possibly." Galahad admitted.

"That's kind of creepy, just saying." Gwaine and involuntarily looked over his shoulders.

"Arthur, I'm confused. These questions about Emrys...What does it mean for your views on magic?"

"Nothing, Gaius, just a simple application of the enemy of my enemy, nothing to worry you, I promise."

"So your plan is to find Emrys even if magic is still outlawed and ask him to help us?" Percival asked confused.

"Why do you think he'll want to help? I can't understand why he isn't siding with Morgana." Leon stated.

"There is something you should all know." Galahad started and the way he said it set off warning bells inside Merlin's head.

_NO! _

"Yes?" Arthur asked wondering briefly why Galahad looked so conflicted all of a sudden.

"Emrys chooses to protect the Once and Future King." Galahad admitted apologetically. Oh, Galahad, why did you have to say that? Merlin massaged his temples in vain, as the headache he had developed during this ridiculous discussion refused to recede.

"And that would be?" Arthur frowned.

"You, apparently." Merlin blabbed out.

"Sorry?"

It took every ounce of restraint not to knock his head onto the table out of pure frustration.

"Well, what other kings are there in Camelot, dimwit?"

"It's part of an ancient prophecy. It's foretold that The Once and Future King will unite Albion and create a kingdom so beautiful, that centuries later people will still try to live by the values he set. But the prophecy also tells about the many dangers this King would face. This is where Emrys enters the picture. He protects the King out of the shadows." Galahad elaborated. Everyone around the table was listening intently, wondering what that would mean for the future.

"That still doesn't explain why this Emrys would risk his own life to protect a king that would have him executed for his actions." Percival said. He had always thought Emrys was a mythical figure, an image people conjured to make them feel safe and hopeful for the future. It was rather hard to imagine Emrys as a man of flesh and blood, just like them. And men could be killed. Merlin noticed Arthur was shifting uncomfortably beside him. Good, Merlin thought with a smile, now it is his turn to feel awkward about the situation.

"If what Galahad said is true, I can't imagine a better reason to risk your life. You all do that every day." Merlin spoke up and looked at the knights who nodded. "Why would Emrys be any different?" He glanced at his friend. Arthur cleared his throat and looked around the Table.

"That was very enlightening, Galahad, but I can't wait for the fulfilment of a prophecy – not when Camelot's safety is at stake. Does anyone have an idea that doesn't involve ancient prophecies?" Arthur said, cutting of any further talks about prophecies and hidden sorcerers. Or so he thought...

"Do you think your father would know something more about this threat? Maybe the Druids have some prophecies about this as well." Gwen asked Galahad completely ignoring Arthur's question.

"I can ask him, but unless it is something significant, we wouldn't know. It's not as if we have a book filled with every danger that might have or will ever threaten Camelot."

"Books." Merlin mumbled.

"What?" Arthur frowned, thinking he had missed the point.

"Books. He said 'book'. I'm sure one book wouldn't be enough to cover it all."

"The problem is," Galahad said coming to Merlin's rescue this time when Arthur shot Merlin an angry glare, a sure sign a lecture would follow. "The problem is that even if it would be something significant, it will be vague as well."

"Something along the lines of?" Leon asked curiously.

"A storm's coming, one that will wash away the future if taken lightly."Merlin said gloomy, repeating the dragon's words once more.

"That's not vague. We just need to build a ship." Gwaine joked.

"Can we please get to the point? Thank you." Arthur sighed exasperated. To be honest, all this talk of prophecies was making him lightheaded.

"There's not much we can do at the moment. We can double the patrols," Leon suggested. "But frankly Sire, we have too little information to undertake a clear course of action."

"I agree and this meeting has dragged on long enough. To conclude, we will keep our eyes and ears open for any sign of Morgana

"Like we've been doing these last few months…" Gwaine mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And we'll do the same regarding Emrys." Arthur ignored him.

"Who won't be found unless he wants to." Gwaine concluded and with that the Round Table members dispersed.

Finally it was over. Merlin sighed with relief as he got up. It hadn't been that bad, he thought, although I should talk to Galahad about his newfound openness. Galahad obviously picked up on that, since he had already scurried out of the room. In his stead, Merlin saw Gwaine coming towards him, undoubtedly ready to bombard him with thousand of questions. It was something he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Sorry, Gwaine um, Gaius needs my help, right Gaius?" Merlin apologised and silently begged Gaius to agree.

"Indeed I do, Gwaine and I fear it will take the rest of the day." Gaius confirmed being remarkably helpful.

"Tomorrow then," Gwaine made him promise and turned around, "Now where did Galahad go? I tell you that boy is even harder to track down than..." He mumbled as he exited the room.

"Thanks Gaius, now if you'll excuse me I need to go." Merlin started moving towards the exit as well.

"Not so fast, you do have a lot of work to do, explaining all of this." Gaius took Merlin by the arm before he could slip away as well. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Gaius started in hushed tones as he lead Merlin towards their chambers. Suddenly, listening to Gwaine's incessant questions didn't seem that unattractive anymore.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, I am amazed. I have no idea how you've managed to sit through the whole meeting without anyone suspecting you." Gaius was pacing in front of Merlin. They had arrived at the physician's quarters hours ago, and still Gaius wasn't finished.<p>

"You heard Galahad's tale. Now everyone expects someone dashing and fearsome. I'm not sure if I want to thank him or yell at him for revealing so much."

"Somebody had to." Gaius sighed and sagged down on the bench next to Merlin.

"Merlin, I think you need to tell Arthur. Tell him everything." He said after a long silence.

"Not yet Gaius, believe me."

"He's already accepted you as a Dragonlord."

"That's not the same as using magic, you heard him today. Besides I'm still waiting for him to change his mind."

"He won't, you know he won't." Gaius assured him. "Also, in my experience it's easier to rip the bandage of in one rapid pull, instead of tearing it slowly inch by inch."

"Gaius, I'm really tired of metaphors today, can we just leave it?" Merlin said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, cradling his head. He felt very weary all of a sudden.

As if on cue Percival entered. "Merlin, Arthur has asked after you."

* * *

><p>"What was with you today? You were even more odd than usual and that started after you told everybody your secret." Arthur looked up as Merlin entered. He was sitting behind his desk writing, probably notes about the Round Table meeting and motioned Merlin to take a seat.<p>

"Well we were discussing Morgana…" Merlin started hesitantly as he sat down. That would be a good explanation, right?

"And what about her?"

"She's pretty scary…"

"So, what, you decided to act completely ridiculous because you'd gotten anxious?"

"Something like that."

"Well, fortunately you keep it together when it matters." Arthur sneered and wrote a couple of things down before looking at his manservant again.

"What do you think about Emrys?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"I don't really have an opinion about him, my lord." Merlin answered, noting the 'my lord' was pushing Arthur's alert button, but he didn't really know what else to say.

"Don't be daft, Merlin. You have an opinion on everything." Arthur said knowing he was right. Because even if Merlin didn't say anything out loud, he was quite versed in a non-verbal manner, rolling his eyes or trying to hid a smirk. Though loud and direct was his default way of being.

Arthur kept looking at him expectantly so Merlin knew he had to say something, anything...

"If Morgana fears him, I'm liking him already."

"Merlin, this isn't a joke."

"I'm not joking. What harm can there be in using him as a shield?"

"Wouldn't that be hypocritical of me?"

"It's not like you asked him to risk his life. He does that of his own accord. If you do try to stop him, I don't know, with a widespread manhunt for example, he'll probably still protect you." Merlin answered knowing that's how he felt and hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"So you think I should trust this Emrys? Possibly even contact him?"

"That's not my place to say."

"You're being very helpful today." Arthur remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but it has been a rather tiring day."

"Ah, yeah, sorry." Arthur admitted, surprising Merlin. "Just one more thing. I didn't want to go into detail about it during the meeting, but honestly, this Once and Future King thing is freaking me out," he said nervously. "I mean, it does raise the expectations a bit, don't you think?"

"Arthur," Merlin sighed trying not to grin at the irony of this statement. "Even if you never did hear about this, you would still try to build a better and peaceful life for everyone under your care. That's something you need to do, not because someone or something told you you're meant to do it. You do it because you know it is right. This prophecy doesn't decide your Fate, you do. It merely tells you what will happen eventually. In itself it doesn't carry any power, the power to decide what to do and what not to do lies in here." Merlin pointed at Arthur's heart.

"You should get some sleep, Merlin, the next few days will probably be even more tiring. So get all the rest you can." Arthur said after a long silence. "And don't worry, I promise I won't change my mind about you."

"Don't you need any help?" Merlin asked relieved he could go, but worried about his friend. He too had heard a lot of unexpected things today.

"Just finishing up some things. Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Arthur." Merlin said as he walked out and closed the door. The silence in the hall felt refreshing after the turmoil of the day. He decided to take a detour on his walk back to Gaius' chambers, hoping the old physician would be sleeping already.

* * *

><p>That night a lone figure stood on the Northwest tower. Nobody saw him come. He hadn't brought a torch with him, so he had the full view of the starry sky above. He watched them move, each one following their own fixed path. They moved perpetually and forever, unless they fell...<p>

Merlin was gone again right before the start of a new day. He felt no need to see the sunrise.

Nobody saw him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the main story line continues… <strong>

**I hope nobody found the flashbacks too confusing? And before you all flame me for not letting Merlin reveal more…give the guy a break, he's bound to make some less logical choices :)**

**Please leave a review if you have the time! Thanks!**


	8. Letters and Leaves

**Thanks to _bedshaped3_ for beta'ing! And thank _you_ for reviewing!  
><strong>

**AN: If there's one thing I really hate about **_**Merlin**_**, it's its inconsistency with places and persons (namely other kings). I'm mean, that very hard on us fanfic writers. For instance, the Isle of the Blessed, how many days is that from Camelot? Or what kingdom lies across its northern borders? From this chapter on, I'm bringing in the spatial element, and I hope it doesn't confuse you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Letters and Leaves<strong>

It was not unheard of to be woken up for a council meeting this early in the morning. In times of great distress and turmoil, Leon often spent his nights alternating between the castle ramparts and the council room. What was rather peculiar about today was that the King himself was standing at the end of his bed.

"Rise and shine, Leon or do I have to use this?" Arthur said cheerfully holding up a cup. Leon definitely didn't like that smirk one bit – or the water that splashed dangerously over the cup's edge.

"I'm awake." Leon growled and sat up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, barely catching the shirt and boots Arthur threw at him.

"Got an urgent message. It's the second in less than a day. Third if you count the Great Dragon's warning." Arthur answered, absentmindedly searching the room for something.

"Have you slept at all?" Leon enquired, pulling his shirt over his head. He was wide awake now and immediately noticed the dark circles underneath Arthur's eyes.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? Guinevere first, now you. I don't think my sleeping habits are of any public concern." Arthur said with irritation and threw Leon's red cloak towards him.

"We're not the public, Arthur." Leon informed him as he tied his cloak around his neck.

"Fine, just go and wake up the rest. I'll arrange breakfast at the Round Table. Oh, and wake Merlin last." Arthur ordered walking out the door.

"Whatever for?" Leon asked confused balancing on one foot as he put on his boots.

Because I'm worried about him, Arthur thought, because Merlin was acting like everything was okay, which Arthur could relate to. If he had to retell the death of his father twice in one day, he wouldn't have slept well either.

"Because then I can lecture him for being late, making my day a tad bit brighter." And with that Arthur left, leaving behind a rather dumbfounded knight. With a sigh, Leon spotted his socks on the chair nearby and took his boots off again.

* * *

><p>"You're late. Again." Arthur stated annoyed when his manservant burst into the chamber a half hour later. Everybody was already there, happily eating breakfast. The Round Table was filled with platters and dishes, each one of them containing the finest food Camelot could offer. There were different kinds of bread, bacon, eggs – boiled or scrambled – butter, various fruits like grapes, pears and apples.<p>

"That's not fair. Leon woke me up only ten minutes ago." Merlin defended himself as he sat down quickly.

"Even Gwaine was here on time." Arthur continued his lecture.

"So what, these meetings have become a communal thing now? Sharing breakfast? Next we'll be singing songs." Merlin wondered out loud sounding very tired and bitter all of a sudden. "Not now, Gwaine." He added when the knight was about to open his mouth.

"Geez, you're grumpy." Arthur remarked with a frown. His earlier suspicions were proven correct as he let his gaze linger on his servant. Merlin looked beat. He wasn't the only one. No one could decide who looked more run-down: Arthur or Merlin.

"Arthur, you've lived by that word for more than a month. Parading around the castle as if you were misery itself, while everything joyful and happy withered in your path." Merlin argued.

"True." Arthur glared at Gwaine, who quickly shut his mouth again.

"So if we're not here to talk about my mood, which would be flattering if it weren't so early, can we please get to business? Some of us actually have work to do." Merlin said annoyed, shocking everyone around the table again with his abrupt behaviour. Not that Merlin noticed, he actually took some bread and started to eat like nothing happened.

"Okay then," Arthur started hesitantly, "we decided yesterday that Morgana is up to something-"

"Probably." Gwaine mumbled, in his own attempt to break the silence.

"So we have two options. One, to try to find out what she's up to or two, to wait for the sudden but inevitable attack."

"I thought we were already doing that." Merlin remarked, biting in an apple.

"All in favour for option one, raise your hand." Arthur carried on. Everybody raised their hands except…

"Gwaine." Arthur sighed, sounding very stern.

"What? I like surprises." The knight grinned, motioning for Merlin to throw him an apple.

"As you all know I've been busy setting up contacts within Camelot, but also in the neighbouring kingdoms. Last night," Arthur briefly paused watching another apple fly through the air, "a messenger arrived from Nortcliff."

"I didn't see anyone arrive...because I was in my bed, sleeping." Merlin blurted, quickly adding the last part when Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"Very informative Merlin. Now –"

"Who did you sent there?" Galahad interjected, catching the latest apple Merlin threw. The king sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was seriously fighting the urge to throw one of these bloody apples himself at the next interruption. Guinevere wouldn't approve though.

"No one, the message was from Tristan." Arthur sighed, running his hand through his hair while glancing at Gwen. With that information the Round Table was propelled into a collective silence.

Ever since Isolde died, Tristan had been a broken man. The hole in his heart was soon replaced by a blazing fire that slowly consumed the rest of him. The day after the funeral, he left with only one goal: to find the one responsible for her death. To find Morgana.

"Tristan was very adamant in his letter, but he didn't give me much information. The best course of action is to check it out ourselves. Volunteers?" Arthur asked and gazed around the table.

"What was the message?" Merlin asked.

"It said 'I'm going to kill the witch' signed Tristan." Arthur read out loud.

"That's direct." Gwaine commented.

"What are the chances of Tristan actually succeeding?" Leon wondered.

"Highly unlikely." Gaius answered.

"I don't mind going." Gwaine spoke up. "I'm pretty familiar with the town, well parts of it. I may even have some contacts who can point me in the right direction if the circumstances are favourable."

"You mean, if they're sober." Merlin commented knowing his friend all too well.

"That's what I said." Gwaine retorted.

"Okay, so who wants to accompany Gwaine? Not all at once please…"

"If you can spare me, I'll go." Leon offered before Percival had the opportunity to speak up. "With any luck I'll be able to persuade him to come back with us. Chances are that Morgana will find her way back here eventually."

"Excellent, I'm sure we'll manage for a couple of days." Arthur assured and glanced through the stacks of paper in front of him.

"Now a different matter entirely: Elyan's letter. Luckily it's more informative than Tristan's. Queen Annis is withdrawing troops from her inland borders to strengthen Caerleon's coast. For the last few weeks, several villages were raided by hordes of barbarians. They destroyed whole towns before disappearing in the sea again. For the most part, the raiders take cattle, grain and riches, often burning the empty houses to the ground – there have even been some reports of abduction. Elyan tells me Caerleon's council have no idea where they are coming from and if it's a single raiding party or the first battle of a new war."

Arthur paused, giving everyone time to let this news sink in. They had all seen horrors in the past. It didn't take much imagination to picture Caerleon's ordeal. During the night the king had reread Elyan's words over and over again. He wrote very vividly for a blacksmiths son. Arthur had but to close his eyes to smell the burning wood, to feel the sea wind bringing death, to fear that horizon...

"The fact that we've received three ominous messages doesn't necessarily mean everything is connected. Elyan wrote this three days ago retelling events that occurred as far as weeks ago. But I would be a bad king not to consider all the facts and you a bad council."

"It can be farfetched indeed, but that doesn't change the fact that this is happening as well. It would be unwise to concentrate on one warning and neglect the others." Gaius advised.

"Our coast isn't that large compared to Caerleon's, but it is a weakness. The raiders may move to Camelot next. We must prepare for that as well." Leon raised, knowing very well that Camelot's defences were concentrated on the borders with neighbouring kingdoms, not at the coast.

"Do they request help?" Percival asked.

"Not at the moment." Gwen answered having read the letter as well, "but if the raids continue, food may grow short. The harvest has just been brought in. In a month we may experience the first frost. If it's destroyed or taken the people in those villages will have nothing left."

"Right, Leon, how many knights can we pull from our borders without appearing weak?" Arthur informed. At the moment no other kingdom was a threat but that could change rapidly.

"Two dozen from the northern borders, a couple dozen more from the east. But it would take at least a week for them to reach the coast." Leon answered thinking out loud.

"What if we move knights from the city to the coast and then await for the new arrivals? It would give us both time and manpower." Arthur contemplated.

"It does, but it also leaves the city weakened for a few days." Leon agreed, it would be a possibility...

"Okay, then we'll send thirty knights from here, no more. They'll carry extra weapons to arm the villagers. A fisherman or peasant who's about to lose his home can be extremely dangerous. Right, Merlin?" Arthur glanced to his right for a second, remembering his first journey to the Ealdor, now so many years ago."Once the reinforcements from the north and east arrive then we can decide what to do with them."

"Now about Caerleon, we may need their help in the future so we will offer ours now. Percival, I want you to take ten other knights and head towards Caerleon. You are to inform Elyan and Queen Annis of Kilgharrah's warning. Also inform the Queen that Camelot experienced a wonderful summer and can spare food if needed. And then it's up to you and Elyan to decide what you'll do according to the latest information you will gather there. If they accept, you can help the Queen in securing the villages, otherwise you and Elyan make your way home." Arthur continued confident as he unravelled his plans.

"When will I leave?"

"Today, simultaneously with Gwaine and Leon. Your party will be more conspicuous for any spy residing here. In that way the others can leave Camelot undetected." Arthur wasn't naive. He knew there were prying eyes in the city. Most kings and foreign lords saw the newfound alliance between him and Queen Annis as a disturbance of the balance, weary of any future action. The business of information was as much a part of the realities of ruling as were these meetings. But this inevitably wasn't a weakness, he just needed to control the flow and content of that information...

Merlin felt a tug of pride listening to Arthur. The way he explained the problems, listened to everyone and then laid out his plan. He didn't show any insecurity, not like he showed yesterday after the meeting. Merlin couldn't help but smile. At least that part of the prophecy was fulfilled. Arthur was a great king: caring and determined, patient and-

"Merlin, I know I'm boring you but can you please wipe that ridiculous dreamy look off your face."

* * *

><p>"Back to the matter of Morgana. She went to Nortcliff for a reason. I want you to find out what that reason is. So, Leon, Gwaine, I think you require a third person, someone who's more familiar with magic than you. You go, Merlin." Arthur announced suddenly. "Now that I have proof that you're not completely useless." He meant that last part as a joke, fully expecting Merlin to insult him back. That didn't happen.<p>

"Thanks for realizing that after all these years." Merlin replied sharply instead, looking genuinely hurt by Arthur's remark. He was, but the familiar feeling of panic also boiled up inside him. Where was Arthur going with this?

"Well, I think it's a great idea, Sire." Gaius interjected, relieving the tension momentarily. "I can assure you that some of my magical knowledge has rubbed off on him after all these years." Sometimes Merlin suspected Gaius enjoyed this a bit too much.

"His instinct as a dragonlord will help as well." The old physician concluded.

"That's what I figured, so Merlin?" Arthur looked anxiously to his right.

"Fine, I'll go, just don't expect any heroics from my part." Merlin caved, sighing when he noticed the gleam in Gwaine's eyes. Looks like he found himself in the opportune setting for those long bothersome questions.

"Glad you still have your sense of humour, I was worried there for a moment."

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"And I'll have to stay here?" Galahad really sounded disappointed. With all of the knights on assignment he would be stuck in the city. Not that he minded that most of the time, but he wasn't made to be pinned between walls. And now Merlin would leave as well...

"Galahad, I know you're actually far better qualified for the job." Arthur acceded, he could understand where the knight was coming from. "But I need you to guard the city. I'm not letting anything magical enter these walls again. Gwen's right, winter's coming and we too can't afford to lose stocks."

"I'm to be your personal warning bell?"

"Yes, the idea is to alarm everyone before danger enters the city walls. With our new defences any enemy will have difficulty to breach those. Also, I have another reason to keep you here: Emrys. Since he'll probably be somewhere nearby I want you to try and locate him. Yes, I know he's in your blind spot." Arthur went on when Galahad wanted to protest. "But you can still try, maybe you can even find out what his intentions are."

"Arthur I already told you what his intentions are. But what are yours?" Galahad asked intently as he leaned back and folded his arms. His tone was almost accusing. Anyway it was enough to unsettle Arthur.

"That's not..., I mean, just ... I-I don't know yet, I think, okay? Fine, just, if you could talk to him? Maybe he knows what Morgana's up to."

"Smooth Arthur, maybe it's better that Galahad does the speeches in the future."

"I agree with Gwaine. I'll write them, Galahad can do the talking and you can stand there looking all regal and oblivious." Merlin spoke up, glad that for once, Galahad apparently was making Arthur squirm instead of him.

"Merlin."

"Yeah, yeah, shutting up."

"Arthur, about Morgana. You're only sending three of us. So what if we do happen to run in to her?" Leon raised, fully aware this was a probability. And fully aware that they were sitting ducks if that happened.

"Tell her Emrys says 'Hi' and get the hell out of Nortcliff." Arthur answered immediately. Whoever Emrys was and whatever his own feelings regarding this secret sorcerer were, he was Morgana's weakness. And Arthur fully intended to exploit that if it meant to keep his friends save. So this Emrys fellow will just have to deal with the impromptu use of his name.

* * *

><p>Merlin was hastily packing in his room. They would leave in less than an hour. He'd just came back from the kitchen to arrange food. Lauren had assured him she'll make sure it would reach the stables. And now he had to hurry. Which was fine, being busy equals less time to think. Or that was what he had hoped. It's very difficult not to think about something, because the second you try not to think about it, you were thinking about it. The night before he had been wondering if he should tell Gaius or Galahad Kilgharrah's full message, but finally dismissed that idea.<p>

If it was just him panicking he could deal with it. There was no need to share this burden with anyone else. As long as only he knew the exact words of Kilgharrah, he could forget. The plan was to go in full denial mode. As long as it was just in his head, it wasn't real. Merlin knew he was fooling himself, but he needed to keep his sanity together. Him falling apart in a blabbering panicky mess wouldn't help anyone.

It was strange, he couldn't remember feeling this afraid when he rode to the Isle of the Blessed, not once, but three times to sacrifice himself for Arthur. He had been afraid, of course, but he had felt a certain tranquillity as well, the one that you experience when you know with every fibre of your body that you made the right decision. So what was different about this time?

He nearly staggered when it suddenly hit him: because I didn't chose it.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, did you tidy up your room?" The old physician asked disbelieving as he stood in the doorway.<p>

"Gaius, I'm quite capable of keeping things in order. Ask Arthur, well, ask Gwen I mean." Merlin replied in mocked hurt at the surprise in his mentor's voice.

"Yes, but it's never your own." Gaius crossed his arms suspiciously. "What's going on Merlin?"

"Nothing." Merlin blatantly denied and returned to rummage in his bag, successfully avoiding Gaius' narrowing gaze.

"I'm an old man, Merlin and I have seen my fair share of troubles, so I know a haunted man when I see one and you…"

"Just spit it out, Gaius." Merlin suddenly snapped.

"That's exactly what I mean, something's bothering you, something that's making you act all…"

"What?"

"Snarky and rude."

"Snarky?"

"You heard me, now would you tell me what's bothering you?" Gaius demanded with a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Merlin replied a bit too fast.

"Merlin." Gaius admonished , reducing his question to the boy's name. A trick that had proven effective in the past.

"Fine, it's something Kilgharrah ... hinted at." Merlin relented, but he wouldn't tell everything.

"Go on."

"He said… he made me doubt my abilities against our mysterious threat."

"Did Kilgharrah say you weren't strong enough?" Gaius asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not in so many words." Merlin answered thinking about his conversation with the dragon. Your death, young warlock. "But that was the general vibe."

"Well, he knows you, he probably doesn't want you to rush into things without a plan. You tend to do that." Gaius fatherly patted him on the shoulder. This comforting gesture would have worked if Merlin hadn't lied about what exactly was bothering him.

"You're right Gaius, that's probably it. Thanks, I'm feeling so much better." Merlin said managing to produce a very convincing smile and exiting his room. It was actually sad that he could trick Gaius into believing his... evasive stories. He was almost at the door before Gaius called him back.

"Before you leave, there something you must know about Nortcliff. During the Purge a lot of magic users and their families fled out of Camelot, but the borders didn't provide enough safety. Nortcliff was the last stop of a series of towns and villages through which magic users were smuggled out of Albion. It was the last stop before embarking on the long journey to the continent."

"A long journey..." Merlin pondered. "They may have left something behind."

"That was my thought exactly." Gaius agreed and cleared his throat. "Well, my boy, have a safe journey and do try to stay out of trouble."

"You know me." Merlin gave a genuine smile this time. Some things never change.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Don't you have better things to do than sulking in the hallways?" Merlin yelled when the king suddenly was standing behind him. He had just closed the door, thinking he was all alone, mentally preparing himself when someone behind him had coughed to get attention.<p>

"That's two." Arthur remarked dryly holding up two fingers.

"Two what?" Merlin didn't follow.

"Two times I've managed to startle you." Arthur grinned.

"You're keeping score?" Merlin asked baffled.

"Should I?" Arthur questioned and motioned Merlin to follow him. "Merlin, walk with me."

Merlin wondered why Arthur insisted on walking him to the stables. When he asked, Arthur brushed it off, saying he was on his way to talk to Leon. It was ridiculous, they both knew the physician's chambers weren't located 'on the way' to the stables.

"A fool once told me I needed to listen as well as I fight..." Arthur started slowly.

"Sounds like a wise fool to me."

"On rare occasions." Arthur admitted reluctantly and cleared his throat. "So, about your father and everything else. I hope you know you can tell me anything, right? Not every dull detail of your day, heaven forbid, but the important stuff, the things that matter, I'll listen."

Argh, Arthur, why can't you behave like the prat you were! Merlin thought as he looked upon his friend's honest face.

"Are you going soft here? Maybe we can have a hug next." Merlin mocked for which he truly earned that punch on his arm.

"Admit it Arthur, you're only sending me because you're worried about Galahad." Merlin said a while later still rubbing his arm as they descended the steps into the courtyard.

"Of course, he's still very young and new, plus travelling with Gwaine will put a dent in his innocence."

"What about my innocence?"

"What about it?" Arthur almost snorted. "Besides you can hold your own if needed."

"You're expecting trouble?"

"I always expect trouble when Morgana's involved. Just keep your eyes open… and your mouth shut." Arthur turned serious again, but Merlin wouldn't have it.

"It's not my big mouth I'm worried about." He said light-heartedly instead.

"I mean it Merlin." Arthur stopped and took the slender man's shoulder, forcing Merlin to look back at him. "My orders are to gather more information. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

* * *

><p>As Merlin walked towards the stable he saw Arthur talking to Leon, no doubt reminding him of the objectives of their journey, to which Leon nodded reassuringly. Percival would depart first, then they would follow, leaving the city from one of the lesser gates. With his horse finally saddled Merlin took the reins and walked back into the courtyard as someone called out his name, startling him. Luckily Arthur didn't see, for he might start to keep count. Instead, the king was walking back up the stairs, totally oblivious of his manservant's reaction.<p>

"Merlin!" Galahad's voice rang across the courtyard once more. He ran down from the stairs almost bumping into Arthur with one of the bags he carried and skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into the horse. "I wanted to talk to you," Galahad paused to catch his breath, "before you left."

"You didn't want to talk to me yesterday." Merlin reproached him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to feel a warlock's wrath."

"Galahad!" Merlin glanced over his shoulder, anxiously wondering if someone heard.

"Sorry. Anyway," Galahad continued as if nothing happened, while Merlin's heart rate just skyrocketed, "I spoke to my father yesterday and –"

"Wait, stop. What?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine." Galahad dismissed quickly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "As I was saying, my father had a message for you: Death is not extinguishing the light; it is putting out the lamp because dawn has come." *

"And?"

"That's it. He didn't exactly give me a guidebook. Personally I think is kind of morbid, but maybe there's a clue hidden in there to track down Morgana."

"That I need a torch to find her?"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger."

"You're looking rather smug for 'just being the messenger'." Merlin astutely observed. The young knight was far to chipper for his taste.

"I just accomplished one of the things the king requested of me." Galahad grinned happily watching Merlin as he figured out what he meant. "Here's your food by the way." He added and pushed two heavy bags in Merlin's arms.

"Galahad, you're insufferable. You actually found these last two days entertaining!" Merlin exclaimed indignant as it finally sank in. He was about to tell him how 'entertaining' he had found the meetings – in a hushed inconspicuous sort of way – but Leon was walking towards them already so he settled for sending Galahad an angry look as he juggled with the bags.

"Sir Leon, have a safe journey and look after Merlin, he can be so hopelessly clumsy sometimes." Galahad addressed the older knight as he slowly backtracked towards the stairs. He really didn't want to feel Merlin's anger. Merlin was seriously tempted to make the druid trip, but Leon was standing too close for comfort, so the warlock just shook his head in calm resignation.

"Again, I'll try my best." Leon answered trying to keep a straight face. Arthur had said the very same thing only minutes before.

"Stay out of trouble!" Merlin yelled when the knight was about to enter the citadel.

"Don't worry! You're taking Gwaine with you!" Galahad shouted back and with that he disappeared, probably in search of the king. Merlin just hoped he had enough restraint not to tell Arthur he'd spoken to Emrys...

"So, you're ready?" Leon asked Merlin as he mounted his horse.

"As I'll ever be." Merlin replied, retightening the saddle and reins. He watched Gwaine disappear into the stables with a ridiculously large grin on his face. You would think he was off to a feast not a boring fishing town - or that's at least were Merlin presumed they were heading to.

"Arthur gave me permission to knock him out if needed." Leon said following Merlin's gaze.

"Have you told Gwaine?"

"Why? He'll find out when he wakes up." Leon said this so matter-of-factly Merlin wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Gwaine and Leon weren't wearing their knight's attire. Nortcliff, like so many other towns and villages in the rims of the five kingdoms, was a town with disputed alliances. In the last few decades, it sometimes aligned itself with Mercia or Camelot, depending on the rulers of that time. The old kings of Mercia and Camelot had both claimed the town as their own on numerous occasions, referring to their ability to collect taxes there, often with the use of more ... violent ways of persuasion. So the kings gained money, stones and people.

But they couldn't capture the true spirit of Nortcliff. Ask any local inhabitant which king they serve and they'll point up. The wind, they'll say, is the only one who can claim lordship over us. Sometimes it blows to the north, sometimes to the south, but mostly it blows to the east towards the vast sea. Only when a king comes forth with the will and power to tame the sea, then we will serve him as our own. But such a king has never appeared.

Their indecision on politics and power was reflected in their economic activities. Aside from fishing and growing old, the main profession of the town was smuggling. With its sheltered bay and many caves, Nortcliff was the ideal setting for such outlawed professions to thrive. From outward appearances the town didn't look like much, but the men who lived there were amongst the most well connected of the whole of Albion. They travelled and traded along the whole coast, carefully navigating around – or sometimes in – centres of power like the courts of kings or local lords with dreams of grandeur.

The fact that so many people depended on what the seamen of Nortcliff smuggled, gave them a certain protection. Everyone who was someone had interests in the town, and everyone could lose a lot if kings decided to forcibly stop this profitable way of living. So the people of Nortcliff were allowed to remain free – and cause some harmless havoc to visiting officials – to choose which alliance was the most beneficial.

At the moment, the town had aligned itself with Mercia. It had been that way for more than twenty years now and although the Mercian court turned a blind eye towards the smugglers, knights from Camelot wouldn't be granted that same privilege. So Arthur hoped their common appearance and Gwaine's rowdy behaviour would prove enough cover. At the moment the relations between Mercia and Camelot were relatively friendly. Still it would be considered rude and undiplomatic if they were to enter Mercia without permission of its king. Still, time was of the essence and so secrecy was their greatest ally. Being caught and accused of spying was the worst case scenario in regards to Mercia. With Morgana, Arthur didn't know. He watched solemnly as the three riders galloped out of the city.

"They'll be fine." Gwen said as she wrapped her arms around him. Arthur kissed her forehead gently still gazing upon Camelot's countryside until they disappeared across the hill.

"Yeah, I know." Arthur said out loud hoping the sound of his voice would chase away that dreaded feeling. With one last look out of the window he turned around and followed Gwen. There was still work to be done, as always...

* * *

><p>Tristan cursed silently as his torched spluttered again. <em>Don't you dare give up on me now!<em> He silently ordered with narrowing eyes. The flame was casting eerie shadows on the cavern walls as he hurried along. He was following the witch's trail for more than a day now. That's what he guessed at least. These damn caves were a nightmare. In the beginning the daylight that still trickled in through cave-ins was sufficient enough to light his path. But now Tristan's third and final torch was quitting on him. It was hours ago since he last saw daylight. Maybe it was night now? He didn't know. More than once he suspected his mind was playing tricks on him. Did he turn left here already? Wasn't that arc familiar? But the most important question was driving him further into the very earth itself: was he still following the witch?

The torched hissed as the flame died down. It was doing nothing more than smouldering now. He hadn't had much time left. Forget getting out of the caves. If he could kill the witch, he would be more than content. Just burn for a while longer. He passed another hall, even bigger than the ones before. The cavern ceiling was so high the light of his pitiful torch couldn't reach. Would that be his fate? To be one step behind her, never catching up? The thought of failing made Tristan run even faster. He just went straight on. After the next bend, he kept telling himself, you'll kill her after the next bend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Quote is from Rabindranath Tagore. Also, I settled for three times to the Isle of the Blessed: once for Arthur in 1x13 and two times in the beginning of S4...<strong>

**So... feedback people! :)  
><strong>


	9. The Road to Trouble

**AN: This is not beta'ed so pardon my mistakes or graciously point them out... And thank you guys for those wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Road to Trouble<br>**

"We should halt here for the night." Leon said as he stopped on a gentle hillside. They had been riding for many hours now, only halting once to cross a ford giving the horses some rest. He estimated it would be a two-day, maybe three-day ride to get to Nortcliff.

"No." Merlin stated firmly, "We still have an hour daylight left."

"Less I think." Gwaine raised.

"Then we shouldn't waste it talking." And with that curt remark Merlin galloped away casting long shadows on the road.

"Geez, something has him ticked off." Gwaine remarked as he too urged his horse following Merlin down the slope.

"Yeah and the fact it's Merlin makes me worry even more." Leon said to no one in particular. He was a keen observer and there appeared to be some connection between an unsettled Merlin and a full scale disaster.

"You're pensive." Gwaine said when he finally caught up with his friend, forcing him to ride a bit slower. They would get nowhere if they rode the horses to their death on the first day of the trip.

"What's wrong with that?" Merlin huffed. He didn't want to talk.

"Nothing, only normally you talk and think at the same time. And not always in that order." Gwaine smirked happily.

"Gwaine's got a point." Leon agreed as he too caught up.

"I'm just tired."

"So, what can you do? As a dragonlord?" Gwaine finally asked. Merlin couldn't help himself, he smiled seeing Gwaine's eager face. He knew the man had been restraining himself to launch a hundred questions. He didn't know how he felt about that though. Gwaine never restrained himself, so why did he try now?

"Nothing much, I can tell a dragon what to do."

"Nothing much, he says. Do you hear that, Leon? Merlin, boy you don't realise how awesome that sounds! So what did you tell the dragon to do?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, now secretly praying Gwaine had put off the thousand questions for another day.

"Leave."

"Merlin, are all your answers going to be this short? I feel like I'm holding a monologue here."

"Probably." Leon snorted at this answer.

"I wish I could tell a dragon what to do," Gwaine said with a dreamy look; "I mean, the fun I could have."

"Really, Gwaine?" Merlin gazed at him intently before staring back at the road ahead. "Because for me it meant I lost my father. It's a great gift, honestly, but every single time I use this power I feel my father besides me. It's strangely consoling, but at the same time it feels like saying goodbye all over again. Then I wish it would last longer, but calling Kilgharrah usually means trouble so I end up feeling guilty because I'm aching for more."

Gwaine looked a bit baffled and Merlin forced himself to grin."So how is that for monologuing?"

* * *

><p>It was almost dark before they finally made camp. Leon went to check the parameter while Gwaine collected firewood and Merlin took care of the horses. After brushing them down he dragged the saddle bags towards the small fire Gwaine had built and started to cook. Leon was gone for a while and only made it back just in time for Merlin to hand him a plate.<p>

"We should keep the fire low tonight." Leon said as he swallowed his first bite. "Two miles or so to the south there's a camp. I couldn't get close enough to count them all, but they're likely more than twenty, all of them wearing Mercian uniforms." He had thought about moving their own camp, but the small valley they were taking shelter in provided enough cover. Besides it was dark now, so no smoke could alert the Mercians and they had the wind on their side.

"What are they doing so close to Camelot?" Merlin frowned.

"Patrolling? That's my best guess, although I would never take twenty knights or more for a mere patrol. But we shouldn't worry about them now, as long as they don't spot us we'll be fine. I'll tell Arthur when we get back." Leon answered casually. He was a bit worried though, but he wasn't about to transfer his worries to his fellow travellers. So he settled for small talk instead."We made good time today."

"Tell me about it." Gwaine groaned and stretched his legs again."At this rate we'll arrive at Nortcliff tomorrow."

"Tell us about the village." Leon asked. He'd never been there, so he was rather curious.

"Well, they mostly fish there and try very hard to be miserable."

"I thought you said you went there often?" Merlin pitched in. He'd finished eating and gathered the other plates. He didn't bother with the washing up, he could do that tomorrow. For now he was equally curious.

"Ah, but that was in the fun part of town." Gwaine gave them meaningful glances. "It's hard to describe, there's this kind of a vibe there, you know, the thrill of living on the edge of the law... You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Tell us a story, Merlin." Gwaine declared unexpectedly when the conversation died down again after a rather rash speculation of what Morgana was up to. They finally settled that trying to turn cabbages into flesh eating plants was less likely of happening – only Gwaine was a stubborn believer, Merlin sincerely hoped he was joking – while raising another dead army was a more probable option.<p>

"No, not in the mood." Merlin grumbled and poked the fire some more. He had burned the stick halfway already, but didn't feel like getting up and search for another.

"Aw, Merlin, come on! You look like somebody drowned your favourite cat. What's on your mind?" Gwaine insisted. Merlin shot him a foul look. _Oh, I don't know, I'm a bit preoccupied since a dragon foretold my death! _But he couldn't exactly say that now could he?

"Fine, I tell you a story." Merlin threw his stick in the fire and started without further delay, hoping none of the others noticed how he dodged that question.

"There was a young man once, who didn't belong anywhere and didn't mind this at all. He liked to travel, to roam the roads, to sleep in ditches and escape trouble. He relished in adventure and truly believed that nothing in the world could compare to this free life. But one day he came across a small stream. There was a girl there fetching water, but for him it wasn't an ordinary girl. He thought she was as beautiful and fragile as the nymphs in the stories. Hesitantly he followed her back to her village. A year later they were married and the unthinkable happened, the young man settled down. He became more careful, but still travelled a lot, mostly between the village and the larger town to sell crops he harvested.

On one of these travels faith struck a harsh blow. Four bandits were busy robbing an old man as he turned upon a fork in the road. They hadn't noticed him yet, so instead of helping the old man the young man hid himself. Only when the bandits were long gone did he dare to move out of his hiding place. What was wrong with him, he thought as he rode towards the old man and got down from his horse. In the past he never acted this cowardly! The old man was lying on the ground now, breathing difficult and bleeding profusely from a stomach wound.

"You!" He spat. "I saw you there, cowering in fear! I curse you, boy! As the road took my life today it will take yours as well! One day you'll most precious possession will be lost. Mark my words, you'll lose your life on that day as well!" With one last agonizing groan the old man died.

The man was afraid now, truly afraid. He knew that the bandits were cowards, why else would they rob and wound an old man? He knew that if he had interfered the bandits would have probably fled. Why did I hesitate, he wondered. He had the power to help the old man, but didn't... With quivering legs the man went back home, not telling his wife anything out of shame. Years passed and every day the man thought about those dying words. He refrained from venturing outside the village again, renounced all his riches and lived a simple live. After a few years those words were buried beneath more happy memories of his loving wife and daughter. But then one day during the long cold winter, his safe little world came crumbling down. Bandits raided his village capturing a couple of young women, including the man's own daughter. He had no choice but to go after her. Conveniently he didn't remember the words of the dying man, until he came to a fork in the road...

With an ashen face and trembling hands he got down from his horse and studied the two roads with the utmost scrutiny, but they were the same. There were no hoofmarks on the frozen road, so there was no indication of which road the bandits took. There was also no indication which road was safe. So he was left with four choices: he could go to the right, to the left, turn back or stay there. These were the choices he was faced with. What would you do?"

Merlin directed this last question to his companions, who were so wrapped in Merlin's storytelling that they startled a bit.

"Erm, that's hard. Turn left?" Leon guessed, wondering where Merlin was going with this story.

"So finally he decided his path, got back onto his horse and galloped away. After a few miles he came across a river. Bravely he steered his horse into it. But in the middle of the river he froze out of fear again, clinging onto the reins too tightly. The horse reared and bucked causing the man to fall down. He hit his head on the rocks that were scattered on the bottom of the shallow river and drowned." Merlin finished and looked at his friends again, daring them to choose another path. He actually hadn't know what he was going to tell when he started, but know he knew the ending.

"Okay, say he stayed, what would happened then?" Gwaine was having fun. It felt like a story and a competition at the same time. But would he or Leon guess correctly?

"The man thought about his choice all night long. He was so scared of that road, that he didn't move, he stood there fixed onto the ground, while the freezing rain poured down on him mercilessly. When the sun came up the next morning, he was death." Merlin said in a low voice, "Died of fright."

"Try right, right is good." Gwaine encouraged Merlin to go on with a wave of his hand.

"The man decided and he made the right choice." Gwaine elbowed Leon with a grin on his face, 'told you' he mouthed. "After an hour he saw a campfire: he had found the bandits. Carefully he made his way towards his daughter. She was bound on a cart along with four other girls. He gestured them to be silent and succeeded in cutting the ropes of three girls before he was discovered. The bandits were furious that he had freed their sport for the night, so they tortured him instead. His screams echoed throughout the forest. At dawn he begged for death to take him. Death happily obliged."

"The final option then." Leon said already knowing he wouldn't like the ending. He reckoned he knew where Merlin was going with this.

"The man turned back to his village. He told his friends and wife that he sadly failed to locate the trail despite searching for hours and hours. The whole village was in mourning. Sure, everybody was grateful that he had tried and comforted him that he shouldn't be too hard on himself; he had tried his best after all. After a while their sympathetic glances and nods made him sick. He couldn't face anyone anymore and barely left the house. The villagers pitied him, guessing the grief of losing his precious daughter was ripping him apart. They were wrong. It was guilt. He was a coward, listening to the words of a crazy dead man. He was only capable of causing death, he knew that now. One night he left his house for one more time, the last time.

He roamed the surrounding woods for hours. The one thing he had taken with him was a rope. It would take more than a day before the other villagers found him swinging in the wind. So in the end it didn't matter, he was always going to die because of a road, no matter what he decided." Merlin finished. They all were silent for a few moments each starring into the fire before them.

"That was one of the most depressing stories I've ever heard." Gwaine protested. "I'm not feeling very happy right now." He really felt depressed.

"Not everyone gets to have their happy fairytale ending. Sometimes it just doesn't happen." Merlin said and evasively unrolled his blanket. He felt so tired all of a sudden and his throat hurt. He didn't think Gwaine got what he was telling, but Leon did.

"Do you really believe that people's fates are fixed? How can you? Look at Gwaine, he wasn't born to be a knight and yet he is." Leon argued. Gwaine nodded meekly, trying not to spit out the gulp of water he just drank. Merlin grinned at the irony and motioned Gwaine to pass him the water skin.

"You're right, Leon, what could I've been thinking."

* * *

><p>"Leon, I've meant to ask you something." Merlin asked a few moments later as everyone began to settle down for the night. "It's about Emrys. You don't seem too avers to the idea of a sorcerer protecting Camelot?"<p>

"I'm not. It's...complicated." Leon admitted folding his hands behind his head as he stared at the sky. "Look, I never questioned any of the king's decision at the time, but in these last years... It's not that black and white anymore, so I can't help but wondering; what if it never was?"

"I'm not following." Gwaine said from across the fire.

"The Cup of Life, Gwaine, the Druids saved me by using the Cup. I was at death's doorstep, much closer than I ever had been and yet they saved me, a knight of Camelot, their enemy."

"Later on I learned about the other uses of that Cup: making men immortal." He looked disgusted. Merlin wondered if he truly grasped what it had meant to be an immortal soldier. As he watched the serious face of the older knight, he concluded Leon knew exactly what it entailed. "That one object had two completely opposite uses. What's to say that this doesn't extend to the rest of magic?" Leon went on, not realising Merlin was studying his every expression.

"So you believe there can be good magic?" Merlin carefully raised.

"I hope there is." Leon sighed wistfully.

"You never told that before." Merlin almost admonished the man, at the last moment omitting the 'me' that fitted in there.

"It never mattered until now. Bottom line, I trust Galahad. If he says Emrys protects Arthur, I believe him."

As their conversation finally died down Merlin felt horrible again. He didn't know if doing something wouldn't eventually lead to his death, nor if doing nothing would lead to the same outcome. He didn't know if anything he would or wouldn't do, will or will not lead to his death.

Maybe I'll just lie beside the side of the road, waiting. Maybe I'll go crazy from knowing and jump off a cliff. I'm guessing there are a few of those I can choose from where we're heading. Maybe, I'm riding towards my end right know. Maybe, my murderer is lying in wait with a crossbow, ready to fire. He didn't even dare to imagine his worst fear. But again, trying not to think about something was even more impossible then not dying.

A hundred different scenarios played in his head, over and over again... It didn't matter where he went or what he did, he was sure of this. Everything from now on would lead to that final moment. He couldn't stop time from moving.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. Maybe it was time to reveal some more truths, if even Leon was warming up to the idea of magic. He heard Gwaine wander around. He had first watch. After that it would be Merlin's turn and Leon would do the last shift. If he pretended to be asleep then he would fall asleep eventually, right? Merlin turned away from the fire and sighed once more. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine you two." Merlin greeted gleefully as he woke his fellow travellers. Gwaine groaned and turned around but Leon sat straight up."You didn't wake me."<p>

"Breakfast?" Merlin skilfully ignoring Leon's disguised question and hold up two plates.

"Merlin, it isn't even light yet!" Gwaine grumbled.

"In ten minutes it will be." Merlin retorted, "Look, do you want breakfast or not?"

"Give it here. I thought Leon would be the difficult one."

"Thanks Merlin," Leon said as he took the offered plate as well, "Aren't you going to eat yourself?"

"Had my share already. You guys eat, I'll gather our stuff and we can set off in ten minutes." Merlin said and walked towards the horses.

"Do you think he slept at all?" Leon asked Gwaine a bit worried. The other knight just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The second day was equally uneventful. They were making good time since their horses were well rested. Gwaine often casted troubled glances towards Merlin, but his friend didn't seem to notice. Merlin was very quiet today and since Gwaine himself was riding in the front most of the time, he couldn't question him any further. He was leading them towards Nortcliff from a more inland route. It wasn't well know and not often used, but it cut a considerable part off their journey. Leon was impressed.<p>

They rode on for most of the day until Gwaine suddenly stopped on a ridge. Merlin couldn't envision why until a light breeze tugged his clothes. The wind swept in the sea. They had to be close now as Merlin could smell the salt, the promise of freedom... He wasn't a poet, but this moment and this place surely made him feel like one. Then it passed as Kilgharrah's warning yet again assaulted his mind.

"We can camp here tonight or ride on. If we do, we'll reach the town just after nightfall." Gwaine explained. It would take another three hours at least, but camping closer in open air would be dangerous.

"Let's go on then." Leon decided.

"Perfect, it's hardly alive before that." Gwaine grinned and they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>"There it is, Nortcliff." Gwaine stated solemnly as they looked down at the town. Merlin was amazed. It was bigger than he had pictured. The town was lit up by the last rays of sunlight but the people bustling below were already lighting up torches and lanterns. He tried to find some sort of logic in the way the town was ordered, but it was just one big maze with wide streets, alleyways and courtyards. The right side of the town stopped abruptly, probably halted by cliffs like the one they were standing on. The rest of the houses slowly spread out downhill until they met the sea at the harbour. Merlin counted five large ships. Their masts moved up and down with the waves. But it was the vast amount of smaller ships that took Merlin by surprise. There were almost a hundred of them! Okay, he was exaggerating but still... Gwaine broke Merlin out of his reverie.<p>

"I know a good place to stay. It's called the Green Death Cap." Gwaine said and steered his horse down towards the first streets.

"The Green Death Cap? Really? It's named after a mushroom." Merlin commented with a grin. Somehow being here cheered him up a bit. The town just screamed 'distraction'.

"Ah, but a deadly one." Gwaine smirked.

The Green Death Cap, Merlin couldn't help but snort at its name, was an inconspicuous place. It was located in the back of an alley, had no sign and the door was well hidden. He would have walked right passed it if Gwaine hadn't steered him towards the door. His friend talked with some huge man who was sitting next to the door and gave him some money.

"Give him your reins." Gwaine said as he handed the man his own. The man whistled and two younger boys appeared out of nowhere. "They'll look after the horses." Gwaine patted the man's shoulder, took a deep breath and opened the door. A second later Merlin realized why. The smell of stale beer, lingering smoke and a dozen filthy sweaty men packed together in a tiny room hit his nostrils with such force that Merlin almost gagged. Gwaine turned around and gazed at his companions intently.

"Whatever happens, do not interfere." He said seriously. Gwaine was taking charge of the situation, something Leon gracefully accepted. It was obvious the knight knew what he was doing. Truth to be told, Leon was surprised at Gwaine's seemingly effortless lead so far. With Arthur slowly given all of the knights of the Round Table the chance to prove themselves, Gwaine had always – Leon suspected this was deliberately – been overlooked. Its seems that appearances were wrong again, Gwaine could behave responsibly...

"Duncan! Where are you hiding, you worthless bag of worms!" Gwaine's loud voice drowned out every conversation in the tavern . A man sitting at the far side of the room swiftly turned around and his face contorted in anger when he saw who called him out. A dozen others followed his example.

Or not...

* * *

><p><strong>The 'story' is so not Merlin, but I rather like playing with a slightly depressed and gloomy warlock. This chapter may seem a bit uneventful but I actually planned just one for their whole stay in Nortcliff but the words just kept coming... So you'll get the second part very soon since it was too long to post it all together... <strong>


	10. The Town of Drifters and Driftwood

**I'm totally overwhelmed with the response I got after posting the previous chapter! You are all amazing! And I hope you'll enjoy this one as well... It's a bit long but I didn't have the heart to split it up even further.  
><strong>

**AN: Again not beta'ed, so deal with the mistakes or point them out graciously...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:The Town of Drifters and Driftwood<strong>

"You! Get out." The man shouted back as he rose from his seat. Leon suddenly saw a knife flash and rushed forwards. Damn it, Gwaine!

"Let him handle this, Leon." Merlin hissed as he forcefully tried to hold the older knight back. "He asked us to." He didn't know why but his instinct told him not to intervene. It felt like a kind of test. Gwaine too had draw a knife, completely disregarding the sword at his side. Leon reluctantly halted, but kept his hand firmly on the pommel of his sword just in case... They watched as Gwaine took a few steps closer while the other man did the same. The warlock noticed that the other tavern goers where remarkably not impressed. Most of them resumed their conversations after the apparent novelty had worn off while others watched with disinterest.

"I told you not to come back." The other man said while lunging forward, missing Gwaine's shoulder by a mere inch as the latter quickly turned to the left, skilfully manoeuvring between the tables.

"When do I ever listen, Duncan?" Gwaine answered back and swept his knife down, which would have hit the others man's stomach if the latter hadn't jumped back at the very last moment.

"Merlin, this is insane!" Leon argued as he anxiously watched the knife fight enfold before him.

"Just wait." Merlin insisted, hoping his gut wasn't wrong. Gwaine and Duncan were still evenly matched. Suddenly Gwaine lost his balance on the uneven floor. Duncan seized this opportunity to kick Gwaine against the counter. A second later his knife was firmly planted on the knight's throat giving Gwaine no choice but to rest his head upon the beer stained counter.

"Ah! I win!" Duncan said triumphantly.

"Only if you can live without a liver." Gwaine grinned and looked down. Duncan followed his gaze while Merlin and Leon did the same. Indeed, Gwaine's knife almost protruded the other man's side. Duncan sighed and retreated his knife as Gwaine did the same.

"You know, you've got to stop doing this. It's no way to greet an old friend." Gwaine was still grinning as he clasped Duncan's shoulder.

"Nah, it's the only way. A man's true intentions are uncovered in the way he fights." Duncan disagreed amiably.

"Still drinking your own ale?" Gwaine observed the tavern owner knowingly.

"Still roaming the roads?" Duncan quipped back.

"Ah, well, about that. We're here," Gwaine motioned a baffled Leon and Merlin to come closer, "to find Tristan."

"You're from Camelot?" Duncan said voicing his amazement. The others were likewise surprised. How did the man knew, Merlin asked himself, unless...

"Is there some place we could talk – privately?" Gwaine insisted, unexpectedly following Merlin's line of thought.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later they were all sitting down in a more secluded spot of the tavern although it was far from private. But no one could sneak up to them and eavesdrop without them knowing. As long as they kept their voices down no one in the tavern would be any wiser.<p>

"He _really_ is a knight of Camelot?" Gwaine just rolled his eyes again when a disbelieving Duncan asked this for the fifth time. At this rate they were never going to make it past introductions.

"Yes!" Merlin smirked. "But ask me a sixth time if you're not convinced yet."

"Oh, sorry man, I mean, you know, it's Gwaine." Duncan shrugged apologetically and motioned someone to bring drinks.

"That's Sir Gwaine to you."

"Don't push it or I'll be happy to live without a liver next time around."

"So you admit I won this time."

"It was a tie. I'm not surprised," Duncan sighed dramatically, "my old aches are getting the best of me." Merlin assumed the man was joking. He didn't look _that_ old.

Gwaine snorted, "Don't let Maggie hear that, she'll be very disappointed if you can't keep up anymore. Ouch!" Duncan had kicked him underneath the table.

"Did someone say my name?" Merlin turned around. A women just entered from another door – he suspected it led to Duncan's private home – and was eyeing them suspiciously. Then her gaze softened and smiled as she walked towards their table. "Gwaine! What a lovely surprise! Finally here to settle down with a lovely girl?"

"You should know that all the lovely ones are taken, Maggie." Gwaine flirted, so Duncan kicked him again.

"Manners, love!" Maggie admonished her husband, "You know Gwaine's just teasing you." Duncan mumbled something inaudible, but Merlin clearly heard the words 'stab me in the back'.

"Speaking of manners, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Maggie looked around the table. When she heard the stable boys talking about generous travellers, she would have never suspected Gwaine to be one of them. But he didn't come alone and she was known for her curiosity. Next to her husband sat a handsome man, even sitting down she could just feel this was someone important, someone who carried authority and responsibility. Speaking of those, Gwaine looked a bit different as well, less ragged and genuinely more at ease. Of course he was always an easy going kind of guy, but now he seemed to have found a place to fit in. But it wasn't Gwaine or the other man that caught her attention. A young man with raven hair was the most striking presence. He just looked so... defeated. It wasn't really obvious, he laughed just as happily with the rest of them when Gwaine got kicked. It was something more fundamental. Whatever it was, it was enough for Maggie's mother instincts to kick in.

"Indeed, forgive me Maggie. This is S- Leon and my friend here," Gwaine said as he swung an arm around the young man, "is Merlin."

"So, you're all knights?" Maggie asked uncertain. The three men looked up to her in fear. They obviously had planned to keep this a secret. "You know almost everyone here is trained to spot a knight, lord of member of court from miles away? Don't worry, I won't gossip about it." She reassured them.

"I'm not one of them." Merlin said and drank some ale. "A knight I mean. I just got 'roped' into this journey."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Maggie suddenly fussed and patted his shoulder. "And so skinny too! Duncan, only you can offer drinks without giving them food. Don't worry, dear, I'll get you some stew." And with that Maggie left, leaving behind a table of dumbfounded men.

"Crazy she's, but I love here to bits." Duncan shrugged and continued. "So, you're looking for Tristan? Haven't seen him after he ordered me to send you lot that note. So me and the wife are seriously worried."

"You were his friend?" Gwaine blurted out. He had not anticipated this. Clearly he and Tristan had more in common than they ever suspected. After regaining the castle he hadn't had a chance to talk to the man, which wasn't surprising, Tristan's grief made him somewhat unapproachable.

"I still considered him one of mine, I don't think he noticed me most of the time, not since Isolde…" Duncan cleared his throat. "Tragic really, but so are most of the memorable stories. I bet in a hundred years people will still remember."

"He came here about a month ago, just stumbled out of the wilderness totally worn out, thin as a stick, rambling about how he lost her." Duncan shook his head. "You should have seen Maggie fuss over him. It took me a time to realize he was talking about two different women, Isolde and that witch he was looking for."

"He sat there, at that table. He was drunk most of the time since he came here. To be honest, I gave him the ale. In that way, I would now where he was at least, physically that is... Though, he did gave me a lot of trouble. Tristan always has been a volatile man, living with his heart instead of his head and Isolde... Well let's say, she brought above the very best in him. There are people who shouldn't be apart and they, well, you saw them together. You know." Duncan finished his tankard and waved at someone to bring some more. Merlin stared into his drink, he suddenly didn't feel like drinking anymore.

"Tristan wrote in his note that he was going after Morgana. Have you seen her maybe? Tall, dark, evil, scary beautiful?" Gwaine asked.

"Not that I can tell. I have my feelers out for Tristan and he dropped off the face of the earth."

Merlin sighed at this news. If the people here had no luck in finding Tristan, what were their chances? This journey was more and more becoming a waste of time by every passing minute. Still they had a quest to complete.

"Do you happen to know of anything magical happening around here?" Merlin asked, hoping for something, anything that would make these past days worth.

Duncan eyed Leon and Merlin suspiciously.

"Duncan, we won't cause trouble for anyone here. Leon's too honourable for that and Merlin's a dragonlord." Gwaine said loud and casual as if he just asked another tankard.

"Gwaine!" Merlin hissed. Why again did he had to be friends with someone who had no impulse control whatsoever? "I can't exactly prove it since there are no dragons around."

"Nonsense, saw one just the other day." A giant of a man walked up towards their table. "I'm Tom and saw a dragon two days ago." The man said and hold out his hand. Merlin shook it unsure, still shooting Gwaine foul looks.

"Have you found Tristan yet?" Duncan asked totally ignoring the man's claim.

"Afraid not, saw a dragon though." Tom grinned.

"Here we go again..." Duncan rolled his eyes. "And you have got to stop introducing yourself like that, it's becoming embarrassing."

"I'm telling the truth, I swear! At first I thought it was an ugly strange seagull-"

"It was a seagull." Duncan butted in fruitlessly as it didn't deter the other man at all. Tom just ignored Duncan this time, "But then it breathed fire-"

"The setting sun combined with ale." The tavern owner explained. Leon couldn't help but smirk.

"And then it flew just across my ship." Tom ended his tale. Duncan shot Gwaine a telling glance and mouthed 'mad' emphasizing his message by twirling his index finger next to his head.

"I swear on this tankard that I saw a dragon." Tom stated solemnly and grabbed Merlin's previously abandoned tankard. "A white dragon."

"What!" Merlin's elbow shoved of the table almost making him bang his chin before he jumped up. "Where?" His sudden serious tone made the giant step back as he pointed towards the door, "At the far side of the harbour."

Without another word Merlin bypassed everyone and stalked out. It took a few seconds for Leon and Gwaine to catch up with what just happened. Duncan was faster though. "Gwaine! You'd better get him back in here before the Murray twins beat you to it."

"They're still alive?" Gwaine asked alarmed as he hurriedly ran towards the door. Leon was right behind him.

"And kicking." Duncan added to no one in particular. He sighed and took a swig. The lukewarm beer did nothing to calm his worries.

* * *

><p>Mmm, bursting out like that wasn't one of my better ideas, Merlin mused as he encountered another dead end. Not taking some light with him was another... or his jacket. Blasted rain! He turned around, went left and rounded another corner when Gwaine ran into him.<p>

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled in surprise and took his shoulder to guide him back, "You don't go roaming around here alone! Do you want to get your throat slit?" He wasn't exactly angry, but Merlin interpreted it that way.

"Get of me, Gwaine, I can walk on my own." Merlin snapped back and regretted it instantly. What was wrong with him? His friend was clearly just worried. "I'm sorry, Gwaine and I apologize to you as well, Leon." He said to the older knight who was equally shocked at his abrupt behaviour. "I ... I shouldn't have ran out like that."

"It's all right, Merlin," Leon assured him while Gwaine just nodded. "Look, it's dark, it's raining, I have no idea where we currently are, so let's turn back and get some rest, okay?"

"Not through there." Gwaine grabbed Leon's arm, forcing him to stop.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I don't get along with everyone here in Nortcliff."

"That's an understatement." Leon snorted, "Your good friend Duncan drew a knife when he saw you."

"Gwaine, is there a tavern in Nortcliff where you wouldn't be greeted with angry glares?" Merlin frowned teasingly.

"Only for the first five minutes, then somebody usually buys me a drink. And after a few drinks there's a 50/50 chance of getting kicked out again." The knight admitted with a shrug."But seriously, guys, another way if you please?" Gwaine insisted and led them through a series of alleys.

"The twins?" Leon asked curiously. He's been wondering about Gwaine's connection to the town ever since the man admitted he had lived here, though he wasn't surprised. Still his fellow knight was always pretty tight lipped about his past which was rather curious since he talked about almost everything else.

"Which twins?" Merlin sounded confused.

"The Murray twins. They have this delusional idea that I owe them money. I can't help it if they're sore losers, but during our last 'encounter' they didn't really liked that argument so-"

"Which is one hell of an understatement." Duncan finished unexpectedly, "I lost count halfway through your stitches." They had arrived back at the tavern and saw Duncan and Tom awaiting their return.

"Are you saying my cousin here saw a real dragon?" Duncan asked suddenly. Merlin nodded.

"It is a possibility. I know that dragon." Duncan sighed and reluctantly handed the giant of a man four silver coins. "You should better get inside though." The tavern owner proceeded and hurriedly ushered them back in. "Tom here informed me the town took notice of your presence, Gwaine, I suggest you lay low after nightfall."

"Sorry for causing you trouble." Gwaine surprisingly apologized but the tavern owner shrugged it off and led them through another door behind the counter, across a small courtyard and inside another building.

"I suggest you all get some rest and keep a low profile tomorrow. I can only applaud your presence here, but between Gwaine on one side and this Camelot business on the other, you'd better watch your back." Duncan said as he pointed to several cots and gave Leon the lantern he'd been carrying. "And yes, I mean that literally. I don't have to remind you of how we found the Atkins kid." He added before closing the door behind him. Gwaine shuddered.

They were alone again. The room was small but perfectly adequate. Leon suspected Duncan's wife prepared it for them as he spotted a pot, a couple of bowls and some humps of bread on the table beside the door. There were three beds, one on the other side of the door and the other two were located in the farthest corners, which left just enough space to walk around a bit. Merlin sagged on one of the beds and closed his eyes. The new experiences and information finally caught up and he suddenly felt tired enough to sleep. Which was a good thing, because he was seriously starting to worry about that after the last nights.

"Right, what's the plan?" Gwaine asked as he too sagged down on his bed – the one next to the entrance – but not before carefully bolting the door and laying his sword down next to him. Leon imitated that last act.

"To eat, get rested, find Tristan as fast as possible and try to dodge trouble." Leon summarized and yawned, but got back up again and started to pour some stew in the bowls.

"Good luck with that." Merlin mumbled as he pulled of his boots and lay back down again. It was warm enough to sleep without a blanket, wasn't it? He vaguely registered Leon and Gwaine whispering some stuff before succumbing to a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>A brief knock and a soft but insistent 'Gwaine' alerted the knight as he tiptoed towards the door, carefully pushing the bolt aside. He and Leon had eaten a bit, but Merlin was already fast asleep by the time Leon turned around to hand him his bowl. They decided not to wake him up and settled for a quiet meal. At the moment Leon was sleeping as well, while Gwaine was trying to stay awake. He had assigned himself first watch again – not that the others knew – but Duncan had suspected the younger man to be still awake.<p>

"Duncan." He whispered as he recognized his friend. "What are you doing here and what time is it?"

"Not so late. Can we talk?" Duncan pointed a lantern to a couple of chairs leaning against the house. It had stopped raining now.

"Sure." Gwaine said and took one of the glasses the tavern owner had brought with him as well. The lantern was put on the ground and it casted strange shadows upon the wall as both men took a swig. The town was never quiet after sundown and Gwaine could clearly hear the laughter coming from the tavern, but the room behind them was silent. He had left the door open, but his friends were still fast asleep. Duncan was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you of all people are serving a king. Did you forget what one of those bastards did to you and your mother? What he did to repay your father's loyalty!"

"Sst, Duncan, please." Gwaine worriedly motioned Duncan to lower his voice.

"What? They don't know?"

"Merlin does." Gwaine mumbled but Duncan just went on.

"What will you do when another stuffed royal casts you aside without a moment's thought?"

"Arthur's different."

"Arthur? You call him by his given name?"

"Behind his back."

"Ah, there you see-" Duncan started, happy he was proving his point, but was cut off by Gwaine.

"I mostly address him as 'princess'. It's so much fun to be at the receiving end of that scolding frown."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"And you still have your head?" Duncan couldn't believe it and gingerly poured another glass, which he downed in one gulp.

"Obviously. Look, Merlin calls him a prat, a clotpole and a dollophead." Gwaine tried to explain, "Arthur doesn't mind."

"Merlin..." Duncan mused. "Who is he? He's not a knight. Mags was right, he's damn to skinny for that."

"He's Arthur's manservant or was when I first met him. Now..." Gwaine smiled, Merlin didn't seem to fit any label at the moment, which was rather appropriate actually. "He was made a councillor a few months ago and got sent on a highly sensitive mission with us."

"And he's not from a noble family?" Duncan questioned further. Gwaine shook his head. "Born and raised a peasant in the Ealdor, but he's one of the wisest an bravest men I know. He's... the king's friend. And mine, he showed me what kind of king Arthur will be." Gwaine was talking very serious all of a sudden. "He doesn't let greed or power guide him and you're going to think I'm sounding like a love struck girl when I say this, but Arthur follows his heart. He married Gwen, he knighted commoners, made peace with the Druids all because he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do."

"A king who rules from the heart can be a terrible tempest-" Duncan started not entirely convinced.

"Or the long anticipated wind of change." Gwaine ended firmly. This surprised the other man even more. "You think he's?" Duncan purposely left that question unfinished. He wanted to know if Gwaine knew what he meant.

"I know he is."

"Well, to the king then." Duncan raised his glass.

"To the king."

* * *

><p>The morning came too quickly for Merlin's liking. He had slept, but the images of pyres and destruction taunted his nightmares. Still he felt a bit better, although he wondered how long that would last. Maybe he'll die here with a dagger in his back? From what he gathered so far, this was an occupational hazard in this town. Merlin turned around, still pretending to be asleep. He reluctantly opened one eye and spotted an empty room. Immediately he jumped out of the bed, scrambling to stay upright as he hopped out the door while putting on his boots. He didn't see any trace of Leon and Gwaine in the courtyard, only Maggie who was doing some washing beside the water well.<p>

"My friends... are they...?" Merlin stuttered worried as he got closer.

"Rudely eating breakfast without you?" Maggie helpfully added. "Yes, just go through there." She smiled and pointed at one of the doors. Merlin pushed it open and was met with laughter which died down quickly as the men saw his face.

"You two." Merlin started slowly as his relief was quickly replaced with anger. "You don't go without waking me up, okay! Not anywhere and especially not here after I find out some psychotic twins are aiming for your back! And you!" He now directed his anger towards Leon now who stopped chewing all together. "Between Morgana and Mercian knights it would be a miracle if we left here unscathed. What's wrong with you two, seriously!"

"But, but we were hungry and you were sleeping-"

"Shut it, Gwaine. Pass me that bread, please?" Merlin effectively stopped his stuttered explanation and sat down, thankfully accepting the bread one baffled Duncan handed him. Ten minutes later they were walking casually through the streets of Nortcliff.

"Shouldn't we be more inconspicuous?" Merlin finally asked after Gwaine greeted someone for the third time.

"The twins apparently left yesterday evening on some fishing business." Leon informed. "Duncan told us this morning."

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" Merlin was getting annoyed again. What is it with people not sharing information with him! Okay, that was rather ironic, but still, it was no excuse.

"You told me to shut up, remember?" Gwaine huffed and Merlin noticed his friend was still a bit peeved about his earlier outburst.

"Any idea where to start our search?" Leon asked Gwaine. The latter shrugged. "Here is as good as any place, I guess."

"You know, we're not even sure if he really saw Morgana." Merlin said quietly. Both men turned towards the warlock, carrying identical frowns.

"Wait, you think Tristan was lying?" Leon asked.

"No, but... Look, from what Duncan told us, I'm betting he could see anything he wanted to see. Grief is powerful in that way."

"Merlin's got a point, no one else saw Morgana." Gwaine conceded.

"True, but this is the first somewhat solid lead we had in months, I'm not going back home without being absolutely certain, you?" Leon looked at Gwaine before turning towards Merlin for his opinion. He realised that somehow during these last months of council meetings and skilful manoeuvring around a moody even volatile Arthur, Merlin had ceased to be a mere servant in his eyes. Granted this had been changing from before Gwen's coronation, evolving so subtle he didn't question it anymore.

"Of course not, I just wish Galahad was here, he would be able to sense her before we start out on a potential wild goose chase." Merlin said a bit frustrated that the druid had to stay behind. He'd expected to find obvious clues of Morgana's whereabouts here but there were none. Although the possible sighting of Aithusa was troubling. What was up with that?

"Well, we're doomed to make do without our sniffling druid." Gwaine waved at the surrounding alleys and streets."So shall we?"

"What's the plan? Or are we just going to wander aimlessly until we bump into Tristan by accident?" Merlin asked, hoping one of them had a better plan.

"For now, Nortcliff isn't that big of a village, not compared to Camelot." Gwaine said, clearly not happy about the turn of events.

"If we split up, we'll cover more ground. Let's say, we'll meet at the docks around noon." Leon concluded and with that the three men went their own way.

* * *

><p>Noon came swiftly without any sign of Tristan. In the end Merlin miserably sagged down towards the docks. He'd been scanning the edges of the town where the scarce houses alternated with small of low growing bushes. He tried to look between the bushes, but only managed to get his shirt torn on the sharp branches.<p>

Great. He felt like the whole town was conspiring to prolong his bad mood. It didn't help that he started to think about _that_ again. Was it coincidence that Tristan summoned them here? Was Morgana involved somehow? Would this trip enlighten him or was it just a distraction, steering him away of finding a way out the dying bit?

"No luck?" Leon broached the silence as Merlin halted next to him. The younger man merely sighed in response. "Looks like Gwaine was equally unsuccessful." The knight remarked as they both watched Gwaine hurry towards them. They also noted the bottle Gwaine was carrying.

"No sign of Tristan, but you have to try this, mate. I ran into some folk who owed me a favour... Guess what this is."

"Liquor?" Leon guessed a bit amused.

"Not just liquor, Leon." Gwaine looked hurt as he caressed the bottle. "The best in whole Albion, take a sip."

"No thanks, Gwaine, keep it for when we find Tristan, then we'll have something to celebrate."

"Merlin?" Gwaine offered, but the warlock brushed the bottle aside. Something else had caught his attention.

"What's going on there?" Merlin asked spotting a crowd at the far end of the docks.

"Don't know, let's check it out." Gwaine suggested. Leon shrugged, he was out of ideas for now... They quickly blended into the growing mass of people. After a few well aimed pushes and elbow jabs they found themselves gazing upon an argument of sorts.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. You see that fool in the Mercian uniform?" Gwaine started to comment. Merlin nodded.

"Every few months King Bayard sends another of his lords to Nortcliff to oversee the law. Now, nobody wants to be sent here so most of these lords have disappointed him. This guy is clearly new." Gwaine explained further and pointed at the group of men. The red-faced lord was standing in the middle, pompously waving a parchment in front of two rough looking fellows who looked bored. Merlin immediately recognized Tom, you couldn't exactly look passed him. Two knights were standing behind the angry lord, clearly wishing they're were somewhere else as they barely glanced at the lord in front of him, preferring the sky or the ground... They'd probably drawn the short straw in escorting Lord 'Naive' to the port.

"Fishing accident." The other man loudly answered a question as he patted the blood soaked bandage on his chest, making the bystanders snicker in amusement.

"That's a sword cut!" The lord shouted almost stabbing the parchment into the man's wound. He presumably thought this would be intimidating. He reminded Merlin of a petulant child throwing a tantrum. He could see why King Bayard had send the man here. "You were clearly in the process of illegally acquiring precious cargo." The lord now waved the parchment around some more. "That lesion proves that an altercation took place."

"You can just say 'smuggle' you know." Tom winked amused, angering the lord even more. "We are rather simple here."

"What can I say?" The first man shrugged, before the lord had a chance to reply. "I'm oh so clumsy sometimes, ain't I Tom?"

"Dreadfully, always get's mangled or cut when we go fishing." Tom backed up his friends story. "Gerard, I say, you've got two left sealegs, boy. Ain't it so?" Gerard nodded sadly and let his head hang low.

"But they're fish, grey, slimy, FISH with no hands to hold the SWORD that gave you THAT!" The lord finally exploded, yelling and spraying spit in every direction.

"You ain't seen what's out in the deep." Gerard lowered his voice for a more dramatic effect, not in the least affected by the lord's ability to turn into a nice shade of purple. "I could tell you stories that would make my grannies bones shiver."

"She's dead." Tom added for information as the lord looked nonplussed for a moment.

"Don't be so insensitive, Tom. Anyway as I was saying: fishing accident." The crowds laughed again and the lord furiously turned around ready to lecture these filthy men about proper decorum. As he spun around his eyes locked on Leon. They had eye contact for the briefest of moments before Gwaine suddenly yelled something and punched his fellow knight so hard Leon fell backwards into the crowd.

Tom apparently got the hint and punched one of knights while Gerard punched another bystander. In a mere seconds the whole crowd was brawling in good spirits. In the commotion Gwaine hauled Leon back up again and dragged him into one of the alleys. Merlin followed with difficulty as he dodged several blows.

"What ... were you... doing?" Merlin finally managed to utter as he tried to catch his breath. He was puzzled. Leon was sitting down, leaning against a shed while Gwaine came back with a wet cloth and handed it to the older man. Leon nodded gratefully and held it to his face.

"Thanks."

"No problem, mate, sorry about the eye though." Gwaine commented and sagged down as well and addressed Merlin. "Did they follow us?" He had pulled Leon through a maze of alleys until they were at the edge of the town. The street ended in a rather abrupt drop as the coastline here was made up out of cliffs.

"No, got caught in the chaos I think. Why did you hit Leon?" He asked Gwaine, but Leon answered instead. "The lord, he looked familiar... but now he won't be sure who he saw."

"Do you think he recognised you?"

"Probably, yes, but I can't fathom how." Leon guessed and pointed to his clothes.

"You aren't dressed like one, but you sure act like the knight you are." Gwaine said thoughtfully, "You heard what Maggie said yesterday." He had gotten back up and scanned the alley once more, but nobody seemed to have followed them.

"I didn't do anything. I just stood there!" Leon defended himself.

"With this aura of authority you always carry." Merlin agreed with Gwaine. Leon was horrible in hiding himself in plain sight.

"Maybe he recognised Gwaine." Leon huffed.

"Nobody in their right mind would ever accuse Gwaine of being a knight."

"Thanks, Merlin." Gwaine snorted and playfully shoved the younger man aside.

"You're welcome." Merlin grinned.

* * *

><p>"He went over there." A voice suddenly said. Gwaine and Merlin spun around quickly while Leon got back up again. They spotted an old man in a nearby doorway pointing towards the waterside as he chuckled at their reaction.<p>

"Who?" Merlin carefully asked.

"That man you're looking for."

"And how did you..." Leon took a few steps closer motioning the others to follow him. He still pressed the cloth to his eye but studied the man intently with his other.

"'Ve got ears, boy and you folks aren't the silent sort." The man said rolling his eyes.

"So you saw Tristan going over there?" Gwaine asked and pointed towards the cliffs. "Why didn't you tell someone sooner?"

"I forgot, just remembered when I saw you strangers." The man shrugged tiredly.

"What's there?" Merlin asked curiously, he suddenly felt a light tug in his gut like a warning...

"Nothing much, rocks, cliffs, a few caves as well, but you can only reach them at the low tide. It's a death trap by boat. Very dangerous waters there, cursed some folk might say."

"Cursed?" Leon was sceptical. Merlin snorted. Yeah, because that's totally unbelievable, he thought.

"An old wives tale perhaps, but strange things have happened." The old man looked at them keenly and motioned them closer as he proceeded in a conspiring whisper. "Deadly things, some folks get curious and don't mind the warning of an old fellow like m'self. But I've never seen them afterwards...Or if I did, they're raving mad, covering their ears, clawing at them, bleeding to make it go away."

"What away?" Gwaine asked what they all wanted to know. Merlin shivered involuntarily. He didn't know what it was exactly but he didn't like the cliffs as he looked upon those unfriendly walls. The sunlight was clouded there making the grey stones that much more unwelcoming.

"The demons of old, the ghosts of the haunted, the voice of the slain... Take your pick."

"Any idea what's really out there?" Leon stayed sceptical.

"Do I look raving mad to you?" The old man suddenly shot back and then sighed sadly. "It's a shame for that poor fellow, but he already looked as if he lost a few marbles."

"Do you think we should go there?" Gwaine asked his companions.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Merlin reluctantly agreed.

"No, and even if we did..." Leon trailed off. He knew the others agreed on what he had left unsaid.

"Bravely spoken lads, but foolishly. Alas, it's always the young that perish, while the old witter away, lost in tales, wandering the past, never moving forward, always looking back..." The old man mumbled as he shuffled back into his house.

"I don't know about you all, but I bet the old man _was_ raving mad." Gwaine whispered as they walked towards the edge of the cliffs.

"Maybe, but as always..." Leon started channelling Arthur's parting message.

"Be cautious." Gwaine finished and looked down. There was a small path or something that could earn that description, but it was really steep. The bottom was still unreachable as white grey waves washed up driftwood. It was cast upon the sharp rocks with a crashing sound. Gwaine sighed. "Looks like a lovely place, really. Perfect for a picnic."

"How long before low tide?" Leon asked as he walked along the edge carefully assessing their route down.

"An hour perhaps, maybe more." Gwaine guessed.

"We should start now, the path will be clear once we get down." Leon decided. Gwaine nodded and was about to lower himself over the edge as Merlin grabbed his arm.

"How long before the flood traps everyone down there?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, Merlin, let's better not find out."

* * *

><p>Their descent was a quiet one since they couldn't exactly walk next to each other. Gwaine had taken the lead, Merlin followed him closely noting carefully where the knight put his feet. The path started very steep before straightening again until it was almost horizontal, leading them further and further away from the town. From time to time Merlin cast a glance behind him. Leon was following equally careful: one hand on the hilt of his sword, another used to keep his balance. Merlin didn't hear anything except the waves below as they effectively drowned out the sounds of the boisterous town. They walked for more than half an hour and the path became more obscure with every passing minute. Big rocks and smaller rockslides obstructed their process and Merlin was now permanently grabbing onto the rocks next to him for some support. He looked back again to asses Leon's progress. All of a sudden he tripped. The rock he was holding onto jagged lose due to the abrupt shock and plunged into the deep. Merlin franticly sought another anchor but only managed to grab air. He leaned dangerously over the edge willing himself to regain his balance. The waves below him mocked the feeble attempts, Merlin yelled as he lost his footing completely... <em>Your death, young warlock.<em>

"Watch it, Merlin!" Leon suddenly grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled the hyperventilating man safely back up. Gwaine was with them in a few seconds, he too had tried to get to his friend in time. The horror he had felt when he heard rocks shift and fall down, Merlin losing his balance, imagining dead weight in the water below,...

"Alright, mate?" He asked worriedly. Merlin was still wheezing a bit while Leon pushed him even further against the cliff. Satisfied that the young man had regained his balance, the older knight let go and stretched his white knuckles.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked a bit unsure. Merlin looked up confused and rubbed his upper arm gently. It did hurt, he probably had a hand shaped bruise there. He didn't care.

"I'll live." Merlin grinned, while Gwaine punched his other arm. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Gwaine's right you know, if you died on our watch..." Leon shuddered, thinking back at their departure from Camelot. He knew Arthur would never forgive them.

* * *

><p>"There are so many caves here. But I don't think we should split up again." Gwaine said as they walked past another entrance. It had taken more than an hour to get down. After he had tripped Leon and Gwaine were behaving ridiculously protective. It annoyed Merlin to no extend. Gwaine made sure he kicked away all loose rocks before continuing down, while Leon walked behind him so closely Merlin could feel the knight breathe down his neck.<p>

"We should have brought torches..." Leon grumbled a bit, but Gwaine assured him most caves had a stack of torches hidden somewhere. Relieved they were finally giving him some leeway, Merlin walked a bit further when he suddenly halted. Oh, no...

"Over here!" He yelled as he sprinted towards a prone body a couple of metres before him.

"Tristan!" Merlin quickly kneeled down. Gaius' training kicked in immediately as he scanned the man still form quickly. Tristan didn't look good, he looked... dead. But the man was still breathing albeit very shallow and his pulse was even worse: too feeble and much too quick. Merlin cursed, he didn't have any of Gauis' supplies with him and healing the man with magic?

"Tristan, Tristan, you need to wake up." Merlin said firmly and gently shook the man. He got no response.

"Is he?" Leon whispered and swallowed hard. This was not good, not good at all...

"I must warn Emrys…" Tristan suddenly mumbled and fluttered his eyes half open.

"Sst lie still, Tristan." Merlin said soothingly and looked up. With a much more forceful voice he started to order his friends, "Gwaine give me something to stop the bleeding. Leon, scan the area."

"What? We don't have..." Gwaine looked around helplessly.

"Anything, Gwaine." Merlin already untied his neckerchief, but Tristan was bleeding out of multiple wounds. Most of them looked rather shallow, but then they should have stopped bleeding by now, right? Gwaine pulled of his jacket and started to rip the sleeves off.

"You don't understand, Emrys…" Tristan mumbled again and kicked his legs in an attempt to get up.

"It's all right Tristan, we'll pass on the message, just lie still, please?" Merlin tried to calm the frantic man. He didn't know where Tristan found the strength all of a sudden, but he feared what would happen if it ran out.

"What's the message?" Leon asked as he hurried back. He didn't find anything, no weapons, no blood trail, nothing...

"Dalbeth, 's coming," Tristan suddenly grabbed Merlin's shirt and pulled him closer, "You must be careful, Emrys…" He said intently before jerking suddenly as he closed his eyes again.

"Tristan. Tristan! Stay with us now." Merlin almost shouted and suddenly made a decision. He carefully held his hands above Tristan's wounds, recklessly summoning his magic. But Tristan unexpectedly brushed his hands away.

" 's fine, she's here…" Tristan focussed his gaze on the far horizon. He lifted his right hand for a few inches, stretching his fingers for a brief moment.

And then he was gone… with something of a smile still lingering on his face. Leon cursed loudly. Gwaine was still pushing down on the wounds, but Merlin felt like he was going in shock himself. What just happened here? He tried to wrap his mind around the things Tristan said, the words were slowly sinking in. It was Leon who finally broke his daze.

"We should make arrangements."

"We should bury them together, Tristan would've wished that." Gwaine proposed.

"They're already together, Gwaine." Merlin sighed as he closed Tristan's soulless eyes, "Wishing is for the living only."

* * *

><p><strong>You're so hating me right now, correct? In my defense I gave you a long chapter... Anyway, the plot thickens :)<strong>


	11. Crossing Paths In a Dragon's Flight

AN: Not beta'ed... And I hope it's not too confusing. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Crossing Paths In a Dragon's Flight<strong>

The first fallen leaves crunched below her feet. The wind swept them against the ruins, piling them up, year after year, decade upon decade. Morgana eyed the cold stones suspiciously. A city in decay, a citadel once lost, she thought, and I'm about to bring it back to life. That she had more selfish reasons to do so didn't matter, the stones seemed to welcome her presence nevertheless. She smiled. The last person who saw that smile was dead. She hoped that all her enemies would have this in common one day.

It all started months ago as she was dragging herself through the forest, ready to give up, only fit to pass out and die. And then Aithusa came to her. In hindsight the following months were one clear path that lead to this point, this culmination of knowledge and acts. But it wasn't that simple, it never was. Morgana turned her gaze up and watched how Aithusa soared through the air. Their familiarity nowadays almost made her forget the trouble she had in the beginning. But she could be patient, caring and kind. She hadn't lost that gift completely and her soft hand and voice had slowly moulded Aithusa. He was a faithful companion, both temperamental and loyal when treated right, so much like herself really. And he was a weapon now.

He may not realise it yet, but Emrys' days were steadily numbering.

* * *

><p>"I want to know how he knew about Emrys." Leon finally interrupted the silence. He had been doing that a lot lately. Honestly how did it come to this, he wondered, that between the three of them he was initiating a conversation. Again. Gwaine was bugging him by not acting like himself, but his friend seemed lost in thought. Merlin was hardly any better. Leon sighed and looked intently at his companions, but none of them met his gaze. They had only eyes for the roaring fire before them. He too had thought about everything that happened in these last hours, but it wasn't the time to dwell on the past if it meant losing that time to do something more useful for the future.<p>

"He was there when Morgana mentioned his name." Merlin mumbled as he absentmindedly twirled his empty tankard around. It clattered on the wooden table next to him, echoing in the now empty tavern. The hike back had been horrible. Under his instruction they had been able to construct a makeshift stretcher to carry Tristan's body back. That had been a challenge, especially since the sea made every effort to claim them all. They had to wade back in the end as the path slowly disappeared once more below the waves. Merlin shuddered. The blazing fire and Duncan's spare clothes weren't helping. He was still freezing.

"Seems unlikely he remembered." Gwaine muttered and looked around. He dreaded this, he really did. Nortcliff had a way of dragging him back to the past and death didn't help its grasp. It felt too ... familiar. He felt fourteen all over again. He suddenly hated the sea, the cliffs and the cry of the gulls. When they had past the place where Merlin had almost fallen, Gwaine couldn't resist the compulsion to look down. He shuddered. They could have been carrying two bodies back instead of one...

"Or Morgana mentioned him now." Merlin said and finally looked up. It was the only explanation. He had been thinking these last hours: during the walk back, when they arrived at the Green Death Cap, when Duncan froze as he saw Tristan's body, when Maggie started to cry... He hadn't spoken a word, leaving Leon to explain what happened to the frantic onlookers. So he had all the time in the world to think, though he really hated pondering right now.

"Morgana was in those caves. Gaius said that a lot of sorcerers fled Albion using this as their last port. They left things behind. That's what she was looking for. Tristan followed her, eavesdropped before she caught him and condemned him to a slow but certain death." Merlin unfolded his theory.

"So you think she flaunted her plans to him?" Leon asked although he agreed that Tristan had learned of Emrys in the caves.

"Not to him. To Aithusa, you can talk to a dragon." Merlin stared into the fire again and tried to swallow away the bitter taste in his mouth. It _was_ the only explanation. He felt betrayed. Aithusa was with Morgana. That explained everything: Kilgharrah's omission on the day he left, the sighting of a dragon here and Morgana's diabolical plan. Okay, he didn't know what she was planning, but she had Aithusa, right? Or was it again just a coincidence? He sighed. His life was too unkind for the existence of coincidences. It _had_ to be connected.

"There's a third possibility, Merlin" Leon said as he thankfully accepted a glass of warm wine from Duncan. He handed the same to Merlin while Gwaine just grabbed a tankard and downed half of it. "I'm surprised you didn't think of that: Tristan saw Emrys."

"The Emrys isn't here right now, the twins won him in a card game last fall." Duncan interjected as he sat down besides the trio.

"Sorry, what?" Merlin almost spat his wine out.

"The Emrys, not much too look at but the most sturdiest ship that ever docked in Nortcliff."

"You have a ship named 'Emrys'?" Merlin muttered disbelieving. Of course they have, everyone's mad here.

"Yeah, weren't you talking about it?"

"We were referring to the sorcerer Emrys." Leon said clearing up the confusion.

"Oh, him." Duncan spoke softly now.

"You know him?" Leon asked hopefully.

"I know of him."

"I didn't." Gwaine suddenly said almost accusingly. Duncan sighed, "There aren't any drinking songs of him, so you were probably never interested. Besides Emrys' name was only mentioned here at one time."

"During the Purge."

"Exactly." Duncan toasted Merlin's understanding and took a swig from his glass before he continued. "He's as elusive and unreal as our fabled king, but if what Gwaine's said yesterday is true, then I'll keep my eyes open for change."

"What did you say?" Leon wondered as he looked at his fellow knight.

"I told him what kind of king Arthur is." Gwaine admitted and took a swig, "I probably should have told him about the Druids' prophecy of the Once and Future King."

"Wait, you believe that too?" Merlin exclaimed at the same time Duncan yelled, "He's the Once and Future King?"

Gwaine nodded, "I believe he is."

"So Emrys is walking about." Duncan mused and emptied his glass. "I'll have to get that rumour out then. Nortcliff will never be the same now, should have known with Gwaine coming back..." He trailed off as he patted the knight's shoulder and left them alone once more.

"Where is everyone by the way?" Merlin asked as he looked around. It seemed that he only now realised the tavern was completely deserted.

"It's the first gale blowing from the North. Everyone's out." Gwaine said as if it was self explanatory. He stood up and went behind the counter. "More wine or ale?"

"Nothing for me." Merlin stood up and put on his jacket again. It was finally dry, the fire did it's duty and now it was time for him to do his. "I'm going."

And for the second time in two days Merlin stalked out of the tavern. Leon cursed as he tried to put his boots back on. _I'm tying him down from now on_, he thought as he rushed out as well.

* * *

><p>Morgana slammed the tome down on the stone slab. The dust flew in every direction and she brushed it away with an annoyed wave. She let out a frustrated growl. It didn't help that Aithusa chirped around like nothing had happened. One of these books contained the missing piece of the ritual, of this she was sure. It had taken her weeks to track down what had happened to the last sorcerer that guarded the citadel. It seemed that the Purge flushed him out, cowering fool. Morgana had no patience with cowards nor fools, but it seemed the fates didn't grant her an useful ally. And that was her weakness. Her pitiful brother had much better allies, though why Emrys would ever protect him was still a riddle. She snorted, that didn't matter. Arthur could summon all the allies he wants, it would only delay the inevitable: she'll smite everyone on her way to the throne.<p>

At first she had sought a dragonlord, thinking the magic of their kind, combined with Aithusa's loyalty to her would be enough to persuade them to join her fight. She had used a crafty little spell of her own making to locate them, but it solely pointed towards Camelot. It wasn't a total failure, it did confirm her fear that Emrys was a dragonlord as well. Only he would be foolish enough to hide in the lion's den. Her foolish brother was of course as ignorant as ever. The more she thought about his misfortunate escapes in the last years the more she could see magic's imprint. Emrys dared to protect Arthur Pendragon. He would be sorry about it in the end.

No, the present didn't have any worthy allies. There were no other dragonlords left in existence.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Where are you going now?" Gwaine yelled in frustration as he tried to catch up with him.<p>

"Merlin! Stop, please stop." Leon was beyond wary now as he grabbed Merlin's arm, forcing him to stop. The young man winced and Leon realised he really did have bruises from his near fall earlier. He quickly let go just as Merlin snapped.

"This town is utterly insane!" He started and raised his arms in frustration. "They have a total disregard for authority and they relish in plotting, but somehow they're also waiting for the Once and Future King. And they have a bloody boat named 'Emrys'!" _Wait until Galahad learns this. _"So to answer your question," Merlin faced Gwaine now, "I'm trying to leave this place by doing what Arthur assigned us to do: find out what Morgana's up to. I'm going back to those caves."

"You can't, the tide remember?" Gwaine argued, "Besides, it will be dark in an hour." Those arguments didn't seem to waver Merlin's strange determination since he opened his mouth to object, but Leon wouldn't have any of it.

"Get back inside, Merlin, or I'll knock you out instead." He said sternly and crossed his arms as if he were scolding one of the newest recruits, but when did Merlin become so stubborn?

"Arthur only said you could do that to Gwaine." Merlin protested crossing his arms to mirror Leon.

"Hey! What?"

"I'm sure he'll agree, with the way you've been acting lately." Leon wasn't going to back down and waited for Merlin to lower his gaze, " Now, let's get back. We'll leave at first light."

Merlin glared and pushed the thought about using magic right then and there away. He was tempted. But he could hear Gaius and Galahad admonishing him in unison. _Reckless. Rash. Snarky._ He sighed and looked away. Really he shouldn't be questioning Leon's authority, not when he knew the knight was making perfect sense.

"Fine, at first light then." He said instead of the spell that would blow his friends out of his way and turned around striding back toward the tavern.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon murmured and winced when the tavern door slammed shut.

"It's the town, mate," Gwaine said in a conspiring tone, "It changes people, I hadn't touched a drop of ale before I came here."

* * *

><p>Morgana smirked as she ordered her books. It could not compare to the library at Camelot, but surely these books where far more interesting?<p>

Although she could imagine the vast amount of magical information she could acquire if she would enter Camelot's library. Oh, it wouldn't be in a book titled 'Magic and Its Evil Uses'. Uther would have burned those books for sure. But those weren't the interesting books. No, the books she sought would have more cunning writers who wouldn't use such blatant titles. The one she was scanning now read 'Past Powers'. It stood next to 'Fall of Kings', 'Mornings in Winter' and 'Noble Knights and Their Houses'. If Uther had been smart he would have hunted down books instead of sorcerers. It was knowledge that stood at the beginning, not power. She was applying this idea now instead of rushing off to forge another alliance with an unworthy warlord.

"What is it Aithusa?" Morgana asked softly and caressed the frail wings when the dragon nudged her shoulder.

_Look in this one._

_You're sure?_ Morgana questioned him silently. Sometimes it felt wrong to snap their silence. They communicated on a different plain, one Morgana actually preferred. It reminded her so much of Mordred.

Aithusa send her an image of what she should be looking for. A needless reminder really, she had memorised the description of the missing rune so thoroughly she could almost draw it. But it had to be exactly right or the ritual would fail and the past would remain locked.

Morgana scanned through the pages, carefully following the writings. The familiar feeling of power surged through her fingers. She was close, so very close.

* * *

><p>"Ah, your Majesty, it's good to have you back." Sir Roderick welcomed him amiably as Arthur sat down.<p>

"My apologies for the late hour, I hope it wasn't too inconvenient." Arthur addressed the men and looked around the table. He knew the Old Council – as he called them behind their back – usually met before noon, not after dinner.

"It wasn't, we hope your other duties weren't too troublesome, Sire? Merlin said your absence was unfortunate but necessary because of the rebuilding of the defences."

"Indeed, it was. I trust you all had time to settle into your new tasks?" Arthur asked carefully and mentally kicked himself. He should have met with his Old Council before today, instead of leaving it all to Merlin. Who knows what kind of chaos it's in or how the Lords feel about the Round Table? But he hadn't heard of any difficulties, of course only Merlin would have known.

"It was a challenge at first, but we're most satisfied with your replacement as with our new mandate."

"Excellent, let's proceed then." Arthur smiled relieved and reordered the stack of papers before him, "The issue of the number of market stands..."

The meeting went well and efficient, much more efficient than Arthur remembered. That was just because he wasn't used to it anymore, he figured as they dealt with some minor complaints. That it was Merlin's influence didn't occur to him until they started discussing the mason's guild. If he didn't need them all to fortify Camelot further he would have been sorely tempted to banish them all on the charge of being a public nuisance. Of course he couldn't really banish people for that, Merlin wouldn't have lasted a week, Gwaine not even a day. Though halfway through his proposed solution – which he found rather adequate himself – Sir Roderick coughed apologetically and looked around. Arthur followed his gaze a bit nonplussed and saw several Lords nod encouraging.

"I don't think Merlin would approve, Sire." Sir Roderick said firmly.

Arthur was taken aback, "Do I need to remind you that_ I_ am still the King?" He folded his arms glaring at the men before him, waiting for someone to respond. They had changed. Of course Merlin just made them rebel against him, that little...

"Certainly, sorry my Lord, it's just... Lord Hawthorn, hand me that stack, if you please?" Sir Roderick was clearly uncomfortably, but passed a bundle of papers to his king. Arthur looked at them confused and ruffled through them quickly, "And these are...?"

"It's just part of Merlin's research. I scanned through it. I thought it was very adequate." Sir Hawthorn quickly clarified apparently reassured that Arthur wouldn't snap at him.

"Research? Merlin wrote this?" Arthur swiftly scanned through the papers in front of him, his anger abating quickly. Indeed ,it was Merlin's handwriting. He would recognize it anywhere. Where did he find the time to do all this?

"So what's the short version?" Arthur asked, surprisingly noting it was twenty pages long. And it was 'just a part' of the research?

"It describes a series of laws dating back from the First Registry of Camelot. Among other things it settled the monetary boundaries between the different masons. Of course those families are not the same ones as the masons today, but it gives a solid basis for a reconciliation instead of the temporary settlement your father initiated after the Purge..." Sir Roderick started, but Arthur wasn't really paying attention any more. This was really good, he thought astonished as he read some passages more intently until his eyes caught sight of something strange.

"Lord Hawthorn, what is this gibberish?" Arthur held up the parchment and pointed at some non familiar phrases.

"Oh, that? Excellent question, my Lord. I asked him that myself. It's an ancient quotation he found somewhere in those obscure books Geoffrey of Monmouth treasures. It's a vow made between the different guilds and still carries some authority apparently."

"I meant, what language is it?"

"Oh, that?" Lord Hawthorn was sounding nervous all of a sudden and scratched the back of his neck, "It's in the tongue of the Old Religion. In the ancient times it was used for many ceremonies, My Lord, not just for magical ones." He almost stammered the last words, but Arthur took no notice. Merlin could read that? Well, he did live with Gaius, it seems the old physician was right, some of his knowledge had been passed on. Who would have thought?

* * *

><p>There.<p>

The final rune was drawn. It was time to complete the ritual. She looked around the crypt. All the ingredients were in place and the final incantations had been found and tested. Morgana brushed her hair aside and rolled up her left sleeve. Almost all the rituals her sister and the High Priestesses before her used required some form of sacrifice, to balance what shall be given.

This one was no different and Morgana brought the blade to her arm.

* * *

><p>Arthur was roaming the corridors again. He acknowledged he did that often lately, very often. But walking helped him think. After sitting pent up behind a desk ruffling through paperwork or sitting down listening at complaints and suggestions, his active mind needed some encouragement. And he wasn't pacing! Arthur grumbled as he thought of Guinevere's knowing smile when he said he was going for a walk. He knew she knew that he was pacing and he was definitely not pacing. He was just walking and thinking and not worrying about everything and certainly not about some exasperated manservant.<p>

He should talk to Gaius, right? The old physician would be able to confirm Merlin's apparently busy schedule. Arthur sighed, leave it to Merlin to take his duties serious all of a sudden. He stopped and shook his head. No that wasn't true. Merlin always took his duties seriously even if he joked, mocked and groaned all the way between listening to my rants, the endless hunts, dangerous quests or stable chores. But where did he find all the _time_? Arthur hated not knowing something.

But Gaius would be busy, so that left Galahad. Arthur had the distinct feeling the knight was avoiding him. Now why would he do that? I'll ask him after I've enquired about Merlin. Well, after I've asked if he has any news concerning Emrys of course.

* * *

><p>Aithusa sealed the deep cut on her wrist before it even became an inconvenience. Morgana took a step back to watch her progress so far. In the middle of the crypt there was a deep round basin. Its bottom was filled with white sand to contrast the dark colour of the stone. Along the edge she had drawn several runes, many of them were her own creation, manufactured by combining knowledge of her predecessors and Aithusa own unique signature. The energy she stored into these markings were worth it in the end. So was the blood that spattered the wooden pyre in the centre of the basin.<p>

Defeating Emrys was worth everything.

* * *

><p>Lauren was humming as she entered the dimly lit room. She was looking for cloth and linen in need of washing and had been at it all day, moving from room to room, opening abandoned chests and cupboards. She set down her basket and surveyed the chamber. After this her work was done for the day. To her left stood a large closet. That would be a good place to begin.<p>

She opened the two doors and almost screamed if the figure in front of her hadn't pulled her closer and clasped her mouth. Lauren heard her heartbeat racing in her ears as she struggled against the strong hands.

"Please don't scream." A soft voice said and a moment later her fuzzy brain recognized Galahad with a shock. "I'll let go now, but please be quiet, Lauren." He smiled apologetically and lowered his hands.

The next moment Lauren hit his arm, "What are you doing in there?"

"Hiding." Galahad shrugged and inclined his head towards the door. He was still standing inside the closet.

"From whom?" Lauren asked curiously. She had recovered from her anger quicker than she anticipated, but it was Galahad. He was totally harmless and always polite, for instance he didn't whistle when she walked by.

"Arthur." Galahad sighed and tried to straighten his crumpled clothes, "He's being obnoxious and wants to know some stuff about Merlin."

"So? Why don't you tell him 'stuff about Merlin'?"

"Because Merlin asked me not to."

"And your solution is hiding in this closet? Forgive me Galahad, I thought Druids were smart." Lauren mocked and suppressed a giggle when Galahad glared at her.

"I wasn't in here long but I saw him coming up the stairs and – " Galahad explained but was caught off abruptly as Lauren in turn placed her hand on his mouth.

"Lauren? What are you doing in there?" Arthur stood in the doorway and looked inside the chamber with curiosity. He had been pac- no, walking in the hallway when he thought he heard some voices whispering. But it was just Lauren, standing in front of a large closet.

"Cleaning out this closet, my Lord," Lauren answered and lowered her hand while she mouthed 'be quiet' and turned to address her king, "You should see the state of it, Sire, vermin is just hiding everywhere."

"Have you seen Galahad per chance?" Arthur informed and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't quite place Lauren's mischievous smile, but whatever she was up to wasn't his concern. Sometimes she reminded him of Merlin. His quirks were rubbing off on her.

"Last time I spoke to him he was hiding from you, my Lord." She said respectfully and the glanced inside the closet and smiled once more. "He's hiding in this closet actually." She stepped away from the doors and motioned Arthur to take a look.

"Really Lauren? Thanks for being your charming self." And with that Arthur walked away muttering something about pesky servant girls.

"Lauren!" Galahad hissed and carefully stepped out of the closet.

"What? It worked didn't it?" She smiled innocently and handed him her basked filled with linen. "You owe me one, Galahad, so be a dear and carry this for me."

"But Arthur..." Galahad protested when Lauren dragged him out. He was still hiding, he really didn't want to lie to his king anymore. And Arthur was bugging him with questions about Merlin's doings at the council. He could imagine the latest one's with ease. _Do you know why he's not totally useless anymore, Galahad?_ _Did you know he could read that sorcerer's gibberish?_

Or he was bugging him with questions about Emrys. _Is he in Camelot, Galahad? You said yesterday that you believed he wasn't here, but how do you know that for sure?_ It became harder and harder to keep a straight face under Arthur scrutinising glances.

"You know, for being one of the most important people in Camelot you have no idea how to manoeuvre around the castle, let alone the castle's politics." Lauren interrupted him amused and pulled him behind a tapestry which – to Galahad's surprise – hid a spacious staircase.

"Servant's route." Lauren hold the tapestry aside so Galahad could enter with less difficulty.

"Okay, so you know the castle better, but what do you mean I'm horrible at castle's politics?" Galahad relented as he shifted the basket to his other side so he could walk next to Lauren, "I'm not so bad, am I?"

"You not too bad for a newcomer but you should get a lot better. I mean, you're smack in the middle of it or at least very close to its centre."

"Do explain." Galahad was interested now.

"You're friends with Merlin."

"Everyone is friends with Merlin."

"Don't pretend you don't know better. Merlin trusts you." Lauren gazed upon him as if she couldn't believe he was this dense, "You share secrets."

"And why is that even relevant?"

"Because Arthur trusts Merlin."

"So?" Lauren let out a frustrated huff and without further explanation pulled Galahad through the next door.

"Lauren, where are you taking me?" Galahad protested as he reluctantly followed her – he really hadn't another choice – down an unfamiliar hallway, "Lauren? This is really heavy you know."

"Quit whining. We're here." She said and strode across the room they were currently in, unlocked a cupboard and took out parchment, ink and a quill spreading it out on a small desk, "I'm going to prove my point."

"You can put that down." She said and motioned Galahad to come sit next to her on the bench, "Arthur is the most important man in Camelot." She started and drew a crown on top of the parchment, "Next up is Gwen. Now if Arthur had chosen a Queen from a noble family, that family would have been the most powerful one in Camelot." She drew a second circle and with one glance asked if he was still following. Galahad nodded a bit insulted. Of course he understood.

"But he didn't. That's why Arthur gave Elyan the responsibility to cement good relationships with Queen Annis. So he'll be strong enough to manoeuvre here because he would have to learn it in Caerleon's court. And then you have all the members of Arthur's chosen council, the Round Table. And before the Round Table, there was the old council. These nobles are still very powerful." Lauren had drawn several circle's, each of them signifying a person and a council. She left an opening in the centre of the parchment, "Now who's missing?"

"Merlin."

"And where do you suggest to draw him? What kind of power and influence does he have?"

"How do you mean?"

Lauren sighed, "Just ask yourself this question: If one of these persons has a problem, who would they eventually go to for advice?"

"Merlin."

"Exactly. And Arthur knows that, he is an intelligent king sometimes. So when he appointed Merlin as a councillor he solidified something everyone already knew."

"That Merlin matters."

Lauren nodded and drew a final circle in the middle.

"Do you think he knows this?" Galahad asked as he studied the circles in front of him. Unconsciously he had known everything Lauren showed him, but it was quite enlightening to see it in a diagram.

"If he doesn't then he's a natural at these court games, he manoeuvres with great skill." Galahad frowned at this unexpected praise. It was quite obvious that Lauren admired Merlin, which was strange because he knew that a lot of servants liked Merlin, but this honest appreciation was something he hadn't encountered yet. He wondered if Merlin knew he had an admirer.

Lauren clarified her previous statement, "He does it in such a way that nobody really takes notice or is affronted by it, unless on specific order of Arthur."

"He bothers Arthur, though."

"Well, yes someone has to." Lauren admitted.

"So where does this place me? I'm here, right?" Galahad pointed at the Round Table.

"Exactly, but that's only your official weight. You have Merlin's trust, so every single one of these" Lauren pointed at the parchment, "have something to gain with your trust. It's not a bad thing, not all the time, but you need to be aware of this."

"Strange that you of all people are teaching me this." Galahad said and looked up as if he saw Lauren anew.

"Well, sometimes you need to take a step back to see something up close."

"Certain you're not a druid?" He teased.

"Positive, I just observe and listen. You have no idea what nobles talk about in front of their 'dim-witted servants'. We're not all fools."

"You're much too smart to be a servant."

"And you're a fool, Galahad. Didn't you listen at all?" Lauren rolled her eyes and looked insulted. That didn't last very long as the druid's only reply was an amused smile. He might not be too bad after all at these games if he knew exactly how to rile her.

* * *

><p>"Now Aithusa!" Morgana ordered and watched how the dragon roared and exhaled on the wood. His hot scalding breath simmered through the air. A crackle and a hiss, another crackle and then a spark that leaped across the pyre. In mere seconds the whole roomed seemed to be burning. Morgana quickly took a few steps back because of its intensity. The runes were ablaze as well. She shielded her eyes from their light until they settled down.<p>

The flames casted eerie shadows on the pillars encircling the room. The wood was burning slowly so it could feed the fire for many hours and after that the ashes itself will maintain the storming blaze.

* * *

><p>Merlin couldn't sleep. His mind kept working. He needed to go, he needed to do something to make this restlessness stop. But Leon had threatened to tie him to the bed if he walked away again. Merlin thought he was joking, but he'd rather not find out. Well, not when Leon was awake. So he tried to breathe evenly, lolling the others into a false sense of security. That hadn't worked though. When he tried to sneak out, Gwaine stopped him with one stern 'Go to sleep'.<p>

Okay, that wasn't the best of plans. Come to think of it, what could he do? He'll probably be able to tame the sea there, just long enough for him to cross and reach the cliffs. Or I could fly there. Merlin turned around once more and tugged his pillow. I wish it was dawn.

"Are you up already?" Gwaine asked tiredly as he watched Merlin put on his jacket and boots. He had heard his friend get up and was about to snap something along the lines of respecting someone else's sleep until he saw the faint light peering through the curtains.

"Dawn's only a half hour away."

"Fine." Gwaine huffed and threw his boot towards Leon. "Rise and shine, beautiful, our stubborn friend here decided it's morning already."

"I am awake, Gwaine." Leon muttered and threw the boot back. "It's kind of hard to sleep with the both of you are pretending to be asleep."

Merlin shook his head in annoyance and pushed the bolt aside, "Are you coming or not?"

"A man can't even dress properly." Gwaine complained as he fastened his sword to his side.

* * *

><p>The shadows were disappearing one by one. At first Morgana didn't notice, but she saw one was missing when the first light of dawn creeping into the crypt through the smoke hole casted fewer shades than expected. Then the shadow of the pillar behind her flew into the fire. She didn't exactly saw it happening, she only saw the torchlight casting the shadow, then the next moment it was gone.<p>

The flames rose above the basin's edge now and the smoke appeared thicker. It was more than smoke, she saw the shadows dancing there. Faster and faster shadows were vanishing, sucked into the fire attracted by that strange noise. The fire pulsed like a heartbeat now and Morgana grinned.

_Da-thump_

_Da-thump_

It was a heartbeat. The room was totally lit now, not because of the light, but due to the absence of shadow. Even her own and Aithusa's were missing.

_Da-thump_

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Tom greeted Merlin with a thoughtful smile as the latter entered the tavern, "My friend here and I were thinking of accompanying you to the cliffs. We've got a debt to pay to old Tristan. He's dead now, so we'll help you instead, since you were with him when he passed. Thank you for that. Gwaine, we're going with you," Tom said as he watched the others enter, "Duncan said you'd be going early. Five pair of eyes see more than three."<p>

"Tom, I didn't know you could count." Gerard said in mocked awe before turning toward the three of them a bit more serious, "So lead the way, guys or do you want us to lead?"

Merlin just gaped from one man to the other. He couldn't really object their presence, not when Tom talked about a debt. That was taken pretty serious here. And Gerard swift jab at his friend prevented any protest. Gwaine was enjoying this, Leon just shrugged and looked thankful.

* * *

><p><em>Da-thump<em>

"It's almost completed." Morgana whispered as she watched how the smoke and the shadows turned and turned in each other.

_Da-thump_

The black fog swirled faster and faster, finally taking form.

_Da-thump_

A human form.

_I will finally get rid of Emrys once and for all._

* * *

><p>The hike down the cliffs was easier this time. Still Leon and Gwaine insisted on staying close by. Merlin fought the impulse to yell something insulting at the both of them. He wasn't a child, he could take care of himself and he didn't trip over everything including his own feet!<p>

"So he died here?" Gerard asked. Merlin thought that question was a bit redundant. He could still see the bloodstains. Leon nodded and looked around once more. He walked the short distance towards the far end of the rocks and watched how the waves crashed below. He turned around and squinted at the cliffs in front of him. Nine, ten… fifteen caves he counted with one glance and that were just the obvious ones. How many more would there be? Which one had Morgana entered? It was an eerie place. He wasn't a superstitious man, but this…

"It's gives me the creeps." Gwaine muttered as he stood next to the older knight and followed his gaze. Leon couldn't have expressed it better. Tom and Gerard were out of sight, probably looking for torches or clues and Merlin was still staring at the bloodstains.

_Why were you here, Tristan? What did you hear?_ Merlin was searching for the answer, but the rocks in front of him didn't give away any secrets.

Suddenly something hit him with an enormous force. He gasped and sunk on one knee. He looked around to see his attacker, but his vision blurred and he needed both hands to stop him from falling down completely.

He couldn't breathe. His head was bursting, his magic was screaming. He might be screaming as well.

"Merlin! Merlin! Leon, what's happening?"

"Don't know, Gwaine!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin vaguely heard people running and yelling. But they were miles and miles away. The smoke was too thick. It wasn't _right_, it was too black. His heart skipped a beat

_Da…_

…_-thump_

He couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, some of you may have questions... I plan on clearing them up in the next chapters. What are your thoughts on Morgana? Next post will be in August, I'll try to get it up as quickly as possibly, promise.<strong>


	12. Gone Is The World You Know

**I'm back... Vacation was a blast and so was writing this chapter...in the end. Thanks for all the reviews! I find each of you amazing! I'll try to update a bit sooner in the future.  
><strong>

**AN: Again, not beta'ed...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Gone Is The World You Know<strong>

_... Da-thump..._

"Merlin..."

_...Da-thump..._

"Merlin...!"

It finally faded.

Merlin groaned and breathed in deeply for the first time since the bludgeoning force had released his hold. He tried to shift his legs. His limbs felt heavy and at that very moment Merlin realised two things: he was uncomfortably lying on the cold rocks and Leon and Gwaine were frantically hovering above him. Merlin finally opened his eyes though he didn't want to.

Gwaine was the first to react, "Merlin, are you alright?" His voice was laced with worry.

"There's something wrong..." He managed to mumble. His voice felt hoarse and unused. He managed to push himself up a bit so he was leaning on one arm, while Leon held up a water skin. Merlin gratefully drank a few gulps.

"Yeah, with you. You fainted." Leon said anxiously, he really didn't like this place.

"No, something has happened, something …" Merlin tried once more to convey this feeling in words but couldn't. He felt too raw. His gut was screaming, he felt sick, literally sick. Something perverse just happened. _We were to late..._

"You said something about smoke." Gwaine tried to be helpful. He didn't like Merlin being this thoughtful and quiet.

"I did?" Merlin rubbed his eyes and sat a bit straighter. He didn't remember that, to be frank he didn't remember how he had gotten on the ground at all.

"Yes, right before you fainted." Gwaine said, emphasizing that last word.

"I didn't faint!" Merlin snapped loudly. Couldn't they see that there was nothing wrong with him? They had much more pressing reasons to worry, instead they were fussing over him.

He had felt magic _shift_. Magic didn't do that. It wasn't right.

"I think I agree with Merlin here, Gwaine." Merlin looked grateful at Leon, glad the knight was on his side. Unfortunately the older knight wasn't finished, "He stopped breathing for a minute, I reckon that's worse than fainting."

"Fine, I fainted. There. Satisfied?" Merlin said annoyed as he got up, "Now can we go on?"

He asked that question, but didn't wait for an answer as he headed for the path. He needed to get back to Camelot. There was nothing more pressing at the moment.

"Merlin, you can't keep running off like that without saying something." Gwaine shouted angry and grabbed Merlin's jacket before he could take one more step. He didn't understand what was going on, why his friend was so vexed and he hated that, "We're your friends. We deserve an explanation."

Merlin sighed. Gwaine was right. He was acting foolish and rude. But they didn't understand, they couldn't. He still felt a bit weak, but it wasn't his own strength that had faltered. It was magic itself.

"What is it?" Gwaine still insisted. It wasn't like Merlin to be this distant or difficult.

"Do you trust me?" Merlin finally whispered as if he was scared all of a sudden. This was something Gwaine could do something about. He gave one of his sincerest smiles, "Of course."

"Yes, Merlin." Leon added.

"No, I mean really trust me, not just trust me with your food or with the horses." Merlin spoke louder this time, he wasn't satisfied with their swift answers. He needed to be sure before he would take the next step. He bit his lip. He could just hear Gaius and Galahad arguing again in the back of his head. _Reckless, foolish, watch out, don't do this!_

"Why are you so worried? What happened?" Gwaine was still prying for information while Leon quietly observed.

Merlin ignored his questions and asked one instead, "Do you trust me to make a decision on which the safety of Camelot depends?" Merlin swallowed harshly. This was it. Depending on their answers there was no turning back.

Gwaine nodded seriously without hesitation, but Leon took a moment to think about that question. He trusted Merlin, didn't he? He looked back at all those quests over the last few years, at Merlin's role in Camelot these days, on the grim determination he saw right in front of him now.

"Yes, I trust you, like a fellow knight with my life." He said after a minute and Merlin relaxed his tense shoulders.

"Good, thank you. Now take my hand and close your eyes. And whatever you hear do not let go." He ordered as he raised his hands. He saw the surprised faces of his companions as they silently did what he asked.

"Merlin, this looks pretty silly what…" Gwaine started to protest as he closed his eyes, but Merlin wasn't listening anymore. He gritted his teeth and reached for his magic. In spite of the disturbance a few minutes ago, Merlin felt his magic surge with ease. It felt natural, _normal_ and was more healing than the water Leon had given him to drink. His magic seemed to spark and in an instant it engulfed everyone. Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes as well.

"_Forelæde __færeld __geond __forescýwan, __bescín __úre færeld__, álynne ús __hæghálra!"_

As the world was vanishing around them and the ground collapse below, Merlin gazed into the swirling wind he summoned and looked through the sudden fog.

* * *

><p>"Is this the sound of my voice? IS THIS THE SOUND OF MY VOICE?" The man waited until the echo's died down before he grinned and twirled around merrily, "Yes it is. How grand, how grand. Forever frolicking through forest of icy sleeves and mashed wheels that turn the eels round and round the ragged bush and back again... Aaah. Iiieh. Ooow. Disgusting vowels. Terrible things, they are like toe nails. You can life without them but it is a horrid inconvenience if you do."<p>

Too say Morgana was baffled was a gross understatement. She stared at the man before her. He was standing on the bottom of the basin and was contentedly inspecting his fingers, before running them along his face. He was humming happily and completely ignoring her and Aithusa.

After a few minutes of tense silence on her side Morgana cleared her throat.

"Ahem, welcome back. I am-" She started solemnly but was swiftly cut short.

"Mmm, I'm naked, that's … different. I don't remember being naked." The man said puzzled, "Scratch that, I distinctly remember having clothes on. I'm guessing from your gaze that you didn't expect this either." He spoke to her for the first time. This and his uncommon yet, Morgana had to admit, dashing appearance was enough to baffle her even further. The man grinned at her and suddenly opened his mouth and put on a shocked expression.

It took her a second to realize that he was imitating her. Morgana shut her gaping mouth quickly and blushed, but the man seemed unfazed or uninterested in this and proceeded inspecting his body once more.

"So no chance of a spare set of clothes? Men's clothes that is." The man looked up to her once more and sighed disappointed, "Pity. Mmm, luckily I'm a talented fellow. Let's see, what do I want?"

He stretched his hands and closed his eyes. The air around him gulfed and twirled and before Morgana blinked, the man was fully clothed.

"Excellent, always loved green." He said appraising the emerald green tunic he was wearing. Other than that he now was wearing a shining pair of black booths, equally black trousers and a dark green sleeveless jacket with golden runes sewed on. A black cloak was fixed upon his left shoulder with an elaborate golden clasp depicting two dragons breathing lifelike fire towards each other.

"A bit excessively but all is fair to impress a beautiful lady like yourself." The man said and waited for a response. "Are you shy or something?"

"What?" Morgana was still a bit baffled, "No, it's... you're just not what I was expecting."

"So you rather had an old and greyish fully clothed in black kind of guy?" The man grinned and twirled around once more, "Preferably with wrinkles and bad breath? Great, I just love being a disappointment."

"No, it's..." This whole exchange was not what she expected, but Morgana prided herself in being unfazed by surprises. So she took a deep breath and continued what she initially started to say.

"I am Lady Morgana, true Queen of Camelot and High Priestess of the Old Religion. I summoned you here to aid me in taking back what's rightfully mine." Morgana said with pride and watched happily as her titles seemed to have their impact. Aithusa's presence was working fabulous as well as she sensed the man's interest. She smiled. "As your Summoner I order you to take down Camelot."

"Camelot" The man yawned and jumped out of the basin. "Sounds boring. Buckets full of bug's blood."

"Sorry what?" Morgana's smile vanished like mist under the sun. She shook her head in confusion and involuntarily took a step back as the man came closer.

"Hm, I'm guessing you didn't read the small letters in that big bad magic book, did you? I'm sorry to interrupt this party, but I won't be assisting no one, least of all a mere servant of Magic. But I'm being rude. I forgot to introduce myself. You shouldn't hold that against me. Being caged for ages does deter the required forms of etiquette." He gave her a mocked bow,"You can call me Hréonhes. Or Master. I'm kidding, 'master' is such a plebeian word. Do you think 'emperor' would suit me or does that make me look old?"

Morgana had no idea how to answer that and scowled in return. "Mmm, scratch sense of humour..." Hréonhes mused, "Let's rediscover my city shall we? I'm dying to see how she fared."

* * *

><p>A second later the trio reappeared somewhere else. Merlin immediately felt grass below his feet instead of rocks. The smell of the sea was gone and the sound of the surrounding forests filled his ears instantly.<p>

When the last strand of fog vanished, his magic released them and they tumbled hard on the ground.

Gwaine was the first to speak, "Wow, can we do that again?"

"Why? Don't you feel terrible?" Merlin massaged his temple and warily looked left. Gwaine was being way to cheerful, something he wasn't up to with the massive headache he had.

"Meh, had worse hangovers." Gwaine shrugged and stretched his legs before he rose.

"Merlin, I'm no expert, but this wasn't some Dragonlord trick, correct?" Leon hadn't moved and looked at him intently.

The warlock didn't met his gaze and stared at his feet. A few moments ago his rashness felt justified. But now... He had showed them his magic, because he felt it was the only way. He needed to get back to Camelot. He also needed Gwaine and Leon to accept him. Oh no, what had he done? He could have left them there.

"You have to tell Arthur." Leon sighed when Merlin stayed silent. He got up and started to pace. "You can't keep this from him any longer even if this knowledge devastates him. He deserves that."

"I know, I will." Merlin muttered and cringed under the silent treat that accompanied Leon's composed reaction. _I will hold you responsible if that happens._

"When?" Leon insisted. They were facing Arthur soon and he knew he wouldn't lie for Merlin. Arthur was still his first allegiance.

"Today, I suppose." Merlin relented. There was no time like the present, not when he was running out of it. And that was the real reason for doing this he suddenly realised. If, no _when_ he would die, he wanted to die as himself.

Leon seemed satisfied with this answer as he stopped pacing.

"You should have taken the horses with us." Gwaine said out of the blue as he looked around the clearing Merlin landed them in. "It's at least an hour hike before we reach the castle."

"Sorry Gwaine, next time when I cross the land in the blink of an eye, I'll remember." Merlin answered irritable, "Just be happy I didn't leave you there."

"Yeah, Nortcliff would be boring compared to this." Gwaine grinned.

"I didn't mean Nortcliff, I meant the place in between." Merlin clarified, "While you just saw fog I saw pathways through it. They were like whispers calling to follow. It was dangerous, sinister and beautiful at once, like a whole world just hidden in the corner of your eye..." He trailed off, "I can't really explain, it's fairly new to me."

"How often did you to this?" Leon asked a bit harsher than he intended.

"This was a first."

"Merlin, are you feeling okay?" The older knight asked all of a sudden while trying to keep the worry out of his voice. The young man hadn't gotten up with Gwaine and himself and was still leaning back on his elbows like when they first appeared.

"I'll be fine, just give me another few minutes." Merlin answered trying to control the pounding headache. "I may have overstretched myself a bit." He reluctantly admitted.

"You think?" Leon raised an eyebrow, not believing the ridiculous statement he heard. Overstretching himself? Now that sounded like a typical Merlin thing to say.

"So what did you do exactly?" Gwaine was really beyond curious.

"I thought that was obvious." Merlin almost snapped again, "I magically transported the three of us to Camelot."

"Yeah, but how did you do it?"

"I used magic."

"Merlin."

"All right, all right." Merlin huffed and finally got up as well, "I took the Halfway." He quickly held his hand up before Gwaine started questioning him further. "Before you ask, I can't really explain how it works. I read it in some obscure book a few months ago and figured this was the same way Morgana travelled on occasion, but it takes great focus and a certain amount of desperation for it to work, though a powerful enough sorcerer would be able to enter the Halfway whenever he wishes."

"I take it it's some sort of road?" Leon carefully ventured. This conversation still made him uneasy.

"It's all the roads and paths from what I could see."

"See?"

"I told you to close your eyes because the book clearly stated that untrained eyes might be distracted and be lost forever..."

"That's encouraging..." Gwaine mumbled.

"Look, I really need to find Galahad so the sooner we reach Camelot the better. You can ask questions while we walk, okay?" Merlin suggested though Leon felt it wasn't exactly a question, more like an order. This time it was Merlin who led the way.

* * *

><p>Tom and Gerard weren't having a good day. Truth to be told it started out to be pretty promising, if you counted hiking between sharp rocks and traitorous waves fun. They did.<p>

But from the moment they'd gotten down, it became tense. Death wasn't something they enjoyed, so seeing the place where Tristan died wasn't exactly the highlight of their day. Still it was promising, Tom decided as he had gone down into one of the caves with Gerard. Gwaine was always an adventure to be around and although he didn't really like those stick-to-the-rules kind of guys, Leon seemed to be tolerable and Tom itched to spar with the man. He could hit Gwaine if he was sober and the other wasn't. It would prove to be entertaining if nothing else. But that Merlin fellow was pretty intriguing, he mused as he motioned Gerard closer.

"Get this going would you?" He asked and Gerard grunted in response, but kneeled down nonetheless to start the fire. "I'll get the torches."

"You know," Gerard called back as his friend disappeared into one of the darker tunnels, "Next time you ask someone without the gash on his chest to accompany you!"

"You'll get bored!" Tom echoed back.

That was ten minutes ago. After they had lit the torches they decided to explore this cave a bit before getting back to the rest. But it was a pretty boring one, with a death end and everything so now they found themselves standing back outside.

The place was deserted.

"Where do you reckon they went?" Gerard finally said as he looked up and down the cliffs.

"Beats me." Tom scratched his head, "Now they wouldn't be so foolish to go exploring one their own, now would they?"

"It's Gwaine."

"Blasted eel."

"But even Gwaine wouldn't be that stupid, we have the torches." Gerard raised.

"So they went back?"

"I can't see them on the pathway..."

Tom cursed again and watched as Gerard carefully made his way towards the sea.

"You don't reckon they all ended up down there?" Tom shouted to make himself audible above the crashing of the waves.

Gerard shrugged his shoulders and looked around. Tom backed off a little as well and looked at the cliff wall in front of him. They wouldn't be that stupid?

"I can't find a trace of them, they seemed to have vanished just like-" Gerard said as he went back and stood next to Tom. They both gazed at the caves in front of him.

"Don't say it." Tom said and shook his head, "We'll better go back to the Death Cap, Duncan would want to know."

"Daft Old Donald was right, this place is really cursed after all." Gerard mumbled and hurriedly followed Tom.

Two torches slowly burned out on the rocks, before the sea claimed them as a prize.

* * *

><p>"So these paths, to what do they lead?" Leon asked. They were walking, almost jogging back to Camelot. He could see all the castle's towers already.<p>

"Anywhere and anytime." Merlin answered flatly.

"You're joking, right?" Gwaine interjected disbelieving. But Merlin shook his head and almost whispered, "But it's a dangerous place."

"How powerful are you exactly?" Leon was relentless in his questions. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He hadn't defined what _this_ was, if it was called for to label it treachery or something else. Merlin had used magic and had done it before. Nonetheless he stood by what he said a few days ago: not everything was that black and white anymore. So if Merlin had a good reason, then Leon would listen.

"I don't know. Do you know your own strength, your limits, your weaknesses?"

"No, not until I'm tested. But I'm fairly certain you had your challenges these past years."

"I'm…" Merlin started, thinking back at everything he faced these last years, "I'm a force to be reckoned with." He decided.

"I'm pretty sure you're just being your modest self. You're like our own law of nature." Gwaine said cheerfully. His grin hadn't faltered for a moment and just grew an inch.

"Thanks Gwaine, now I don't feel like a freak at all."

They almost reached the gates when Merlin stopped abruptly.

"You guys are taking this remarkably well." He suddenly realized and looked at them with suspicion.

"I didn't expect it either." Leon said, finally voicing his own conflicting emotions. True, he wasn't acting like he was supposed to.

"You're not going to run me through?" Merlin asked hopeful now.

"To be honest, it did cross my mind briefly. But… I still trust you." Leon admitted. In the moment they had landed he had opened his eyes just in time to caught sight of Merlin's golden eyes. In a reflex his hand had grabbed the pommel of his sword, but then Merlin's knees buckled and pulled them down with him. Leon understood now that worry had quickly replaced his anger. "You revealed yourself, that alone is a statement of your desperation." Leon straightened his back and said the following words with as much solemnity he could summon, "Whatever's coming to Camelot is much worse and I like the odds better with you at our side."

"Same here, Merlin."

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, the sentry just spotted eleven knights riding towards here at great speed. They're wearing Camelot's colours."<p>

"Very well, Brickem, inform Sir Elyan that I'll be awaiting his presence at the Outer Gate." With a wave of her hand Queen Annis dismissed her loyal knight and stood up. Five minutes later she was standing below the Gate and gazed at the plain in front of her.

"Any ideas about your fellow knights' business, Sir Elyan?" She asked as the young man joined her watch.

"My guess is that he send help, Your Highness."

"Mmm, I suppose your right, it's a bit small to be an invading army." Queen Annis said seriously, but Elyan knew she was joking. It had been quite the revelation actually when he first came here, now four months ago in order to tighten the bonds of trust between Camelot and Caerleon. At first he thought Arthur wanted him out of the way. He couldn't fathom why the king trusted him enough to carry out this mission. But now Elyan felt confident he was doing a good job. Queen Annis was a surprise. He only met her once under dire circumstances and he found her cold and vengeful even if she honoured the deal she made with Arthur in the end. But once you looked past that first tough exterior, the Queen was very enjoyable company. For one she never once treated him as the lowly commoner he was due birth and seemed patient if he misunderstood some of her court workings. Elyan suspected she admired Arthur's gut to sent him here instead of some stuffy old hoot of a noble with nothing interesting to tell except to brag about his disappointing children and the number of horses he sold last year. Her words, not his.

Of course his job was far from easy. Arthur sent some pretty mixed signals when he killed her husband, yet offered a peaceful solution. Queen Annis had made up her mind the moment she shook his king's hand – or that's what Elyan suspected – but the rest of the court, not to mention the knights weren't so easily persuaded. Steadily the trust between the two kingdoms was growing, not in the least because of the two sovereigns seemingly friendly correspondence. Elyan never found out who started writing, although he suspected Arthur was the one who needed to grovel some more, yet she had written back. He suspected one of the reason for this was the speculation that had arisen among the other kingdoms. In other words, it amused her.

"Lothian! What are you doing here? And don't give me one of those looks." Queen Annis exclaimed when the eleven year old boy skidded to a stop, nearly toppling of the edge of the pathway.

"I heard Sir Brickem talking about the knights. I wanted to see them. Are your friends coming, Sir Elyan?" The boy turned towards him in the hopes of ignoring his aunt. Clever kid, Elyan thought.

"Yes, Prince Lothian, they are. From this distance I can recognize my friend Sir Percival easily."

"The giant you talked about?" Elyan nodded.

"Lothian, where should you be at this moment?" Queen Annis asked sternly. The boy writhed his boots and mumbled something.

"I didn't hear that, neither did Sir Elyan."

"Studying." Lothian said dejectedly, "But Aunt, this is also educating! Instead of reading about friendly visits and how they proceed I can actually watch you welcome the knights." Elyan coughed to hide a snort. The prince did present a persuasive argument.

"All right, but I expect a written report of everything you saw here compared to the textbook examples." The queen gave in, but her eyes twinkled for a moment. Not smart enough yet to better your elders, Elyan thought as he saw the prince's enthusiastic expressing fade into one of horror.

A few minutes later Percival rode up, motioning the rest of the knights to wait. He stopped a few metres in front of them and got off his horse. He took a sealed letter out of his saddlebag before handing the reins to one of the waiting servants.

"Your Highness," He said kneeling down and lowering his eyes for a moment, "Greetings from King Arthur of Camelot. He sends his regards and hopes you and your family are still in good health. My name is Sir Percival, Knight of the Round Table and I'm at your service."

"Rise, Sir Percival," Queen Annis said and accepted the letter, "I hope your King and Queen are in equally good health and Camelot's summer was a prosperous one." She smiled and nodded towards Elyan. The knight thankfully took a step forward and somewhat awkwardly embraced his friend.

"You're well?" Percival asked, returning to his normal form of speech.

"Of course, you?"

Percival shrugged and smiled, clasping the shorter man's shoulder for a moment before returning to Queen Annis. She hadn't opened the letter yet and Elyan knew why. To many prying eyes were around them, besides there might be something surprising in the letter and she hated giving herself away. Let them guess what you think instead of showing what you think, was one of the things she was learning Lothian. He wasn't very good yet...

"Welcome, Sir Percival, I am Prince Lothian of Caerleon's House," The boy said solemnly as he too stepped forward, "Why don't you have sleeves, Sir Percival?"

"Lothian..." The queen sighed.

"What?" The prince argued, ignoring the amused looks of Elyan and the baffled expression of Percival, "That was a perfectly acceptable question. It followed decorum and everything."

"I'm sure your teacher mentioned something else, didn't he?" She reproached him slightly.

"Timing... and tact."

"Indeed." Queen Annis looked at Percival again and almost smiled, "Sir Percival, you must excuse the rashness of youth. My nephew interrupted a study session to greet you. I'm sure he'll be more motivated by this event to acquire the necessary skills for the next official welcome."

"Yes, Aunt Annis." Lothian said miserably, fully understanding her words were directed at him. The prince walked towards the Gate, but turned around once more. "Will you and Sir Brickem show me that block again this afternoon?" He asked hopefully with a sad smile.

"If I'm not busy, it would be my honour." Elyan said and bowed. The boy's smile lit up before he disappeared behind the Gate.

"That was nice." Queen Annis commented.

"No one likes to be scolded in public, Your Majesty, not even by someone as subtle as yourself." Elyan said respectfully. Queen Annis eyes darkened for a second but were quickly replaced by a twinkle, "Subtle indeed, Sir Elyan." Elyan inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"But now more serious business. Sir Percival, I gather you're not here for a mere visit. I expect you and your knights to be ready for a council meeting in an hour. Sir Elyan, see they're properly welcomed." She quickly ordered, motioning a string of servants to get moving, "After that, both of you are welcome in my study. I think we'll have much to discuss." She patted the sealed letter before walking back into the castle.

"Much to tell?" Percival asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Elyan smirked.

* * *

><p>Morgana shivered as the cold wind flung her hair across her face. She was standing a few paces behind Hréonhes and looked at him warily. It had all gone wrong. Probably one of the runes had been out of place. He was supposed to obey <em>her<em>. She was silently seething with anger, mentally repeating everything she read, everything she did in the ritual. It didn't make sense, she couldn't have made a mistake.

Hréonhes hadn't said a word since they exited the crypt. He walked around for a while before finding some stairs which he quickly ascended. Morgana had followed him of course, not having another choice. As long as he was in her line of sight, he couldn't sneak up on her. The stairs crumbled to dust in the end, but they arrived at a higher platform. Morgana imagined it had been a magnificent hall once, big enough to host a dozen dragons. Aithusa flew around them.

_Morgana, are you alright?_

She smiled._ Of course, just keep close, okay? _

Hréonhes was standing at the edge of the platform now and just stared at the ruins around him in utter silence. It was even more discerning than his insane ramblings. _Toe nails, seriously?_ Morgana could just feel the anger washing off him in waves and waves. She took another step back, just to be on the safe side.

Honestly, she found him handsome, but there was something wrong with him. As she watched him she noticed his silhouette was blurred. If the light fell just right she could see it move. It was as if he wasn't there completely, he didn't feel whole...

"No dragons, I CAN'T FEEL ANY!" Hréonhes unexpectedly roared towards the sky."Except this poor excuse you have beside you." His shoulders sagged a bit and stared at Aithusa, "Sorry love, you're just no use to me now."

"There is another one, the Great Dragon, he already proved to be an enemy. He aligned himself with Emrys and burned-"

"You're saying Emrys is here? I mean now?" Hréonhes looked at her truly happy all of a sudden, "That's terrific! I hadn't had a worthy adversary since I killed my father."

"You killed your father?"

"Another thing I presume we have in common, my love." Morgana huffed at that name, but refrained from commenting. As long as he killed Emrys...

"But don't worry about him." Hréonhes went on and raised his hand in front of him and conjured a flame without uttering a word, "I'll sniff him out like a candle." He shot the flame towards one of the ruined walls and it exploded, "In one deadly blow."

"And Camelot's Court?" Morgana asked hopefully, maybe he'd changed his mind about helping her.

"Why kill them, if you can manipulate them to do the killing for you? It's much more fun to watch and not as messy, bloodstains are hard to get rid of even with magic."

"But if you kill them, they won't bother you."

"They don't bother me." Hréonhes looked bored again, "Did you know blood's a colour too?"

Morgana decided to ignore that statement, "So why would you take the trouble to manipulate them?"

"Because it's fun."

* * *

><p>"How are you going to explain our timely arrival? It's not as if we could have gone to Nortcliff and back in four days?" Leon became restless as he greeted the guards at Camelot's gate. And come back on foot, he thought.<p>

"Believe me, Arthur wouldn't notice." Merlin suddenly smirked, "The things I've gotten away with."

As they entered the courtyard, they almost collided with Sir Orrell. "You're in a hurry!" The knight huffed as they trio quickly walked towards the stairs.

"Sorry, we need to find Galahad." Merlin waved apologetically, but Sir Orrell stopped him and sighed.

"He's with Gaius." The knight said gravely, "He just collapsed this morning. One moment we were about to escort the Queen to the Lower Town and the next thing you know, he's on his knees having some kind of fit."

"Is he okay?" Gwaine asked immediately.

"Don't know, Gwen's with him now."

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Back already?" Gwen greeted him happily as he entered the physician's chambers first followed quickly by Leon and Gwaine.<p>

"We took a shortcut." Merlin answered vaguely and looked at Gaius, "How is he?"

"Alive, awake and angry." Galahad muttered irritated from the bed as he brushed off the damp cloth Gwen was holding on his forehead. "I'm fine Gwen, I told you that already."

"Now listen, young man, there is no need to be rude." Gaius admonished him sternly, "Everyone's just worried."

"Look, I felt sick, I fainted, now I'm well and bursting with energy." Galahad argued and got up to prove his point. But Gaius was faster and with the agility one wouldn't expect from a man of his age, he was beside Galahad in a moment and pushed the young man back to bed, "Sit. Down."

Galahad was about to argue when he caught sight of the warlock, "Merlin, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Merlin replied with a smile.

"You feel less..." Galahad started unsure before Leon interrupted.

"He's not alright, he fainted this morning." Leon said as he walked towards Gwen to greet her. He was tired of this game Merlin was playing. That and he was shocked at the ease Merlin spun the truth. And why was he downplaying everything?

"And screamed and stopped breathing for a moment." Gwaine added.

"Gwaine!" Merlin yelled indignantly. Of all the things to say in front of Gaius...

"My boy, you should have said something the moment you walked in here." Gaius reproached him as he steered a reluctant Merlin in a chair, before turning towards the two knights, "And you two, why was he still walking?"

Leon sputtered under Gaius' stern gaze but was saved an explanation as one of his knight's walked in.

"Arthur heard you're back and has summoned an emergency meeting." The knight announced. "He's waiting at the Round Table and said that Galahad is exempt for this one if he wishes."

Good, Merlin thought, no time like the present to face the storm. He stood up.

"He wishes that everyone would stop worrying about him." Galahad huffed stubbornly and stood up as well, "I'm fine and coming to the meeting."

"I'll convey that to the king." The knight bowed towards the Queen and left swiftly.

"Don't you start with me Gaius, I would have asked for a meeting anyway." Merlin quickly said. From the look on the physician's face he reckoned Gaius realized he lost the battle with Galahad and now planned to face one with Merlin. He already clasped two foul looking potions.

"Don't give Gaius that look, Merlin. Arthur can summon whomever he wishes, but none of you are going before Gaius deems you healthy enough." Gwen said unsympathetically as she crossed her arms and gazed upon the two young men. Galahad and Merlin both swallowed hard and slowly sat down again.

Merlin sighed and accepted the vials his way to cheerful mentor offered. As he drank the foul liquid he pondered why he ever thought Gwen ordering Arthur around was an amusing sight.

* * *

><p>As she watched him rebuilt the city with a wave of his hand and a strung of unfamiliar words, Morgana questioned her newest 'ally' for the millionth time that day. He scared her. He was unbalanced, she couldn't think of a more fitting word. Hréonhes spoke sense most of the time, but then suddenly he would mumble or shout something completely nonsensical, like he was having a conversation with someone other than her. His sometimes charming words were countered with the sudden chill of his appearance every now and then, which also physically lowered the surrounding temperature. She had the distinct feeling that he was more than one man and couldn't help but shudder of utter wrongness when he came close. Strangely enough she also reacted in a totally different way. Every time his mischievous smile crossed her eyes or when he called her 'my love' Morgana stomach clenched in an odd way. If there ever was any doubt that moods and emotions affect a person's magic, Hréonhes would take all these doubts away in one glance.<p>

Suddenly he paused mid rant and looked at her as if he saw her anew. Morgana shivered under his gaze.

"Is there a reason why I need you?" Hréonhes asked puzzled for a moment.

"Sorry what?" Morgana asked sharply.

"Why would I keep you around?" He rephrased his question, "It is a fair point. I'm more powerful than you and quite capable of conquering the known world on my own. So what's your contribution?"

"I FREED YOU!" Morgana yelled and clenched her fists.

"True, but that was then and now is now." Hréonhes stayed utterly calm.

"You need me to know how this world works, it has changed since you once lived here." She said quickly and started to back up a bit.

"Why would I need that if I'm going to change it anyway?"

"I'm… You need…" Morgana stammered not believing her latest plan backfired so tremendously.

"Mm, yes?" He inquired curiously. But Morgana couldn't think of anything. So she tried something else instead.

"Hleap on bæc!" She shouted, but Hréonhes was much faster. With a blink of an eye the spell shot back towards Morgana. She held up her hands, but it was too late. The spell collided and smacked her against the newly rebuilt castle wall.

"Oh my, that wasn't very nice of me. Well I guess we can keep her around. She is indeed very pretty, mmm, thought so too. Bit foolish tough, she can keep us company. Yes, that would be nice." Hréonhes mumbled to himself, gently brushing her hair out of her face. He lifted her unconscious form up and walked into his castle.

Aithusa soared high above them unable to help.

* * *

><p><strong>The spell is roughly translated (Old English Translator): lead the way through shadow, illuminate our way, deliver us safe and sound. I thought it sounded cool... :)<strong>

**Now, please leave a review, I'm dying to know what your thoughts are on this chapter, it gave me some trouble in the beginning...**


	13. The Many Faces Of Truth

**As promised a faster update... Again, it's not beta'ed... And I'm thrilled by the reviews and followers! :) Thanks guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Many Faces Of Truth<strong>

"You felt it?" Merlin whispered before smiling sheepishly at Gwen as she curiously glanced back at them. She smiled as well and turned back shaking her head. Galahad and Merlin were purposely straggling a few paces behind everyone on their way to the meeting. Whatever they were talking about, she could only venture a guess. But it seemed to be serious from what she could see: a hushed discussion and many worried looks.

"Of course, but you did too?" Galahad said gobsmacked, "How's that _even_ possible?"

"So, to summarize, we both felt magic being disrupted and-"

"Wow, wait." Galahad forced Merlin to stop and they patiently waited for the rest to turn around the corner, before the druid spoke again, "I didn't feel that. It was more like a sudden surge of power somewhere. I couldn't locate it exactly since I needed all my strength to neutralize its effects. So we both reacted the same, but for different reasons. I still don't understand yours though."

"Magic, Galahad, it was as if it was ripped apart and then forced to reassemble with rotten pieces..." Merlin tried to describe what happened as they too rounded the corner.

"Do you still feel it?" Galahad asked and looked ahead at the end of the long corridor. The heavy wooden doors were wide open revealing the marvellous Round Table basking under strings of sunlight. At the far end stood Arthur, his red cloak was almost glowing with regal confidence. The warlock was distracted for a moment: there stood the Once and Future King.

Merlin turned his attention back to the druid, "No, but sometimes I smell smoke again."

"Smoke?" Galahad frowned confused.

"Gwaine told me I said something about smoke." Merlin murmured, "Don't look at me like that, I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm worried, Merlin." Galahad was anxious, but their arrival prevented them from discussing this further. It had to wait. Leon and Gwaine already greeted Arthur, while Merlin quickly made his way towards his place. Arthur looked well rested causing Merlin to sigh in relief, at least he listens to Gwen when she says he needs to lighten up.

Arthur may have been busy welcoming his knights back, but he saw the worried glance Galahad shot Merlin and the whispered words between them. What was up with that?

"Still in one piece?" Arthur asked casually when Merlin sat down beside him. _He was okay right?_ Merlin would have bought this nonchalance if Arthur hadn't gazed at him so intently. He barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

"As you can see." Merlin said offhandedly and smiled reassuring. It was for his benefit also since his heartbeat increased immensely from the moment he had closed the doors behind him. You can do this, he told himself, by the end of the meeting Arthur will know.

"Good, now I'm sure you three have much to report." Arthur said and leaned back waiting for them to begin.

Leon didn't beat around the bush, "Arthur, Tristan's dead." Gwen gasped and clasped her mouth. Both Gaius and Galahad looked worriedly at each other.

"That's bad news. How did he die?" Arthur asked seemingly composed, but Merlin saw that he was gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Morgana happened, we guess... And it's not ... very clear right know-" Leon stammered a bit which raised Arthur's suspicion. Again, Merlin noticed and quickly intervened.

"He died near the caves along Nortcliff. He presumably followed Morgana into one of them, she must have realised this and cursed him. He had a couple of wounds, like stab wounds and although most of them were shallow they didn't stop bleeding. When we found him he was barely conscious, he..." Here Merlin paused for a second. Rambling medical information was easy. It was distracting and normal. The next piece of info wouldn't be. "He told us to warn Emrys, he was quite insistent about that and mentioned Dalbeth. He said that someone or something was coming."

Meanwhile Leon had pulled himself together and quickly told what was left of the story. The rest of them all listened enchanted by their adventures. Merlin noticed the knight refrained some things though. Who knew Leon would lie for him?

"So then Merlin's dragonlord instincts kicked in and he felt something bad happen. After that we decided it prudent to come here as fast as we could and maybe convey this warning to Emrys." Leon finished his story.

"That's quite the adventure. I'm sorry about Tristan although I understand his choices." Arthur said and gently squeezed Gwen's hand, remembering very well it was Isolde's death and Tristan's grief that led them back together. "Galahad, did you make any progress contacting Emrys?"

"Erm, I can safely say he's in Camelot now."

"Oh, you felt his power? Is that why you collapsed this morning? You told me once that the power of someone's magic could affect you physically." Arthur looked expectantly at his youngest knight.

Merlin almost banged his head on the table. Not again, he thought horrified, some things never change... Although why is Arthur connecting the dots all of a sudden?

"That's..." Galahad shifted on his chair and glanced at Merlin for help. But the warlocks face plainly read 'you dug that one by yourself'. The druid focused and continued, "That's entirely possible, my Lord. I'm flattered you remembered that little remark."

"That's a good sign then, isn't it? It means he wants to be found, right?"

Galahad carefully casted another sideward glance at Merlin, "Honestly, it's too early to tell."

"Pity, I need you to keep working on that." Arthur sighed and leaned back against his chair, "Now, Morgana, what's she up to this time? And how did Tristan come across the name Emrys?"

"Morgana was inquiring about Dalbeth. That together with Kilgarrah's departure and my uneasiness, it's a save guess a Dragonlord may be involved." Merlin commented.

"But who? You're the last. Surely you're not suggesting a long lost brother?" Arthur definitely deserved the don't-be-so-insensitive look he received from Gwen. And the kick against his shin.

"It's worse." Merlin said and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"How so?"

"Because Morgana wouldn't have any use from a mere Dragonlord. But she's in need of a powerful ally, someone who's strong enough to take on Emrys. Tristan told us to warn him specifically. We've been pondering his knowledge of Emrys as well. It's our conclusion that Morgana spoke about her enemy, maybe even flaunted her plans."

"This hypothetical ally capable of defeating Emrys... Has she found one?" Gaius asked intently. He was worried. One glance this morning was enough for him to tell something was very wrong with Merlin. He had wanted to talk to him on their way to the Round Table, but Merlin had pulled Galahad aside instead. Frankly it became rather tiresome to try to keep up with the young man. He sighed, I can only hope this was it.

"Possibly." Merlin admitted reluctantly and stared at the middle of the table deeply lost in thoughts and worries. Most of the other members followed his lead and tried to digest this sudden inflow of information, but not all of them. Gaius and Galahad were staring at Merlin in shock and surprisingly so was Gwaine.

"Dalbeth," Merlin mused out loud totally ignorant of these looks, "I've been thinking, that does sound familiar."

"The Citadel of Dalbeth, we passed there last year on our way to the Isle of the Blessed." Arthur quickly informed the rest, "It was a mighty city once, rivalling Camelot in beauty and size, but it was lost long before the first hovels appeared on this place. And now, nothings left, nothing but scorched rocks and pale green grass."*

"Right and you said the dragons burnt it down." Gwaine interjected remembering it as well, "That can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"One of Duncan's men saw a dragon in Nortcliff. That wasn't a coincidence either. So this leaves us with three facts. One, Morgana is planning something and it's more dangerous than anything she did in the past." Leon summarized, he knew that the last part was correct even if the rest didn't know his reasoning: Merlin had been shaken enough by what he felt to reveal his secret.

"Two, her plan involves dragons and has a connection with the history of Dalbeth's Citadel and thirdly, she's particularly targeting Emrys." At that last statement his eyes suddenly widened and he carefully glanced at Merlin.

"I don't think killing Emrys is her endgame."

"Arthur's right. She probably figured out Emrys is protecting the king. With him out of the way, she'll swat you like a irritating fly."

"Geez, Merlin! Thanks for your confidence."

"I'm serious, Arthur. With Emrys gone there won't be anybody standing between you and Morgana's bloody plans. You can't fight magic with simple swords and daggers."

"Have you been blind these past years! We killed numerous beasts and sorcerers, not to mention my father did as well during the Purge."

Merlin bit his lip. He had to. Otherwise a humourless laugh would have betrayed everything. Although Arthur did have a point with that last statement. Both of them looked at each other for a second, glaring, before Gaius cleared his throat.

"With your permission, Sire, Merlin does have a valid point. Your father was both very cunning and still had some alliances, some of a less reputable sort who helped him reach his goals. Don't misunderstand me, Sire, I'm grateful you lack some of his ferocity."

"Well, where are they now, these allies you mentioned?"

"Dead, Sire, burnt along with their books and artefacts in the end."

"But you still have that knowledge Gaius, you don't have to hide that fact. I know you used to practise magic."

"You do?" Merlin cut in but Arthur just waved that remark away, "And you've been very helpful to all of us in the past, I'm positive your knowledge counts in this fight against Morgana." Honestly, he wasn't a complete idiot unlike some particular servant. It wasn't that hard to figure out since Gaius was by all intents and purposes the resident authority on magical lore.

"I'm flattered, Sire. But contrary to what everyone believes I don't know all the answers to our magical problems. Books contain knowledge but your father managed to burn most of them before I had a chance to point out their uses."

"So you don't know anything more about Dalbeth?"

"No, I just wanted you all to know this before I go on. The written word isn't our only resort. Remember the bedtimes stories from when you were little? Remember the one about the Dragons' rage and the lost city? Now fit Dalbeth into that picture."

"Oh, alright but that doesn't help really." Arthur said mystified by the sudden twist in their discussion.

"What's the story?" Merlin was curious, he never heard it.

"In need of a bedtime story, Merlin?" Arthur grinned but suddenly grimaced and turned serious again. Merlin suspected Gwen kicked her husband's shin again, "Alright, alright, I'll keep it brief, but the bottom line was that at the moment Dalbeth reached its pinnacle of beauty and power, the Master of the Citadel was betrayed by the friends he trusted the most, the Dragons. They were jealous of its wealth and one night they burned the city to its ashes, burying all its inhabitants beneath the ruins and claiming the territory as their own. Moral of the story: never trust dragons." Arthur finished the tale.

"When I was a young lad, that bedtime story was a bit different." Gaius said, "Legend tells indeed of a great city, but also of corruption and a sickening thirst for more power. Dalbeth declared war on all the lands of Albion and finally succumbed under a cleansing fire as the dragons burned down the city, trapping the guilty within the ruins."

"That's different. But which one is true?" Leon asked.

"It's my opinion that both of the stories tell the same event, so the base line is true: the dragon's burned down the city. But why they did it is totally opposite and casts them into a very different light. Someone care the guess why it's different?"

"The Purge," Gwen said thoughtfully, "the tale was changed because of the war on magic. Dragon's were declared evil along with the rest of magic. The idea that dragons fought corruption didn't fit in that picture."

"Well done, My Queen, your wisdom equals your beauty." Gaius beamed and so did Gwen. He was seldom so formal unless he complemented her.

"Gaius, basically you're calling my father a liar." Arthur stated flatly and narrowed his eyes.

"Sire, I respected your father, but what he did is not uncommon. Men will always try to use past events to justify their actions. Your father was no different, I'm afraid. From a certain point of view everything is either a lie or a truth. It's rather hard to delineate between the two, certainly when one's describing events of a long forgotten past." Gaius said wisely.

"The tales have another thing in common: the dragons buried men beneath those ruins." Merlin murmured darkly.

"I can check some more books, Sire." Gaius raised. Arthur nodded grateful.

"Thank you Gaius, you even have my permission to search the vaults. There ought to be some books down there as well." Arthur turned his attention to the druid, "Galahad, I want you on this as well and maybe even take Merlin with you."

"Erm, sorry, what?" Merlin sputtered.

"It has come to my attention that you can read that incomprehensible language of the Old Religion." Arthur said satisfied he managed to surprise Merlin this time, "I was shocked to find out you're actually good at something."

"I'm not sure where you got the idea, but I'm sure your source was exaggerating." Merlin protested and then mentally slapped himself. _You're supposed to tell him!_

"Now, now, no false modesty, Merlin, I saw your reports in the Old Council. How fluently are you by the way?" Arthur asked genuinely interested.

"Erm, pretty fluently." The warlock reluctantly admitted.

"There you go," Arthur smiled approvingly, "I'll even exempt you from stable duty while you're helping Galahad."

* * *

><p>"Duncan!"<p>

"Duncan, where are you!" Tom yelled once more as he and Gerard rushed into the tavern. Some of the regulars were already there, all of them discussing the same things: Tristan's death and the changing winds.

"Dunca-an!" Tom tried again. A muffled curse was his only response. He quickly turned towards the bar where Duncan appeared, still cursing loudly and rubbing his head.

"I heard you, you oaf!" The tavern owner shouted annoyed, "What's this yelling all about? I hadn't expected you back until way past noon."

"They're gone!" Tom exclaimed.

"Who's gone?"

"Gwaine, Merlin and Leon." Tom elaborated, "They just vanished, disappeared like a puff of smoke."

"Gerard, has he been drinking this early?" Duncan asked, ignoring the giant.

"It's true. We were busy getting the torches and when we came out, they were gone." Gerard backed up his friend's story.

"They probably somewhere in town." Duncan tried to brush off their worries.

But Tom didn't want to be reassured, "Can't be, we weren't in the caves for that long. We would have seen them on the path."

"They're probably exploring some caves then." The tavern owner tried once more.

"They wouldn't be that reckless." Tom countered again.

"Gwaine might." Duncan raised.

"Told you." Gerard triumphantly poked Tom.

"And I'm telling you they just vanished!" He was getting frustrated now, Duncan was being way to stubborn about this.

"Tom, this wouldn't be one of your 'I saw a dragon' stories, now would it?"

"Duncan, I really saw that dragon." Tom deadpanned. Duncan sighed, threw his towel on the counter and walked towards the far side of the tavern gesturing them to follow. When they were alone in the courtyard, Duncan spoke again.

"You're absolutely sure they're gone?" He asked dead serious now.

"I'm as sure as when I warned you the Murray twins had set their eyes on Gwaine." Tom said gravely.

Duncan sighed again, "Alright, I'll get my feelers out once more, but if you stand by what you told me I have a favor to ask of you two. I want you to go to Camelot and tell King Arthur what you know."

"Well that will go over smoothly," Gerard said sarcastically, " Just picture us strolling into Camelot. 'Hi King Arthur, bad news: your sister is planning something sinister with a dragon and Tristan's death. By the way, do you remember sending Leon, Gwaine and Merlin to Nortcliff? Too bad there not coming back because they simply vanished. It was like magic.' I'm betting he'll scream 'SORCERER!' before the end of my speech and sent us both to burn."

"Gerard, I thought you were the smart one of the duo. That was King Uther, Arthur. Is. Different." The tavern owner emphasized.

"The old man has a point, mate, but I still hate delivering that message. Why don't you go, Duncan?"

"You know very well I can't leave Nortcliff, the Murray twins will cause havoc and somehow find a way to blame me. Nah, I'm needed here to keep a lid on those two. They're awfully cozy with Lord Wavy-Hands, too cozy for my comfort."

"They're spies." Tom deadpanned again, but Duncan just patted his arm, "Sure they are and they have mermaid brides and sacrifice jellyfish under the full moon."

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew his drunken exploits would follow him until his dying days, although Gwaine sure earned some part of the glory in this particular story, "Fine, we'll leave as soon as possible."

"Good and take their horses, I don't want to be accused of stealing." Duncan said and marched back into his tavern. Weird that I care about the opinion of some king, he thought and shrugged. Gwaine's tale is messing with my bearings. Damnit Gwaine! In what kind of pickle did you land yourself into this time?

* * *

><p><em>To his most Gracious Highness King Bayard,<em>

_Sire,_

_Yesterday afternoon I saw Sir Leon of Camelot in Nortcliff. Together with his appearance – which resulted in a fight at the docks where I and two of your knights sustained minor injuries - the town suddenly exhibited a general uneasiness and a turbulent atmosphere. It's my understanding – and this has been confirmed by two of my most trusted informers - that he was trying to rally the villagers against your Lordship. _

_I humbly await your instructions on how to deal with King Arthur's second in command. _

_Your most loyal subject,_

_Lord Egerton of Ryeford_

Bayard crumpled the letter. The nerve! That whelp thinks he can just invade my kingdom! Bayard snorted. Arthur was nothing more than a inexperienced child in his eyes. Granted, he handled the past challenges well, but luck was more present in his actions than intelligence or good decisions. Pulling a legendary sword out of a stone! Claiming to be Albion's greatest king! Oh, he had heard the rumours. He couldn't believe the arrogance! It had been quite the spectacle a few months ago, nonetheless Arthur shouldn't have been able to defeat his half sister. From what he could remember Morgana was always the fiercest and the more intelligent of the two. But he'd rather have Arthur on the throne than Morgana. Bayard shuddered and paced around his chamber. She would have made a formidable opponent on her own, but Arthur...

The current king's only redeeming strength was the loyalty he receives from his people, certainly from his bloody knights. A Round Table! He heard those rumours as well and his spy confirmed them. Siding with commoners? That was positively radical and he didn't like it one bit. Uther with all his flaws was at least consistently conservative. Laws that were in place for centuries where being ripped apart in Camelot these days and Bayard didn't like that. What if those revolutionary winds made their way towards his own kingdom? He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let it happen!

I should declare war on him now, when he least expects it. Spying in my kingdom? Trying to pry Nortcliff away? But Bayard was hesitant. He knew Sir Leon from past tournaments and peace treaties: the man was utterly noble. He just couldn't believe that man would stoop so low to become a spy. Actually that doesn't make sense. Why would that insufferable Arthur send his well known second in command to spy? He may very well be an idiot, his entourage wasn't.

Better be sure before accusing a well respected knight of spying. Better be sure Lord Egerton wasn't causing a scandal on purpose. He wouldn't put it past the revolting man to make up things just to get back in his good graces.

And he couldn't disregard the implication of Caerleon's alliance. He couldn't afford to go to war with both Camelot and Caerleon. Bayard fumed with rage and angrily pounded his fist down on his desk. That had been totally unexpected. A friendship between Arthur and Annis! Didn't she have any honour or pride? Arthur killed her husband! But somehow she 'saw' something in him. She had been positively swooning. Women, there was a reason why they weren't fit to rule. On top of that his contacts there weren't successful in poisoning Caerleon's Court against King Bloody Arthur!

Better be sure...

"Get me a clerk." Bayard bellowed towards his manservant who had been standing fearfully besides the door in a obedient manner, like servants ought to be. A letter to his very own spy might clarify the whole matter.

An hour later two pigeons were on their way, one back to Nortcliff and one towards Camelot...

* * *

><p>"Do you see that man with the glassy eye and blue robes?"<p>

Percival nodded as Elyan continued to inform him who's who at Caerleon's Court. The meeting had been very brief and ended more as a social gathering than a council. Nothing of importance had been decided, only that the knights of Camelot were welcome to stay until the next messenger from the coast arrived. Until then they were encouraged by Elyan to mingle among Caerleon's knights.

For now Elyan and Percival were standing in a corner, observing the room, sometimes politely conversing when someone walked up to them to introduce themselves. Percival was impressed by Elyan. He was able to sum up the Lords various relations, current position towards Camelot and Arthur and if and sometimes what they were scheming at the moment. And they were many Lords and Knights at the castle. Percival was having a hard time remembering the names, let alone everything else. Yet Elyan recalled every detail seemingly without effort.

"That's Lord Ackley, a large landowner from the south of Caerleon. His oldest daughter is of age and they moved here trying to find a suitor. Only she doesn't want a suitor. Not interested in any of them. Her father is completely driven mad by her refusals. Now, Margaret, her handmaiden gossiped last week with the kitchen staff that she saw Ackley's daughter sneak into town to meet a young handsome tradesman who conveniently relocated here as well. Of course her father doesn't have a clue." Elyan smirked, "Annis obviously knows, but hasn't found the time to deal with the matter or that's what she told Lady Edlyn, the girl's mother who appealed to the Queen's wisdom to put a stop on it, all without the interference of her husband. The man would probably demand a duel and die. The Queen had a private audience with the girl, encouraging her to be upfront with her parents and asked her to bring the young man to court. The man comes from a wealthy family, all traders for at least three generations, well connected with the major cities in Albion including Nortcliff contact's and they are the most valued. A match between them along with the Queen's approval would be beneficial for all parties. Lord Ackley's treasury is shrinking rapidly and taxes need to be paid of course. "

Percival could only nod at that. He was astounded, both by Elyan's knowledge as by the mechanics working behind Caerleon's Court. He wondered if that applied to Camelot as well. It probably did.

"And you don't want to talk to that man." Elyan warned and slightly inclined his head to the left towards a middle aged man in green and brown. His clothes looked expensive and he was currently talking to the Queen, laughing at something she said.

"I don't like him, never did. Queen Annis told me to trust my instincts on this though she never told me any reason to be suspicious of Lord Linwood." Elyan said and made a face, "But every time I talk with him, I feel myself agreeing with everything he says. And I'm positive he hates my guts. I think he's capable of stabbing me in the heart still carrying that pleasant smile of his telling me it's for my own good."

"I didn't mean to scare you, my friend, I'm perfectly safe here." Elyan apologetically patted Percival on the shoulder, who looked positively shocked for a moment, "Why don't we go spar now? I'll fetch Sir Brickem and maybe even the Prince. You'll like those two. They say what they mean. Just don't mention Arthur's name in front of the Prince."

* * *

><p>"Arthur, there is something else you must know." Leon started ominously, he almost forgot this small matter, "Bayard's men were at the border. I fear their number was too great to be 'just patrolling'."<p>

"I refuse to believe he feels confident enough to attack Camelot."

"Nonetheless, I feel he's looking for a provocation." Leon pursued his point, "He dislikes you, Arthur and that sentiment has worsened from the moment you contacted Queen Annis."

"You're seriously considering the possibility of war?" Arthur asked disbelievingly, "We did nothing to provoke him!"

"Except sending us three to Nortcliff." Leon argued, "You know it was a risk, Arthur, we all knew that. It's possible that we were recognized there."

"I've read that Nortcliff used to be part of Camelot in the past." Gwen interjected.

"They were, but the villagers are not particularly fond of high lords and kings." Gwaine snorted at this, but Gaius ignored him an continued his history lesson, "When Uther became king they choose Bayard as the lesser threat."

"So do you think he could rally them in this new war of him?" Arthur asked thoughtful, allying themselves with Bayard wasn't the same as being loyal to him…

"Could be, anyway he'll wait for Spring to launch an elaborate attack." Leon said, but Gwaine shook his head.

"I don't believe that," Gwaine stated firmly, "Although Leon's possibly right about Spring. But within a year Northcliff's allegiance will shift towards Camelot or specifically towards you, Arthur."

"Me?"

"I put in a good word for you." Gwaine said as if it was self explicatory.

"You only really talked to Duncan." Merlin remarked.

"Both of you never realized how important Duncan is." It was a statement, not a question. "He seems harmless and quite ordinary to any outsider, but the Green Death Cap is only one of his businesses although his other occupation is much more informal."

"You mean illegal." Leon groaned when a sudden realization just struck him, "He's a smuggler."

Gwaine grinned, "Some claim he's _the_ smuggler. But I think that's an exaggeration. It's kind of a family business. He's probably one of the most well connected men in Norcliff and beyond, though he doesn't flaunt his position, which explains why he's still in business. But that's not my point. What's important for us is that his opinion carries a lot of weight, Arthur and I told him exactly what I thought about you."

It was Arthur time to groan now, "Don't tell me you used the word 'princess'. Gwaine, that's not funny!" He shouted but his angry stare was pretty ineffective because Gwen couldn't stifle her giggles causing Arthur's mouth to twitch.

"Actually, it's worse, Arthur." Merlin said smiling as well, "He told Duncan about the Once and Future King." And gone was that confidence Merlin observed when he entered the chamber. Still some work to do there, he thought pondering Arthur's obvious discomfort.

"Relax, mate, Duncan was impressed."

"If Nortcliff becomes part of Camelot, Bayard will without a doubt go to war." Leon said gravely.

"Well, one way or another within a year we'll be at war with Bayard." Arthur concluded.

A year. They were discussing what could happen in a year. Merlin silently clenched his fist beneath the table to prevent any other reaction, like screaming at this sudden feeling of powerlessness that overwhelmed him. Kilgharrah's words, he'd forgotten for a moment, but reality just hit back with a vengeance.

I'm not going to be here, am I?

"Guys, we running ahead of ourselves." Merlin said carefully controlling the tremble in his voice, "We have to deal with Morgana first. She's the biggest threat at the moment."

"Merlin's right." Arthur said seriously and then rolled his eyes when he glanced at his friend, "Don't look so smug, I'm certain it's by accident." Merlin just grinned, but it was nothing more than a desperate attempt to try to cover up the nerves racking through his body. He promised himself he was going to do this before the end of the meeting. He shifted his attention back to Arthur, listening for that one opportune moment.

"We just have to think about it, I mean we've successfully dealt with similar threats in the past. Surely we can find a solution if we put our heads together. It is not if our past victories magically appeared … out of … thin air…" Arthur trailed off, suddenly distracted by Merlin nervously fidgeting his neckerchief while staring intently at his knees.

"Merlin…?" Arthur asked puzzled.

The warlock glanced around the Table. Leon gave him his silent support with a barely visible nod. Gwaine was not so subtle as he hold up two thumbs, a gesture he subsequently tried to hide with an equal subtle cough. Gaius eyed this exchange suspiciously. What was going on here?

Merlin took a deep breath and looked at his king, "Well, actually it's quite a funny story."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I left it at that...<br>**

*** This actually happened in a deleted scene of S4 in the first episode. You can find it on YouTube if you're curious. I'm not sure if 'Dalbeth' is the correct name Arthur used, but I settled for this name.  
><strong>


	14. Rather Sticks And Stones

**This one's a bit shorter but it deserves a standalone chapter in my opinion. Again, not beta'ed and thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Rather Sticks And Stones<strong>

"Strangely enough, I'm not laughing." Arthur grimaced as he finally turned to face Merlin. They were standing in the middle of the room with the Table safely between them. Arthur in the end had decided to stay beside the fire after he had paced a mile around the chamber. Merlin conveniently stood between him and the closed doors. He mentally winced again, remembering how Arthur threw everyone out and then slammed the doors shut behind them.

The previous minutes had felt as if he had been smacked against a wall. Hard.

The strange sensation of being almost knocked out. The air that suddenly left your lungs, leaving you to gasp for every tiny breath of air. The limbs that stopped doing what you want them to do, like getting up and running away as fast as you can, following your instincts. You can only sit there and watch everything unfold, feeling detached from everything that's happening around you. You can't hear well either, the light is brighter and dimmer at the same time and you only seem to be able to focus on one thing.

All the rest is a blur.

Everything was a blur except Arthur's wounded expression as he leaned heavily on the mantelpiece.

Merlin swallowed hard and tried to recall how in the world he could have handled that moment a bit better. _I have magic, Arthur, I've been using magic to solve these problems for years. _But it was no use. The secret was out, the game has changed, the story has had its twist.

And Arthur had reacted as he feared. He had pictured this Arthur. The Arthur that had yelled, "OUT! OUT!" scaring even Leon into dashing outside. He would have given everything to follow their exit, but he only got up, gripping his chair to stop his hands from trembling. He had watched Arthur pace, deliberately ignoring Merlin's pleading looks, flexing his hand sometimes around the pommel of his sword. The sword they pulled out of the stone together.

Dash it, Merlin thought and became angry himself all of a sudden, if Arthur can't deal with this that's his problem, not mine. _You know, I've enough to deal with already. I'm going to die! Kilgharrah just dropped that surprise on me before he took off and left me alone to cope. _Of course he didn't tell Arthur. He was entitled to keep some of his secrets, right? That didn't make him a bad person. Merlin knew he could deal with a lot of twisted, complicated and often complete absurd situations at the same time. Him dealing with Kilgharrah's message and dealing with Arthur knowing that particular titbit wasn't one of them.

"But I think I misunderstood the joke. Explain it to me again, will you? But choose your next words very carefully." Arthur said slowly emphasizing every word. Merlin sighed, he knew what Arthur was doing. He was giving him a way out, a way to turn back the last few minutes. To deny everything and call it a bad joke. But the king needed to face this, he needed to face that this bridge was burned. No one can turn back time.

However the look on Arthur's face almost shook Merlin's resolve, but then Kilgharrah's words resonated through his mind. Merlin clenched his teeth. Arthur has to accept this, damnit!

"I. Have. Magic." The warlock spelled out using a tone as if he were addressing a toddler, which wasn't the best of approaches in hindsight. Arthur's anger promptly flared.

"You can't have magic Merlin." Arthur shouted and took a step closer, "You can't, because that would have meant you've been lying to me since the day we met!"

He paused to stare at Merlin who didn't say a word in return, "I was a fool, misjudging you, taking you for the loyal friend I thought you were! Instead YOU'VE BEEN DECEIVING ME FOR YEARS!"

"That was never my aim." Merlin said softly, letting Arthur's anger wash over him like the tide crashing onto the rocks.

"What was your aim then?"

"To survive! Practicing magic equals a death sentence here, remember?" Merlin shouted back, getting frustrated because Arthur didn't understand, couldn't understand.

"Then why did you choose practicing magic to begin with?"

"I didn't have a choice, it's my destiny."

"Destiny! What destiny?"

"To protect the Once and Future King!" Merlin shouted exasperated grabbing a tuft of hair making it stick up, "To protect YOU!" His voice echoed in the sudden silence.

"You're Emrys?" Arthur asked disbelieving and then his eyes widened in shock finally grasping what this all meant, "Oh my, you are Emrys! You...You're insane!"

"Yes and probably." Merlin answered flatly, "Look, this threat isn't going away. So, maybe we can shout at each other when we're not in mortal peril."

"You should have told me earlier." Arthur snapped, the hurt clearly audible in his voice. Merlin ran his hand through his hair. God, Arthur was frustrating! What difference would it have made? Yesterday, now, tomorrow?

"Tell me when was there ever a good time to reveal my secret? While your father still ruled Camelot, lighting a nice fire every now and then? When Morgana betrayed everyone, hardening your beliefs even more? When you told me again and again that magic was evil? Or after your father died, when you stated, and I quote 'All I know for sure is that I lost both my parents to magic. It is pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again.' WHEN, Arthur?" Merlin shouted trying to convey his insecurities through his words as he walked around the Table towards Arthur. But they didn't have their intended effect.

"A few days ago when I asked you if there was nothing else!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"It was easier not to." Merlin sighed deflated. It had been easier.

"You lied, you're a traitor, just like-" Arthur grew furious again, but the words hit Merlin like flaming daggers.

"I'm nothing like Morgana or Agravaine! So don't you _dare_ accuse me of treason!" Merlin bellowed and spread out his arms taking a few steps closer until he was standing just in front of Arthur, "But go ahead, since you already shoved me to their side. Take a swing."

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Don't be an idiot! I'm not going to kill you!" Unconsciously he took a step back, releasing the pommel of his sword. Arthur was baffled at his servant's actions. He wasn't lying though. It wasn't a question if Merlin deserved to be killed or not. No, it had changed from the very start to the question if he could see Merlin dead. He had thought about that long and hard while he wore a trail in the floor, skilfully ignoring Merlin's pleading looks. He knew the laws of Camelot, he knew his own laws. But the truth was he couldn't do it. He couldn't even think of ordering someone else to do it for him.<p>

It made him sick. And confused. He had been genuinely worried about sending the three to Nortcliff. Gwen could testify to that, Galahad as well... Wait? Did the druid know? Did Gaius know?

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin who had lowered his arms for now. The warlock stared back at him with a measuring frown. The questions lay on the tip of his tongue, but Arthur swallowed hard and pushed them away.

"Do you want to die Arthur?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"What! You're threatening _me_ now?" Arthur defensively took another step back.

"No! Geez, I was merely reminding you of the fact that Morgana planned some twisted game in order to kill us all and ascend the throne, or did that slip your mind?"

"I wonder how that happened with you dropping this... this on me!" Arthur motioned fiercely at him, "How do I deal with_ this_?"

"Preferably in a non-violent way?" Merlin suggested brazenly and walked towards the fire.

"You haven't asked me what I did, Arthur, nor what I can do. Aren't you curious?"

"What is there to know? You used magic and lied to me." Arthur said tiredly all of a sudden and sagged back on his chair, but he kept facing Merlin.

"I didn't want to put the weight of my burdens on your shoulders." Merlin turned his gaze away and stared into the fire, "It's not something I'm proud of, Arthur, lying to you. But there was no other way. And I wouldn't have done it differently."

"I should order you to leave." Arthur said quietly.

"You know you need me." Merlin raised just as quietly.

"I wish I didn't." Arthur whispered and looked away.

"Well, tough. You can be pissed at me. Do you remember that time I told you to listen as well as you fight? Do you recall anything else of that particular talk?" Merlin waited patiently for an answer, but Arthur was stubbornly gazing at the doors. Merlin sighed and then went on.

"I told you I'll be happy to be your servant till the day I die. And I won't leave your side a moment sooner whether you like that or not!"

It was silent for a few minutes, although for the remaining members of the Round Table – locked out at the other side of the doors – it felt like hours.

* * *

><p>"How is it going so far?" Galahad inquired when he hurried back.<p>

"Arthur hasn't killed him, so that's a good sign." Leon answered.

"Were there life there's hope."

"What's going on in there?" Lauren stopped as she turned the corner a little baffled at their unexpected presence.

"Ssst, Arthur has just found out he's been the damsel in distress all along." Gwaine whispered motioning her to be quiet as he pressed his ear back against the wooden door. Lauren frowned and was about to open her mouth when Galahad pitched in.

"Lauren, I'm sorry but it's kind of a secret." Galahad apologized as he led her back around the corner "Can you keep that side of the hallway clear? I'll be in your debt."

"You're already in my debt, druid boy." Lauren huffed, but her gaze softened when she saw how distraught he was. "Don't worry Galahad, consider it done." She smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly and walked away.

Gwen had been silently leaning against the opposite wall this whole time. She winced as she heard Arthur yell once more. He'd been doing that a lot. Of course he couldn't keep that temper locked up, but strangely enough Merlin was shouting as well.

She couldn't hear what they were saying. Though she'll get the complete story later from Arthur, or from Gwaine. Gaius was pacing up and down the corridor and Leon was softly talking to Galahad now the druid had gotten back from wherever he went to.

She had been shocked, they all had been shocked. Wait, were they? Gwen looked intently at her companions. Gaius looked worried and casted an exasperated glance every now and then at the doors. Gwaine was listening intently but looked slightly worried, not shocked. And Galahad and Leon were still conversing quietly. Neither of them looked shocked.

"You all knew?" Gwen finally asked. Gaius stopped and sighed. Then he nodded. Gwaine hadn't heard her question or was skilfully ignoring it. Leon and Galahad paused, but didn't answer directly. Not that she needed a direct answer. Their guilty looks told her enough.

"Now I feel foolish." Gwen smiled sadly and continued to stare at the doors.

* * *

><p>That foolish boy! He's definitely trying to send me to an early grave. Would it be too much to ask for a little forewarning?<p>

Gaius sighed and glanced at the doors. Who knew what was going on in there? Well, Gwaine probably does. I can't believe he's shamelessly eavesdropping. Actually, it doesn't surprise me.

He sighed again and clasped his hands behind his back. He didn't look surprised when Merlin suddenly declared his secret, nor did Leon. What exactly happened in Nortcliff?

Merlin, what are you up to? You're worried, I know. Was this the reason? Or are you hiding something else? Gaius glanced at the doors again. It had been awfully quiet for the last minutes. I see Galahad's back, where did he run of to?

"You all knew?" Gwen suddenly broke the tense silence. He stopped pacing and sighed. _Yes my dear, I knew, I've always know. You have no idea what he sacrificed to keep everyone safe._ But it wasn't his story to tell. It never was. So he just nodded.

At least he told us himself. The alternative was much worse. Gaius had nightmares about such an event. An event where Merlin dies, leaving the rest behind to pick up the pieces. Most of his dreams featured some desperate attempt to protect Arthur going wrong, horribly wrong. It didn't help that reality provided enough inspiration for these dreams. Imagine telling Arthur why his friend died, why he suddenly used magic and why he had never told anyone.

Gaius shuddered at the thought. It's better this way.

He started pacing again, but didn't realize it. His thought were solely focussed on another place: the room just beyond the doors.

* * *

><p>For all Galahad's knowledge, for all his druidic instincts, he hadn't anticipated this. Merlin just changed everything with three simple words. <em>I have magic. <em>

But Arhur... Galahad winced as he hurriedly walked to one end of the hallway. The king's angry voice still echoed in his mind. _OUT! OUT!_ Oh, they had run out, all right. But Merlin hadn't followed them. He only realised this when Arthur slammed the doors shut in front of one confused Queen.

"You," Galahad said to the first servant he came across, "You're name's Weyland, right?" The man nodded in silence. Galahad smiled, "Can you do me a favour and guard this hallway? You are to sent everyone back, King's orders. Is that a problem?" The man shrugged his shoulders and went to stand at the corner. Galahad sighed in relief and turned back. Now just the other side and hopefully this argument can remain a secret, he thought as he hurried back.

"Galahad, can I talk to you?" Leon asked after he had led Lauren away. The druid nodded.

"He's Emrys." Leon simply stated, "That's why he uses magic. He protects Arthur."

"Yes, he does. But how did you find out?"

"Merlin brought us here with magic. The Halfway I think he called it." Leon explained, but stopped at Galahad's painful expression, "What's wrong?"

"No wonder he looked so tired. You shouldn't use that way. It's dangerous, Leon. People went missing in there. They never came back."

"So Merlin's pretty reckless." Leon observed.

"I thought you knew that already." Galahad remarked dryly, "Every time he leaves this castle with Arthur he rides into danger without complaining."

Suddenly Leon smirked, "Oh, he complains alright."

"You all knew?" Gwen suddenly asked. Galahad stopped smiling immediately and turned to face her. Leon followed his example, but they didn't answer.

Of course I knew, My Lady, Galahad thought sadly, and I hated every day I had to keep this secret. But it wasn't mine to tell. You're not alone, we all feel like fools today.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Gwaine quickly took a few steps back. The doors were opened and Arthur stepped outside.<p>

"If I said this meeting is about to resume, but only with those who were just as caught off guard as I was, how many of you would enter?" He said thoughtfully looking around the hallway.

Gwen took a step forward and hesitantly reached out her hand. Arthur immediately took it and brought it to his lips. She tried to comfort him somewhat but the tremble in Arthur's hands almost broke her heart. This was some mess they created. She didn't want to blame Merlin, not now, not right away. Things were never simple.

No one else moved towards the doors.

"I thought as much." Arthur sighed, "Well, get in everyone. I can't very well hold a Round Table meeting with just the two of us."

* * *

><p>Merlin looked around the Round Table. This meeting wasn't like any one he'd ever been to. Awkward was the first word that came to mind. Hurtful was another. Arthur looked absolutely defeated slumped on his chair like that. Gwen was bravely holding back her tears, but Merlin spotted them anyway. It hurt. Badly.<p>

Finally Arthur cleared his throat. Although his voice still sounded hoarse, he spoke clearly and determined, "Now, I don't have to repeat to you all that anything spoken about at these meetings are a secret. I've realised now that you all are pretty good at keeping one." He shifted in his chair and looked around the Table, "So, Merlin here being a sorcerer, being Emrys has to remain a secret for now. Even I can tell the strategic advantage of keeping something like this hidden from your enemies."

Ignore it, Merlin mentally braced himself, he's angry. It's his prerogative to be. He closed his eyes for a second and leaned back. "Actually, I'm a warlock."

"You're a warlock? What's next?" Arthur commented tiredly, "Are you going to tell me Percival's really a giant and Gwaine's a fairy?"

"Oi! I object that!"

"Merlin, what's a warlock?" Gwen asked softly. She was still holding Arthur's hand.

"I am, Gwen. I'm the only one that I know of. The difference is that I was born with magic, while sorcerers have to learn it, although they can also have natural talents for some fields of magic." Merlin told them businesslike. "I've been told by my mother that I used magic before I could speak. This is important. While sorcerers first learn to guide magic by using spells and later learn to direct magic without words, my experiences where the opposite. I used magic, but it didn't use spells. But when I came here, I had to learn them. They allow me to direct my magic more effectively and in more diverse ways than before." Good, he told himself, just stick to the facts, _pay no heed _to the emotions.

"So everything Galahad told us about Emrys is true?" Gwen spoke again. Merlin nodded and shot her a thankful glance. He heard the question plainly hidden in her words. _You protected him all these years?_

"But you must know that what the Druids speak of is a prophecy. I am not the Emrys of the tales. I'm just Merlin." He added firmly. It was true. He never asked to be what he was and right now with the way Arthur looked at him, he wished he never heard of the name Emrys.

"For now." Galahad interjected, "But you are Emrys, Merlin. The Great Dragon confirmed it and you know he's never wrong on such matters."

The warlock grimaced, "I know that, Galahad, there's no need to remind me of that fact."

"So now that we all know who Emrys is and he's been properly warned of Morgana's plan, I think it's time to find out exactly what she's plotting. We should ride towards Dalbeth and find out firsthand why Morgana's interested in that place." Arthur decided, "We'll leave in the morning."

"No, that's a rash decision and uncalled for. It's too dangerous, Arthur, we don't know yet what or whom we're up against." Merlin protested.

"This has never stopped us in the past." Arthur countered.

"Yeah, great argument seeing that all of these previous quests turned out to be no more than a carefree stroll through the woods." Merlin said sarcastically, "Great plan. Totally foolproof."

"What will you have us do then Merlin?" Arthur asked exasperated, "I can't stay here and wait for some mysterious assailant to attack the city. I will not risk the lives of all its citizens."

"But you will risk yours?"

"I did it in the past!" Arthur was shouting again and wrenched his hand loose from Gwen's grasp so he could fully face Merlin.

"This time it's different!" Merlin yelled back and hit the table. The others leaned back in the hope of getting as far away from this argument as they could.

"Why? Why is it so different!" Arthur stood up again. Merlin rose as well.

"Because I'm not sure if I can protect you!"

The two men stubbornly stared at each other, both wheezing for air after their outburst . But Merlin's words finally got through.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Gwaine said placating, "perhaps if we gathered more information?" Clearly something was wrong with the world if Gwaine acted as the voice of reason. "Gaius spoke of books, didn't he?"

They rest quickly followed his lead while Merlin and Arthur kept scowling at each other every other second. At least they sat down again.

"Of course, the books, Sire. The vaults could contain valuable information."

"We should strengthen the Outer Wall some more." Leon added, "Is that dispute amongst the masons settled?"

"I could contact my father, maybe he knows more about Dalbeth."

"The new recruits could use some additional training, I could see to that." Gwaine commented

"I'll order the traders and peasants around the city to stock up the granaries." Gwen pitched in as well.

All of them had good suggestions, only it would have had more impact if they hadn't uttered their ideas at the very same time. Annoyed, Arthur held up his hand and the noise died down again.

"Gaius, I'm sure you're knowledge is invaluable, however I want Merlin to sift through them. Leon, give him your key."

"I don't need a key." Merlin muttered quietly but shut up again when Arthur scowled at him.

"I want you to strengthen your medical supply instead, maybe even train some volunteers to help you." Arthur went on, Gaius merely nodded at his request. "Leon, take some knights and check the Outer Wall again, make sure to take some masons too and perhaps even some carpenters. The dispute is somewhat settled down, if they protest, remind them of their loyalty towards Camelot."

"Galahad and Gwaine, inform the rest of the knights of the situation, but refrain any hint of what was said earlier. Increase their training but also send out three patrols. One towards Bayards' kingdom, and two in any other direction you see fit. Galahad, you may contact your father, any additional information is welcome."

"Gwen, I'll leave supplying the castle and city to you."

"Everyone understands their tasks?" Arthur asked and rose from his seat again. Everyone nodded, "Good then you all can take your leave. We'll reconvene tomorrow morning."

The rest rose as well. Galahad, Gwaine and Leon bowed before leaving the room.

"Gwaine, wait outside for a moment." Arthur called back, unexpectedly making a sudden decision. The knight looked puzzled but nodded. Gaius paused for a second as if he wanted to say something. But then he shook his head, looked pointedly at Merlin before bowing as well. This left only the two royals and Merlin.

"What will you do now?" Merlin asked and clenched the key Leon left on the table.

"I'll prepare the city for siege." Arthur answered flatly refusing to meet Merlin's gaze. The warlock sighed. That wasn't what he had meant. _What_ _will you do with me?_

"Go to the vaults, Merlin and you… you do you're um thing."

"Magic, you can say it. It doesn't make it less real."

"Okay, magic, fine." Arthur snapped.

"Fine." At with that Merlin strode out of the room almost bumping into Gwaine on his way towards the vaults.

"Gwaine." Arthur watched as the knight walked back in, "After you talked to the rest of the knights and helped Galahad deploy the patrols I want you down in the vaults as well. Can you keep an eye on Merlin?"

"I'm not spying for you, sorry princess."

"No, that's not what I meant, just watch him, you know, to keep him safe." Arthur spluttered a bit.

"Oh, okay, on it." Gwaine's face lit up in surprise. He bowed again and turned around to exit the chamber once more.

"And Gwaine, don't tell him I sent you, I'm still mad at him."

"Sure, Arthur, whatever you believe." Gwaine muttered.

* * *

><p>"What will you do now?" Gwen repeated Merlin's question and brought her hand to her husband's cheek. Arthur closed his eyes for a while as he leaned into her caress, cupping her hand with his own. It was at moments like these that he desperately needed his wife beside him.<p>

"I don't know, Guinevere," Arthur swallowed and opened his eyes again, "I'm still trying to grasp what just happened. And I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, it wasn't my intention. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Shush, now. I'm not angry with you, Arthur." Gwen gazed into his eyes, "It was unexpected, but it will be all right in the end, you'll see."

"How is anything ever going to be alright?" Arthur really couldn't imagine that. He felt as if someone conjured the ground below his feet to drop and he was still falling...

"What was the very first thought you had when Merlin told you about his magic?"

"That's hard, it's kind of all jumbled up in here." He ran his hand through his hair, "I just feel so angry. He lied about it for years."

"Exactly, and that's why I know it will turn out alright."

Arthur looked nonplussed at this statement, but Gwen smiled encouragingly, "You said you're angry because he lied, Arthur. Not because he has magic."

She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Think about it." She said as she pulled back and quietly left the room. Arthur took a step forward towards his place at the Table. His hands lingered a moment above the surface before he firmly placed them down. He leaned heavily on this symbol of trust, loyalty and friendship he so treasured.

Arthur looked to his right, towards the chair next to his own. He couldn't stop his hands from trembling.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my take on the reveal and everyone's reaction, but it's not finished. (Obviously.) Merlin and Arthur are a volatile and stubborn combination, I like them at odds with each other and I'm planning to keep them like that for a while. But I seriously doubt Arthur is capable of killing Merlin and although he wants to banish him, he knows he needs him to keep his city safe. That's what a good king does. <strong>

**So, please leave a review?  
><strong>


	15. At The Stroke Of Midnight

**AN: Not beta'ed and I'm sorry for the long wait...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: At The Stroke of Midnight<strong>

Morgana gasped as she suddenly regained some awareness. But it was hard to focus as her head was pounding horribly. It was almost as if numerous metal plates clashed into each other, again and again and again. She was lying on something soft, a bed no doubt. It was actually quite comfortable if only that insufferable clanging would stop. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up immediately!

It wasn't in her head!

There were three shields fiercely clashing above her. Morgana put her hands on her ears and frantically looked around.

In front of a fireplace sat Hréonhes. He was contentedly leaning back in a comfortable chair while his bare feet rested on a low table. He was smiling at her and waved his hand around as if he was conducting the shields.

Morgana suspiciously narrowed her eyes. Of course he was controlling them! Leave a deranged man too long alone and odds are he comes up with something like this.

"Stop it!" Morgana yelled but she was barely heard above the noise. Hréonhes stilled his hand for a moment and the clanging stopped momentarily.

"Did I wake you, my dear? I hope you had a pleasant rest." He said amiably and winked purely to taunt her even more. He didn't wait for an answer and merely flicked his hand so the shields started banging into each other again.

Morgana tightened her lips and fumed silently. Calm down, she told herself, don't make him mad again. Just count to ten.

_One, two, three..._

It was no use. She just wanted to wipe that ridiculous smirk of his face!

_Six, seven..._

"Stop it!" Morgana couldn't take it anymore and jumped of the bed. Hréonhes brought his other hand to his ear and shrugged his shoulders mouthing 'I can't hear you'. This only infuriated Morgana more. She started to walk towards him but the shields obstructed her progress.

"Hréohnes, you evil necromancying bastard! MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Temper temper, my Lady. Tell me, what is the magic word?"

"_Astrice_!" Morgana shouted making the three shields crash into the opposite wall. They fell down dented and with a final clang the room became beautifully silent.

Hréonhes smiled, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but effective I'll give you that." Morgana huffed and walked towards to him. He was still leaning back in his chair and looked up at her with much indifference.

"Why am I not dead?"

"Straight to the point, I like that." Hréonhes saluted her. "Causing misery to others is much more enjoyable if you have someone to laugh with." He yawned and lazily motioned his glass to come closer. It floated to him and he thoughtfully took a sip. "Being on top of the world is rather lonely sometimes. So I decided I could use some company if you're interested."

He didn't wait for an answer as he immediately posed another question, "Do you like what I've done with the place?"

They were in a large room, but she couldn't see how big it was. The other side of it was huddled in darkness. She guessed it was at least as big as the ceremony hall in Camelot where she once was crowned. The part that was lit was richly filled with more precious furniture than she had ever owned. The bed was decorated with heavy velvet red and golden drapes and the woodwork was beautifully crafted showing hundreds of miniature dragons that looked so real that she could almost see them move in the candle light. The number of candles baffled her. This part of the room basked in their light. They were fixed on chandeliers that lined the walls, hung from the ceiling or were stacked on top of books. The walls where decorated with tapestries in vibrant colours. Some showed epic battles between men and dragons while others pictured more peaceful images of magical beasts she recognized like unicorns or gryphons. There was a big wooden and glass table that almost collapsed under the weight of dishes it had to carry: piles and piles of different kinds of fruit, roasted meat, bread, wine, vegetables and pies. All of it was again beautifully decorated to enhance one's appetite.

"When did you do all of this?" Morgana took her time to look around. She was impressed to say the least. Hréonhes was well aware of her approval, because he smirked irksomely as he took another sip of wine.

"You've been unconscious for an annoying long time. I was bored and destroying things the same day you built them is dreadful form of decorum. A one day reprieve is only polite. However I did find time to catch up with your enchanting little dragon."

"What did you do to him?" Morgana clenched her fists in a futile attempt to subdue her sudden panic.

"Relax, my love, I didn't do a thing. Young dragons should be nurtured and loved, so I told him to fly around until you got up." Hréonhes placated her and motioned to a chair, "Now sit. You still look a bit pale. You should sleep more." Morgana just glared in response and carefully sat down. Hréonhes poured her a glass and she caught it midair as he floated it over to her.

"To self-interest and mayhem." He toasted and Morgana followed the gesture.

"Now, how are you feeling?" He asked suddenly.

"Um my head, it still hurts." Morgana stammered a bit confused about his worried tone. But that disappeared immediately...

"Being thrown against the rocks tends to do that, so don't ever try that again." Hréonhes warned coldly and got up. "I don't react nicely when someone tries to kill me."

He paced in front of the fire for a few moments, clearly angry while Morgana's heart raced. His silhouette became blurred and shifted as the candles in the room all of a sudden spiked. He stopped and turned his head to look at her, "On second thought, scratch my previous comment. I think it's rather cute and otherwise I might get bored."

"You're insane." There she said it. It couldn't be helped. This... all of this was utterly surreal and unpredictable. She hated it.

"Of course, but you shouldn't be so judgemental. I mean, you have a knack for summoning death things. That doesn't bode well for your mental health now does it?" He countered as he plopped down on his chair again.

"What is your plan?" Morgana asked and winced at her own bluntness. She needed to be more subtle. Hréonhes may be more powerful but he's still just a man and men are easily influenced. Aithusa is loyal to me, as long as Hréonhes is preoccupied with conquering the world, it wouldn't be too difficult to snatch it all away from under his nose. As soon as I stop being a threat and become an ally, he'll let his guard down. I've done it before, I'll do it again.

"Mmm plans?" Hréonhes asked distracted as he took another sip, "Plans are doomed to fail. I just do what I want to happen."

"You got locked up the last time." Morgana countered and smiled sweetly. Oh yes, please do that again.

"That was rather inconvenient, so I'll agree to a little bit of planning but first let's feast shall we? I made dinner."

Maybe this night wasn't a complete disaster. Who knows what may happen later...

* * *

><p>He was concentrating, honestly he was. He was firmly reading this passage and certainly not thinking about Arthur. He was certainly not thinking about whatever Kilgharrah mentioned. He also wasn't carefully keeping an eye on the door, fearful of any sound that could forewarn his execution.<p>

What am I doing? Tricking myself? Merlin sighed and put the book down. He had been reading here for hours and nothing useful had turned up.

The vaults were designed to feel unwelcoming. They were no windows, no sounds, no air flow. He felt as if he was completely detached from the rest of the castle. Of course he had been here before but he never had time to thoroughly look around. The sheer amount of books and objects that were cramped together in the three adjoining rooms baffled him. He was currently in the biggest room where an enormous table which took up most of the space was completely packed with books and scrolls. The next room was similar but smaller. The last room was the smallest of the three, but Merlin reckoned the more valuable stuff was put in there.

It had been the only room with an additional fortified door. He smirked as he recalled how easy it was to open it.

All the rooms had a line of torches fitted to the wall. The shelves, closets and chests were covered in thick layers of dust, but with a few sweeps of his hand and a few handy spells the rooms were breathable again.

Merlin called it irony and if he hadn't know better he may have called it foresight. For Uther managed to loot and lock a considerable amount of magical objects in the vaults, making it probably the largest magical collection ever known to men. Hidden below the castle the vaults' treasures were now ready to serve once more. Uther's bizarre decision to keep them may now save not only his son's life, but the future of Albion as well.

And maybe my own...

Anyway, he would get nowhere if he didn't manage to focus. Unfortunately the sudden sound of steps halted that plan.

"You blasted the door open." Gwaine's voice was filled with awe and surprise as he carefully wedged the door further open with his foot.

"Sorry." Merlin smiled unsure, "The key wasn't of much use anymore by the time I got here." He pointed to a piece of half melted metal on a pile of books.

"I see you brought food." Merlin said and hurried towards Gwaine taking hold of one of the platters.

"What happened?" Gwaine was still shocked. He sat down across Merlin and waited patiently for the warlock to swallow the piece of chicken.

"I was angry I think." Merlin shrugged and turned his concentration towards his food. He didn't realise he was this hungry, being too preoccupied with exploring this newfound treasure he guessed.

"You think? Remind me never to get on your bad side, Merlin. Geez, this is completely unusable!" Gwaine carefully examined the lump of metal as he leaned back in his chair, "You're many things Merlin, but I never considered you being the dramatic type. Why on earth did you dare Arthur to kill you?"

Merlin stopped chewing for a moment, "You were eavesdropping?"

"And that surprises you? But you're dodging my question. 'Take a swing', really?" Gwaine smirked when Merlin flushed. Yeah, that had been pretty dramatic. But actually it was completely warranted considering the circumstances, wasn't it? Only Gwaine didn't know the whole story...

"Process of elimination" He replied without thinking. Of course Gwaine looked puzzled, you idiot, he mentally berated himself and quickly added, "Never mind, I guess I had a flair for drama hidden somewhere."

"Now not that I'm not grateful for bringing food and company, but what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Galahad?"

"The boy can manage on his own, he doesn't need my help. Besides it's late, training has ended hours ago. Now where do you keep the exciting books?"

"Oh, you're here to help me?" Merlin suddenly panicked. Just great, of all the knowledgeable friends I have, Gwaine's here to help. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Morgana hissed dangerously when Hréonhes gently coaxed Aithusa to stay still. "Stop it!"<p>

She couldn't move. He did something, some spell and she felt as if her feet frozen solid on the ground. They were standing on the other side of the room and Morgana cursed her own curiosity.

She should have expected something like this but Hréonhes kept surprising her. Dinner had been almost agreeable. The conversation was awkward with her trying to influence him and him trying to rile her up, but the food was delicious. Everything was fine until Aithusa flew in. Something Hréonhes had clearly been waiting for.

"Don't be like that. I need a bit of blood for our plans to work." Hréonhes carefully cut an inch deep wound in the dragon's paw. Aithusa yelped weakly but couldn't get away.

_Morgana, help me!_

_I'm so sorry, Aithusa._

"We didn't make any plans!" Morgana protested and watched how this monster, this poor excuse of a dragonlord collected the dragon's blood on the dagger and almost gleefully skipped towards a white marble block of stone. On top of this unusual table laid a silver basin.

"Did I say that I meant you?" Hréonhes asked with his back turned. He tipped his knife making a few drops of blood fall into the silver scale. The blood immediately started to circle around the bottom forming a intertwining spiral. The edges began to glow in a red foggy light.

"Almost midnight, one shift away. They danced you know, in auburn dresses. The fire couldn't get them. I proved them wrong, I proved everyone wrong..."

"What are you doing!" Morgana yelled and struggled once more against the invisible bonds around her legs.

"Cursing royalty is considered entertaining and the conversation we had was a tad boring, don't you agree. Now where exactly do we start?" Hréonhes mused and stared into the basin as the light faded and made place for the image of a castle.

"The west is promising but so is the south, time to redirect the Dragon's mouth." He hummed happily.

* * *

><p>"Percival, Percival." Someone said anxiously. The knight groaned and he took a few seconds to fully open his eyes. Elyan was standing besides his bed and looked very agitated.<p>

"Finally." Elyan sighed relieved and quickly stepped back towards the door. He took a moment to gaze into the hallway. Percival rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What's happening?" He asked loudly as he noticed Elyan's unsheathed sword.

"Sssst!" Elyan hissed as he turned around after he carefully locking the door again.

Now that was completely unreasonable, Percival thought, first he wakes me, then I have to shut up…

"Get dressed and grab your sword. The castle is under attack."

Percival hurried but then he frowned. He had been in a siege before. The most overwhelming thing about it wasn't seeing the enemies pound the gates. It was hearing them. The noise drowned everything else out, every sane thought every ounce of focus. Only training or luck can break a man's stupor once the sound of hundreds of ironclad knights, screams, drums, bells, running, screaming and breaking takes hold of a castle.

So something wasn't adding up here.

"Elyan, I don't hear a thing."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Merlin suddenly sighed and put the book down again. He looked directly at Gwaine and waited patiently until the knight noticed that the warlock was watching him.<p>

"What?" Gwaine asked a bit unsettled under his friend's steady gaze.

"You aren't acting like you're supposed to, both you and Leon. I'm still waiting for something to – I don't know happen like shouting or stabbing or..." Merlin quickly trailed off and looked away. "I mean, aren't you mad?"

"Not really, I'm just a little disappointed you didn't tell me sooner. Just imagine all the fun times we could have had." Gwaine closed his eyes with a dreamy expression. He smirked and walked up to his friend holding out his hand, "Merlin, I feel as if you owe me a decent magic trick."

Merlin eyed him up suspiciously as he slowly took his hand.

"Deal, but I'll decide if it's appropriate or not."

"Okay" Gwaine agreed reluctantly.

"Also, I never 'told' anyone who didn't practice magic themselves about me. Gaius, Lancelot, they all found out on their own. And to be honest, I wouldn't have told you because well you're Gwaine, you get drunk, you get into trouble, you…"

"Never Merlin." Gwaine seemed genuinely hurt for a moment, "Besides even if I did most of my drunken tales are weirder than you having magic. Have I ever told you about the time when I went fishing jellyfish in the moonlight? Or when I used whitewash to 'creatively' improve our training grounds? "

"Yes Gwaine and I'm still denying any involvement in the last one." Merlin rolled his eyes at the memory. "And no that would be inappropriate." He quickly added when Gwaine was about to open his mouth again.

"How did you…? Oh, you're a mind reader too!" Gwaine pointed excitedly towards his head, "What am I thinking right now?"

"No sane person would ever try to read your mind."

"You came to Camelot with _magic_," Gwaine countered as he waved his fingers through the air and nonchalantly strolled towards a shelf, "so I wouldn't put it passed you." Merlin smirked and returned to his book.

The knight hummed and picked up a crystal, "Mate, what do you think this does?"

"Gwaine! Don't touch that." Merlin dropped the book and cried in horror as he saw his friend juggle the Crystal of Neatid.

Yep, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The corridors were deserted and although the two men were quiet their footsteps echoed across the eerie hallway.<p>

"I was walking towards my room when one of the guards just vanished before my eyes." Elyan whispered and he carefully looked around the corner. It was void with life and noise. He shivered, just retelling what happened rekindled his fear. The man had flickered in a cloud of black smoke before the shadows swallowed him up. He wasn't an idiot. After being on magic's bad side time after time he knew the signs. Magic was at work here and it had an unholy purpose.

"I hear you. There's something creeping around here that makes my blood run cold."

Elyan suddenly halted and pulled Percival in a dark alcove. No at moment too soon as a shadow glided past them. Both knights held their breath.

"I hope the others get the horses saddled quickly." Elyan prayed as they resumed their way. He had sent his fellow knight to the stables. He was a realist, he knew they had to leave as soon as possible if they valued their life.

"I hope there someone still alive here. Not really feel like dying for nothing." Percival muttered when they quickly crossed another deserted hallway.

"Ssst! Do you hear that?" Elyan paused and motioned at another dark corridor. Almost all the torches were out making every dark corner, every squeak suspicious. If Gwaine were with him he would surely break the silence with some annoying comment about 'creepy castles', frankly his friend wouldn't be mistaken. While Caerleon's castle wasn't that different than Camelot's it wasn't home.

Percival listened intently. It was coming closer.

Footsteps!

They almost rounded the corner…

* * *

><p>"That's a <em>windumær. <em>I've read about them, but haven't actually seen one before_."_ Merlin replied excited at Gwaine's questioning glance as the knight held up a couple of stones.

"And they are not poisonous, I hope?" Gwaine asked blankly and quickly put the rocks on the table. Merlin snorted.

"They're Echo's." Merlin explained patiently and wasn't even trying to suppress a smile. Gwaine may not be the most skilled assistant, but he sure was amusing to watch. "_Windumaere_ were a form of speech that allowed a sorcerer to correspond with another person without having to be there at the same time. It's like sending a letter. Because it doesn't require very difficult magic and the recipient didn't need to use magic themselves they were quite popular a few decades ago."

"It looks like a ordinary pebble." Gwaine frowned and poked the stones.

"Most magical objects don't need to be conspicuous, but some kind of sorcerers prefer them that way."

"Which sorcerers?"

"The arrogant kind." Merlin deadpanned, "But you're right, _these_ are just pebbles." He grabbed a couple of the stones and threw them away. Gwaine took the other stones and weighed them thoughtfully.

"So do I put them on the useful, the 'it's so pathetic it's laughable' or the 'I've no idea so I'll look into it later' pile?"

* * *

><p>"Sir Elyan, I sure hope you're not lost." Lord Linwood sneered as he watched the two knights lower their swords in surprise.<p>

"Lord Linwood, I reckon it's too late for a casual stroll." Both men glared at each other until Percival forcefully cleared his throat.

"Magical attack." He reminded them. Both at least had the decency to looked embarrassed.

"My servant disappeared. She just vanished into thin air and when I yelled for the guard no one came. I've already been to the kitchen. Everyone's gone."

"We've noticed." Elyan sighed and motioned around the hallway, "We're on our way to the Queen. I suggest you join us or cower back to your chambers."

Linwood glared but followed them as they continued their journey through the abandoned castle. When they finally reached the Queen's chamber Elyan wasn't surprised. The guards were missing. He slowly raised his fist and knocked on the door. The sound resonated eerily in the silence.

The door opened and Elyan hurriedly pushed it further. The three of them stumbled into the room and stood face to face with Sir Brickem and an angry Queen.

"I pray you have a very good reason for this disturbance." Annis said coldly as she rose from her seat.

* * *

><p>"I'm thrilled you're not above damaging yourself after what you did to Aithusa." Morgana sneered as she paced in front of the marble table. Hréonhes had taken the knife and cut some rune on the back of his hand. He was mumbling some words Morgana didn't quite catch and watched how blood welled up and fell into the basin.<p>

Hréonhes snorted when he finally looked up.

"Geez, are you still going on about that? It was just a scratch, it's healed and your precious dragon is fine." He motioned towards the rest of the hall. Aithusa was fine, but as soon as they both could move again Morgana send him away. She didn't want the dragonlord anywhere near her dragon ever again.

"You hurt him!" Morgana yelled again.

"It's not because I'm a dragonlord that I care about them. They're a weapon, nothing more and like any other weapon they can be used against you. You would do well to remember that." Hréonhes warned coldly. He did that sometimes. It send chills down her spine.

"Why don't you just heal that?" She suddenly asked when he wrapped a piece of cloth around his hand and tied it up.

The dragonlord shrugged, "Some wounds are meant to bleed."

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that everyone disappeared except you three and your fellow knights? That all my citizens vanished like smoke?"<p>

"I'm afraid so my Queen. Magic is at work here."

"I don't believe you." Annis said and turned towards the open door that led to her personal sleeping chambers, "Mary? Come out of there and prove these delusional knights they're wrong." Her personal servant had entered the room not longer than half hour ago, she was still dutifully preparing the chamber to receive its sovereign.

There was no answer and the doorway remained empty.

"Mary?" Annis carefully made her way towards the room. Sir Brickem faithfully followed her and Elyan and Percival instinctively unsheathed their swords again. She looked into the room but it was empty. A couple of clothes were sprawled on the ground, clothes that weren't there before. Mary would never leave without cleaning up this mess and she hadn't exited the room, Annis was sure of it. The queen stepped aside to let Sir Brickem pass as he searched the chamber more thoroughly but she already knew. Annis looked back at the three men.

"She's gone."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Elyan said. He truly wished he'd been mistaken.

"Oh no!" Annis suddenly exclaimed and rushed towards the other door that led to the hallway, "Lothian!"

Sir Brickem cursed as he dashed after the queen, the rest followed hurriedly as they crossed the corridor. Annis pushed the door open and franticly looked around. One sole torch barely lit the room, but there was more than enough light to make out the still form lying in the four-poster bed.

"Lothian!" Annis yelled again and ran to his side.

"W-what? I'm sleeping Aunt…" Lothian mumbled and turned around.

"Aunt!" The boy exclaimed horrified when she suddenly enveloped him in a hug. He looked around the room and saw the four men standing in his room.

"What's going on?" He asked confused when his aunt finally released him. The prince looked at her for answers but Elyan spoke up.

"Your Majesty, I don't know what the reason is behind this and frankly I don't care. We can't fight this. Whoever did this had ill intentions. I'm leaving for Camelot tonight. My King needs to be informed and I pray Camelot hasn't befallen a similar fate. I would ease my heart if you would join us."

"Do tell, Sir Elyan, would Arthur leave if he was in my place?"

Elyan sadly shook his head, "He wouldn't but we would get him out nevertheless, even if it's against his will. His safety means more to me than being in his good graces."

"My Queen, I strongly advise you to go along with Sir Elyan's suggestion. Your knights aren't that different from King Arthur's and if I'm the only one left…" Sir Brickem left the last part unspoken, but Annis understood. Her gaze lingered on her bewildered nephew for a moment.

"Very well." The queen took a deep breath but resolve strengthened her words as she looked upon the four men, "Sir Brickem and Sir Percival, you will come with me and help me collect some valuables that can't ever fall into enemies hands." She was already mentally going over all the things she couldn't leave behind, like the plans of the castle or her secret correspondence. "Sir Elyan and Lord Linwood, get the Prince ready to leave. We'll ride out in ten minutes."

No one noticed how she absentmindedly scratched the back of her hand as she gave her orders.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand. Why did you choose Caerleon? Why not Camelot?" Morgana was still pacing and barely restrained herself from cursing him, "Was that just to spite me?"<p>

"Don't be absurd, I make loud noises for that." The dragonlord smirked, "No dear, I'm just warming up. Camelot is where it all comes together."

"What? Hréonhes, you're not making any sense."

"That's the point. You yourself made an excellent one about planning. So that's what I'm doing. I'm spinning a web." Hréonhes turned around to face her fully and asked, "Why simply attack Camelot? Let's complicate things a bit and create a few dilemma's big enough to make ordinary men lose their minds. I always like to play with my food before devouring it."

"You're disgusting."

"And you argue as a five-year old." Hréonhes countered.

Morgana sighed, "And what happens now?"

"Now?" Hréonhes smirked gleefully as he rubbed his hands together, "Now I'm going to knock on Emrys' door."

"But you don't know who he is."

"Buckets of bugs blood, Morgana! Think!" Hréonhes shouted and grabbed his hair in frustration, "What's the quickest way to get his attention?"

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Your system is failing." Gwaine complained glum when one of the piles almost collapsed.<p>

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd been reading the same passage over and over again because Gwaine kept interrupting him. The knight didn't do it on purpose, but it was driving the warlock mad. He took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"Gwaine, I know you're here to help, but this is becoming ridiculous. It's the middle of the night and I've been sitting here for the last hour trying to find something useful in this book which for a chance looks promising and isn't smudged with soot or something else. I'm bone tired, cranky and about to blast _your_ system into smithereens, so for the love of-"

But he didn't got a chance to finish his empty threat when Galahad suddenly burst into the vaults. The door banged against the wall, Gwaine's pile collapsed and the young knight barely missed a crash with the hard wooden table.

"Merlin!" He panted bent over trying to breathe without gasping, "You... now... Arthur, there is something wrong!"

* * *

><p><strong>I adore reviews!<strong>


	16. Ashes Of Another Life

**AN: Okay, I apologise to all of you who expected an update yesterday. I tried to upload it then but it was rather late (2am, fair enough, that was Wednesday but somewhere in the world it wasn't yet) and I ended up giving up after failing to correctly type my password four times (pathetic, I know). Anyway, this chapter has a short flashback in the beginning and randomly tells what happens in Camelot on one night/day. **

**Also thank you all for reviewing! Again, not beta'ed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Ashes Of Another Life<strong>

Those last words hadn't escaped Galahad's mouth or Merlin already ran out the vaults.

Racing up the stairs with Gwaine and Galahad just a few paces behind him, Merlin almost staggered in sheer panic as fear seized his heart. He didn't know why or how –though Kilgharrah may have a wise word or two to say about it – but he knew where Arthur was, just has he knew the anguish his friend was feeling right now. He just let his feet led him as he dashed through the castle's corridors.

"Get Gaius there quickly! He's in pain!" He shouted over his shoulder and turned his head back just in time to narrowly avoid a wall as he sharply turned around a corner. Just one more corridor, he thought and focused on getting there even faster.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes earlier:<em>

"Arthur, are you coming to bed?" Gwen asked and watched from her side of the bed how her husband manoeuvred between the books pacing up and down in front of his desk.

"I'm thinking Guinevere." Arthur answered vaguely and clasped his hands behind his back once more. She knew he did that when he had to calm himself. This wasn't an unfamiliar sight and by now she knew almost all his mannerisms that went along with it. If he brushed his hand through his hair she knew he was worried. He scratched his neck when he was indecisive or rubbed it when he was uncomfortable about something. If he was angry, he either clenched his fists or rubbed his hands against his side. The first was a sign that he was angry at someone else, the second that he was angry at himself. And if he tapped his fingers on his side or on his desk this mostly meant the same thing: he was anxious. She didn't worry too much if he did this. As long as he didn't start staring out of his window without saying a word the world wasn't coming to its end too quickly.

"I can see that." She remarked slightly amused. "But you can't exactly solve all problems by pacing alone. If it did I daresay you'd have banished all hunger and sickness by now considering the miles you've paced around the castle."

"Guinevere." He said warningly but the corners of his mouth turned up in the start of a soft smile. She just knew what he needed to hear. God, he loved her.

"Come to bed, Arthur." Gwen insisted sweetly and patted the spot beside her, yet at the exact same moment someone rapidly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Arthur stopped and frowned. Galahad cautiously opened the door and immediately turned beetroot red when he noticed Gwen in the bedroom.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get in." Arthur ordered annoyed. Gwen had gotten up to join him and looked beautiful in the white robe she had put on.

Galahad quickly shuffled in and bowed, "My apologies for the late hour, Sire, My Queen."

"We could have been sleeping." Arthur admonished his young knight. "It's rather late."

"But you aren't," Galahad said matter-of-factly, "And that's why I'm here. Gaius asked me to give you this. It's a sleeping potion." He handed Arthur a vial and the king suspiciously looked it over. He wasn't fond of the murky colour. "We developed it together and it uses valerian and hop in such a revolutionary way that the side effects are completely nonexistent. Whoever knew that two seemingly volatile and contradictory ingredients could work together to create such a harmonious concoction?"

"If this is another physician's metaphor to explain the current circumstances then I'm not amused. Tell Gaius that," Arthur snorted, but when he saw Guinevere's disapproving glance he sighed and quickly added, "And thank him for his thoughtfulness."

"I'm sorry, Arthur I'll-" But Galahad broke off whatever he was going to say. The king had suddenly turned very pale.

"Sire, are you feeling all right?" The young knight asked worriedly.

"Arthur?" Gwen gently touched his arm.

But he didn't seem to hear them. The vial slipped through his numb fingers shattering as it hit the stone floor. He didn't notice that he fell onto the ground nor that Galahad sprinted out of the chamber, he only heard cruel laughter resonating in his head. He screamed.

* * *

><p>Merlin burst into the chamber and leaped to Arthur's side. Gwen was franticly trying to keep him still but it was no use. Arthur writhed across the floor so she had pushed everything out of the way in the hope he wouldn't hurt himself. His back was arched in pain and the king was clutching his head so forcefully that he already had two scratch marks on his forehead.<p>

"Move." Merlin ordered urgently, Gwen obeyed quickly. She sought support from Galahad to stop herself from trembling and watched as Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's forehead and chest and closed his eyes. As he did that the chamber and its occupants immediately vanished and Merlin felt the strange sensation of weightlessness.

"_Well, well took you long enough to answer my call."_ A voice spoke. Merlin tried to ascertain where it came from, but he wasn't actually anywhere so the taunting voice just echoed all around him in the mist.

"_What did you do to Arthur? Who are you?"_ Merlin ordered angrily.

"_Introductions are widely recognized as a first step to prove one's friendly intentions, I however have none." _The voice paused and the silence was even more unbearable then the mocking voice. It was suffocating and pulling him deeper, wherever that was.

"_As for what happened to your king…" _The voice snickered,_ "Let's play a game. Figure out what I'm doing and well, let me put it like this. I've been told that human minds can't suffer this kind of intrusion for very long. So stop the pleasantries if you don't want to end up with a drooling madman on a pitiful throne and show me the measure of my enemy. Clock's ticking, Emrys."_

"_Leave him alone or I will kill you."_

"_Yes, thank you". _The voice exclaimed relieved,_ "I like it when men understand what I want from my first try. I had this old buddy of mine, dreadful fellow, couldn't hold his liquor and had an awful singing voice. It took me three dead daughters before he figured out what I…"_

But Merlin wasn't listening anymore. Arthur was in pain and he couldn't go to Gaius or Kilgharrah for help. It was up to him. The cruel voice was right, time was of the essence. He took a deep breath and drowned out every sound. He was talking in his thoughts that much he knew. It was strangely familiar with the way the Druids spoke to him so there had to be a link he could sever. His magic engulfed him swiftly and he send it into focus. Suddenly he was cutting knots he didn't knew were there before and every snapped string made it easier to breathe. He had no idea what he was doing, but he instinctively knew it was helping because Arthur was calming down beneath his touch.

"_Ah alas, my cue to leave. I hope you keep on proving to be challenging."_ With that parting remark the veil that shrouded them from the rest of the world parted and Merlin opened his eyes in relief. He felt exhausted as he removed his hands from Arthur and absentmindedly swept his sleeve across his sweaty brow.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Arthur suddenly opened his eyes and snapped.

"I was-" Merlin tried to explain calmly what had happened but Arthur wasn't listening.

"Keep back!" He shouted and scrambled towards his desk using it for support as he pulled himself upright. His vision was still a bit blurry but his hand stumbled upon a familiar cold metal. Arthur blinked, things were very confusing. He could only focus on two things right now: his damned headache and Merlin the lying-

"Arthur, lower that sword." Gwen ordered angrily and tugged Merlin behind her, "He was here to help you!"

"Yeah and how did he know I needed help?" Arthur demanded skeptically and noticed he had indeed raised his sword. When did I do that?

"You collapsed and started to have some kind of a seizure so I went to get Merlin." Galahad hurriedly explained stepping forward to Arthur's side so he could take hold of the king's sword. Arthur didn't exactly fight back when the knight wrenched it from his hand. Getting up that fast wasn't his best idea. He had never been so glad of his desk as he leaned back for support.

"You should sit down, Sire." Galahad insisted softly but Arthur waved his concerns away.

"This was magical?" He asked and rubbed his neck.

"No Arthur, a very bad_ bad_ man used your mind to talk to me from far away, but it was completely normal." Merlin said sarcastically before he snapped, "Of course it was magical! It's always something magical with you! Why can't you just stay out of trouble!" The warlock shouted and walked towards his friend now the sword was out of the picture. Galahad looked from Merlin to Arthur and back. He didn't know what to do. He hoped Arthur wouldn't start shouting as well, but that proved to be a fools hope.

"It's not my fault someone thought I would make a happy courier pigeon. In fact he wanted to talk to you so this makes it your fault! Had a nice chat I hope while I was in agonizing pain?" The king sneered.

Gwen sighed and buried her face in her hand. Men, would it harm anyone if they would just admit their anxiousness instead of fighting?

"Actually without you this wouldn't have happened. You're the one who put me in danger so YOU SHOULD GET OUT!" Arthur yelled. Merlin had to step back quickly to avoid Arthur's hand as he swiftly swung it up and pointed towards the door.

Merlin glared and then threw his hands exasperated in the air, "Fine! Galahad, keep an eye on him." He turned around and walked towards the door almost bumping into two unexpected obstructions, "Gaius, make sure his highness gets some rest." The physician and Gwaine were standing in the doorway gazing upon the scene in front of them with much confusion as Merlin squeezed between them. He was out of the room before Gaius could even comment.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you. Merlin, you get back here!" Arthur yelled but made no intention to run after his servant. In fact he was now leaning so heavily against his desk that Gaius feared he might keel over any second.

"Arthur, drink this." The physician said and hold up a familiar looking vial.

"Gaius, I don't need to drink that." Arthur argued and still stared at the door as if Merlin would enter again any moment. Gaius looked at him intently, sighed and took out another vial. But the king kept ignoring him.

"Arthur! Quit whining like a child. I married a grown up, not a toddler with a tantrum." Gwen had had enough, "You're clearly in pain, Gaius has a remedy, so please take it right now."

"But Guinevere-"

"Don't 'but Guinevere' me, Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur grumbled and looked at the old man in front of him, "Both of them?"

Gaius nodded, "If you don't take them now, I'll have to add a third."

"Fine." Arthur yanked the vials from Gaius' outstretched hand and donned their contents quickly. He shuddered at their taste. It didn't take long before he felt the effects. Arthur swayed on his feet and his eyelids drooped heavily.

"Gentlemen, a little help to guide his highness towards his bed." Gaius prompted, "Preferably before he falls face down on the floor." Arthur was fast asleep before they got him in bed, but between the four of them they managed nicely.

"Gwen dear, he'll sleep peacefully till morning. I suggest you should go to sleep as well. He's quite safe now." Gaius said quietly.

"I'll get some sleep Gaius, I promise but not before I'm fully reassured." She agreed reluctantly gently brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her husband's face and dabbed the angry red scratches right above his brow.

Gaius nodded and left, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to dissuade her from her watch. He motioned the knights to follow him until they were standing in the doorway.

"I want one of you in here on full alert for the rest of the night. Alternate so you both get rest and get Leon on it as well if you must. I fear the next days will prove challenging for all of us."

And with that he walked out and turned towards the vaults. One of his boys was fine for the moment, but the other… Gaius sighed, he couldn't decide which one was the most stubborn of the two. Maybe I'll take a detour for another set of vials, he mused.

* * *

><p>"Oh! What a glorious defeat!" Hréohnes exclaimed happily as he lay on the floor limbs spread out and heaving from exhaustion like a fish gasping for air, "Did you see that, dear?"<p>

"You mean that hopefully painful leap when you cut the connection?" Morgana smirked as she looked down on him.

"I didn't cut the connection!" Hréonhes argued and got up stretching his toes, "That damned Emrys pushed me out. Oh, he's good. Indeed a worthy adversary and much more powerful than the filly here." Hréonhes said to no one in particular. 'Filly' Morgana mouthed aghast and shook her head. The dragonlord was mumbling to himself again. It made her flesh creep.

"The force… tremendous… mmm indeed, should have expected that. But you know what they say about expectations!" He looked eagerly at her but like before he didn't wait for an answer nor expected it, "Actually I forgot, something about building or so… Mmm, Emrys will be a challenge or a problem, haven't decided yet."

"He's a problem." Morgana stated bluntly.

"For you maybe, but I'm on another playing field." He smirked and walked back towards the more cozy part of the hall. The torches were extinguished as he walked further and further away from the white marble table and in turn the candles blazed around the dining area. Morgana quickly followed before the entire section was covered in darkness.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asked when he sat down in front of the fire bare feet once more on top of the table.

"Figured out what?" She asked warily and sat across him. But she didn't lean back as he did. Instead she sat on the edge of her chair vigil for any sudden change. She refused to be surprised again.

"Why your fabulous let's-summon-a-mindless-powerful-slave-to-do-my-bidding plan failed. Completely if I may add." He explained further and took another sip of his wine. Morgana glared but didn't answer. She had thought of it of course. She hadn't been thinking about much else. Her research was solid, her runes correct, Aithusa did his part and she had _felt_ the magic work. So indeed, what went wrong?

"Okay, be like that. I do you a favor and now you ignore me." Hréonhes almost pouted.

"A favor?" Morgana snapped and jumped up, "You hurt Aithusa! You attacked Caerleon instead of Camelot! And then you taunt Emrys instead of killing him!"

"I did hurt your brother." He had the gall to smirk at her. Again!

"Will it have any lasting effects?" Morgana asked clinically in an attempt to ignore the rage that was rising once more.

"So much anger…" The dragonlord mumbled before he looked at her and sighed, "No, Emrys was fast enough and the king has a stubborn streak."

"Never mind, places to see, people to kill." Hréonhes rose up and stretched his arms, "I've been cooking an army. I need to see if they're well done."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going out. You stay here." Hréonhes told her patiently. Morgana fumed, he was so patronizing when he did that!

"You're just going to keep me here?" She exclaimed angry.

"Ah, I love it when you're so insightful, love. I can't let you run around. You might get misplaced." Hréonhes answered happily and pointed at the table, "You'll find your research there among some selected reading material. I highly suggest reading something about my marvellous citadel."

"But these are just loose pages! What did you do with the book covers? It's not even in the right order!" Morgana panicked as she inspected the papers and scrolls."

"Had to keep you busy." Hréonhes smirked and winked as he walked out of the hall. The door slammed shut and vanished. Morgana cried out of frustration and blasted the papers away in a fit of anger. She looked around as they slowly drifted down.

How did it go so wrong?

* * *

><p>"Merlin." The warlock didn't acknowledge his presence. He had been staring at the ceiling for some time now. The events of last hours were finally catching up with him and he felt exhausted and afraid. What if he wasn't there the next time? What if it took too long? Arthur was right. I do put him in danger.<p>

"Merlin." Gaius tried again and the boy finally looked up. "He doesn't want you to leave."

"He's out of his mind then." Merlin mumbled and looked away again.

"Maybe, but why were you yelling at him? That isn't you."

"He started yelling!"

"Of course he yelled at you, he was attacked with magic and had no idea what was happening. You shouldn't have yelled back." Gaius argued.

"He was being unreasonable!"

"As I said just now, he was attacked with magic and had no idea what was happening."

"Still he started it." Merlin countered defensively.

"Merlin, I'm very tempted to get Gwen and have her lecture you. She did a fine job with Arthur." Gaius sighed, "But I'm guessing Arthur's anger isn't what's bothering you, am I right?" Merlin shrugged and didn't answer. Instead he started pacing. Gaius sat down and watched patiently when he recognized Merlin's struggle for the right words.

"You didn't see him when he woke up." Merlin finally said and his voice sounded so very desperate all of a sudden, "He, he looked at me, Gaius, with so much pain and fear in his eyes... He _feared_ me."

Merlin miserably sunk down on a chair and cradled his head. "I never thought I would see that expression directed at me. I can deal with anger, not that…"

"I thought so, but you do understand?"

The warlock nodded, "It isn't easy."

"It never is."

* * *

><p>"What happened exactly?" Gaius asked after a while.<p>

"I want to say the usual, but that voice…" Merlin shuddered, "He knew me. He knew I was Emrys and used Arthur to get to me."

Both men were silent for a moment until Gaius cleared his throat, "What are you going to do about this?"

Merlin groaned, he hated that sentence. Of course it was up to him to do something, there was no one else. Yet how would Camelot fare after when he was dead?

"Merlin?" Gaius' question interrupted his depressing thought. Right, time to get things prioritized. First of all, find a way to stop the evil sorcerer from intruding Arthur's mind, then stop the evil sorcerer and whatever evil plan said sorcerer has. And finally find a way to avoid the dying bit. Yeah, that pretty much sums up my day.

"Can you get those books?" Merlin waved vaguely towards a pile of books next to Gaius, "I think I read something promising earlier. Can't remember the title, but it was in a big brown book."

Gaius' frown clearly said 'you're joking?', but the warlock just shrugged. It wasn't his fault they all were rather big and brownish.

"Since we're on the subject, why is almost everything lying on the floor?"

"It isn't my fault. It was Gwaine's idea. He thought a system would make everything more um logical."

"Gwaine? And you went along with it?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you what I was thinking."

"That doesn't surprise me." Gaius muttered and opened a book.

* * *

><p>When the old man finally left the vaults he had his answer. Merlin was infinitely more stubborn than Arthur. It started with a careful suggestion to come back to their rooms to get some sleep. In the end they argued for more than half an hour, but Merlin wouldn't budge and the vials just rested aimlessly in Gaius' hand.<p>

Just as he was about to cross the threshold the physician tried one final attempt.

"I can't physically drag you out of here but I'll ask Gwaine to knock you out and do the carrying." Gaius threatened, "Although you look so completely haggard I reckon Gwen could even push you over."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or Gwen. She has a mean punch." Merlin smirked but kept on reading.

"Merlin…"

"Gaius, this is important and I'm fine." Merlin put his foot down, "Don't you remember I can do magic now, I'll just find a spell to compensate for lack of sleep. Magic solves all our problems and you never have to say thank you." He sullenly muttered that last part but Gaius heard it nonetheless.

"Morning." Gwaine greeted them happily as he entered the vaults a moment later.

Gaius sighed and shook his head. He had left the vials on the table, just in case the young man changed his mind. Still he was reluctant to leave. He had to check up on Arthur, but that boy looked far too smug to be left alone and the newly arrived Gwaine would only reinforce Merlin's current mood. He was halfway out the door when he heard an undignified squeak from behind him.

"What happened to the piles?"

"Forget about the piles, Gwaine!" Merlin answered sharply and Gaius just shook his head again and resumed his way.

* * *

><p>"How long have I slept?" Gaius looked up. He had claimed a chair by Arthur's bed in the morning and must have dozed off eventually. Arthur hadn't moved, only opened his eyes as he waited for an answer.<p>

"As long as you needed." Gaius replied, but he gathered from Arthur's annoyed look that he needed something more precise, "It's an hour past noon, Sire."

"I'm glad your wife isn't here to hear such language." He remarked drily when Arthur cursed and hastily threw back the blankets. From his spot he watched with amusement how Arthur quickly donned a shirt and riffled through the cupboard.

"Belts, where are my belts?" The king franticly threw some clothes on the bed, "And why isn't Merlin here or Lauren? It's their duty to help their king." Gaius got up and went to another closet while Arthur hopped around the room in a hasty attempt to put on his boots.

"Lauren is attending Gwen. They're making an inventory of the kitchens. Your wife however assured me you're able to dress yourself. As for Merlin? I think you know the answer to that, Sire." Gaius enlightened him and nonchalantly hold up a belt.

Arthur snatched it up quickly, "Thanks Gaius."

"Need another hole, Your Majesty?" The physician asked amused when he saw Arthur struggle clumsily which had nothing to do with the king's waist. Arthur blamed the potions and the fogginess in his head.

"Well, aren't you chipper today." Arthur grumbled but smiled despite himself at the comment.

"I'm just happy everyone's still alive, I wasn't entirely sure after the proceedings of yesterday."

"I'm not going to execute Merlin, Gaius."

"I know that Sire, I was referring to you. Speaking of your health, forgive this old physician for not asking the moment you woke up, but how are you feeling?"

Arthur run his hand through his hair, "Good actually, I feel rested and my head doesn't hurt one bit although it's still fuzzy. I certainly wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last night. It was not pleasant."

Gaius merely nodded. He already suspected that since he gave Arthur one of the strongest potions against pain he had.

"Some rest today is in order and I have something that will prevent a future attack." Gaius said and held up a small pendant, "It was made especially for you. It repels foreign intrusion in your mind." He didn't say that it was magical nor that it was Merlin who had enchanted it. After all that was rather self-explanatory. Gaius sighed again, that boy was far too stubborn even if it was for the best intentions. Merlin had spent all night working on it. The warlock wouldn't settled for less than the best protection.

"You have to wear it against your bare skin, Sire."

Arthur rubbed the pendant absentmindedly and pondered its lightness. It looked like glass, but the stone wasn't fragile at all. It was small, circular and below its translucent surface mist –or something similar- twirled around. It was magical and beautiful.

When Arthur turned around to convey his thanks, he saw that Gaius had already left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah Leon, just the man I've been waiting for. How are the defences coming along?" Arthur looked up from his desk when his second in command stepped in just before dusk.<p>

"Steady, the masons are cooperating again." Leon reported. "Gwaine is down the vaults, Galahad training with the other knights. I've send out some patrols this morning."

"Good, good." Arthur mused, "Excellent, keep up the good work."

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine, Gaius said I had to take it easy." And so he had. Gaius would have told Gwen and he really didn't want her yelling at him again because he caused her to worry.

"If that's what he said." The knight inclined his head and was about to leave the room when Arthur called him back.

The king cleared his throat, "Now how come you never told me about Merlin?"

Leon almost winced at Arthur's accusing tone. "Simple, he told you before I could. I felt he acquired that privilege. Also, Gwaine and myself only found out yesterday morning when Merlin collapsed in Nortcliff and then transported us just outside the city before I could blink."

"He crossed the distance…" Arthur breathed, "Wow that's …" He wanted to say impressive but he couldn't exactly complement a lawbreaker, "Magical."

Leon snorted and quickly coughed when Arthur glared at him. "Yes, you're right, it was magical."

"What are you going to do to him?"

The king slammed the book down. "Why is everyone asking me that?" He wondered angrily, "I'll decide when I make up my mind. Now, find something useful to do for a change instead of hanging around in corridors."

But Leon wouldn't let himself be dismissed like that. He had thought about Merlin's magic these last two days and it was time for Arthur to know his opinion on the matter whether he wanted it or not.

"Arthur, you once told me that if breaking the law was the honourable, the noble thing to do then that law was wrong." Leon started

"I know." Arthur answered and sighed. He'd been expecting for some sort of discussion. It actually surprised him that Leon waited so long.

"And Merlin doesn't have an evil bone in his body." Leon continued.

"I know."

"And you have to admit, the treat of death is a pretty good reason to lie…"

"I KNOW!"

"Then why are you so mad?" Leon finally asked.

Arthur waved him away without dignifying an answer, almost unintentionally throwing the book he was holding. How could he answer? That simple question dredged up an whole whirl of emotions he refused to deal with. There was no room for personal issues, not when his people were in danger. Camelot had no use for a conflicted king.

* * *

><p>"So, Sir Leon the messenger boy…" Gwaine said mockingly as he leaned back against the vaults' wall.<p>

"So, Sir Gwaine the spy…" Leon replied evenly and went to stand next to him, "How is he?"

"Scary."

"And he has been doing that since he woke up?" Leon asked nodding towards Merlin who was busy staring a hole in the ceiling. The vault was filled with, well, magic.

"Don't think he slept actually, but yes he's been pretty much the same. Although sometimes he gets up, starts pacing and mutters gibberish. Then it really gets weird because the books keep flowing through the air until he snatches one down, starts to read, sinks back in his chair, stares at the ceiling, jumps up and begins again." Gwaine elaborated looking a bit concerned. "How's our airhead of a king faring?"

"He's awake and better. Actually he's doing similar things, only he was tempted to throw the books at me if I stayed any longer."

"Ouch." Gwaine winced, "So he still hasn't forgiven us?"

"Either that or he's just in a bad mood."

"Can't imagine why, it's not every day you find out your best friend can secretly do magic."

"Funny, Gwaine, but between you and me I don't think staying in a room with either one of them is advisable at this time. Galahad told me they shouted at each other _again_." He rolled his eyes at that last word.

"I'm concentrating, not deaf." Merlin suddenly announced making both men jump – something they would fervently deny. They cautiously glanced at Merlin who hadn't stirred or looked at them.

"Let's finish our reports in the hallway, shall we?" Leon suggested and they both hurried out.

* * *

><p>Gwaine was reading and pulled a candle closer. Some of this stuff was actually very fascinating although some of these blokes were a bit off, he thought. Who uses some sort of snakehead to control a person? The drawings were positively horrifying. He quickly put the book down before he was tempted to gag.<p>

"Sorcerers are insane." Gwaine shuddered and picked up another book. It had a flower painted on its cover. Should be harmless right?

Merlin managed to stifle a snicker at Gwaine's blatant discomfort as he turned his page and lazily looked down. The warlock gasped in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I found it, I think." Merlin said carefully and quickly flipped through the pages. Gwaine got up and walked around the table.

"See?" Merlin pointed at the text, moving aside a bit so Gwaine could read over his shoulder.

"You know I can't read that gibberish."

"This says _'Dalbeth'_." He pointed at the subtitle, "These are chronicles and I believe it describes the events that happened there, but without the fairytale cover-up. Let's see." Merlin traced the text with his finger summarizing as he went on. "The dragons attacked the citadel to kill a very powerful sorcerer. He killed all lot of them but some were loyal to him. Mmm, he might have been a dragonlord as well. Oh, here is his name." Merlin paused and stared at the book.

"Merlin? What is it? Can't you read it?" Gwaine asked concerned when the warlock didn't continue.

"Yes sorry, um his name. It's Hréohnes." Merlin swallowed hard.

"Okay, but this is good news right?" Gwaine was confused with Merlin's behaviour.

"In the Old Tongue, Hréohnes means _storm_."

Great, so Kilgarrah choose to be literal this time.

* * *

><p>Merlin was pacing.<p>

The book had been enlightening and descriptive. It was all blood and war, pain and suffering. Why was it forgotten? Didn't anybody care anymore that many, many centuries ago dragons almost destroyed these lands in their own civil war? That men cowered in caves and always kept one eye trained on the sky?

"So, these are your ancestors?" Gwaine asked and studied the book once more. He couldn't read it, but Merlin had quickly translated the whole tale. "Pretty brave men. You said they went to the heart of magic for advise, any idea where that is? Maybe we can get help there as well?"

Merlin sighed and counted to three before he answered otherwise he would have snapped. The roots of the Dragonlords, who would have thought? Kilgharrah should have warned him.

_Storm's coming young warlock, one that will wash away Albion's future if taken lightly. _

"I don't think the book means a real place. It's a metaphor for courage I believe."

"But those three men became dragonlords?"

Merlin nodded. He too was confused on that part of the tale. Did they really consult with magic itself as the story suggested and subsequently were granted their powers? Or did they tame the dragons with their skill in magic?

"They were the first and all was well in Albion."

"But not for long…" Gwaine muttered and looked at an etching. The city of Dalbeth burned. The grey flames that licked across the page looked very real. He shuddered.

"Okay, but tell me again what it says about Hréonhes. That part is pretty ironic." Gwaine insisted holding up the book.

Merlin sighed and grabbed it, "_The first born of Durwyn the Dragonlord was heralded by both dragons and men as the bringer of unity. From an early age on the boy was blessed by magic making him fully equipped to fulfil his burdensome task. Unfortunately their love blinded dragons and dragonlords alike from the darkness that slowly crept into the child. When he… _And here it's smudged Gwaine. I can't read it. The next paragraph starts with _other dragonlords rallied a-_"

"Can't you use magic to clean it?" Gwaine interjected.

Merlin paused and looked rather stumped with the knight's suggestion, "That's actually a good idea."

"Of course it is." Gwaine said smugly, "So what does it read?"

Merlin concentrated and willed the page clean. To his surprise it worked.

"Where was I? _Ah, when he came of age this veil of innocence shredded. Soon the lands of Albion were as divided as ever. The citadel of Dalbeth became the centre of power and corruption and one by one the combined armies of dragons and willing men brought chaos and waste to the land. In a final attempt to combat the evil that festered in Dalbeth, the armies of Newell and Rawlin, the other dragonlords rallied a massive force of dragons to kill Hréonhes. The battle lasted for days and in the end Dalbeth was reduced to ashes mixed with the lives of the death. After these horrors both dragons and men swore they would never lose themselves again in pointless slaughter and bloodshed. True to the dragon's prophecy, the fall of Dalbeth and Hréonhes led to an age of peace and simplicity only its chosen path was unexpected, but so it is with everything._"

"So what does it mean?"

"No idea, I'm still thinking." Merlin handed him back the book and started pacing again. Gwaine was right. It was ironic and depressing, but the tale wasn't that informative on two areas. First of all, why did Hréonhes turn on his people, on his own father? And secondly, what happened in that final battle? There were a few references written below the text, but he'd never heard of those books. Most likely they were lost in the Purge, if not… He needed another look at the library. Maybe Gaius would know?

Suddenly Merlin realised the knight was pacing alongside him, still holding the book. The warlock snapped, "Gwaine, quit following me around! You've been doing that since yesterday! I can't concentrate or think!" About my pending death, he finished in his mind.

"I was just trying to help, mate." Gwaine answered more calmly than he felt since Merlin startled him.

"What help are you? You can't even read this! It's useless!" Merlin shouted frustrated and the book flew across the room as his eyes flashed golden. It forcefully hit the wall. Merlin quickly shut up, but Gwaine didn't answer back. Instead he looked rather shocked at the book on the floor, both of them did.

"Gwaine, I don't know..." Merlin tried to apologise but the knight just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the vaults.

Smart move, Merlin thought angrily, you should try to alienate your other friends as well. He almost screamed out of frustration, but settled on just kicking the chair.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much time had passed since his friend walked out of the door. Merlin couldn't blame him. What had he been thinking? It was just so unfair. Six days and a few little words and his whole world had changed. Oh yeah, Merlin you're the one who'll bring peace to Albion but I conveniently forgot to mention you're going to die. Can't have you living in it.<p>

Bloody Kilgharrah.

And Arthur, want to know a secret I can't keep anymore because some random death guy got up again and then decided to pay your head a visit?

Merlin banged his head on the table once before he rested against the wood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pull yourself together.

A soft knock interrupted further chastisement and Gwen walked in.

"I heard you've been yelling at Gwaine."

"He told you?"

"No, no, I heard you."

"Oh." He didn't really know what else to say. Now he really felt bad about it.

"Merlin, I want to thank you." Gwen suddenly said and sat down next to him.

"For yelling at Gwaine?" Merlin asked confused. Gwen laughed and the sound did wonders for his mood. He smiled softly.

"For being you. For protecting Arthur."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You don't know what I did."

"Would you mind telling me a few tales? I'm really curious and maybe if you want I can tell some of them to Arthur."

"He doesn't want to know."

"Believe me, he does." Gwen insisted. Merlin sighed. Well, if nothing else this is a nice distraction.

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Gwen rudely interrupted his story about how he saved her after that first disastrous picnic.<p>

"Oh that's nothing." Merlin dismissed her question, "Just some vials Gaius forgot. Nothing to worry about."

"Merlin, when was the last time you slept a full night?" Gwen recognized the murky potion.

"Full nights are overrated, Gwen. Honestly I'm more of a four or five hour man, really. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You yelled at Gwaine." Gwen reasoned.

"So? Everyone yells at Gwaine from time to time." Merlin argued.

"For something he didn't do?" Gwen countered and waited for a smart retort. It didn't came.

"Merlin."

He panicked, wow she really sounded serious now. Shouldn't Arthur be dealing with stuff like this? Gwen kept staring at him intently, so he gulped and started counting on his fingers.

"Um the night we arrived in Nortcliff? And then the day of your picnic. I think I slept that night as well, not sure how long though."

"Are you telling me that in the last week you only slept two nights?" Gwen asked disbelieving.

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration, sometimes you think you don't sleep but actually you do." But Gwen wasn't listening. She stood up and took his hand, pulling him towards the door. He had no choice but to follow her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

"I know you kissed me one time but-" Merlin started hoping Gwen would blush, stammer and explain what she meant. But that was the old Gwen. This Gwen was much more confident after months at the centre of Camelot's court.

"Don't joke about things like that." She admonished him and cuffed his arm, "I know what you're doing and I'm not going to be mollified. You'll be taking a nap, all powerful warlock or not."

"I think you're going to be a great mother some day." Merlin muttered. She slapped his arm again but much more gentle than before.

"And of course, all bones... When was the last time you ate?"

* * *

><p>Merlin eyed the vials again as he sat on his bed. Gaius was out, so there wasn't really someone to check if he took them. But Gwen had been quite adamant before she left. They had made a detour to the kitchens and he had convinced her the potions couldn't be taken with food. She was reluctant to leave but he smoothly asked her how Arthur was doing.<p>

Okay, he lied about the food. He really needed to go back to the vaults, but Gwen would be so disappointed if he did.

"I suggest," she had said this in such a way that Merlin knew it was anything but a suggestion, "that you drink those vials. You need to sleep Merlin, I can't bare the way you're looking right now."

But the tales were the key, he knew it. He needed to be prepared.

Hréonhes was another immortal sorcerer just like Sigan. Or at least he was an undead one. Merlin remembered how reluctant he was to get help from the Great Dragon that the time. How he wished Kilgharrah was here now. If only to be able to yell at him in person.

_I can't bare the way you're looking right now._ Gwen had looked so sad when she said that. Maybe I should take them? He uncorked them and shuddered at their taste.

Oh boy, Merlin suddenly realised as he lay down on his pillow, I may have influenced her to go check on Arthur and leave me alone, but she guilt tripped me into taking these!

As he drifted away he remembered what Gaius had said about Sigan.

_He's immortal and you are not. If you would face him, he'll destroy you. _Was that the answer to Kilgharrah's morbid riddle?

He yawned and closed his eyes. There must be something in the books that will help me. Or one of the objects maybe? There must be a way to stop Kilgarrah's message from becoming true, there has to be...

* * *

><p><strong>And yet another chapter :) I debated with myself if Merlin wasn't too OOC, but I reasoned he was in his anger phase with the whole bad news you're going to die situation. Anyway, also bad news, the next update will take a while. I'm guessing a month at least. I really should be writing my thesis instead of fanfiction... Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	17. The Messengers Return

It's been a while (I'm really sorry about that) so a **short summary** is in order:

Day 1: Kilgharrah warns Merlin and tells him he's going to die. Arthur and the rest of the Round Table find out Merlin's a dragonlord.  
>Day 2: Letters have arrived and Leon, Gwaine and Merlin depart towards Nortcliff while Percival rides to Caerleon.<br>Day 3: On the road with a late night arrival in Nortcliff.  
>Day 4: The trio search Nortcliff for Tristan and find him dying.<br>Day 5: Merlin magically transports them back to Camelot, Bayard is lurking at the border, Percival arrives at Caerleon, Morgana is in way over her head and yes, then there is the REVEAL.  
>Day 6: Hréonhes attacks at midnight, the knights of Camelot flee Caerleon with Queen Annis, Merlin tries to find a solution and his temper isn't improving.<p>

And day 7: Starting right now... with a warning. I'm tying up some loose ends in this chapter so it may and probably will be confusing. Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Messengers Return<strong>

"Elyan!" Percival called out as he caught up with his fellow knight at the head of the column, "We need to rest. The boy can barely keep his head up." Elyan looked back and sighed.

"We'll rest at the border." Elyan said and urged his horse to go faster. An half hour later they came upon a small stream. Hurriedly the knights led their horses and the spares to the cool water. It was fortunate they had the presence of mind to empty the royal stables in Caerleon. It had allowed them to ride throughout the night and most of the following day without a break. But even the most hardiest of riders need a rest.

Elyan cracked his neck and stretched his legs, "Eat and drink but hurry, I want to leave within three hours. Maybe we'll reach Camelot before nightfall." The sun was slowly rising above the slopes trying hard to pierce the watery clouds.

"You'll think we get there in time?" Sir Brickem asked and took in their surroundings. It was a subdued party that travelled on these deserted roads. He hadn't spoken much with the other knights of Camelot so Brickem didn't know anyone besides Elyan and Percival. Linwood thankfully didn't ride next to him, if he wanted someone to disappear the lord would have been on top of his list…

"I can only hope, but yes, I think we will." Elyan answered truthfully and followed Sir Brickem's gaze. The men looked tired, hell they were tired and yes, Linwood. How that worm managed to remain was unfathomable. Even so, why were they immune to whatever was going on in Caerleon? Why them?

"Sir Brickem," Elyan watched as the young prince walked towards them, "Can I go fetch firewood with Sir Percival?"

"And leave your aunt alone? She'll need someone to guard her." The knight answered and motioned Lothian back to Annis. The boy nodded tiredly and yawned, "Okay."

"The prince's fascinated by your friend." Sir Brickem observed as the prince walked back towards the queen and sat down next to her. He could see her smile despite the distance as she wrapped the prince in a blanket. The boy was asleep before he could protest.

"He's at an age where he's fascinated with everything." Elyan agreed and motioned his friend to follow him, "We better get something to eat as well."

* * *

><p>"You think we get to talk to the king himself? The castle seems well guarded, don't know if we can sneak in."<p>

"Tom, we're here as messengers not as fishermen. We don't need to sneak in." Gerard rolled his eyes and walked up to one of the guards leading his horse behind him, "Excuse me dear fellow, do you think we can enter? We've a rather urgent message for your king in there."

The guard frowned and looked across his shoulder for help. His colleague shrugged, "And you are?"

"Oh, we're nobody important, just Tom and Gerard, but we need to speak to the king."

"I suppose you can go in but you best hurry. He holds his weekly audience today until midday. Ask any servant for directions at the stairs."

"Helpful little fellow, wasn't he?" Tome commented as they left their borrowed horses in their rightful place and scurried up the stairs, "I think if we asked him for direction to the treasury he would have drawn us a map."

* * *

><p>"What did your scouts say?" Sir Brickem asked curiously when Elyan sunk down next to him. He had just woken up after a quick nap and the first thing he had seen was Elyan conversing seriously in hushed tones with two of his red cloaked knights.<p>

"They passed three villages." Elyan answered and tiredly rubbed his eyes, "All empty."

"No bodies?"

"Nothing."

"Just like in the castle." Brickem muttered.

"It's coming closer." Percival suddenly said and sat down across of them, handing them two bowls of soup. The three men looked over their shoulder in the direction of Caerleon. Black smoke whirled up in thick pillars from where the castle was. It built up just like storm clouds and reached out across the land slowly but undeniably following them.

"I noticed." Elyan said as he accepted a spoon and started eating.

"It's not the wind." Percival remarked uneasy.

"I know." Elyan concurred and kept his gaze fixed on the horizon. A sudden scream made the three men jump.

"Sir Brickem, there's something wrong!" Lothian yelled and ran towards the knight. Brickem was already on his feet discarding the soup without care and ran. Elyan and Percival were right behind them.

The Queen was lying on the ground twitching and turning in agony, grabbing leaves and dirt in an attempt to claw away the pain. Linwood franticly tried to keep her still.

"What did you do!" Brickem yelled angry at the shocked lord as he kneeled down beside his sovereign.

"Nothing! We were talking and then she fell."

"What's wrong sir? Why is she screaming?" The prince asked unsure and grasped his aunt's hand. Suddenly Annis relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Your Highness?" Elyan tried carefully because he wasn't sure she could hear or see them.

"I'm not well. My hand." She murmured weakly with pale lips and closed her eyes in fatigue, "Can you see?"

Elyan and Percival exchanged worried glances while Brickem immediately reached for Annis' right hand. There was nothing there. He sighed relieved.

"It's not supposed to be black, is it?" The prince asked with a frail voice and turned Annis' left hand upwards so the older men could see. A dark black spot was etched in the palm of her hand. Black lines tentatively reached out like the veins of fallen leaves. "She's sick, right?"

"We leave now." Elyan decided as he got up again and his voice resounded across the small clearing, "Dowse the fires, get on your horses. Our next stop is home."

* * *

><p>You can say a lot of things about Gaius but he definitely knows his potions, Merlin thought as he blearily blinked his eyes open. He quickly turned around as the light was stinging his eyes even if the rain made it a glum day.<p>

"Gaius, I think you overdid the valerian." Merlin said accusingly as he stumbled down the steps putting on a fresh shirt.

"Mm," The physician acknowledged him and poured some liquid into another bottle before shaking it. "Did you not sleep for twelve hours straight?"

"I did what?" Merlin exclaimed in horror, "Oh no, Arthur's going to kill me."

"Don't exaggerate, Merlin. If he doesn't kill you for being a sorcerer I think you're save for forgetting breakfast." Gaius commented drily and handed him a vial. Merlin spontaneously turned up his nose at the oddly coloured liquid, "For the woozy feeling. And the dose of valerian was perfect. Now be gone and stay out of trouble!" Gaius yelled as Merlin dashed out of the room.

When Merlin entered the vaults he came upon a strange sight that instantly brought a smile upon his face. Gwaine and Galahad were busy rummaging through the books, actually Galahad was reading and taking notes while Gwaine was rearranging the vaults crystals according to their various sizes.

"Ah, Merlin up already." Gwaine greeted him a bit surprised, "Gaius told us not to expect you before noon."

"It's noon."

"And that's how time's flies. Didn't you tell me something about time earlier, something about bending and twisting and hitting a wall?" Gwaine turned around and asked Galahad.

"I did and wasted half an hour of my life trying to explain it to you." The druid answered without looking up.

"I didn't expect company." Merlin quickly interrupted the friendly argument that was about to start when he saw Gwaine open his mouth.

"I was bored, it's raining so a bit of comfortable reading is just what I needed." Galahad explained and waved at the books in front of him. Merlin reckoned he looked pretty smug as the druid dipped his quill in the ink before annotating the page.

"Druids have this superstition that when it rains on the third day before the full moon they are more likely to get sick than on the other 'normal' days when it rains. He's particularly frail, see those arms? So-"

"We do not!" Galahad protested and rolled his eyes. Gwaine grinned and went on as if he wasn't interrupted, "So being a chivalrous knight of Camelot I offered him a dry spot."

"Oh, I'll get lunch then." Merlin offered happily. Apparently Gwaine didn't need an apology for yesterday's outburst nor did the knight needed to clarify why Galahad was here. Merlin knew.

Gwaine actually listens sometimes.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and Merlin disappeared in Nortcliff and that's why you're here?"<p>

Tom nodded enthusiastically but remained silent. Even Gerard failed to comment, otherwise he would have said something about repeating the obvious. But being in the presence of the one and only king of Camelot left even them rather speechless. He looked so regal and stern. His mail shined as if it were made of liquid silver, the golden dragon stitched on his brilliant red cloak looked ready to spit fire at them.

Arthur folded his hands together and brought them in front of the lower half of his face, just to hide his grin. It wouldn't come across very kingly if he burst into laughter because of his 'missing' knights. Oh, if only Merlin were he. He would snicker for sure, he-

He quickly regained his bearing when he painfully remembered why exactly Merlin wasn't beside his side. The two men still looked a bit awed by his presence as they awaited his response. Better put them out of their misery...

"I thank you for bringing this message to me. I imagine you're tired from your long ride." Arthur spoke solemnly feeling genuinely grateful. He was about to dismiss them when the smaller one of the two cleared his throat.

"Your Highness," Gerard said, "maybe you're already aware of it, but Bayard has posted a couple of dozens of his soldiers right next to the border. More were arriving when we sneaked past them."

"How many exactly?" Arthur asked sharply. Great, just what we need. Bayard's proven to be more boldly than I thought.

"Fifty, sixty is my guess."

Arthur was silent for a moment while Gerard and Tom patiently waited.

"Bayard is your king, why tell me this?"

"The winds are changing, Sire."

Arthur waited for the rest of the explanation, but the men obviously thought this was sufficient. He sighed and motioned a servant forward to take them to the guest quarters.

* * *

><p>"This is sort of surreal, me sitting in the vaults eating lunch with two knights of Camelot on top of books filled with magic." Merlin said after he swallowed a mouthful of stew and glanced at the book next to his plate.<p>

"You're forgetting about the druid part and the fact that Gwaine's reading." Galahad grinned in agreement.

"Oi!" Gwaine protested and took a bite from an apple, "But you're right, it's rather weird. I mean you hovered my plate to me."

"Did you read this about magical theory?" Galahad asked holding up a book.

"No, it didn't sound important."

"Merlin, it's about the fundaments of Magic itself." The druid breathed offended, "There's a reason why the both of us could feel Hréonhes' power. I think you should focus on that. I know why I felt him, but what's his connection with you?"

"I'm a dragonlord?" Merlin suggested.

"Or because you're Emrys." Galahad argued, "Have you never questioned why you could wield magic as easy as taking a breath of air while others have to study months to master a new spell? Why you react instinctively in the face of danger even if you're conscious mind doesn't know what it's doing? Why you-"

"Okay, okay I get it. Fundaments are important. Hand me that book then, will you?" Merlin caved and accepted the heavy tome, "How do you know about this? Is it part of your training?"

"All druids understand the nature of Magic. It flows and creates or stomps and destroys. It's powerful and it's doesn't pick sides."

"Which explains all the resurrected evil sorcerers." Merlin mumbled failing to notice Galahad evaded his question.

"If you knew anything about it, you know it's not possible. The dead can't come back to life. Not in the same way they lived."

"Hréonhes did. At least I think he did." Merlin sighed trying to find words to explain this feeling, "I don't know why I know that, but I think I do know." Gwaine sniggered at this poor attempt, but Galahad nodded in agreement. "And that's why you're reading that. Find the loophole, Merlin, because Camelot can't withstand an attack from this evil."

"Thanks for the confidence." The warlock mumbled and carefully examined a few pages.

"His citadel almost endured the onslaught of hundred dragons." Galahad countered and turned the page of his own book, "My father told me before I came here that you needed to read up on the essence of things. I never understood why he said that until just now."

"You're father's probably a blast at parties." Gwaine commented amused and inspected another shelf.

Galahad didn't answer that but smiled knowingly as he absentmindedly bit on his quill. Merlin shuddered in an attempt to cast away his sudden vision of partying druids among the dolmen under the moonlight.

"I've said it already probably but seriously what is this? Did Uther have some sort of magical fetish? Why would he ever keep this around?" Gwaine suddenly exclaimed as he held up a twisted bronze pin. It just screamed magical artefact as it faintly glowed golden in the torchlight.

"No idea." Merlin answered at the same time Galahad said, "To gloat."

"Uh, what?"

"He waged a war against magic, not just sorcerers."

"I'm not following." Merlin said.

"He didn't kill Kilgharrah but locked him up. The last dragon locked up by a mortal king."

"Are you saying these objects are like prisoners?" Merlin asked incredulously trying to clarify Galahad's statement. The druid ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"Essentially yes, but Merlin remember Uther feared magic more than anything else. However if he appeared in control, he sends out the image he can control his enemies no matter how enduring they are. Destroying doesn't equal control."

"Uther was messed up." Gwaine commented a bit awed as he picked up another artefact.

"Fear distorts one's judgment." Galahad concluded wisely. Merlin sighed. Those two and they aren't even drunk.

* * *

><p>Gwen paused outside the door. She should talk to Arthur again, but he was completely obnoxiously stubborn about this whole mess. Still, the audience went well today. Thankfully those masons finally made peace.<p>

She entered their chamber and gently closed the door leaning against it. Arthur was standing across the room holding some papers and a quill, ink spots adorning his hands. His mail was hanging on top of his chair and his hair was still messy from an impromptu training session an half hour ago.

Suddenly he stopped writing and turned around.

"Hi." He smiled and Gwen smiled back.

"Hi, I didn't see you this morning." She answered and slowly walked towards he husband.

"It's been hectic. I had the weirdest audience just now."

"I heard about it from Lauren. She said you sent her down the vaults to collect Gwaine but to ignore everything else. Naturally she was curious."

"And?"

"She did what you asked, but told me that keeping a secret in this castle is rather difficult."

"Oh, I don't know. Merlin managed."

"You know you have to talk to him sooner or later, right?" Gwen gently caressed his jawline.

"Do I have to?" Arthur almost whined, "It's much more quiet now."

"Arthur." Gwen chastised sternly but smiled at her husband's behaviour. Good, she thought, he's already starting to joke about it. "I'll see about some lunch. You can listen to some of the stories he told me yesterday. I bet they'll change your mind."

A bit later they were sitting across from each other eating contently. Arthur leaned back feeling relaxed for the first time in days as he watched her talking animatedly. Her eyes sparked when she got passionate about something. I really should be listening as well instead of staring only.

"... but he had to hide from your father of course. Now fearing you would do something drastic like take over your father's kingdom by force Merlin thought a disguise would work best. He really has some imagination, doesn't he? I mean, I can't believe none of us realised it at the time. You told me yourself that the old sorcerer planted the poultice under your pillow and then insulted everyone when he was arrested. Honestly, only Merlin- Arthur? Arthur! Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>"Any idea when Gwaine will be back?" Galahad asked lighting up another candle.<p>

"Not a clue." Merlin answered without taking his eyes off the scribbles in front of him. "And can you hand me that penknife? My quill's not cooperating anymore. No, don't throw it." He yelled indignantly hiding behind his book as the knife clattered on the table in front of him.

"Oops."

"Geez, you're becoming as bad as Gwaine." Merlin complained. Suddenly he startled when the door behind him slammed open. The sound reverberated throughout the vaults as Arthur stormed in. The king strode to where he was sitting and before the warlock could utter a sound of protest Arthur grabbed him by his jacket and pinned him forcefully against the wall. The bookcase there cracked and slowly collapsed on its side sprawling sheets of paper all over the floor.

"Arthur! What are you-" The druid jumped up in shock still processing what happened in just a few seconds.

"Leave us, Galahad." Arthur ordered, his voice laced with anger.

"Now!" He shouted over his shoulder when the knight hesitated at the door. Galahad left with a sigh but Arthur knew better than to assume the druid went far. He turned back and glared at his dark haired servant before him.

"Dragoon?" He asked slowly savouring each vowel.

Merlin's eyes widened and he swallowed guiltily. He looked to his right, away from Arthur's unforgiving gaze.

"Yes." He says it so softly Arthur couldn't hear him clearly, but he sure could read Merlin's lips as they formed that one word he dreaded since he rushed out of his room. It can't be...

Arthur suddenly let him go and turned around rubbing his eyes. Merlin struggled to stay upright and leaned against the wall debating what to do next. He straightened his jacket ignoring the pain in his back and warily looked at his friend as he started pacing in front of the table.

"You should have told me!" Arthur suddenly yelled grabbing one of the crystals Gwaine left and threw it at Merlin. As always the aim was off, but still Merlin cringed when it inescapably shattered.

"You said it didn't matter." Merlin defended himself, remembering he had tried to explain, to tell what he had done. He had planned to come clean from the very second he decided Arthur needed to know.

"Of course it matters!"

"Well, don't confuse me then! You want me to shut up, you want me to talk. You want me to go and you want me to stay and save all of Camelot and your sorry ass once more. Make up your mind, Arthur and don't keep me hanging. So yes, I am Dragoon. And yes I caused your father's death, but it didn't come to pass with only my involvement. Morgana made a nice little trinket which reversed all the good I was doing. Agravaine planted it on your father. Hell, even you're partly to blame for being such a tempting target for assassins. The man was after you after all, Uther just got in the way." Merlin draw a deep breath when he finished his rant.

Arthur just stared at him, shocked into silence by these words. And then Merlin's mind caught up with what he had said. He cursed silently. He shouldn't have said that. He should _not_ have said that. It was cruel even by the lowest of standards.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I shouldn't have said-" Merlin rattled off, cautiously stepping forward to offer some comfort how ever late it may be.

"_Don't_." Arthur forcefully held up his hand and Merlin froze, "Just don't."

It was silent for a few uncomfortable seconds before Arthur looked at him again. There was so much disappointment in his eyes Merlin wished Arthur would yell at him again, "Try to be discreet. I'm not going to change any laws in the middle of a crisis. I just wish things were simple again." The king sighed tiredly.

"Things were never simple. At least not for me, but don't worry about your laws." Merlin said with resolve, "Once it's over I won't be here long enough for them to matter."

"You're leaving?" Arthur asked surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"Didn't you want that?" Merlin retorted, "After what you found out?"

"I thought..." The king mused, "Never mind. I'll send Galahad back in. Two men from Nortcliff, Tom and Gerard, are here by the way. You gave them quite a scare disappearing like that. You should have told them you were leaving. Going without saying goodbye...You shouldn't do that."

At with that Arthur exited the same way he came in making the vaults echo the sound of slamming doors once more. He left without a backwards glance, vaguely wondering how it happened that he came down here demanding an answer and ended up having a total different conversation.

Actually Merlin made a point, maybe it's time to reconsider past decisions, Arthur thought shaking his head in deep contemplation. He was so wrapped up in his own musings he didn't spot Guinevere across the hallway as he walked back up.

* * *

><p>"You're all right?" Gwen asked when she entered the vaults. She had let Arthur pass because she knew he needed to clear his head before they talked. Otherwise it was like talking to a stone wall: utterly futile and unwilling to budge. Unfortunately Merlin's posture wasn't very promising too.<p>

Her friend was already back in a chair, staring a hole in the page of some ancient book. He looked better than yesterday, psychically that is, because she could hear him tapping his feet from her spot in the doorway.

"Oh, Gwen, didn't see you there." Merlin evaded the question, "Galahad, this stuff is it fact or merely conjecture?" Merlin pointed at the dusty old book. In truth he wasn't reading and he suspected Galahad knew that. For the last few minutes his eyes gazed upon the same page, but he wasn't really _looking_ at it.

Instead his mind went over all Arthur had said and what he had implied. It was obvious Arthur was already thinking about what would happen after they defeated Hréonhes, after Camelot was saved once more. For some reason the king hadn't outwardly questioned that. This strange faith was in sharp contrast with his own thoughts. Until Arthur mentioned the laws he himself hadn't thought about them, not in the way he should have. Changing the laws? Was it possible? If he answered it honestly the answer would have been affirmative. Arthur would eventually allow magic to return once more. Merlin knew or hoped it was inevitable since the day Arthur had sworn to help the Druids. Of course Kilgharrah had said it again and again. But somehow this little thing had slipped his mind.

Merlin swallowed hard and closed his eyes. When did I stop planning for a future? Oh yeah, Kilgharrah's stupid announcement.

"It was written ages ago. What do you think?" Galahad answered after a pause and the sound of his voice immediately brought Merlin back to this world. What had I asked again?

"That's an evasive answer." Merlin mumbled annoyed.

"And you're ignoring Gwen." Galahad countered and gallantly pulled out a chair for her, "You must forgive him, he's skulking."

"I'm not," Merlin started but both Galahad and Gwen shot him a knowing look, "All right, I'm skulking. But why did you tell Arthur that story?" He asked miffed because Gwen should have known better. In fairness that disastrous picnic actually shed a favourable light upon himself with the all rescuing the damsel in distress part, but of course Arthur chose not to be thick anymore and connected the dots.

"I admit it wasn't the best of stories, but the sooner the both of you get passed these secrets, the sooner everything will return to normal."

"You can't fix everything, Gwen."

"I hate to see you two at odds with each other, Merlin. It's unnatural and I don't like it."

"Nobody likes it." Galahad chipped in.

"And if I can't find a way to stop Hréonhes we won't have a change to be normal. So let me focus on that, okay?" Merlin tapped the book and started reading again translating the ancient scribbles as he read them, completely missing the worried glances Galahad and Gwen shared.

_To my opinion the matter of origin is overshadowed by the question of what they are and not where they are from. I fear that this question would forever be left unanswered as the answers are protected by the veils of Avalon itself. I pray that when I'm granted save passage there at the end of my life my eyes truly _see_. But I'm not despairing nor spiteful because what magic is and what magic does is everywhere around us. Magic at its very base is balanced or neutral. It doesn't judge or cares –which is what only the more spiteful practitioners believe. But they have lost faith. If magic did choose, or it had purpose in itself then where would it leave us? Dogmas and doctrines are a mortal creation. Magic is not. It rises above us all and grant us therefore the most beautiful gift, the gift of free will. So yes it does not love, but it also doesn't hate. It simply is and it's up to every soul to decide how to wield it._

And how is this going to help?

* * *

><p>Bayard savoured his deep red wine as he reread the letter once more. Surely this was good news?<p>

_Sir Leon did leave Camelot six days ago with another knight and Pendragon's manservant, but they returned on the morning of the fourth day. I have not acquired any information about their destination, but I'm certain the distance between Camelot and Nortcliff is too far to travel in the aforementioned period of time. _

_I did witness something that might favour your plans: a falling out within the Pendragon's privy council. A metaphorical crack in the Round Table that hasn't been bridged at the time of writing. I had to guard the hallway and heard angered shouts. Afterwards Arthur Pendragon started to prepare the city for siege. The lower parts of the castle have been made use of as well, its sudden attraction is not yet clear._

_Whatever happened affected the very centre of the court. Pendragon appears out of sort. Expect another missive soon._

Bayard grinned_. Pendragon appears out of sort. _Was there ever a more beautiful sentence? The bloody Round Table finally cracked? It's about time with those commoners defiling the very sanctity of ruling.

But the rest of the letter was cause for careful consideration. Camelot's preparing for a siege? Against whose army? Surely Annis wouldn't change her mind, but maybe her mind was in fact as fickle as the rest of her gender. And Odin doesn't have the guts to face Pendragon himself. He couldn't understand that weakling. Arthur killed his son for crying out loud. And Odin just hires assassin after assassin. Annis for all her flaws at least had the decency to declare war.

Mmm Nortcliff, Bayard pondered. He hadn't received a second letter from that bumbling fool. In fact he hasn't received any news from that nuisance of a town. His Caerleon spy was silent as well. All things considered it was very tempting to assemble is own army and meddle in perfect Camelot, very tempting indeed...

* * *

><p>Tom and Gerard were admiring their room in disbelief. The servant had to have led them to the wrong one. Why would a king bother with them or was he really that grateful? So wrapped up in their surroundings they missed the faint chuckle at the door.<p>

"I can't believe you guys are really here." Gwaine said as he leaned against the door holding a bottle of liquor and three glasses. The two men turned around in utter shock gaping like fish.

"You're here?" Tom whispered.

"What happened?" Gerard asked, "How did you get back so fast? Did the witch do something?"

"Can't tell you that, Round Table secrets. But we're all here, Leon and Merlin as well." Gwaine smirked and handed them each a glass as he sat down across them, "Duncan's doing all right?"

" 'S keeping Nortcliff save." Gerard assured him.

"Camelot seems fun." Tom commented drily and downed the contents of his glass in one gulp.

"You have no idea. After all this time they're still surprises left inside these walls." Gwaine grinned mimicking the tall man. He poured another round. "Are you staying here?"

"Couldn't help but notice the city's preparing for a siege, so 'course we're staying." Tom said and shared a look with Gerard Gwaine couldn't quite place. The other man smirked back knowingly.

"So can we guess who of your friends used magic?" Gerard suddenly asked. Gwaine almost dropped his glass, but that would be a waste...

"My money's on Merlin." Tom smirked and took the bottle out of Gwaine's dumbfounded hands, "Can't let you spill that."

"Tom," Gerard whined, "I wanted to bet on Merlin."

* * *

><p>Time passes while Merlin reads on. He doesn't notice Gwen leaving, or that Gwaine came back with some dinner he pointedly ignored nor that the knight left again after a while. He needs every ounce of focus to keep reading.<p>

"Merlin?" Galahad tries again, but the warlock was oblivious. Time for drastic measures.

_Trust is one of the intrinsic areas in which magic is visible. This characteristic on its own is again neutral, such as all the other fundaments but requires a force of strength to uphold. It..._

"Merlin!" The young knight snatches the book out of the warlock's hands.

"What?"

"I was telling you I'm leaving. Arthur needs an update before nightfall which is now in case you were wondering."

"Mm." Merlin commented and snatches back the book.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"I already spent two days buried between these books and haven't even made a dent in the pile. What do you think I'll be doing?"

"I'll send Gwen back in here if you don't get some rest." Galahad threatened.

"I'll barricade the door if you guys don't stop ganging up on me. I'm fine, I'll rest. Now let me read this _very_ interesting book so I can concoct another foolproof plan to save everyone from complete and utter destruction _again_." The warlock snapped.

"At least eat something."

When Galahad left Merlin rubbed his strained eyes. Who am I fooling? I hope power is enough to halt Hréonhes because knowledge isn't working. I didn't even know there were magical oaths at the base of every treaty made in the past century until that masons' debacle occurred. And now I found out there's a whole book, scratch that, two books about magical binding oaths in here. There are things out there I don't even know they existed and I've no time to catch up.

Because Hréones was a ripple in a lake, one that would never weaken, never alter its course and never ever stop. He was forged by the Old Religion and it apparently was up to the Old Religion to reinstate the balance. But how do I accomplish that?

* * *

><p>"Let us pass!" Someone yelled. The guards barely jumped out of the way when a barrage of horses stormed into the torch lit courtyard.<p>

"What's the meaning of this?" Leon shouted as he ran down the stairs. Suddenly he stopped, "Elyan? Percival? But how-"

"Leon," Elyan said out of breath as he descended from his horse, "Get Gaius here, get the King. Caerleon's lost I had no choice." The older knight steadied his friend when he swayed with fatigue. Leon looked upon the tired knights until he spotted Percival cradling a young boy in his arms. An then an unfamiliar face caught his attention. The man was carrying a unconscious woman. But that's...

"That's Queen Annis." Leon whispered in shock.

"Gaius, Leon" Elyan urged the knight and tugged Leon's shirt motioning to follow him. "We have a story to tell."

* * *

><p><em>If a sorcerer steps out of bounds Magic will right it with the power available. Again this brings up the question of balance which has nothing to do with magical power alone. The intent of a spell will invert back only if that intention is still adequately present. For the laymen among us, magical power is nothing without a valid intention behind it. <em>

"Round Table meeting, fifteen minutes. Elyan and Percival are back." Galahad announced just peaking his head around the corner.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Fifteen minutes later Merlin made his way to the Round Table. He turned around the last corner and stopped just in time almost running into Arthur. The king was as surprised as him, grumbled something and forcefully strode towards his chair. Merlin dallied a bit in the doorway until it became ridiculous so he sat down. The two of them shared an awkward silence for several long minutes both pair of eyes thoroughly fixed at the door in front of them when finally Leon and Galahad entered, closely followed by Gwen and her brother. Percival was next talking animatedly with Gwaine who closed the door behind him.

"Where's Gaius?" Arthur frowned.

"With Queen Annis, he'll come later." Percival clarified.

"Annis is here?" Merlin asked surprised.

"We had to flee Caerleon two nights ago." Elyan answered now.

"Two nights ago?"

"Merlin, is everything going to be a question today?" Arthur remarked annoyed, the conversation was already turning irksome.

"Doesn't that …?"

"See what I mean? But we're running ahead of ourselves. Elyan, Percival I'm glad you're here and save. Now for a fast update I propose we play a game. It's called 'guess who's been lying for years and made his king look like a fool'."

"Arthur." Gwen admonished harshly while Merlin just buried his head in his hands in helpless frustration.

"Guinevere." Arthur countered thinly.

"You're really not making this any easier." She continued.

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Morgana summoned an evil dead guy with wicked powers to kill you and Merlin is the only one who can save your ass because he has wicked powers himself." Gwaine supplied helpfully.

"And I thought we had a story to tell." Elyan said baffled after a long pause in which he exchanged glances with Percival. He was about to ask what exactly had happened in their absence when Gaius entered the room.

"She's sleeping peacefully now. But I'm quite in over my head I'm afraid. There's powerful magic involved."

"When isn't there?" Arthur sighed tiredly and turned to face Merlin, "Well?"

"Well what?" An irate Merlin retorted and gestured widely, "I have no idea what's going on, but as you so brutally interrupted me earlier it can't be a coincidence that they had to flee Caerleon on the same night the 'evil bad guy' as Gwaine calls him attacked your mind."

"Can someone please just tell us what happened?" Elyan almost cried.

"Merlin's Emrys." Leon answered taking pity on their ignorance, "He told us two days ago. The night you fled Arthur was attacked in his mind by someone powerful and Merlin pushed him out. Since then we've been preparing the city for siege because whatever Morgana's planning involves the citadel of Dalbeth, which has something to do with dragons. Tristan, before he died, warned us of that place and told us to warn Emrys."

"Okayyy, that's a lot to take in." Elyan gaped at Merlin recounting the story Percival had told him about the last Round Table meeting, "You're Emrys?"

"The one and only." Merlin grimaced and waved tiredly.

"Now you're more or less filled in, what happened in Caerleon? Was the city attacked?" Arthur questioned Elyan and Percival.

"Yes and no." Elyan answered, "Everyone disappeared, Arthur. The entire castle was emptied and the villages on our way here were deserted as well. Only four others beside the knights were left: the Queen, the young Prince, Sir Brickem and Lord Linwood. We rode as fast as possible but whatever it is, it's following us here."

"Black smoke's gathering like storm clouds." Percival said suddenly. Merlin instantly sat up straight.

"Hréonhes." He whispered and was met with puzzled faces, "His name means 'storm'. He's the one Morgana called back from the dead and he's not to be taken lightly." He explained echoing the dragon's words.

"She summoned someone who died?" Leon repeated, "Isn't that impossible?"

"She did it before." Merlin mumbled.

"When?" Arthur asked intently.

"Doesn't matter now, all that matters-" Merlin quickly evaded.

"No." Arthur slammed his hand on the table and leaned back, facing his manservant, "No more secrets, Merlin. When?"

"Lancelot."

"What!" Arthur gripped the table fast while Gwen gasped.

"It wasn't his fault." Merlin gestured widely, "He was a shade, a mere shell controlled by Morgana."

"And you kept that from me?" The king asked not believing what Merlin just revealed. How many more secrets had he kept?

"What was I supposed to do? It's not as if you would have believed me then. I told you Agravaine wasn't to be trusted."

"It's-"

"Not relevant at the moment." Gwen interrupted in mild exasperation before the two started to shout again, "Merlin can you tell us anything more about Hréonhes? What can we expect?"

"Raising the dead comes with a prize, but I - and Galahad tends to agree with me - believe Hréonhes came back for real. Without the usual weak spots."

"What weak spots?" Leon asked because Arthur was unusually silent while he listened intently staring wide-eyed at some spot on the door.

"The immortal army Morgause summoned. They were destroyed by emptying the Cup of Life."

"Cup of Death does it more justice." Gwaine muttered.

"And the skeleton army when Cendred attacked? I destroyed what summoned it. It was a wooden staff."

"He could have a weak spot, just one you don't know yet. From what I hear, you have to figure out how she summoned him." Gwen said reassuringly.

"She had help from Aithusa." Gaius raised.

"Aithusa's not an option. It would take too long to search for him. Elyan, how long before that storm gets here?"

"I guess two days, maybe three if we're optimistic. I honestly don't know." Elyan shrugged his shoulders, "Why?"

"I'm wondering what kind of army she summoned now. It isn't a coincidence that everyone just vanished in Caerleon."

"Wait, just to sum this up." Arthur finally moved, "Morgana summoned Hréonhes, the 'storm' your dragon referred to. And then she assembles an army in Caerleon to attack Camelot, which by the way doesn't make any sense. And you're trying to find out how she summoned him back from the death, made that army, all so you can magically reverse what she did."

"Impressive."

"How do you kill someone undead?" Leon asked curiously.

"Arthur can." Merlin answered offhandedly.

"What? How?"

"Your sword can kill someone undead."

"So that's the plan? I stab Hréonhes when he gets here?"

"No, you're not going to come near him. I won't allow it." Merlin snapped vehemently.

"Did you just give me an order?" Arthur coldly raised his voice. Both men didn't notice as they stubbornly stared at each other, but a collective sigh echoed across the room.

"Did I stutter the first time?"

"Stop it." Gaius ordered, "Both of you are behaving like bickering children."

"Fine." Merlin huffed and he stood up immediately walking around the table towards the door.

"The meeting isn't over." Arthur protested angrily.

"I can't tell you anything new, Galahad can fill in the details. And you summed it up so nicely. I do have to find out how she summoned him before m- time runs out." And with that he left.

The other members of the Round Table were silent until the sound of Merlin's hurried footsteps died down. Elyan finally cleared his throat, "I need to sleep on this if that's all right, Sire."

Arthur nodded, "Both of you get some rest. Gwaine, get after him and make sure he doesn't get lost." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Leon, double the guards at the city wall, I'll relieve you in a few hours. Gaius, Guinevere keep an eye on our guests. I'll talk to them in the morning. And Galahad stay here. You are to tell me everything Merlin left out."

Arthur watched them all leave and briefly closed his eyes. Two days. That was nothing and they had been preparing for something bad for two days already. And apparently that wasn't enough. They had to prepare for the worst now.

He looked up and noted that Galahad and Leon were conversing quietly at the door. Leon was obviously lingering on purpose.

"Didn't I gave you orders?" Arthur said when the two hadn't noticed his gaze.

Leon looked apologetically but determined as he walked around the table towards his king. Arthur noted amused that Galahad did the same from the other direction but he didn't look nearly as intimidating as his second in command.

"My Lord," Leon started and sat down, "Arthur, have you talked to Merlin? I mean _really_ talked to him about what's been bothering you?"

"Leon, the man has been practising magic for years. I know what's been bothering me if that's what you're implying."

"Arthur."

"Geez, you're as bad as Guinevere."

"Well she told me to knock some sense into you. You're distracted."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Normally he talked to Merlin about stuff like this. Realising that hurt frankly. "Can you understand that I feel lost? There's another side to my life, my story that I didn't know. Pinnacle moments, moments I've measured myself on were nothing more than lies. They weren't my past achievements."

"The courage you showed, the leadership, the strength, they were all real. Merlin only tweaked with the odds of survival a bit." Leon reassured him understanding how Arthur felt. He was sure his friend had spent every waking hour these last days recounting every single adventure they went on to come to this glum conclusion. Now they only had to convince Arthur he was wrong.

"No, I was a bystander at best and most of the times I probably got in the way. You don't have to sugar-coat it for me."

"Remember what Gaius said about truth." Galahad suddenly spoke up, "You are a great King, even if nothing you achieved in the past was of your own making, which I doubt will be the case. Measure yourself instead by the people's love, Arthur. They don't love you because you've slain a dragon or conquered a castle. They love you because you care. And that is something you can't conjure with magic, but it is the reason why Merlin protected you all these years."

Arthur turned around and stared at his youngest knight. "You know, Galahad, when I look at you I can see a knight of Camelot . But then you go ahead and say stuff like that. I'm glad you sometimes remind me that you're a druid as well."

* * *

><p>Morgana rose up from her chair the moment the door reappeared, "Where have you been? I was stuck here for a whole day and it-"<p>

"Peace and quiet, is that too much to ask for?" Hréonhes brushed her away with a flick of his hand and sank down into a chair, "I had a busy day at work you know."

He pulled of his boots, cracked his toes and put his bare feet on the table in front of him humming some nursery song.

"You're completely insufferable!" Morgana yelled but she was beyond curious. The things she unearthed... She knew Hréonhes wanted her to find out otherwise he wouldn't have left her the books, but the implication of her discovery was beyond anything she had ventured to guess. In between his crazy ramblings he did make sense sometimes. Knowledge was fundamental so almost politely she asked, "What did you do today?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Stirring up trouble, checking if my old alliances were still in place." He said with a devilish smirk and plucked some floating grapes out of the air. He leaned back and savoured their taste.

"Which alliances?"

"Oh, didn't you read? I used to be some sort of saviour and everyone adored me. I think it was the hair. Being a cute kid really helps to hide your ambitions, so I might have tricked some stuff to grow even more powerful. After all I was destined to stop a bloody feud."

"Which stuff?"

"Magic."

"You tricked magic?" Morgana echoed disbelievingly.

"Yup, wasn't easy but I managed. Unlike you _I_ read between the lines."

_Ignore the taunt._ She smiled sweetly, "I know."

Hréonhes looked up at her and tilted his head narrowing his eyes measuring the truth of her statement.

"You're not dead." She said triumphantly.

"You don't sound disappointed. Finally succumbed to my charm?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _Ignore it._

"No, I mean you didn't die. That's why the ritual didn't work. You weren't dead."

"I wasn't." He conceded and sat up again gazing at her intently daring her to ask the next question.

"What happened then?"

"I got locked up. They couldn't kill me." Hréonhes said darkly before his face cleared up again, "I'm bored. Let's blow something up now. Where did you leave that dragon. Geez woman!" He dodged a flaming book, "Can't you recognize a joke!?"

* * *

><p>After last episode I have no scruples with writing Merlin depressed or thinking it's OOC. He deserves a smack on his head for not telling Arthur! Anyway, please leave a review :)<p>

** Leonarema:** Thanks for leaving all those reviews! I'm happy you're liking the story so far and don't find it to unbelievable. ;)


	18. Travelling Corridors, Travelling Fog

**Sorry for the lengthy wait... But in an attempt to appease you all this chapter is ridiculously long :)**

**Summary: Elyan at the Round Table told everyone that whatever was following them from Caerleon will arrive in Camelot within two days. That's a mere 48 hours away...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Travelling Corridors, Travelling Fog<strong>

The castle's usual bustle had died down hours ago, most of its inhabitants asleep or tossing and turning in their beds. But it wasn't quiet either. Whispers flooded the corridors. There was an enemy coming to Camelot. The city wall was being manned and the granaries and warehouses were slowly stocking up, all signs pointed to a possible siege. No one knew more than that except for the king's most trusted men and the Queen of course. But that didn't mean the rest of the castle nor the city weren't aware of the things that happened behind the closed doors of the Round Table. They talked and guessed and some even spied...

The door to the Round Table creaked open and Gwen looked up pleased to see Gaius shuffle inside. He nodded sleepily and sat down. He was immediately followed by Galahad - who looked even younger with his tousled hair - Leon, Percival, Elyan and finally Gwaine making seven reluctant conspirators. Their silhouettes casted wavy shadows in front of them caused by the torches lining the wall and the crackling flames in the fireplace.

"I'm glad you all were willing to come to this gathering despite the early hour." Gwen finally broke the silence and looked especially apologetically at her brother and Percival. Early wasn't an exaggeration, it would be another two hours before the sun rose.

"Where are they?" Leon asked and subsequently suppressed a yawn knowing he wouldn't be seeing his bed this night. Everyone glanced warily at the two currently empty chairs.

"Arthur's asleep. After his inspection of the city wall I 'persuaded' him to drink another of Gaius' vials. I don't expect him to wake up for another three hours." Gwen smiled sweetly and exchanged a conspiratorial glance with the resident physician.

"Gwaine?" Leon inquired next. Gwaine was slumped in his chair and restlessly tapped his fingers on the table. He sighed.

"Merlin locked himself into the vaults." He answered, his voice both laced with annoyance and worry.

"He didn't?" Galahad gaped hoping Gwaine would alter his statement but the knight just rolled his eyes and muttered, "He's an idiot."

"That boy's going to be the death of me." Gaius suddenly spoke up and rested his head in his hand.

"He isn't a boy anymore, Gaius." Leon commented.

"Don't I know it." The physician sighed. Indeed Merlin nowadays rarely showed any resemblance to that naive young boy who had walked into his quarters on a inconspicuous Wednesday morning.

"We need to act. Any ideas?" Gwen spoke up finally arriving at the goal of this meeting.

"Maybe if we got them in the same room and ..." Leon suggested.

"They've been in the same room a couple of times before. It doesn't work. It only chills the air a bit." Gwaine countered.

"Arthur shoved Merlin against a wall." Galahad informed the rest. "And crashed a bookcase in the process." Leon groaned. _That was not good._

"Why?" Percival asked.

"Because he figured out Merlin sometimes disguised himself as an old grumpy man. Sounds familiar?" Gwen answered. Four pairs of eyes widened as they made the connection.

"Merlin _is_ insane!" Gwaine chuckled briefly before he turned serious again, "I can't understand why they're both so stubborn about this."

"Same here," Leon agreed, "The work gets done of course, but Arthur said it himself that he doesn't want strive in the ranks."

"From what I heard it's like they have this silent agreement about nothing agreeing on anything." Elyan commented.

"Honestly I have no idea what's going on inside their heads." Gaius said and turned to his right.

"Don't look at me. Arthur is as withdrawn as he was a few months ago." Gwen answered his questioning gaze.

"He's doubting himself of course." Leon raised.

"Never mind Arthur, haven't you all noticed something's off about Merlin?" Galahad asked.

"He's a bit irritable, but that doesn't seem abnormal." Elyan acquiesced, "Apparently a lot has changed in the last days."

"My point exactly," Galahad argued, "We all know his secret and our reactions compass everything from albeit reluctant acceptance to exuberant enthusiasm. It's probably better than he expected."

"What do you think he expected?" Elyan wondered out loud.

"Torches and pikes." Percival answered.

"Prison and pyres." Gwaine went on.

"You're right. He does seem down." Gwen pondered, "Almost as if he was withholding something troubling."

"Right?" Galahad nodded glad his suspicions were acknowledged, "When I became a knight it too was a big change, but I wasn't mopping because it was a good thing."

"True, you were an annoyingly cute little ray of sunlight for days." Gwaine agreed and winked seeing the druid's angry glare at being called cute.

"He wasn't 'annoyingly cute' Gwaine…" Gwen intervened. "Thank you." Galahad said grateful, but Gwen wasn't done yet, "He was adorable."

At this Gwaine snorted while Galahad just sighed. Gwen had no idea what she did wrong.

Leon forcefully cleared his throat, "This isn't getting us any closer to diffusing the situation."

"Merlin wasn't acting like himself before he ever told Arthur about his magic." Gaius suddenly recalled, "Remember the day you all left for Nortcliff? The meeting?"

"He was a bit moody then." Gwaine pondered and suddenly became quite aggravated, "This is ridiculous, seriously. First we had to deal with a grumpy Arthur for months and now Merlin is the withholding one. Who would have thought?"

"He has kept his secret for years. It's clearly not a new development." Leon pointed out.

"Leon's right. When something's up with Merlin you need to ask the right questions. So I asked him afterwards what was bothering him. He told me he was doubting himself."

"Unbelievable, they're so alike. If only they could see it." Percival said wisely.

"But why would he do that? He's Emrys."

"Galahad, you haven't been here long enough to know, but in the past there were a few close calls everybody can sure remember." Gaius said gravely. Everyone else nodded remembering some occasions when Merlin's 'luck' barely made it out alive. "And a few only I knew of."

"So you think that's it?" Elyan asked and suggested, "Maybe we should let them play it out without us interfering."

"Nah, knowing them they will do something stupid." Gwaine argued.

"I'm with Gwaine on this. They're too distracted although they'll both deny it." Leon agreed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Frankly I'm not seeing any action from us which couldn't propel this thing further in the wrong direction." Gwen said, "I tried to tell Arthur some stories and he attacked Merlin."

"So we're just going to sit back and watch?" Gwaine summed up not liking this course of action but not seeing a current alternative either.

"We'll watch their backs, both of them." Leon concluded. The rest nodded silently and got up to resume their duties or catch a couple of hours of sleep. Gwen was the last to leave and leaned back in her chair looking forlorn at the cascading flames and sizzling wood in the fireplace. Even without a clear solution the meeting revealed one pivotal thing: everybody was firmly standing behind Arthur and Merlin. It just upset her that they couldn't do anything more than that.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Arthur inclined his head when Lauren placed the tray with his breakfast and a couple of letters in front of him. He watched her smile and bow before she returned to rummage around the room. Gwen had risen before him and he guessed she went back to Annis. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he read the letters. There was nothing new or important in them.<p>

Lauren shook her head and sighed as she picked up the basket with discarded clothes . _Idiots, the lot of them_, she thought fondly. There was a lot going on in the castle at the moment and as always Merlin was at the centre of it. But somehow the whole Round Table was aware of it this time and whatever it was, it was causing tangible tension.

Finished in the room she paused at the door, "Sire, it's not my place to second guess you and I'm not doing that, but is it wise to put the two of them together?"

Arthur smirked. "Wise? Maybe not. However it will be interesting." He sure was cursed with having opinionated servants. Still carrying a smile, Arthur turned back to the letter he had been reading, however Lauren wasn't finished yet. "Sire, have you talked to Merlin?"

"Lauren." Arthur warned as his mood changed abruptly and the maid sighed again. Clearly that was the line she shouldn't cross.

"I'm just curious why you asked me about that lord and not him. I'm flattered that you trust me, but Merlin-"

"Merlin's busy." Arthur snapped and instantly regretted it when Lauren flinched. He sighed and waved her away, "Just be careful and don't get caught."

Lauren nodded and reached for the door handle when the door suddenly slammed open. Lauren stumbled back nearly tripping as somebody stormed in before strong hands steadied her. She looked up and faced a stranger. He appeared very uncomfortable and smiled weakly at her.

Arthur looked up at the sound seeing a young boy barging into his chambers followed by an anxious knight who just managed to save Lauren from a nasty fall. The king slowly raised from his chair.

"My Prince, this is highly inappropriate, your aunt-" The knight said still holding Lauren.

"Shut up, Sir Brickem." The boy snapped.

The boy halted a few paces before Arthur and solemnly threw a glove at his feet.

"Pick it up." He said with all the authority he could summon. Arthur frowned looking between the boy in front of him and the man at the door. And then he recognized Caerleon's colours in the knight's attire. His gaze settled back on the boy just as it clicked.

Annis' heir. Arthur mentally cursed. This was bad. And he really, _really_ didn't want to deal with an irate child today or any day for that matter. The boy could be no older than twelve even if he tried to look very imposing: arms folded and crossed before his chest, feet firmly planted on the floor, shoulders straight, chin up, eyes blazing. Arthur carefully suppressed a smile. He distinctly remembered that pose from his own younger years.

"Prince Lothian, that's enough. King Arthur, I apologize for this intrusion." The knight admonished the boy sternly but Arthur brushed him off. "Sir Brickem, was it?" The knight nodded, "And Lauren, would you two please leave us?" Arthur requested.

Both of them were about to protest. Lauren was glaring at the boy and the knight was really uncomfortable with the idea of leaving them alone in the same room. But Arthur gave them a pointed look which made Lauren roll her eyes as she tugged the knight's shoulder and ushered him out.

"Well?" Lothian waited impatiently.

"I'm not picking that up." Arthur said and sat back down. He was more or less at eye level with the boy now and proceeded to study his unexpected guest.

"Why?" He asked and for the first time Arthur acknowledged he sounded like the young boy he was: sad and mystified about why his plan didn't work.

"Because you're still a child. It wouldn't be honourable." Arthur explained patiently.

"And killing my uncle was? He was like a father to me!"

"No, it was not." The king admitted softly. The boy looked confused after this answer, like he wasn't expecting it.

"Sit." Arthur pulled a chair out and beckoned the young prince to take a seat.

"You're not my king. I don't have to listen to you."

"I'm not, but I know Gaius ordered you to take rest today. So sit because you don't want to have him lecture you, which he will even when you're a prince." He waited and watched as the boy considered his argument. After a few moment the prince sat down with a huff.

"Did you eat breakfast already?" The boy shook his head and scowled when Arthur pushed his plate towards him.

The boy picked up a piece of bread while he stared at Arthur. "I hate you." He whispered.

"That's okay." Arthur said and leaned back against his chair further observing his guest.

The boy ate silently for a few minutes shooting confused and suspicious glances between Arthur and the glove. Finally Arthur took pity on the boy. He did understand the young prince's reasoning after all, "Tell you what, when you've completed your training and when you're of age, challenge me again. I won't refuse then. Although it's a very bad idea for us to fight."

"I disagree."

"Just imagine what would happen to Camelot or Caerleon when one of us kills the other." Arthur raised and paused giving the boy sufficient time for his words to sink in, "Sometimes we can't have the luxury of personal justice, because we are or will be a king."

"You wouldn't kill the man responsible for your father's death?" Lothian asked incredulously.

"I won't jeopardize Camelot for it. Also I'm not sure who's responsible for his death. Nothing is that black and white."

The door opened and Gaius walked in, "Sire, there-" The physician paused and looked at the sight in front of him.

"Young man, your aunt was very worried when she woke up and you were gone." He said sternly. The boy guiltily stared down at his plate.

Gaius turned to Arthur next, "Sire, Queen Annis is requesting your presence."

"Very well, lead the way Gaius." Arthur stood up and motioned the boy to follow him. In the hallway he stopped briefly grasping the child's shoulder, "Prince Lothian, you're welcome to explore the castle but stay behind its walls. We're preparing for war and Queen Annis would never forgive me if you got lost in the chaos."

Lothian waited until the men turned around the corner before sauntering in the opposite direction. The encounter hadn't gone as he expected. Frankly he was feeling very confused since the very moment he laid eyes on the infamous king of Camelot. Being here brought all kind of memories and emotions to the surface he hated. If he had had a choice Camelot would have been the last place on earth he would have visited. But now? Sir Elyan had of course told him about his king, but Lothian hadn't believed him deducing that the knight merely spoke out of blind loyalty. Fact remained that Arthur Pendragon didn't act like the wicked monster that haunted his nightmares.

Well, he had a castle to explore and surely this place had quiet corners where he could think about what to do next. The first tapestry was disappointing – no hidden doors or passages – the second one however... Lothian smiled as he stared at the narrow spiral staircase. Go up or down?

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled from the hallway as he banged on the door once more, "Merlin, I don't care that you're Emrys. If you don't open this door right now I'll trash you!"<p>

The warlock rolled his eyes. _As if that's convincing..._ He rubbed his eyes and surveyed the room. The vault was a mess. Parchments were spread out onto the table and floor. Books were sprawled open everywhere and Merlin had to jump across the piles to reach the door. _Might as well let him in..._

"Hello Gwaine." The warlock smirked tiredly.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Gwaine walked past him and stopped in front of the table, "Wow, what happened here? Did you sleepwalk or something?" He stared around in shock at the clutter.

"I looked some things up. And I found nothing conclusive yet as I was distracted by the madman pounding on the door every other hour." Merlin answered and walked back to his usual spot.

"Shouldn't have locked me out then." Gwaine countered, "So where do I start?"

"Wherever you like, maybe you can rearrange those crystals again?" Merlin mocked.

"You're in a mood." Gwaine huffed. Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."Well there is the issue of Hréonhes and Morgana but clearly only I'm worried enough-"

"Merlin, stop it." Gwaine said softly before his friend had another chance to rant. Merlin was ... intense when he was dealing with something of this magnitude. It both reassured and scared Gwaine because it was in deep contrast with the naive honest fool of a friend Merlin had been or still was somehow. Had it been only a charade or was Merlin still that same person deep down?

Merlin sighed. "I'm anxious, Gwaine. I..." He paused fearing he had said to much. Whatever the plan was, he wasn't going to tell them about Kilgharrah's message.

"Are you afraid Merlin?" The knight carefully ventured remembering Gaius' remark about asking the right questions.

"Of course I am!" The warlock exclaimed before he could stop himself, "And be glad of it. Because if I feel something I'm still just Merlin. The moment I lose that, I'll become like them."

"Like who?"

"Evil." Merlin mumbled and concentrated on his notes once more. But his focus was lost. "Have you ever thought about dying?" He suddenly asked and instantly regretted it.

"Actually Merlin, I've been thinking a lot lately..." Gwaine answered seriously.

"Oh boy."

"Shut up. And well one of the things I've been thinking about is that story you told on the way to Nortcliff about the man who had to die."

"I remember. How is this relevant?" Merlin was confused now.

"I reckon there was a fifth option: he could have asked his friends to go with him, just a thought. I don't think we're ever out of options when we stick together. And every time I ride out into battle I remember that and it's not so scary anymore." Gwaine told him and walked into the other room in search of other obscure object leaving a baffled warlock to ponder his words.

Merlin quickly closed his gaping mouth and refocused on his notes again. Gwaine was spending _way _too much time with Galahad.

* * *

><p>"Arthur Pendragon, we do tend to meet under unfavourable circumstances."<p>

Arthur smiled and paused in the doorway. It was such a characteristic greeting, spoken with a firm unwavering voice. He had expected nothing less from the powerful monarch of Caerleon and yet he hated to admit that she looked very frail at the moment. Huddled in the middle of the four poster bed, leaning upright against the headboard supported by pillows and covered with thick blankets and a quilt draped across her shoulders she looked half the woman she was the last time they met.

"How are you doing Annis?"

"From your pained face I guess your physician already informed you." Arthur nodded gravely. Of course Gaius told him everything he knew... and everything he couldn't do such as curing her from whatever curse that was ailing her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."Annis quickly dismissed that statement, she really didn't need anyone's pity. "I heard Lothian gave you a difficult time." She inclined her head to the window. The knight, Sir Brickem, was sitting there watching like a hawk. He stood up and bowed, "I must apologise again for barging into your personal chambers, Your Highness."

"Apology accepted." Arthur said solemnly, although in his eyes the knight had nothing to apologise for. He turned back to Queen Annis. "Your prince's allowed to be difficult."

"You're far too understanding. If it's a strength or a weakness, only time will tell."

Arthur nodded, maybe he was. He took a few steps forwards and sat on the chair beside her bed. "What happened?"

Annis sighed, "It was the most terrible thing and the worst of it is that I have no idea if my people are alive or not." She told him and gave a recounting of their flight from Caerleon and the discovery of her wound.

"There might be a cure if you're willing."

Annis narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why are you so hesitant?"

"It involves magic." Arthur blurted out.

"That I would see the day a Pendragon suggests the use of magic..." Annis shook her head disbelieving and smiled when she asked, "Where is the world heading to?"

"A better place I hope." Arthur admitted, "Will you allow it?"

"I'm dying now, Arthur, I can feel it. It weighs on my heart. I can almost taste its vileness." She said warily and closed her eyes. Gaius told him Annis was in constant pain which tired her immensely. She opened her eyes again, "So yes, please call for your sorcerer."

Arthur stood up to take his leave when he remembered something, "One last thing, your other companion Lord Linwood, do you trust him?"

Annis thought about it for a few moments before answering. "He has given me no reason not to. Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"I'll keep that in mind." The queen replied thoughtfully, "Be careful, Arthur and if you see your wife ask her if she'll accompany me for dinner. She's a refreshing soul to be around."

* * *

><p>"Found anything?"<p>

Gwaine nearly jumped up startled. He had been sitting with his back towards the door and hadn't heard the younger knight's entrance.

"Galahad, you scared me, you fool. Do you Druids always sneak up on people?" Gwaine said dramatically. Merlin snorted.

"That's how we pass time actually, skulking in the woods closing in on the unaware traveller." Galahad deadpanned and pulled out a chair on which he slumped down yawning.

"I'm never sure if he's joking or not." Gwaine grumbled still miffed the younger knight managed to spook him.

Galahad smirked at Merlin before turning to his friend, "But really Gwaine, you were talking so loud an hungry army could sneak up on you."

Instantly Gwaine's posture brightened, "Now that's what I like about you, always reminding us of the essentials in life. Care to join us for a bite in the tavern?"

"He means a drink." Merlin intervened and turned another page. He should be bothered by this interruption, but frankly he was sick of the vaults. More than anything else he was sick of not finding any solution. So Gwaine and Galahad's back and forth taunting was a welcomed reprieve from the gravity of the matter.

"I know." Galahad smirked.

"And no Gwaine, I don't have the time." The warlock spoke up when he saw Gwaine open his mouth again. "I was only joking." The knight said sullenly but smirked as well.

Actually, Merlin decided that Galahad being here was a very good thing indeed because he needed someone to discuss his current theory. He put down the heavy tome and said to the druid by means of introduction, "I finished the book last night."

"And?"

"There is absolutely no way to come back from the dead without repercussions. One." Merlin held up his hand and counted, "Lancelot was just a shell, an image. Two. Those skeletons Morgana summoned were nothing more than puppets, mere vessels of their power. Three. The immortal army was actually vulnerable despite the intent and similarly four, Sigan was a fleeting spirit only capable of possession. His way of immortality was in the end the way to trap him as well. Conclusion: Magic cannot allow the dead to return without paying some sort of sacrifice."

"Which means?" Galahad just asked, knowing very well Merlin had had this argument with himself a couple of times before.

"Hréonhes is either not the same as he was, which hopefully means he isn't as powerful as before." Here he paused, waiting for the druid to pick up on what he was fearing. As expected Galahad caught on quickly, "But you don't think that, not really."

"Well, no. Things don't add up, especially the fact that I felt something shift in the very fabric of magic the same moment you felt a sudden surge of power. And it wasn't for the same reasons. _I_ felt sick."

"So that leaves only one conclusion. Hréonhes found that loophole." Galahad summarised.

"Or he wasn't dead." Merlin raised.

"How is that even possible?" Gwaine exclaimed, "Dalbeth was destroyed ages ago."

"You could ask him." Galahad pointed out. Merlin grimaced at this suggestion, "Oh yeah, that would work fabulously. I'll just invite him for a drink in the tavern and have a friendly chat."

Galahad ignored the sarcasm and calmly said, "Arthur asked for you."

"Did he now?"

"Merlin," Galahad almost pleaded and tried not to sigh, "He wants you to help Queen Annis." Merlin nodded, he had expected that.

"Speaking of royalty, have you talked to Arthur again?" Gwaine suddenly asked.

"I spent all night here after which you decided to stalk every move I make."

"I guess that's a 'no' then." Gwaine muttered and sighed as well, "Merlin, you two have to get past this." He insisted.

"I think you need to take the first step." Galahad carefully suggested.

Merlin coughed awkwardly, "You're making it sound like I'm courting him."

"There's nothing a hug can't fix." Gwaine smirked. He quickly ducked under the table as five crystals magically were propelled in his direction. "Merlin!"

* * *

><p>When the city was rebuilt Arthur made sure it was rebuilt better than before. This meant that not only the defences were updated – seriously most stones still bore witness to the dragon's attack – but also he took an active interest in the conditions of people's homes. Gwen and Gaius played an pivotal role here both pleased that he realised that adequate living conditions lowered the risk of sickness spreading. Especially Gaius was thrilled as his stock of medicinal herbs didn't need replenishing that often any more. But the crux of his efforts was the Wall. The entire city, including the Lower Town and a few acres of empty land were now encircled so that the castle itself was part of this structure along with small watchtowers built at equivalent intervals which guarded the gates.<p>

Arthur was surveying one of the gates from above observing how a steady stream of villagers entered the city carrying baskets or pushing carts.

"More people arrive every day."

Arthur turned around to find Gwen walking up the stone stairs. She went to stand next to him and looked down over the battlements.

"Hopefully we can protect them all." Arthur whispered and clenched Gwen's hand, "You heard what your brother said. Two days... Those living in the Outer Villages won't reach Camelot in time especially from places like the Ealdor."

"Hréonhes will leave them alone." Gwen said reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He attacked you didn't he?"

"Only to talk to Merlin." Arthur huffed but he was concerned. As prince and now as king he had learned to live with the fact that sometimes it felt as if there was a gigantic target painted on his back. He realised that this wasn't the first time someone targeted Merlin or Emrys. Tristan specifically wanted to warn Emrys, not Arthur. So how does Merlin deal with it?

"Speaking of Merlin, have you two made up yet?" Gwen asked intently.

"Guinevere, not this again." Arthur sighed although he knew Gwen made a fair point. He really need to work things out with Merlin. The only question was when.

"Oh Arthur, don't be so stubborn. You told me once you're view on magic had changed. Why is it so hard to forgive Merlin?"

"He lied." He replied for argument's sake.

"Of course he did and you know why. So stop being so thick and be nice again." Gwen was being more forceful now.

"I'm never nice to Merlin." Arthur scoffed but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Oh you know what I mean." Gwen rolled her eyes smiling as well, "You can be the prat and he the idiot."

"Only Merlin calls me that."

"And that my dear husband is exactly why you need him."

* * *

><p>A while later Merlin was standing in front of the door that led to Annis' chamber. He knocked and carefully entered the room. The queen was resting in her bed. By the window sat a unfamiliar knight. He was merely pretending to read because the warlock noticed his eyes weren't moving. Instead the knight studied him thoroughly deciding whether or not his Queen needed protection. Merlin choose to ignore him for now.<p>

Annis looked up and Merlin saw a glint of recognition. "I remember you. The fool, right?" She said.

Merlin's eyes lit up briefly and he bowed. "At your service, Your Highness."

"Mmm, I've seen the strength of your loyalty." Annis observed him appraisingly, "But is your magic equally impressive?"

"I only hope that my loyalty keeps surpassing my magic." This answer seemed to please Annis because she beckoned him closer and offered her arm. Merlin carefully unwrapped the bandages and paled at the sight. Her left hand was blackened as if it had been burnt to the bone. The curse was getting more powerful and now encompassed her whole lower arm until just above the elbow where the healthy skin was already turning ashen. The sight was nauseating, but the magic that radiated from it was even worse. Merlin had argued often that there was no good or bad magic, but this... He shook his head and almost gagged. This was magic in its most foulest form.

He studied her arm for a couple of minutes muttering words of magic. Annis was fascinated when his eyes turned golden a few times but refrained from saying anything in fear of disrupting his concentration. Finally Merlin carefully rebandaged the arm again and sighed.

"It's complicated." Merlin paused to search for the correct words and thought back about the book he finished reading. "You're balancing something." He tried to explain, "It's converging here, but my magic just rolls over it."

"You can't heal me." Annis stated bluntly. The knight loudly closed his book and rushed over, the concern written all over his face. Merlin shook his head and started pacing.

"Not yet. In order to heal you I need to find an exact opposite. I told you it's about balance. But what are you keeping in balance? I have to figure out what exactly it is that's infecting you and..." Merlin stopped pacing and looked at the Queen. Even now she looked regal and fearsome huddled in bed curled up in thick blankets. He wasn't going to soften the most likely outcome, she deserved better.

"I may be able to heal you if I found the exact cause." He pausing leaving the rest of his statement hanging in the air, but she already guessed.

"But you're not going to look, are you?" She didn't even sound accusingly, because Annis already knew. She was perceptive. If this young man had to make a choice between trying to save her or Camelot his mind was already made up. And she could hardly blame him for that. His loyalty wasn't with her.

"I'm sorry. I just don't have the time." Merlin apologised and left. As he looked back to close the door he saw Annis and the knight argue in hushed tones. He felt awful, but his decision was made. Gaius wouldn't agree, Arthur wouldn't understand and that knight looked betrayed. But at least Annis herself had understood.

A few minutes later Merlin was standing on top of the North Western Tower. His feet unconsciously brought him here taking the long way back to the vaults. But he needed to breathe. Sometime between their journey to Nortcliff and now Summer had turned into Autumn. He felt it in the wind as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The invisible caress of thousands fallen leaves swept by his face, gently pulling his clothes, trying to blow him into the clouds above. The wind rushed by carrying magic into Camelot, magic as pure and untouched as the very Earth itself. Inside the city the feel of magic was always subdued. He didn't know why but magic dislikes busy places. It needed peace and quiet like a forgotten glade in a shadowy forest. And for some reason he could feel it right here.

In the overstuffed vaults he couldn't think clearly but here... It was really a game in the end, wasn't it? For Hréonhes at least. Somehow Caerleon and Annis were mixed up in all this. He was seeing the strings but not the knot. Not yet anyway, but he saw their direction and they were leading here. Not to Camelot, not to Arthur, but to him.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here!" Someone suddenly shouted in awe. Merlin was surprised and looked to his right. A young boy was standing next to him. "Do you think I can see my home?" He asked enthusiastically. Merlin smiled to cover up his mood. He never had company here so the sudden appearance unbalanced him a bit.

"Maybe, where in Camelot do you live?"

"I don't live in Camelot, I'm from Caerleon." The boy whispered sadly and looked up at Merlin. The warlock silently cursed when he realised who was standing next to him, "I can't see it from here, can't I?" Merlin shook his head.

"I'm Lothian, Prince of Caerleon. You're Merlin, aren't you? Arthur's manservant?" Merlin noticed the boy's eyes darkened at the mention of his king's name, "Elyan told me all about you. He says you always wear a neckerchief. I told him that was ridiculous because you can't wear it when you're sleeping or in the summer. But he said you did. You don't, do you? Because that would be silly."

Merlin closed his mouth when he realised he was gaping like a fish. He fingered his neckerchief possessively and pretended to be offended. "You can tell Elyan he's ridiculous."

The boy happily agreed, "I'll do that the next time we're sparring. Goodbye, Merlin." Lothian waved as he quickly descended the stairs. Merlin frowned as he watched the young prince leave. He felt even more awful now. Somehow it felt like the whole castle was conspiring against him.

* * *

><p>"Lauren! Wait!" A voice echoed down the corridor. Lauren smiled stopping at bottom of the Spiral Staircase and then hastily put on a more neutral face before she turned around.<p>

"Hello Galahad, found any interesting closets lately?" She greeted cheekily and waited for the knight to catch up. The knight grinned, "Actually Arthur isn't bothering me that much anymore."

"Now it's Merlin you're worrying about." Lauren stated and walked up the stairs.

"How did- No, I'm not worried." Galahad quickly covered up his surprise.

"Galahad, I understand that you can't tell me anything, but don't think I'm a fool."

"Sorry." He grovelled a bit. "What are you doing at the moment?"

"I was tailing someone." Lauren answered with a blank expression.

"Really? Who?" Galahad stopped baffled.

"Can tell you that, King's orders." Lauren said vaguely. Galahad looked at her, taking note of the slight twitch of her lips and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"You're mocking me."

"Of course I am." She smiled sweetly. _Let him think that_.

"Oh, so what were you doing?" Galahad asked again. _Really his curiosity knew no bounds_. Lauren tapped the papers she was holding. "I'm taking these to Gwen. Inventory of the supplies."

"Okay. Well, goodbye then I have to go make sure Merlin doesn't stir up too much trouble." Galahad said as he turned around and walked back down the stairs. He hesitantly stopped after two steps looking over his left shoulder. "Lauren, just be careful."

She continued to watch him descend the stairs and disappear around a corner before she shook her head and shrugged trying to shake off a sudden ill-boding feeling. Galahad's last words had given her chills.

* * *

><p>Lothian despite himself was thoroughly enjoying his exploration of the castle. The view had been breathtaking, he confessed, Camelot was a beautiful city. The dungeons were spooky like Caerleon, but it was easy to sneak past the guards. He had more difficulty sneaking into the kitchen.<p>

"Ouch!" Lothian hurriedly took a step back and looked up. He hadn't been paying attention really to where he was going. He refrained from cursing when he saw that the man he bumped into was a knight. Or he was dressed like a knight but he was very young for a knight.

"Didn't see you there. Are you all right?" The knight asked. Lothian nodded. "It was my fault, Sir." He said apologetically. "Sir, I don't want to be rude, but are you a knight?" He mentally cursed again and clasped his forehead.. _My aunt is right. I have no tact, none at all._

"Mmm, let me see." The knight pondered out loud, "Mail, check. A sword, check. A red Pendragon cloak, check. Yes I do believe I am." The knight grinned amused and Lothian suppressed a giggle because princes don't giggle.

"I'm Galahad, knight of the Round Table and surprisingly old enough to be one." He winked and offered his hand. Lothian felt the calloused skin of a swordfighter as he took the knight's hand. "I'm Lothian, almost twelve and counting the days until I'm allowed to be one." The prince answered in the same manner.

"Despite the danger of annoying you, Prince Lothian, I have to ask. Are you lost?" Galahad enquired concerned.

"No, not really. I'm discovering the castle." Lothian answered deciding he liked this knight.

"Lauren, one of the maids, knows all the hidden passages in the castle. I would be happy to show you some, but I'm needed elsewhere. She on the other hand may need an extra pair of hands."

"I'll remember, bye Galahad." Lothian said and made his way back to the kitchen frowning. _How did he know I was a prince?_

* * *

><p>"Good, you're back. I found something." Gwaine said when Merlin walked in. He held up a dragon figurine. Merlin glanced at it. The dragon was made of brass and silver, its scales so detailed the warlock expected the dragon to start breathing fire any second. "It's a dragon."<p>

"Mmm, that's nice, Gwaine." Merlin politely dismissed the knight's enthusiasm and sat down again. He pulled a book towards him and opened it cracking the spine.

"_With fire I seek _

_justice and revenge._

_The eternal prison _

_between life and death _

_is frozen in my fire."_ Gwaine recited the lines that were sketched on the base between the dragon's paws. Merlin eyes widened at those last words. He jumped up so fast his chair clattered onto the stone floor and before Gwaine could blink he had ran out of the vaults.

"For the love of-" Gwaine cursed turning his face upwards and followed Merlin. Like he had any other choice...

Halfway down the hall Gwaine spotted Merlin turning a corner without slowing down. This was immediately followed by a loud bang and a "Sorry!" When he arrived there he saw Galahad just managing to get up again rubbing his elbow.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Gwaine ran by him, the older knight only slowed down to check if he was okay. Gwaine lifted his hands and shrugged, "Running?"

"To where?" The druid shouted at Gwaine's back and debated what to do next. He looked at the hallway that led to the vaults and then turned towards the door both Merlin and Gwaine disappeared through. He sighed and sprinted after them.

* * *

><p>Gaius was quietly preparing several bags with a vast selection of smaller pouches, vials and bandages. The young enthusiasts he found yesterday were all eager and willing to learn the very basics of healing. It wouldn't be enough to save someone's life, but hopefully they could go where he could not and safely escort the wounded to the infirmary he managed to set up in one of the great halls in the castle. He was quite proud of that accomplishment. The temporary hospital counted thirty-five beds and with the help of Galahad he had made a selection of the necessary herbs and remedies that potential patients would need to patch up the most common battle wounds.<p>

Sadly the wound Queen Annis was carrying wasn't common. The curse was a rather vile one and also one he had never seen or heard of before. This was becoming most shameful. He had prided himself to know the many ways of the Old Religion. When he was younger his magical power was nothing to boast about certainly not amid his former peers. Knowledge had been and was still his forte. However this curse was old, very old and personal. He wouldn't be surprised if Hréonhes created this curse just for his own entertainment.

The door suddenly slammed open and Gaius grabbed his workbench to stay upright when someone barely ran past him.

"Merlin! Will you please watch where you're going! I'm not empty space!" He yelled as the younger man sprinted up the narrow stairs.

"Don't take it personal, Gaius. He knocked me off my feet too." Galahad patted the physician shoulder in sympathy. Gwaine closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the many benches watching how Merlin searched the bookcase.

"Really? Merlin." Gaius said sternly when the warlock descended from the stairs carrying a heavy book. He was already flipping through the pages.

"He's a knight." Merlin absentmindedly patted Galahad on the shoulder this time, "See? Sturdy knightly material."

"Are you going to tell me why you felt the need to barge into our chambers?"

"Mmm." The warlock responded and kept on pacing in small circles.

"Merlin." Gaius insisted.

"Fine, I think I found out what happened to Hréonhes. Or what could have happened or might have? I'm not sure, still guessing but... Gwaine, show us that beautiful dragon. See, Gwaine here found some interesting lines and while they might not be anything I'm feeling optimistic again which- "

"Eat." Gaius took hold of the book and offered a spoon in exchange. The look on his face however clearly told Merlin this was not open for discussion. "But Gaius-" He tried to protest nonetheless when the physician handed the book to Galahad.

"It would be best to gather your thoughts before you spout off theories. You can do that while eating." And without further ado he pushed Merlin down on a bench and set down a plate.

Galahad sat down on the stairs and skimmed through the book. "What am I looking for?" He asked.

Merlin swallowed his chicken, "Ancient laws with references to dragons."

"Check the index." Gwaine offered.

"Gwaine, we've been researching for days now. Surely you've realised none of the books had one." Galahad muttered frowning as he rapidly read the Old Tongue trailing his finger down the pages.

As Merlin was busy downing his food, Gaius moved towards where the druid was sitting so he could read from across the young man's shoulder.

"Dragon's Fire, was is not?" Galahad suddenly asked. Gwaine nodded while Merlin was already standing beside him. "Here is a short passage. _Forces of magic can impose fierce punishments. One such punishment came from the dragon's very breath. Being frozen by their fire is considered so cruel that only the gravest of transgressions can justify such a fate. While it doesn't kill the perpetrator his prison is for eternity and entirely of its own making. It's not a half measure. _That's it."

"How does that help? Merlin?" Gwaine asked puzzled. Galahad was equally confused. "Was this why you came here?"

"Mmm?" Merlin mused distractedly and then straightened. "Yes, yes. I know it's not much but I feel it's the only thing thus far that actually fits."

_They could imprison him. _So _why didn't the dragons just kill him? _Gwaine pondered and he suspected Gaius and Galahad were thinking the exact same thing. Merlin took the book back and said goodbye before he darted out into the corridors again. Gaius shook his head in worried annoyance and suggested they should do the same. _That boy is too distracted to wander the hallways alone._

* * *

><p>As he caught up with Merlin Gwaine ask something that had been bothering him for quite some days and the information about the dragons only sharpened his unease, "You are very powerful, almost anything is possible for you. Why don't you just kill Morgana and be done with it?"<p>

Merlin sighed, "It not that easy. First of all there is the moral implication of killing someone in cold blood. In case of Morgana it would be easy to argue the argument of self-defence from future attacks; one death for the prevention of many other. But then where do you draw the line when the next threat emerges? How many bad things do people have to do before I decide to kill them. And if, and this is a big if, I would be able to draw the line somewhere, on which side of the line does that leave me? Won't I become the very thing I'm fighting against?"

"Apart from that cause and effect are never straightforward when people are involved, especially when magic is involved as well. Magic doesn't always follows the rules of cause and effect. It breaks the boundaries into a whole new plain. That book Galahad made me read shed a new light on magic, something I hadn't know before. I don't _know_ everything. So what chain of events do I set in motion by killing Morgana with magic? I have no idea. To conclude, I can't exaggerate my actions. You don't burn a forest in order to kill a rabbit." Merlin went on milking the metaphor for what it was worth, "No, you do it with a crossbow when you're close enough, when the chance of success is at its maximum. Because even there one stray arrow can do a lot of damage. The point I'm trying to make is that there are so many aspects to consider that I most of the time go by the rule less is more."

"Also consider this, what if I pass along the responsibility of undertaking such extreme measures to Arthur? Do you still think he would be a king? He would become a tyrant. So I won't kill hundreds of men with my magic. Where's the honour in that? I'm not that kind of man and if Arthur should ever asked that of me, than he no longer is my king."

Gwaine was shocked by the diatribe Merlin spouted. _He sure gave that topic much thought._ Galahad hadn't expected anything less and nodded proudly because Merlin actually argued like a Druid would have, "Close your mouth Gwaine." Galahad teased, "It isn't very becoming for a knight-" He suddenly gasped midsentence. The corridor swayed in front of him.

"Galahad? What's wrong?" Merlin asked tentatively. He reached out just in time to grab the younger knight before he collapsed on the floor. The druid was visibly pale and shaking, but still conscious. However he wasn't reacting to Merlin's question. He stared at a point in front of him half kneeling half leaning on the floor.

"What's happening to him?" Gwaine asked worried as he too kneeled beside his friend.

"I don't know." Merlin whispered. He looked up and down the corridor. Gaius wasn't that far back even if they were currently closer to the vaults. "Let's get him back to Gaius." Merlin suggested.

But Galahad protested and got up feeling visibly better. "No, I need to get to Arthur now." He said stubbornly and shook off Merlin's hand. "You're coming or not?"

* * *

><p><em>Not again<em>. Arthur thought when the door of his chambers flew open. He only walked into the quiet of his study ten minutes ago.

"He's crossing the border!" Galahad barged in followed immediately by Gwaine and surprisingly Merlin.

"He's moving fast, really fast." The young knight hurriedly explained. But Arthur needed another moment to catch on, "Tomorrow morning he'll reach the Outer Villages. By nightfall Camelot will be besieged and that's if they stop to rest." Galahad paused and swayed but Gwaine steadied him. Arthur frowned at this.

"Get the others." He ordered and Merlin and Gwaine ran out of the room. "Galahad, take a seat. You look as if you're about to fall over." _He would have if it weren't for Gwaine._ He guided the younger man to a chair and held up a goblet fillet with cool water.

"Thanks." Galahad mumbled and drank greedily.

"So forgive a confused king, but what happened?"

"I felt him cross Camelot's border." Galahad explained, "My skill, it's developing and because of the threat Hréonhes poses I created some sort of failsafe yesterday evening. It's like the warning bell. Only I misjudged the strength it would need." He grimaced.

"Wait, just to make sure I'm hearing this correctly. You created your own alarm system which was tripped like any other trap when Hréonhes crossed the border." Arthur summarised. Galahad nodded hurriedly. "And you can track his movements now?"

"No, it's much too draining. I may be able to sense him for a minute or two but his magic is much too violent. It was just an experiment. One I won't try again soon." The druid admitted sadly. Arthur patted his shoulder, "You did well, Galahad."

* * *

><p>An half hour later the members of the Round Table were standing in front of him. Arthur wasted no time to explain what happened.<p>

"Leon, Percival, start evacuating the Lower Town. I want as many as possible inside the castle walls."

"Where will they go, Sire?" Percival asked.

"Anywhere inside the citadel, the coronation room alone can house a hundred. You can even use these chambers, as long as by tomorrow evening everyone is safely inside. Ask Gwen to assist you, she knows this castle back and forth."

"There's a cave below the castle, the one where Kilgarrah was imprisoned." Merlin raised, arms crossed and he wore a thoughtful expression, "A hundred families can easily find shelter there, possibly even more."

"Leon?"

"On it, Sire. Percival, start informing the people, take two dozen knights with you . I'll catch up at the Lower Gate shortly." Leon ordered and motioned Percival to follow him.

"Gwaine, Elyan, round up the rest of the knights and arm every able man. Merlin, do whatever you feel you need to do."

"I will, Sire." Merlin left quickly.

"Galahad..." Arthur paused and turned to Gaius for reassurance. However before the physician could say anything the young knight spoke up, "I'm perfectly fine now, My Lord." Gaius sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Very well, you're in charge of sending out scouts." Arthur turned back to the druid, "Convey any of their findings to me, Leon and Merlin. Gauis, the infirmary please."

Out in the hallway Merlin was leaning against the wall and waited for Gaius.

"What is it, Merlin?" The old man asked seeing the worry on the young man's face.

"If you find the time, could you come to the vaults? I have a theory but I would like another opinion."

* * *

><p>Hours later when the sun was slowly setting in the west four riders were racing to the border of Caerleon when Galahad all of a sudden forcefully pulled onto his reins. The horse protested and neighed loudly. The druid looked around in suspicion. The road they were travelling on was old, very old with slopes so steep they were almost vertically lined the muddy track as far as he could see. Overgrowth and twisted trees leaned over the path making it look like a grey tunnel. The last rays of sunlight only touched the very top of the trees so the road ahead rapidly became darker and darker with every passing second. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but he knew better than to ignore the knot of fear that settled in his gut.<p>

"What is it?" Sir Orrell asked as he stopped and quickly turned his horse around to ride back to Galahad. The young knight was standing up in his stirrups staring fixedly at the road in front of him. The two other knights of their scouting party, Sir Corbin and Sir Rowan, anxiously looked around waiting for the druid to answer.

All three of them had immediately volunteered at Galahad's request. Corbin was a young knight, six years older than the druid and a frequent sparring partner. His perfect eyesight made him especially qualified for this sort of missions. Rowan on the other hand was older, not by much though and happened to be one of Gwaine's regular drinking buddies in the tavern. He had spent some of his younger years in Caerleon and had admitted he was beyond worried about the developments there as some of his distant relatives still lived in Annis' kingdom. Orrell purely went for Galahad's sake. He would never admit it in a hundred years, but the druid had managed to gain his respect the day they duelled, something that had never happened with one so young.

"Nothing, I just thought..." Galahad answered vaguely which didn't convince any of them including himself that nothing was wrong, "Look there's mist coming."

As soon as the words left his mouth the others saw it too. Slowly but surely fog rose up at the end of the road thickening and swirling in the overgrowth. Sir Orrell knew he wasn't being paranoid when 'magic' was the first thing that popped into his mind. Galahad was silently agreeing with him.

"Turn back." The druid suddenly said urgently, "Turn back now."

"What?" Corbin frowned. "Our orders-" Rowan started to protest.

"Who'll carry out those orders if we're dead?" Galahad argued turning around his horse. He anxiously looked back. The fog crept closer. "We need to outrun it. This road is much too dangerous, we have a better chance in the open fields."

Without further ado the four knights urged their horses on with a solid tap of their heels. They flew across the muddy road, faster and faster until it felt as if they were flying along Camelot's countryside. Shallow hills and small groups of trees appeared when the steep cliffs fell away. Galahad exhaled in relief. _They could outrun it now, surely?_

All of a sudden Galahad saw the mist rising in the corner of his eye. He cursed. One minute later all four of them were surrounded by the white fogginess.

Unconsciously they halted and looked around. Nothing stared back.

"I hate this blasted weather." Sir Rowan said.

"It's not the fog that bothering me. It's what hiding in there that has me worried." Galahad muttered. At this the four men peered into the mist. It became colder by the minute, a clear sign that the sun was steadily setting making the whirling veils in front of them even more impenetrable.

"Look, there's something there!" Corbin said and pointed into the mist, his horse took a step forwards guided by its rider.

"Don't." Galahad laid his hand on Sir Corbin's arm, "It's toying with us." He whispered. Orrell's eyes widened, "Stay together!" He yelled louder than necessary. Rowan and Corbin huddled even closer.

"Blast, where is the road?" Orrell cursed out loud. Between their sudden stop and now they had all turned around on the spot one too many times causing massive disorientation. It didn't help that their horses were spooked and refused to stand still.

"I can get us back." Galahad offered after a moment's thought.

"How? The mist is so thick now, I can barely see five yards ahead." Sir Corbin sounded sceptic.

"Um, just to be clear, the King knows about this." The young knight started hesitantly and looked into Orrell's eyes. He took a deep breath, "I can sense magic."

"Okay..." Orrell said unsure where this was going.

"And currently there's someone with powerful magic inside Camelot. I can use him as a beacon."

"There's a sorcerer in Camelot?" Cordin gasped.

"Yes and I swear on the oath of the Knighthood of the Round Table that Arthur knows of this sorcerer."

"Good enough for me." Rowan shrugged. He really didn't care how they got back.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'm glad you're a druid." Orrell admitted with a sly grin.

"So stay close. I'll ride slowly but be prepared to change course at any moment." The three knights nodded as Galahad explained what he'll do. The druid closed his eyes briefly and reawakened the familiar pull he had sealed of months ago. "Right, follow me."

They rode in silence alert for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. Their horses were tense and careful as well. Time seemed to lose all meaning and when Galahad stopped at the bank of a small river he honestly couldn't tell if they had ridden for an hour, three or just twenty minutes.

"I have to check if we can cross here. So don't follow me yet until-" Galahad abruptly stopped and his voice trembled suddenly, "Where's Rowan?"

Orrell and Corbin swerved around. Only fog stared back.

"He was right behind me." Corbin breathed uneasy, "He was following just like you said. He was behind me just now. I didn't hear..."

"Rowan! ROWAN!" Orrell bellowed interrupting Corbin's nervous babble. There had to be rocks nearby because the shouts were echoed before they died down. No one answered.

"Corbin, do you see anything?" Galahad asked, "Anything at all?"

"No and I don't hear anything either." The knight answered. Orrell had to try calling out once more, "ROWA-AN!"

"Ssst, did you hear that?" Galahad stilled Orrell who was about to shout some more with a wave of his hand. The three knights listened carefully, side by side, while struggling to calm their agitated horses.

Galahad cleared his mind and refocused trying to distinguish if he imagined it or if he really heard the clanking of metal.

"It's Rowan!" Corbin yelled all of a sudden, "He's calling for help!" Galahad and Orrell frowned and exchanged worried glances. They hadn't heard a thing.

"Corbin, listen to me very carefully." Galahad steered his horse to the right so he blocked Corbin's path when the knight was about to urge his horse forwards. "Whatever you're hearing, it's not there. Rowan isn't calling you." The druid swallowed hard, "Rowan's gone, Corbin."

"But can't you hear him?" Corbin was nearly hysterical now and unsheathed his sword, "He needs our help. God, someone's torturing him! He screams for help! Galahad you traitorous bastard, get out of my way!"

"Damnit, Corbin, snap out of it!" Orrell bellowed angrily and moved closer to the frantic man, who currently bore more resemblance to a hunted animal than a knight.

"I'm not leaving him BEHIND!" Corbin roared and unexpectedly swung his sword at Galahad. If not for the knight's sharp reflexes the blow would have decapitated him. He escaped that fate by swiftly dropping out of his saddle. The sword only pierced air and with a shout Corbin urged his horse forwards. He disappeared in the mist followed by Galahad's startled horse.

"You all right?" Orrell asked as he jumped to the ground. He held out his hand after winding the reins tightly around his other one. It was no use to chase after Corbin. Whatever spell had taken hold of him, he too was lost now.

Galahad grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up, "I'm fine, bruised but fine." He flexed his hands and gently cracking his neck.

"Now what the hell happened just now? He could have killed me." The druid was feeling angry, helpless and afraid. In all his life, in all the months of service in Camelot he hadn't come this close to dying.

"Corbin's gone." Orrell said dejectedly, "And we've only got one horse."

"We're being watched Orrell, someone's playing with us." Galahad whispered and cursed tiredly, "Corbin's really gone?"

The other knight just nodded. A sudden sound alerted the knights and they looked around. "You are hearing this?" Orrell asked hesitantly. He had no desire to be the next one to fall for some magic trick.

Galahad coughed and tried to clear his throat, "Yes." He said softly and tilted his head so he could concentrate better, "It's metal and drumming... Footsteps! Orrell, there's an army coming!"

They swerved around trying to pinpoint the direction from where the noise was originating from. They turned towards the stream. The horse neighed and bucked trembling in fear. "It's coming from every direction!" Orrell exclaimed in horror. They could clearly hear the clamour of hundreds of thundering footsteps on the grass, on the rocks encircling them.

Orrell pushed the reins into Galahad's hands, "Get out of here!"

"Not a chance." The druid argued vehemently and took a step back holding up his hands refusing to take them.

"Listen Galahad, the King needs to know. The horse can't carry two, you're lighter. You have got to go." Orrell argued.

"Not without you." The youngest knight of Camelot wouldn't budge.

"Stubborn druid." Orrell scowled and released the reins. Instantly the horse took off. "What now?"

Galahad suddenly coughed again and he unsheathed his sword. "We wouldn't have escaped even if we tried, not from him..." He muttered. The noise was closing in. Orrell coughed and rubbed his eyes."You know who's behind this?"

"I have my suspicions and for what it's worth he'll never succeed in Camelot." Galahad gazed up at the man beside him. Orrell nodded and smiled weakly as he too drew his sword. "That's worth everything."

His eyes started to water, "It isn't fog anymore." Galahad edged closer when the first figure appeared from behind the shredded mist. He coughed again. "It's smoke!"

He and Orrell were standing back to back now, eyeing the cursed soldiers warily as they steadily approached them from every direction. There was no hurry needed it seemed. In a few minutes Galahad suspected the cursed men didn't even need to fight them. The smoke was making their enemies job very easy. Every breath he took brought him closer to his death. Galahad's throat felt raw and his head wasn't cooperating anymore. Orrell was having similar problems. His sword was pointed downwards as he tried to steady himself during a violent coughing fit. The other men weren't affected and kept coming closer. Galahad saw that many of them were wearing Caerleon's colours, but not all of them. He spotted a small boy and several ordinary clothed men and women. So that's what happened to Annis' subjects, the druid realised in disgust. He gripped his sword tighter. Most of their opponents were heavily armed.

"You're a fine knight, Galahad. I was an honour serving with you." Orrell said solemnly and then he rushed forwards with a fierce battle cry.

_For Camelot!_ Galahad thought and rose his sword to intercept the first blow. The strike reverberated through his arm and he gasped shocked at the force behind it. _Or maybe I'm too weak._ He coughed again, twirling around, sidestepping an axe, ducking and dodging the continuous rain of blows. The soldiers swarmed around him and for a moment he dared to look over his shoulder searching for Orrell. He wasn't there.

"Orrell!" His voiced sounded hoarse. As his vision swam, the cursed men became more and more blurred. Unconsciously Galahad tried to swat away the black spots. He hardly saw the men anymore instead solely focused on the flashing blades that tried to reach him. He kept moving though, turning around his axis, his sword cleaving the smoke in front of him. Dull thuds signalled some of his strikes hit their mark. He blinked and saw a few bodies piled on the riverside. Galahad backed up more and more suddenly finding himself leaning against a large boulder. Using that as a shield to protect his back his efforts gathered renewed strength. But a sudden sharp cough took his breath away. He wheezed trying to fill his lungs again as his weakened fingers loosened their grip midair. The sword clanged useless onto the rocky shore.

Galahad sunk unto his knees and leaned back on his calves, his arms hanging limply by his sides. He lifted his head and tiredly looked up at the soldier standing before him through his sweaty locks. The man raised his sword. Feeling detached from what was about to happen he closed his eyes trying to find some feeling of peace recalling his father's lessons. But the smell of smoke, the pain in his lungs and bruised knees and the whistling sound of the sword wouldn't let him.

His mind screamed in despair.

_Emrys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm evil aren't I? *smirks* For those who didn't notice, there's a small jump in time in the end. Next chapter will start with what's happening in the castle and it will lead to another chat between Merlin and Hréonhes...<strong>


	19. Bad Men Smile Too

**Sooo… A week later than anticipated… Blame the bad cold/flu I had. It was so evil I had to cuddle with a box of tissues and a thermometer on the couch on New Year's Eve. Anyway…**

**I haven't had much feedback on young prince of Caerleon, but I like writing him so he has a fairly big part in this chapter. Please bear with me even if you want to scroll down towards Hréonhes the megalomaniac. If not, you'll miss the plot. Again, not beta'ed. If you spot blatant mistakes, my apologies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Bad Men Smile Too<strong>

"Don't push. There's enough place for everyone!" Leon bellowed at the endless string of people. A few citizens looked properly chastised and slowed down.

"There is?" Gwaine leaned in and muffled the question behind his hand. He was standing next to Leon at the drawbridge and had watched the steady stream for a few minutes with growing concern.

Leon nodded, "I had forgotten how vast the caves, tunnels and catacombs were below the castle. They should be save there, just pray the attack doesn't last too long." He whispered and took a step forward just in time to prevent a young boy from falling down. "Careful there." He said when the child was firmly standing on his own two feet again.

"Keep moving forward! You'll be helped in the courtyard, women and children go to the stairs. Able men, move towards the left side." Leon shouted repeating the same words yet again.

"I should better get back and see how Elyan's coping with the recruiting of volunteers." Gwaine said and quickly left, elbowing his way forward. A few seconds later Leon couldn't even see him anymore as he was swallowed up by the sea of people.

"Not everyone is willing to leave their houses, saying they'll defend it." Leon turned away from the view of the hectic courtyard when he heard a familiar voice.

"Percival." He greeted his fellow knight as the man walked up to him. "The evacuation is progressing otherwise?"

"It is. Word got around fast. It's busier than market day."

"But no uproars?" Percival shook his head. Leon was pensive for a moment, his index finger rested on his lip as he gazed at the quant houses in front of him, "Good, good, we'll save them a trip here. Get the armourer to collect every spare weapon, distribute them at each watchtower and rally the men there."

* * *

><p>"Nice axes, some lovely bows and not so blunt swords." Like an experienced stallholder Gwaine praised the weapons spread on the rows and rows of tables in front of him. He handed them to those willing although most of the men were quite hesitant at first. "Only take what you're comfortable with, then follow that string of knights towards the training grounds." He repeated for what felt like the millionth time.<p>

"Mind you, it's borrowing only." He spoke sternly when he caught sight of a greedy glint in a particularly burly man's eye. The man huffed offended but laid the axe back down and stepped out of the line. Gwaine sighed and shook his head. Some men don't even change in the middle of a crisis, others however. Gwaine looked up and down the line and saw countless of faces pass: hunters who only needed spare arrows, rich traders weighing the swords with worry, farmers who had never been in the city before, pickpockets, tavern goers and so on. Every trade imaginable was present. At the moment he could pick them out just by looking at them. But at nightfall tomorrow those trades won't matter, the knight prayed a few heroes were hidden behind their plain facades.

"Oh can't I keep this, old friend?" A familiar voice whined shaking Gwaine out of his reverie.

"Tom." He grinned at his pouting friend, "Borrowing only, mate, besides you have a fine sword hanging on your hip already."

"I wouldn't might having two." Tom joked back. "Anyway, where do we go after the training grounds?"

"The wall most likely or the castle if you're lucky."

"Mmm, I heard the view was pleasant from up there. I'll be happy to see something else beside brick and stone." Gerard appeared behind Tom's broad shoulders. "Give me that bow, will you?" He asked and examined the weapon Gwaine handed him appraisingly, "Nice string."

"You sure? You have no allegiance with Camelot." Gwaine asked serious all of a sudden, "You could die."

"So could you," Gerard shrugged and grinned reassuringly, "But don't worry, no landlubber will stick me on dry ground. I'll die on the waves, of that I'm certain."

* * *

><p>"Be back before nightfall. It's not because we aren't at home that you'll get out of bedtime." Lothian grimaced in horror and wished he could just smash his head against the wall. Seriously why did his aunt feel the need to bring up bedtime? Please. And in front of Queen Guinevere no less.<p>

His aunt looked at him sternly with a gaze that said so much as 'don't you roll your eyes at me, young man'. It was a sad, sad fact that he could actually hear her saying that. Queen Guinevere was aware of the prince's mortification and smiled at him encouragingly. He hated to admit that – again – he liked something about Camelot. The two women had talked animatedly during dinner, but Queen Guinevere appeared truly curious about his adventures. She had a natural grace and just like his aunt she surprisingly radiated a powerful presence. It wasn't something evasive or oppressing, it was a sort of pull which he imagined would make everyone look at her even amidst a crowded hall. He had to hide a smirk when he noticed that halfway during dinner Brickem was still staring in admiration.

"I will, aunt." Lothian said knowing he would have to voice his agreement out loud before actually being allowed to leave the room.

"My Lady." He bowed deeply for Queen Guinevere.

"Sir Brickem, keep an eye on everything." The knight nodded solemnly. Lothian practically ran out of the room, ready to pick up where he left off when Brickem summoned him for dinner: the search for an obscure servant girl named Lauren.

The trip to the kitchens was a little bit more challenging this time. He dodged and swerved through the masses of people that travelled the corridors. The Queen had mentioned that they were trying to get as many citizens as possible inside the safety of the castle walls. Lothian stopped at a window overlooking the crowded courtyard. Through the tiled windows he easily spotted Elyan. The knight was standing next to a table covered with weapons. Suddenly he recognized someone else among the crowd. _Arthur Pendragon bending down and talking to a child?_ Lothian rubbed his eyes in an attempt to break the obvious illusion.

It wasn't one. The king of whole Camelot was practically on his knees and from the looks of it calmly explaining something to the child before him. The little girl who couldn't be older than five was clenching her ragged doll tightly to her chest. The king rose again still talking and smiled as he offered his hand. The mother, or Lothian assumed it was the mother of the girl, looked relieved and nudged the girl to accept the stretched out hand.

Lothian turned around and leaned heavily against the window. He rubbed his forehead and ran his hand through his hair to regain his composure. Time to head for the kitchens, he thought fully prepared to ignore other conflicting notions, ones like the realisation that he never once saw his uncle treat his subjects with that much care.

* * *

><p>"Elyan, how are they holding up?" Arthur asked and surveyed the courtyard in front of him. There was movement everywhere. It amazed him that so many of his citizens managed to get to safety. More were streaming in every minute. Leon and Percival were obviously doing a good job in the Lower Town.<p>

Elyan took a few steps closer so he was standing side by side with the king. "They have faith, Arthur." He said following the king's worried gaze. "I would tell you to relax, but I fear I'm not that persistent nor that effective as Merlin in these matters." A thoughtful smile briefly graced Arthur's face and he clasped the knight's shoulder, "The effort is appreciated, but I came here for a request."

Arthur held up a narrow package enveloped in cloth. He uncovered the top and Elyan saw a beautifully crafted hilt. It had no adornments but the leather and steel hilt was engraved with miniscule ivy leaves. Elyan accepted the sword and carefully lifted it out of its sheath. He ran his finger reverently across the edge. The balance was perfect.

The sword was perfect in all ways except, "It's rather small for an average sword."

"It was a birthday present when I turned ten." Arthur explained quickly. Elyan frowned still confused before a sudden realization dawned him, "You're planning to give the Prince a sword?"

Arthur shook his head, "You're going to give it to him." He emphasised, "I have no intention to face the boy again so soon, certainly not with a sword in his hand. You don't have to comment on that." Arthur held up his hand when he saw Elyan's amused face, "Just make sure he gets it. You told me they left in a hurry. I'm guessing his own swords weren't packed. I don't want Annis to be undefended in the chaos of a battle. A family's love and loyalty generally sparks the most devoted defence, but a good sword tends to evens the odds."

Arthur already turned halfway around when he curiously asked, "Be honest, how good is he Elyan?"

"He has an obvious lack of experience. But he sure knows how to use the advantage of being smaller. With time and practice he'll probably equal Galahad's or Leon's skills with a sword." Elyan answered, fondly remembering the sparring sessions between the prince and the knights of Caerleon. He wouldn't never equal their style though. The boy tended to fight with his heart and often his temper instead of a composed mind.

"Make sure he gets it." Arthur ordered and hurriedly walked back into the castle his mind already busy with countless other matters he needed to attend.

* * *

><p>"I can't have you dandling in my kitchen, boy! This is the third time that I see you sneaking in here." The matron of the kitchen towered in front of him. Lothian gulped. He had avoided the impressive woman on his earlier explorations but chances were that she knew where Lauren was.<p>

"But I'm looking for someone!" The prince defended his presence.

"Nonsense, looking for my famous sweets and pastries I'm sure. Can't have you snatch one of them, I have enough work as it is with this awful warring business–" Audrey stepped forward threateningly holding up a wooden spoon, sauce dripping onto the floor.

"Sir Galahad told me to look for a Lauren!" Lothian blurted loudly holding up his hands to shield himself. He may find this hilarious later, but right now he was seriously questioning his sanity. _I'm never coming into the kitchens again._ She surprisingly lowered her spoon and for a brief moment her eyes softened.

"Mmm, Galahad you say. Now that's a fine young man, never steals the fruits of my hard labour." _Was that a smile, _Lothian thought. "Lauren is probably hanging around somewhere close to Caerleon's quarters." She informed him, "Can't imagine why she'd even bother. Weylan is a lazy sod, he'll only take advantage of her help. Now scram." Audrey held up the spoon again.

Lothian nodded his thanks and quickly followed the direction of the spoon: out of the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your death, young warlock." <em>For the millionth time since _that_ day Kilgharrah's words reverberated in his mind. Merlin leaned heavily against the cold stones as they soothed his upcoming headache.

If he were to listen more intently he should be able to hear people crossing the corridors, hurrying up and down one of the numerous staircases and banging doors in their haste. But down here, in the vaults, it was quite peaceful. He realised this fact last night when every now and then Gwaine would shout at him from the other side of the door. Every time the knight left a silence descended and right now Merlin only heard the faints flickers of the torches and his own heartbeat. But back to the stones, they did feel rather nice even if I'm standing here like an idiot. Galahad was busy with the scouts, Gwaine was distributing weapons. It was so quiet in here, it was discerning. To quiet to think, but too quiet not to do anything else.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin sighed and reluctantly pushed himself away from the stone wall with his hand. "The cold helps me think, Gaius and there's isn't a quiet spot in the castle anymore. I'm certain my room is already preoccupied with a distraught family?"

"I need my chambers to work, my boy. Although if you don't get some sleep tonight, it might be too tempting not to offer it to someone more appreciating of a soft bed."

"You're blackmailing me to sleep?"

"Whatever it takes, but you said you had a theory?"

"With Kilgharrah gone and Aithusa probably siding with Morgana, I have no dragon to help me." Merlin motioned Gaius to sit and paced in front of his mentor, "But hypothetically speaking is it possible to recreate the dragons' punishment?"

"You're not a dragon."

"But I'm a Dragonlord." Merlin emphasized that last word.

"I don't know, Merlin, so is he." Gaius mulled over the possibility, "It would be easier to reverse whatever Morgana did to summon him."

"I fear Aithusa helped her with that."

"Which brings you back to needing a dragon." Gaius acknowledged the problem.

Merlin nodded, "Exactly."

"Can't you stop him some other way?"

"You mean kill him right out?"

"He's not a nice man, Merlin and quite deluded too."

"I know _that_ Gaius," Merlin briefly snorted and continued, "And I'm not averse to killing him however he is very, very powerful. I repeat, it took more than hundreds of dragons just to imprison him. And that were some powerful and wrath seeking dragons. Maybe he's too powerful for me..."

Merlin trailed off as he sank down on a chair opposite of Gaius and brought his hands to his face. He was silent for a few seconds gathering his words, his courage. He took a deep breath and willed his hands to still their slight shake. Merlin looked up, eyes filled with sorrow and defeat. "Gaius, there is a chance... Actually I'm quite certain that-"

_**EMRYS!**_

Merlin was on his feet instantly clenching the table to maintain his balance. His heart was beating so rapidly it felt like it's about to jump out of his chest. _Did I just hear Galahad scream? _He tried to wrap his mind around that notion looking around the vaults in bewilderment. But the answer wasn't there.

"What chance? Where are you going, my boy?" Gaius stood up as well. He was confused by the young man's behaviour. Merlin sounded so tired only a moment ago and now he's running towards the exit? "Merlin?"

"I've got to run. Don't wait for me." Merlin answered hurriedly and left without saying another word. Gaius sighed and absentmindedly reordered some books on the table. _Why do I have the feeling there's more going on here?_ The old man shook his head and left as well.

* * *

><p>Arthur was walking towards the armoury when someone forcefully pulled him into an alcove.<p>

"Merlin!" He shouted indignant when he recognized his assailer and lowered his hand he had raised to block an attack.

"Where's Galahad? He's in trouble." Merlin spoke quickly offering no other explanation.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"Does it matter?" Merlin shot back irritated, but Arthur leaned back against the wall behind him and waited, "Fine, it's a druid thing. He reached out for help. Now where is he?"

"You know I put him in charge of sending out scouts. Have you checked the armoury or the stables?" Arthur tried to be helpful. Merlin snorted at this and rolled his eyes almost screaming 'do you take me for a fool' out loud. Of course he had checked.

"Did you order him to stay behind?" Merlin glared and crossed his arms in front of him. Arthur blanched at this and wiped his hand across his face. It stayed in his hair, clenching the blond strands with force. "I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't!" Merlin snapped angrily.

"He's a fully qualified knight!" The king countered in his defence.

"He's sixteen, Arthur!"

Arthur cursed and sagged against the wall, "So what do we do?"

"_We_ do nothing, _I_'ll get him back safely." Merlin answered and without another word he stalked back into the hallway.

_Think, think, think! There has to be a way!_ Merlin drummed his fingers against his side as he hurried back to the vaults. _A way, a way..._

He paused in the middle of the corridor. _Of course, but Galahad told me it was dangerous... Well he can scold me when he's here._

Merlin opened the nearest door and locked it behind him. The room was small and empty but he took no notice of his surroundings. The accelerated thumping of his heart blocked out any other noise as the anticipation surged rapidly. The warlock kept stringing words together in his mind while he paced franticly around the room, trying to find the right set of words. Merlin's eyes lit up suddenly and he stood still. He flexed his hands and lowered them tentatively to his sides. He let out a deep breath and chanted clearly.

"_Forelæde færeld Galahad min níehsta geond pleoh, geond pleoh fultome!" _

A familiar gush of wind pulled and twirled all around him faster and faster. He closed his eyes this time, focusing only on the destination and not on the Way. The ground fell away beneath him and a second later the room once again was empty.

* * *

><p>"How long before the king gets it?"<p>

"A day at most."

Lauren heard someone grumble and tried to make herself even smaller. _Once Merlin's back to his normal self along with the rest of this insane castle he can do the sneaking around._ She carefully pulled the seam from her dress from underneath her foot and rested the side of her face against the stone wall. She was huddling in the narrow staircase just behind the servant's entrance. Lauren strained her ears to catch the lowered voices through the door.

"I never thought you were one to lose your nerve."

"Watch it Weylan, you're just a servant."

"Tsss, Linwood. You might be a lord, but you're in my terrain." She heard Weylan sneering. Not that she needed any confirmation about the identity of the traitors. _Yes, it was plural this time._ Why Arthur hadn't chained Weylan to a dungeon wall before baffled her, but on the other hand she admitted it had its perks to know your own resident spy.

"So show me your terrain. We've two pair of eyes now. And I'll get into places you can't." The other man, Linwood, gently coaxed.

"Oh no, I'm not showing you anything. I know what you're doing, trying to steal away my job here because you quit yours."

"I didn't quit, I fled you idiot," Linwood said angrily but his tone of voice turned amiably right away, "Be thankful I managed to flee with the king's latest instructions. Come on Weylan, I do wonder what Bayard would think of his 'perfect spy' if you start obstructing his chances here. You know we'll be more successful together."

"Fine, but you follow my orders." Weylan reluctantly agreed.

"Fair enough, although I do wonder if the Pendragon won't find it strange that I a lord of the realm is being ordered around by the likes of you." She heard someone grumble again, definitely Weylan this time.

"Only behind closed doors then." Lauren briefly wondered what damage the two of them could cause that she almost missed the hurried footsteps that came her way. The men were still talking. She cursed silently and quickly took a step backwards surveying the options she had. There were only two hide-outs here: up the stairs or down the stairs. _Stupid, stupid, of course Weylan would use the servant's route._

Without further thought she flung herself up the stairs. One, three, five steps later she stopped and pressed herself close against the inner side of the staircase. The curved stairwell just scarcely hid her from sight but she couldn't risk making another noise and held her breath. _Please go down._

"... Annis has a clue?" Weylan asked and led Linwood downstairs. Lauren heard their receding footsteps but remained silent as she barely contained her relief.

"No, and she's of no consequence. She most likely won't survive this attack." Linwood answered gleefully.

"What are you playing at?"

"Just think creatively for once, Weylan. How would the rest of Albion, not the mention her young heir react when Annis is killed here in Camelot under the very nose of Pendragon? Mmm? Let me answer that for you. The wilful prince already hates Arthur. Bayard will jump at the opportunity to forge an allegiance between Caerleon and his kingdom. Whereupon the two of them will crumble Camelot's defences with some inside help of course and after the boy has proven his usefulness Bayard will..."

The rest of Linwood's explanation was too quiet to be heard as the men finally moved along. Lauren's mind was already processing the information. _This was bad, no bad was an understatement. I have to warn the king now. _She entered the room and headed for the main entrance on the other side. Halfway there she paused. Instructions!

She looked around. On the table by the window were the leftovers of dinner. _Letters, letters where can you be? _Lauren opened the closet and searched in between the spare blankets. There are only so many hideouts in a room and she knew all of them. It's not as if the lords that occupied these rooms were more imaginative than her. Everyone believes they're so original, but honestly hiding things below floorboards or sticking them under the bed is hardly a novelty.

Nor is hiding them between the curtains, she smirked as she examined the bundle of papers. There were four letters carefully bound together with a piece of string. Inconspicuous really, but the damage they could do... Lauren shuddered and tugged the letters in the folds of her dress. She walked around the table just as the door to her right opened.

"Killing the king is not our-"

Her eyes widened in fear but somehow she managed to grab the empty platter and put on a pleasant smile.

"Good evening my lord. I hope dinner was satisfying enough?" She hoped her voice sounded normal enough as she lowered her eyes when she did a slight curtsey. The two men in front of her stopped arguing and gaped.

"Lauren, what are you doing in here?" Weylan glared at her.

"Cleaning up, kitchen's packed today. Plenty more mouths to feed. I'm collecting. Audrey needs the plates and the cutlery." Stop rambling, she thought as she rearranged the platter and walked towards the door the two men just entered through.

"Not so fast." Linwood put his left hand against the wall effectively blocking Lauren's hasty exit with his arm. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"I'm sorry, I'm needed elsewhere." She said and smiled weakly as she bent down a bit and moved beneath his stretched out arm. When she looked up again Weylan was standing right in front of her and worse, the door was firmly shut. He smiled maliciously at her and before she had a chance to utter a word of protest, grabbed the platter and smashed it into a pillar. The sound of breaking glasses and clanking silver drowned out any other noise in the room. When a rolling goblet finally came to a stop against the table, the room was silent once more.

"Nobody heard." Weylan remarked when the hallways surrounding the room remained quiet.

"Good." Linwood nodded and in a flash Lauren felt herself being forcefully pinned against the wall. She gasped and struggled but Weylan's coarse hand enclosed around her throat.

"Tut, tut none of that." He said. Linwood leaned against the wall next to her with his shoulder and observed her with a piercing stare.

"What do you hope to accomplish by spying on us?" He finally asked. Lauren pondered for a second to deny everything, but honestly the choice was already taken from her. Their actions already proved they thought her to be guilty. They didn't see it was the other way around though. Because even if she had been doing just her work, their behaviour would make even the most imperceptive servant suspicious.

"It takes one to know one." She spat defiantly and watched how Weylan paled and Linwood became thoughtful, "Wait until the king hears about this."

"If you live that long." Weylan responded harshly and tightened his grip.

"The king will notice my absence." Lauren struggled to speak now and tried to wrench his hands off, "If you hurt me, he'll know it was you."

"Weylan, wait." Linwood restrained him, "If you kill her now and here the changes of discovery are high, if you wait for let's say a day..." Linwood paused and looked appraisingly at the girl in front of him. It was a shame really, but sacrifices had to be made. "The city will be crawling with soldiers. One other casualty amongst the unfortunate victims wouldn't be noticed."

"I told you not to order me around!" Weylan yelled.

"It's a suggestion then." Linwood sighed tiredly.

"You won't get away with this." Lauren tried again, but there was no strength behind her words anymore. They sounded hollow even to her own ears. _Honestly, how many people hadn't uttered the exact same words right before they died?_

Suddenly the door to the main hallway opened. Linwood and Weylan twirled their heads around but Lauren already spotted the boy who casually strolled in.

"Lord Linwood, have you seen a maid called-" Lothian froze as did the other occupants of the room. And then Lauren started to struggle again. Weylan quickly put his other hand on top of her mouth, muffling her cries for help.

The prince studied the scene in front of him for a moment and took an authoritative step forward, "Release her immediately."

Weylan was about to protest but Linwood shut him up with a glare. This was not good. A mere servant girl was easy to misplace, but the prince? There was no way out of this, but that didn't mean Linwood wouldn't try. He took a few steps towards the prince and made some placating gestures.

"A simple dispute between servants, My Lord, nothing more. I was just about to put a stop to it." Linwood bowed and then grasped the boy's shoulder to usher him out of the room.

Lothian nodded as if he accepted that explanation. He didn't believe it for a second. The woman looked terrified as she kept struggling. The man that was holding her tightened his grip around her neck and mouth and Linwood had a smile on his face, a cruel smile as if he was about to murder someone in cold blood. Lothian suppressed a shudder and sprang into action. He slammed his right boot down on Linwood's foot and kicked the surprised man forcefully between his legs. Linwood gasped and doubled over. Lothian gave him another 'slight' nudge with his knee and Linwood was groaning and writhing on the floor. Meanwhile with his right hand the prince reached behind his back and lifted his shirt edging the small dagger that was tucked at his waist out of its sheath. In a flash of movement he threw his weapon and rushed forwards. His aim was true. The man screamed and stumbled back.

Lauren blinked and looked at the dagger that was suddenly protruding Weylan's upper arm. He had no choice but to release the hold he had on her and gripped his arm instead. Lauren fell to the floor dazed but had just enough awareness to stretch out her legs, Weylan tripped over them and crashed into a chair. He sagged on the floor unconscious. The whole fight had lasted not even thirty seconds.

"Help! There's someone hurt!" The boy screamed as he kneeled beside Lauren in the hopes of getting someone's attention."In here! Help!"

"Are you all right?" He asked more subdued. Lauren held her neck protectively and tried nod but the sudden rush of oxygen overflowed her senses as she gulped for air.

"Miss, are you all right?" The boy asked again and his voice took on a panicked tone, "You're not going to faint on me, are you?" If she wasn't battling against the black spots that filled her vision she would have smiled. _My rescuer, fearless against two grown men but terrified of a weak girl. Mmm, it does feel like I am fainting..._

* * *

><p>When the tendrils of fog unravelled themselves and vanished Merlin unsteadily tried to maintain his balance. It was quiet, only the rushing of the river and the rustling of the leaves could be heard. The warlock looked around and suspiciously observed his surroundings. He was standing on a rocky beach along a small river. At the edge of the clearing the trees obstructed his view as the woods behind him were impenetrable black. Still, there was something unnerving about them. Merlin shivered. Did the spell work? It had to, but where was Galahad?<p>

He enhanced his vision with magic. A few large boulders a couple of feet away stood out. There was something there. Merlin walked around them and gasped. He rushed forwards and fell unto his knees.

"Galahad, Galahad?" He gently but urgently shook his young friend. The druid remained unmoving, he was awfully pale. Merlin hesitantly brought his hand to Galahad's neck and gulped. _Please let there be a pulse, please..._

"Don't look so panicked, he's only sleeping." An amused voice suddenly interrupted the unearthly silence. Merlin's head snapped up and he berated himself for not noticing the man sooner. He was casually leaning against a boulder a few paces away and picking his nails out of boredom. His dark cloak flowed lightly in the evening breeze. Merlin noticed the golden clasp with two fire breathing dragons. The man may looked bored but his eyes were piercing between a fringe of raven black hair.

Merlin's eyes never left the man in front of him as he took Galahad's pulse. He sighed relieved and then carefully stood up, moving between him and the druid. His magic was already gathering, ready for anything.

"Hréonhes." Merlin said as a manner of greeting.

"Emrys." The dragonlord smirked while he slightly inclined his head in a mocked bow.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin briefly motioned towards the young knight, for now ignoring the fact that the enemy knew who he was.

"You mean why is he sleeping or why isn't he dead? Or are you talking about more general affairs?"

Merlin remained silent, choosing to observe before taking action. His heart was beating rapidly. This man was different, unnerving and surprisingly gentle in his wording, like two opposites suspended in one place. He felt ill prepared coming here. This confrontation was too soon, he wasn't ready.

"You're not very talkative," Hréonhes sighed sounding very let down, "Well I suppose my question could be seen as rhetorical… Why are you frowning?"

"You left him alive."

"A weakness on my part I assure you. But to answer your question. Firstly think of him as an insurance for a friendly talk between the two of us. Secondly he's a Druid. Where I came from that meant something." Hréonhes explained and looked at the river longingly as if he was seeing another age, "They are pure souls, this one particularly. Druids ought to be respected, revered even. Yet from what I could gather from his memories that isn't the case anymore, pity." He looked back at Merlin, "Do you never feel nostalgic? To wish you weren't so burdened with destinies and troublesome dragons?"

Merlin didn't respond, because somehow Hréonhes hit the right spot. There were times when Galahad reminded him of himself, his former self. The young man, filled with naive dreams and hopes, was someone he hadn't been for a long time. He couldn't be that man anymore, otherwise the dozen plots to kill Arthur would have succeeded. He had to outwit them, be faster, be stronger. He became quite good in detecting lies and ploys, of course it took one liar to detect another.

So Merlin didn't answer. But Hréonhes didn't expect him to, besides he loved having an audience. "His memories were still so innocent. I envy that sometimes. Well just for a second and then I realized I wouldn't be having so much fun if I had stayed that way." Hréonhes said, his unfeeling eyes and cruel smile vanished any human resemblance he displayed a moment ago.

"You looked into his memories?" Merlin spat disgusted. Hréonhes just grinned. "The young Druid will have a headache when he awakens, I'm afraid." The dragonlord said in mocked concern, "It isn't a painless form of magic."

"Otherwise he should be fine. I practiced on the pretty witch. She wasn't happy with me although I wonder if she knows." Hréonhes said thoughtfully.

"So you know all about me now?" The warlock asked unsure. It didn't feel fair to be blind sighted when the enemy knew all the facts. But then, when did his attackers ever played fairly?

"Oh yes, _Merlin_, you make quite an intriguing character. I'm actually impressed to be honest and rather amused as well. People must have degenerated since my reign. You were hiding in Camelot for how long? And what's up with the clothes? Are robes out of fashion? Or general taste?"

"Are you criticising what I'm wearing?" Merlin asked incredulously and frowned.

"Not really, just curious, except if it ire's you." Hréonhes twirled around and smiled, "Then I could remark something along the lines of 'that colour doesn't suit you' or 'you look like something that should have died ages ago'."

"That would be you actually." Merlin shot back.

"Ouch. I should have realised that doesn't bother you the slightest. Morgana however," Hréonhes shook his head in amusement, "Another story entirely. Boy is she easy to rile."

"Where are the other knights, Hréonhes?" Merlin asked impatiently. He hadn't come here to chat.

"I was bored." Hréonhes bent down and picked up some stones, "When I was younger I was quite fond of playing hide and seek." He threw them one by one into the river watching them disappear in the water, "I'm afraid your dear knights, Emrys, are rather lost."

Merlin fought to keep his emotions in check and more importantly his magic. He clenched his teeth. _Galahad's still alive. Focus on that._

"What about you?" Hréonhes interrupted the silence once more.

"What about me?" Merlin asked puzzled but then it suddenly all made sense: why Hréonhes was civil, why they were talking instead of fighting. The dragonlord was curious.

"Aren't you bored with playing the dutiful servant day after day?" Hréonhes took a step forward continuing more passionately, "You're Emrys. _The_ Emrys. You should rule Magic and men. Instead you cower behind your petulant king. What happened to the pride of the Old Religion?" He sighed and leaned back against the boulder. "Think about it, we can rule the world together or destroy each other in a fight."

"What makes you think you can destroy me? If you know everything about me, then you know about my destiny." Merlin bluffed and couldn't help but wonder why Hréonhes would make an offer like that. Or was he merely playing?

"Destinies… " Hréonhes pondered out loud and turned towards the river again, "I had one once. They're big things and so very convenient to hide behind. In the end with me, it didn't seem worth all the collateral damage, so I threw it overboard."

Hréonhes swirled around unexpectedly and Merlin barely controlled his first instinct which was to throw him across the clearing. But he didn't want to fight. It may be cowardly but if Hréonhes did manage to kill him right here and now, Camelot would be defenceless against his brutal magic. He took a step back instead and the dragonlord smirked gleefully, "But why don't you strike me down. You had a couple of chances. I even turned my back just now. That's long enough to smite me. Or do you value his life more than those you left in Camelot?"

He paused and waited for an answer but Merlin couldn't come up with a fitting explanation. Luckily Hréonhes did. "Except," He pondered, "Except if you found out what happened to my last home. That makes you cautious doesn't it? Fear of what could happen to your dear city."

"We're not even close to Camelot." Merlin countered finally.

"Agreed, but it's still a gamble. Two of Magic's most favoured children pitted against each other in a deathly battle could easily cause so much destruction that your city crumbles in the fray. She'll not turn against me. I reinstated my allegiances honouring Her in every way I live. You on the other hand ignore Her, defy Her and renounce Her every day. So what weighs more?" Hréonhes paused dramatically, "You don't know and more importantly you have something to lose. I don't. That's why I'll win."

"How did you survive the destruction of Dalbeth?" Merlin asked and ignored Hréonhes gleeful expression. This encounter was tiring him even if they weren't using magic.

"Figured that out then?"

"So you did survive. You weren't dead." Finally some useful information, Merlin thought.

"I wasn't there anymore." Hréonhes sighed and for the first time Merlin spotted a glimpse of vulnerability in him. "Have you figured out yet what's wrong with the exiled queen?" He changed the conversation's direction this time.

"You did that?" Merlin had known this but it bewildered him why Hréonhes kept revealing little pieces of the puzzle.

"Naturally, curious about its effects?" Hréonhes asked and without delay whistled on two fingers. The sharp piercing sound echoed throughout the clearing and it seemed to take ages for it to die down. And then Merlin heard something else: the sound of hundreds marching footsteps breaking branches and the clanging of metal. He hastily looked around. The edge of the woods were suddenly flooded with people. Men, women and even children were amassing around the small beach.

"Controlling people's minds is terribly exhausting and complicated, but if you switch something simple, something that was already there and can be controlled, it's awfully easy. You see, I have all the loyal puppets I need to crush your precious home."

"What did you do?" Merlin hissed dangerously and clenched his hands. _This was just sick._

"Say please." The dragonlord ordered sweetly.

"I'm not-"

"Say please and I'll give you a clue how to break the curse."

Merlin looked around. This were the people of Caerleon. They weren't evil, some of them weren't even of age. He spotted a boy and a girl who couldn't be older than six. So he took a deep breath and grovelled, "Please, Hréonhes, what did you do to them?"

"Marvellous!" Hréonhes exclaimed and clapped taking delight in this small victory of his, "Don't you just love it when the past offers you inspiration? Oh, don't look so sour, I'll give the clue right away. Look into your own past _Merlin," _The dragonlord sneered, "You already know the solution when one is a vessel for the suffering of many. Question is, where does your loyalty lie?"

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Hréonhes interrupted again. "Take your pet with you Emrys." He said harshly all the pleasantness gone from his voice and made a dismissing gesture, "You know what I want and what I offer. Next time I'll expect a friendly greeting or a fireball to dodge."

Merlin nodded angrily and kneeled down again. He hauled Galahad up and put the druid's arm over his shoulders while silently chanted the correct words. With a final glare at Hréonhes the tendrils of fog closed once more and the wind swept them away.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" The physician shouted indignantly as the gush of wind died down. Merlin guiltily looked at his feet and noticed the shattered shelves and sprawled books.<p>

"Sorry Gaius, I'll fix it." He said contrite, "But it's kind of hard to aim correctly."

"Never mind, my boy. What happened to him?" Gaius looked worriedly at Galahad who half sagged in Merlin's arms. The warlock was struggling to keep him upright.

"Hréonhes found the scouts. He looked into Galahad's memories. I think he's fine but..." Merlin trailed off.

"Put him on that cot and step aside." Gaius ordered and bent down studied the young man before him when Merlin hurriedly complied. The physician got up again and hovered over his table. "Now where did I put it? Ah yes, yes." He said triumphantly and uncorked a vial. Instantly Merlin clamped his hands around his nose. The stench was foul.

"Come on my boy." Gaius coaxed gently and shoved the vial below Galahad's nose. After ten seconds the druid's eyes flew open and he practically jumped of the cot bumping into Merlin.

"Easy." Merlin grabbed a hold of Galahad's shoulders and guided him back to the bed.

"Gaius." The warlock sternly looked at the open vial the physician was holding. "Right." Gaius remembered and put it away again. Meanwhile Merlin helped Galahad out of his tattered mail and eased a blanket around the druid's shivering body.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked worriedly and kneeled down beside the bed trying to catch the knight's gaze. Galahad was still staring at nothing specific and the lack of vocal reaction was making the warlock very anxious. "Galahad?"

The young knight finally looked down and gave him a tired smile. "I..." He started, but had to cough because his voice sounded so hoarse.

"Drink this." Gaius said and handed over a goblet. Galahad didn't even ask what was in it and merely downed its contents in one gulp.

"Thank you." Galahad said softly, "I'm fine I think. My head still feels a bit woozy but your potion helped."

"Do you remember anything about-"

"That bastard invading my mind?" Just the fact that his friend was swearing told Merlin enough. "Yeah I remember and I don't want to talk about it." Galahad continued and effectively blocked Merlin's next question.

* * *

><p>Elyan hurried towards Lothian's room with Arthur's sword when suddenly he heard the prince calling for help. He passed around the corner and bursts into a room.<p>

The chamber was a mess. Food and broken plates decorated the floor. Some of the furniture was broken as well.

"Lothian?" Elyan asked as he carefully came closer. The boy was sitting on his knees beside and staring at an unconscious woman. Behind them a man lay incapacitated across the remnants of a chair. "What happened?" He asked as he kneeled down.

"I don't know." Lothian answered a bit dazed as the last minutes caught up with him, "One minute I was looking for someone called Lauren-"

"You found her." Elyan interrupted as he recognized his sister's maid.

"Oh. Well and then he was suffocating her," He pointed at the unconscious man, "And Linwood he-"

"Linwood?" Elyan asked surprised. Lothian huffed and seemed more like himself. "The guy currently groaning on the floor?" He swirled around and cursed, "Oh no, he's gone! How did he-?"

Lothian jumped up and ran to the door. He looked up and down the hall. Nothing.

The prince turned back, "Is she all right? I couldn't get her to wake up. I didn't know what to do." He admitted softly and ashamed. Elyan was busy tying the unconscious man up with his own belt. He was not going to escape as well.

"I think so, but I'll get her to Gaius." Elyan kneeled down again and lifted Lauren in his arms, "You should go to your aunt, Lothian. It's becoming late."

"No! I need to know if she's okay. Please? Aunt Annis will understand."

"Fine." Elyan fought the urge to roll with his eyes. He really couldn't say no to the boy's pleading look. And the prince knew it. "Great, thanks Sir Elyan!"

"Wait!" Elyan suddenly remembered why he'd been in this part of the castle in the first place. "See the sword there?" He inclined his head towards the floor. Lothian nodded. "That's yours. No don't thank me, just strap it on and follow me to Gaius."

* * *

><p>"The others didn't survive, did they Merlin?" Galahad asked. He already knew the answer but as long as Merlin didn't confirm it, they might have a chance. Merlin felt his despair, but he couldn't lie. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."<p>

Suddenly the door opened and Merlin looked up recognizing Caerleon's prince quickly followed by Elyan who was carrying Lauren.

"Oh dear, lay her on the bed, quickly now." Gaius said momentarily forgetting Galahad was still sitting there. The druid didn't hesitate though and he was up before Elyan took another step.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"Someone tried to choke her and then she fainted." Elyan informed them and lowered her on the bed. Galahad kneeled beside her and stroked her hair out of the way so Gaius had a better view of her neck. The finger shaped bruises looked painful but he didn't detect any lingering harm.

"You were there?" Gaius asked not taking his eyes of Lauren's neck. Before Elyan could answer Lauren moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back, Lauren." Galahad said and smiled. Instantly he found himself engulfed in a tight embrace.

"That's nice. We save the girl and he gets the hug." Elyan scoffed but he smiled relieved. Lauren didn't notice the others in the room or she might have been embarrassed. Instead she sobbed silently against Galahad's chest while the druid tried to comfort her. The blanket on his shoulders suddenly shifted and covered Lauren as well. He glanced suspiciously at Merlin who grinned before looking away. _Yeah, not suspicious at all._

"Are you all right?" Galahad asked after she seemed to calm down a bit. She lifted her head and sat back in the middle of the cot.

"My neck, it hurts." She answered softly her voice sounded as hoarse as Galahad's a few minutes ago. "Drink this, dear." Gaius handed her a familiar goblet. She drank it slowly savouring every sip.

"The boy," Lauren suddenly panicked. "Where's the boy?"

"I'm here." Lothian raised his hand from where he was sitting on a bench.

"You're all right." Lauren breathed in relief and wiped away some remaining tears. It wasn't every day that she came so close to dying.

Merlin and Elyan were standing by the door and talked quietly. "Did you caught her attacker?" Elyan nodded hesitantly, "One of them. He's on his way to the dungeon. Linwood escaped."

"One of Annis' entourage." Merlin commented, "One who didn't disappear." He mused quietly. Elyan looked at him strangely, but Merlin didn't take notice. _Is that why Hréonhes underlined loyalty so much?_

Merlin hadn't much time to contemplate this further because Leon barged in. The knight stopped clearly baffled by the sheer amount of people since he was only expecting Gaius to be here. One of the occupants surprised him more than others.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?" Leon asked confused.

"Your Highness?" Lauren's eyes widened and looked around the room.

Elyan took a step forward, "May I introduce you to Prince Lothian of Caerleon."

"I got saved by a prince..." Lauren mouthed disbelieving. Galahad couldn't contain a snicker, but quickly stopped when Lauren elbowed his ribs. The druid quickly stepped out of her range and bowed, "I'm glad you found her, Prince Lothian."

"You told me to go look for her." Lothian answered, "I'm glad you did."

"I'm missing something vital, aren't I?" Leon raised in the hopes someone would start explaining.

"You have no idea." Elyan answered, "Lothian here saved Lauren who was attacked by a servant I didn't recognize and Linwood. The servant's in the dungeons, Linwood's on the run."

"Weylan." Lauren spat and carefully got up. "They're spies. The king asked me to watch them. I found evidence." She took out the papers. Leon was grateful the rest of them looked equally surprised.

"I'll go inform Arthur." Leon said and accepted the offered letters. "He ordered another meeting one hour before midnight at the Round Table." The knight said and virtually ran out the door.

"Come, Lothian. I'm getting you back to your chambers." Elyan gently steered the prince towards the exit, but the boy stopped halfway and turned around.

"My Lady, if you ever need help." Lothian bowed and then practically fled the room. Elyan shrugged his shoulders, "See you later." He closed the door behind him.

Merlin went to stand next to Lauren who was still reeling from the unexpected bow. "I think you have another admirer." He grinned and glanced at Galahad.

He so deserved that slap on his head.

* * *

><p>Not long after Lothian went to bed, quietly and without making a fuss, someone knocked on Annis' door. She was still reading.<p>

"Enter."

"Annis, I apologise for the late hour. I've ordered Linwood's arrest." Arthur said directly.

"On what grounds?" Annis asked and motioned towards the chair beside her bed. Arthur tiredly sagged down.

"Spying for Bayard." Whatever Annis thought he was going to say, this wasn't it. But the moment Arthur said those words was the moment her surprise left her. It made sense somehow. She didn't know why but it felt like the truth. Of course evidence is needed because mere speculation cannot be tolerated.

"How did he reveal himself?"

"I send my own spy." Arthur smirked but it quickly faltered, "She got hurt though, Lothian saved her and was a witness of their guilt."

"He didn't say."

Arthur frowned, "He probably didn't want to worry you."

Annis sighed accepting that explanation even if she didn't like it. She was about to ask more about his involvement when she recalled something Arthur just said. "Their?"

"One spy is already locked up in the dungeons, but Linwood escaped." Arthur continued gravely.

"He'll be out of Camelot by now. He may not be a loyal subject after all, but he was one of my most resourceful one's." Annis stated and suddenly grimaced in pain.

"Didn't Merlin heal you?" Arthur asked concerned. Annis shook her head. "He can't."

"Arthur, if – no listen if I die will you promise to look out for Lothian? He's still young and although I'm sure he'll have many teachers and mentors to guide him to become a good king, only you know how lonely a place the throne can be."

"That can't be a good idea, Annis. The more time he spends with me, the more he'll hate me."

"Nonsense," Annis waved his protests away, "I'm not asking you this as an ally, but as a personal favour to a friend."

Arthur turned his head and stared out of the window in a futile attempt to escape the desperation that lined her face, "I don't think-" He started but Annis interrupted him.

"Arthur." She now pleaded and the king's heart clenched. This wasn't supposed to happen. Annis was too strong willed to sound so fragile. _Damn Merlin! Shouldn't he be all powerful?_

Arthur sighed and looked back at her. _There really wasn't a choice was there?_

"I promise." He said solemnly and took hold of her right arm, the same gesture that had established the peace between their lands. It seems ages ago. A small smile graced his face when he watched Annis eyes light up in remembrance. The significance indeed wasn't lost to her and she sealed his promise with familiar words, "This gives me hope."

It shouldn't really surprise him that even bedridden Annis still got what she wanted.

* * *

><p>He didn't burst into the vaults like last time, but he didn't knock either. Arthur simply walked in expecting Merlin and at least Gwaine or the newly returned Galahad to be concealed by stacks of books on and around the table, haphazardly scribbling spells down and debating the next step. Leon had briefed him and while he hadn't had the time to see Galahad or Lauren for himself his second in command assured them that they were both fine. He had been very relieved to hear that.<p>

Merlin however was alone and more importantly he was _lying on _the table. His arms were folded behind his head, his feet were crossed and Arthur could swear he heard him humming some irritating tavern song. The tune was familiar.

So he wasn't holding a book or a quill or doing anything that would be considered productive. No, he was sending sparks across the ceiling who chased each other in a playful race.

With the whole castle on high alert searching for the escaped spy and preparing for war, this passiveness relit Arthur's anger.

"You're not going to do anything?"

"I'm doing something." Merlin kept staring at the ceiling even after the sparks died down. "I got Galahad back." He merely stated.

But Arthur didn't listen to that, "I just came from Annis."

"Oh."

"Oh. That's all you have to say. She basically told me she accepted her death, because you couldn't heal her. You should at least be looking for a cure." Arthur said angrily.

"Sometimes doing nothing is the right thing to do." The warlock said flatly and tiredly closed his eyes for a moment.

"That's the talk of a coward." Arthur spoke harshly.

"Bravo, you figured me out then." Merlin snapped and stubbornly evaded Arthur's gaze.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his aching temples. He wanted to take a step forwards so Merlin had no choice but to acknowledge him. He didn't though. There was no use. He couldn't reason with Merlin now. He had come down to talk about Annis and honestly also to finally talk to Merlin. He missed the humorous and misplaced jibes in the middle of the chaos. He missed the well meant words and the moments his servant surprised him with wise encouragements.

He wanted to say all that and then maybe...Well, he wasn't planning to apologise, certainly not, and he was definitely not going to thank Merlin, not now anyway. His servant was in a foul mood. And frankly Arthur didn't have the drive to start arguing again. He sighed again, shook his head and simply left.

When Arthur closed the vault door behind him Merlin exhaled deeply. He didn't want Arthur to yell at him, certainly not, but the king seemed so resigned just now. Merlin swallowed hard and stretched his arms. _All my fault. I can't even blame Hréonhes for this mess between Arthur and me._

He sat back up and stared at the door. _Maybe he'll change his mind and rush back in, lecture me, yell, throw things, shake his head and smile._ There wasn't something physically stopping him from doing the same, but his mind was floating back towards his talk with Hréonhes.

He didn't think he had been underestimating the man's deviousness nor his madness. That was until the ancient dragonlord invaded two sets of memories and found out his weaknesses, his wounds and smiled happily while rubbing salt in them again and again and again. He had told Galahad so many stories.

"_Look into your past, Merlin." _

_Damn his taunting!_ He couldn't use this kind of distraction.

_A plan, a plan, a plan... _He repeated over and over again. _Save Camelot, save Annis, defeat Hréonhes, free the people of Caerleon and don't die._ He sighed again and lay back down. He knew that not all of his goals were complementary.

* * *

><p><strong>And pause... Please leave a review! Next chapter: another Round Table meeting and the start of the "last" day...<br>**

**The spell Merlin uses to retrieve Galahad is a loose, very loose translation of '****Lead the way to Galahad my friend through danger, through danger to help!' with Old English translator. Honestly it just looked cool :)  
><strong>

**For Stiles Holmes: copy this** watch?v=m4FXalLGaDs **and paste it behind the YouTube URL. It's scene 66 aproximately at 1.34.**


	20. A Friend Named Fear

**Warning: A disturbing image or maybe not depending on your personal tolerance... And thank you for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Friend Named Fear<strong>

"Hi Gaius." Merlin greeted the physician absentmindedly when Gaius remained silent.

The warlock was scanning the texts for words like 'control', 'curse' and 'loyalty'. It couldn't be a coincidence that a spy was one of the four persons that escaped Caerleon's fate discounting Elyan and the rest of the knights. Annis was the vessel. That much was certain. So could Hréonhes twist loyalty? Merlin turned the page of yet another heavy tome. If he could break whatever spell the dragonlord used to control his army of 'loyal puppets' as he had called them, then Hréonhes would lose whatever manpower he had. Then it would just be him and Morgana and Aithusa which had to be more manageable. Merlin fought the urge to rest his head on the book in front of him. _Right, manageable._ He almost snorted.

Gaius still hadn't spoken and Merlin tried not to squirm under this surprising scrutiny. That would send out the message that he was hiding something. Fortunately the physician finally broke the tense silence.

"It's ten minutes till the meeting." Gaius informed him as he kept standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "So put that down and walk with me." Merlin sighed and reluctantly got up. He recognized that tone of voice. It meant Gaius had planned a lecture or a series of questions and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Didn't mean Merlin wouldn't try though.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" Gaius asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Where?" Merlin asked evasively.

"Don't be difficult, Merlin."

"I had an encounter with Hréonhes, but I'll tell the whole story in a couple of minutes." Merlin answered and it did appease Gaius, but the physician had more questions.

"Earlier this evening you were about to tell me something before you ran out."

"Can't remember, mustn't be important." Merlin quickly waved it off. Too quickly, because Gaius furrowed his brow in suspicion.

"It didn't sound-" The physician argued.

"I said it wasn't important." Merlin snapped but regretted it immediately. He chewed his lip and sighed, "I'm sorry, Gaius."

"All right, my boy, all right," He said as he patted Merlin's arm. "But please come and see me when you remember."

* * *

><p>"I think I can speak for all of us when I say it was a busy day." Arthur greeted them as all the members of the Round Table took a seat. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But firstly, Galahad," Arthur turned to face his youngest knight, "I didn't order you to go with the scouts. It was dangerous-"<p>

"Don't start lecturing me, Arthur." Galahad scowled irritated, "Merlin and Gaius already chewed me out. Sir Rowan, Sir Corbin and Sir Orrell died." He stated bluntly and then coughed to clear his throat. The smoke had done no lasting damage, or so Gaius assured him, but it still hurt. "I could have died. I know that. But when you knighted me that was a sign of trust, wasn't it? You can't shield me from the ugly sides of knighthood."

"If you die the treaty with your people-" The king disagreed, but Galahad interrupted him once more.

"My life or dead isn't part of that treaty. I have no desire to die soon, but if it is my fate I'll accept it and so would my people. Speaking of danger," Galahad stood up angrily and firmly planted his hands on the table, "Why did you sent Lauren to spy on Weylan and Linwood. She could have died!"

"Galahad, sit down." Gwaine tugged the druid's sleeve at his elbow, "I get it: a lot of danger, a lot of near deaths. Arthur do continue." The knight inclined his head towards his king.

"I'm sorry," Galahad said and sagged back into his chair rubbing his face with both of his hands, "I'm just really tired."

"No apology necessary." Arthur kindly dismissed Galahad's sudden outburst.

"How is she now?" Leon asked.

"Sleeping." Gwen replied, "You don't need to worry about her Galahad, she much stronger than you think."

"I know that." Galahad huffed.

"The sentries at all the gates were informed but Linwood hasn't been sighted yet." Leon said.

"I doubt he will." Arthur remarked and told them what Annis had said about the man. He pointedly refrained from looking at Merlin during this brief retelling.

The rest of the meeting proceeded without any interruptions while one by one everyone informed the others about how the fortifications of the wall were progressing or how at least a third of Camelot's citizens was already save inside the castle. It wasn't until Arthur asked how Merlin was coming along with plan to deal with Hréonhes that the atmosphere heated up again.

"Will someone please point out to the oblivious prat that I can do magic, have been doing it for years and am rather good at it?" Merlin answered dryly.

"I'm not oblivious, just a little preoccupied sometimes…" Arthur defended himself because Merlin crossed his arms and looked, well he looked rather smug. "But that's beside the question! How are going to defeat him?"

"Not sure yet, but nobody is undefeatable."

"Not even you?" Percival asked suddenly.

"…No…"

"Okay," Gwaine cleared his throat rather forcefully and changed the direction of the discussion quickly, "So what happened when you went to rescue Galahad?"

"I had a conversation with Hréonhes. He was very confident."

"You had a conversation?" Elyan asked.

"Actually, it was a very one-sided one." Merlin commented, "Hréonhes knows I'm Emrys and he practically told me I was insulting Magic by being a mere servant and that it would be better if I joined him."

"And be his servant?" Leon remarked slightly amused.

"Probably." Merlin merely shrugged at this.

"Do you think Morgana knows?" Gwen asked him next.

"Could be, but I wouldn't surprise me if Hréonhes purposefully withheld that piece of information just to taunt her. I got the feeling he didn't like her very much," Merlin paused briefly and shook his head in annoyance, "Or anyone for that matter. He's very unstable. I mean he actually twirled around in front of me."

"I want to know how he find out about you being Emrys." Arthur said.

The young knight raised his hand tiredly, "That would be my fault."

"Galahad," Merlin started and looked sympathetically at his friend, "It wasn't your-"

"But it was, Merlin and now you lost that advantage."

"It wasn't your fault he ripped through your memories." Merlin insisted. Galahad opened his mouth to protest but stopped. He leaned back against his chair and massaged his temples. The king worriedly observed the druid until his eyes widened in remembrance. He swerved to his right to confront his servant.

"When he was in my head, did he...?" Arthur asked unsure.

"Possibly, I don't know." Merlin sighed.

"Then he'll know our defences." Leon said worriedly.

"If I can't stop Hréonhes then all our defences and plans will be for nothing. It wouldn't matter if the villagers took shelter in the caves below the castle or that Arthur manned the Wall with hundreds of volunteers. It's my responsibility to stop him and right now I have no clue whatsoever to accomplish that."

"Have some faith Merlin, you'll figure it out in time." Galahad said utterly convinced of that fact, "And we'll help."

"Only if I can shield you all from another attack to your minds. Otherwise he'll just find out what I'm planning." Merlin argued, "And he's controlling the whole of Caerleon. He could do the same for the people of Camelot. I need to find some way to fortify the city against him. Gaius, do you recall anything about shielding whole groups of people against magic, possibly the whole area of Camelot?"

"There are some enchantments, Merlin, but they need a tremendous amount of power." Gaius took a moment to arrange his thoughts, "In the days of the Old Religion wealthy families depended upon the help of sorcerers to protect them during magical feuds especially against fertility curses. But it isn't so much the scale of the area but the amount of people you're suggesting that worries me." Gaius said and clasped his hands in front of him as they rested on the table. "Merlin, it takes tremendous power to conjure these shields and to hold them against an attack. None of those past sorcerers were ever up against an enemy like Hréonhes and most of the time they needed the combined power of several to uphold such a shield for a longer period of time. I don't think it is feasible." The physician admitted gravely.

"I must try. You've always told me I'm very powerful, Gaius." Merlin countered.

"Then trust me when I say this would be too much." Gaius insisted but he already knew his words wouldn't meet the desired response.

"I still have to try..." Merlin said softly, but in the silent chamber he was heard nonetheless.

"You can't fortify the whole world against him." Arthur suddenly snapped, "It will surely kill you."

"I won't stand at the sidelines and watch him slaughter thousands of people." Merlin raised his voice this time and the other knights groaned.

"You will when I order you." Arthur said it in such a way that he left no room for anything else but complete compliance.

"I never followed you orders in the past." Merlin snarled stubbornly, "Why should I start now?"

Arthur briefly closed his eyes. He had listened to Gaius' explanation and correctly interpreted the determinant even fierce look in his servant's eyes. The recklessness he showed worried Arthur tremendously. _Merlin, when I said you were a coward I really didn't mean it, but now I wish it was the truth. _But of course he didn't say that.

"Fine! Go off and kill yourself, see if I care!" Arthur snapped instead. Merlin jumped up fast almost making his chair smash on the floor. It didn't though and wobbled for a moment until it stilled. Merlin leaned on the table and took a deep breath to calm down.

"As you wish." He said unemotionally still staring at a spot on the table between his white knuckled hands and then he stormed out, again.

The rest of the Round Table were still frozen in shock by this surprising turn of events until Gwen leaped into action. "Gwaine, Galahad, get after him and stop him from doing something rash." She said exasperated, "Arthur, we need another talk."

* * *

><p>Merlin leaned against the cold stones in some deserted corridor and tried to get his breathing back under control. He hadn't cared where he ended up as long as it was quiet and far away from anyone. He didn't really know why he had ran because this wasn't working. He <em>had<em> to keep himself together. Arthur was just being Arthur and he knew that. It shouldn't get to him so much. He let out a deep breath and brushed his hand across his eyes. He blinked. He couldn't do this. Kilgharrah basically told him he couldn't. And his friends, they looked at him with so much faith especially Percival and Galahad. He couldn't let them down. He couldn't let Arthur down.

_So I'll just act as if I know what I'm doing? Maybe it will work out in the end._ Maybe...

Merlin straightened his jacket and ran his hand across his face. He took a few deep breaths and watched how the slight tremble in his hands lessened. Finally satisfied and looking more composed than he felt, he stepped out of a dark alcove and headed back to the vaults.

* * *

><p>"I have been patient, Arthur, we all were. But this has to stop." Gwen said firmly when Leon departed last after receiving new orders. The king and queen were alone now. "Didn't you see how hurt he looked?"<p>

"Guinevere, there's an powerful enemy marching towards my city. I don't have time to consider everyone's feelings." Arthur countered vehemently and sauntered to the other side of the room.

"Then don't talk to him at all." Gwen insisted, "You don't see how difficult this is for him."

Arthur sighed and leaned against a pillar rubbing his face with both of his hands. A moment later he looked up, "I do see it, Guinevere, but I don't know how to fix this." He raised his hands in defeat, "He doesn't react like I expected. He ran away _again_." Arthur emphasized and sighed once more. "I don't know what to do."

Gwen walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I can't help you with that. Just figure it out soon before things get even worse."

* * *

><p>"I love you Merlin." Gwaine murmured satisfied as he leaned back against this extremely soft pillow.<p>

"What?" Merlin asked amused and brushed his quill across his lips without taking his eyes of the book he was currently trying to decipher.

"This bed is so soft." Gwaine as if it was self-explanatory letting out a content sigh and looked to his left. Merlin for some insane reason had deemed in necessary to move three beds into the vaults. He had levitated the large wooden table to the far side of the room right next to the door that led to the other vaults. The opposite wall was now lined with three comfortable beds. Gwaine had loudly demanded the middle one, Galahad took the one next to the door and Merlin was currently sitting cross-legged on the furthest bed and leaned against the wall. The shelf next to him was packed with books and four candles that were dripping wax onto the floor lit the semi darkened vault.

"If you're going to be stubborn, you can at least be comfortable." Merlin remarked absentmindedly and turned yet another page.

"You're one to talk. You cut another meeting short." Gwaine grinned.

"I know. It's just I had to get out of there." Merlin tried to explain, "I'm not used to discuss my plans with someone other than Gaius or Kilgharrah. And most of those times I end up doing it my own way."

"Stubborn." Gwaine coughed and blinked innocently when Merlin glared at him.

"I still don't get the beds." Galahad said muffled by his pillow and the warlock smiled softly when he saw the druid was fighting to stay awake.

"He's feeling bad about leaving me out in the corridor the other night." Gwaine said happily and kicked off his boots.

It was silent for a long time and was only interrupted by the rustling of parchment or the scratching of a quill. The druid had ordered Merlin to hand him some books and was looking for relevant paragraphs on shields or anything about smoke and magic. Gwaine had crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling which seemed to move in the flickering candlelight. He was thinking.

"Where are the Druids?" Gwaine asked out of the bleu.

Galahad shrugged, "Doing what they're best at I presume: hiding."

"You don't agree?" The knight asked surprised.

"No, although I understand my father's choice." Galahad thought about it for a moment, "He wants to keep everyone save. As do I, we only differ in our methods. Druids are notoriously peaceful."

"Then how did you end up being such a good swordsman?" Gwaine cocked an eyebrow.

"I begged unrelenting." Galahad grinned and his eyes suddenly twinkled, "Apparently even my father has a limit to his patience."

"What did he say your father?" Merlin was suddenly interested.

"Fine." The druid summarized with glee.

"Fine?" Merlin echoed. Galahad nodded amused, "You two would get along pretty well."

A bit later it was Galahad that broke his concentration. "Merlin, you've been staring at that same page for almost half an hour." So, okay he wasn't concentration on his book.

"Is this your subtle way of asking me if something's wrong?"

"I know something's wrong. I want to know what." The druid insisted.

Merlin took a deep breath, "Hréonhes told me exactly what was wrong with Queen Annis."

"Really? Why would he do that?" Galahad frowned confused.

"To rile me." Merlin stated flatly and shrugged.

"And?"

"And it's working." Merlin said shifting uncomfortably and then gulped when he noticed that Galahad was looking at him strangely.

"I was asking about Hréonhes plan." The druid clarified.

"I... ri-ight," Merlin stuttered, "I knew that. You saw for yourself that Hréonhes has a hold on the people of Caerleon." Galahad nodded. "Well, he's somehow using Annis as the vessel to imprison them in their own mind." The druid winced.

"He likes messing with people's minds: Arthur, Morgana, me..." Galahad grumbled.

"How's your head?" Merlin asked feeling a bit guilty for not inquiring about it earlier. Really the boy should be asleep now, not peering at some dated texts.

"Manageable." Galahad yawned and rubbed his forehead, "I just keep remembering stupid little things like how I used to stir my soup four times to the right and then four times to the left just because one of the older children made me believe it would turn into glass and show me my future. So silly and I actually believed that for a very long time." Gwaine snorted at this and Galahad briefly scowled at him before he shook his head and sighed. "The thing is, I had forgotten that and now I suddenly remember. It's weird."

"Can't you do that?" Gwaine turned his head and looked at Merlin curiously.

"What? Stir my soup?" Merlin said and ducked his head just in time to avoid the pillow Galahad threw at him.

"Look into the future." Gwaine chuckled as he explained, "And see how you defeat him."

Galahad nodded in agreement, "You could always look into the Crystal. You do have the power to wield it."

Merlin paled at the suggestion. _It will only show me what I already know._ He shook his head, but then paused. Maybe it was time to try something else? "Later perhaps." He said settling for that vague answer, "You two should rest, we've all long day ahead of us."

"Forget it, Merlin." Gwaine said offended when at the same time Galahad said, "Only if you get some rest too."

The two knights shared a glance and both sat up straighter to strengthen their point. "You can't force us." Galahad said adamantly.

Merlin smirked and grinned mischievously as if he was saying 'Really?'. Galahad's eyes widened in comprehension but he was a second to late because Merlin already raised his hand, "_Swefe nu."_

Both of them were asleep instantly and fell back onto their beds with a strange mixture of betrayal and surprise etched on their faces. Merlin stood up and walked towards the table. _Now, where did Gwaine end up putting those infernal crystals?_

* * *

><p>It took some rummaging and swearing before he finally found the accursed thing. He lifted the crystal and held it in his cupped hands. It felt heavy and Merlin tried to remember what he had done the last time. Just look, he told himself when he realized he had shut his eyes. He really, <em>really<em> didn't want to do this. It never ends well, but he was feeling desperate.

_Just show me what I need to know._ He opened his eyes and immediately noticed something wasn't quite right. He felt dizzy and a spike shot through his body as images swirled across the crystal's surface. But it was too fast, he didn't see anything. A deep guttural noise erupted all around him and his ears were ringing. Merlin gasped when a sudden tug pulled him closer. In a futile attempt to stop whatever was happening he closed his eyes again.

When the ringing in his ears finally stopped he carefully opened his eyes. He cursed and turned around. Thick mist encircled him. He didn't know what happened or where he ended up, but one thing was certain: he wasn't in the vaults anymore. He raised his hands hoping he would feel something, _anything_, but then it dawned on him: the crystal had vanished.

Suddenly the mist rolled back and Merlin recognised Camelot's main gate. He was standing in the middle of the street. It appeared to be a normal dreary autumn day. Merlin frowned as he tried to figure out what was happening. The peopled along the side of the road didn't look surprised at his sudden appearance. Close by an old man was leaning heavily on a cane, supported by a small girl, presumably his granddaughter since he saw some similarities. Merlin waved trying to catch their attention but they just stared ahead.

Merlin observed them a bit more thoroughly. Their clothes were clearly not warm enough for the cold. The biting wind blew their hairs adrift as they stood shivering in front of a peculiar looking structure. Behind them, Merlin concluded, were the remnants of a house. The ruins were patched up in a sorry attempt to turn it into something habitable. He circled around and noticed that most houses were in similar decayed states. The people were eyeing the road towards the castle with fear and trepidation. At least the castle looked the same, he thought relieved. It stood tall and proud as the epitome of hope. Then the warlock noticed what everyone was staring at.

A cart was pushed forward by five or six filthy men. Merlin took a few steps back until he was leaning against a wall as the approaching troop filled him with sudden dread. As the cart came closer its content made his stomach turn. It took all of his willpower to push back the nausea as he buried his nose and mouth in his jacket's sleeve, but he couldn't look away. Carefully stacked upon each other were at least a dozen scorched bodies burned beyond any hope of recognition. Burnt flesh and blackened bone, he knew no matter how many times he blinked, that image was etched onto his retina forever. He watched how the cart passed by and left the city, the turning of its wheels the only sound to be heard.

Suddenly fog encircled him again. The image jumped and Merlin was pulled along. I'm in Camelot's dungeons, he concluded when the mist evaporated again. He was standing right outside an empty cell. Or it appeared to be empty on first sight because when his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a lone figure huddled in the corner on his bare feet. Merlin tried in vain to catch a glance of the man's face, but unlike last time he couldn't get any closer or move aside. It appeared he was frozen on the spot. But what he saw was enough to still his heart.

The prisoner's right hand was shackled to the wall, the scars on his wrist giving testimony to the long time he'd been chained down here. His hair and beard were both filthy and long but didn't hide those hollowed cheeks completely. The man was clutching something in his left hand, pressing it to his chest and whispering to it as he crouched deeper. Merlin couldn't make out what the man was saying. He desperately wanted to reach out, to do something to help this man, but he couldn't. His feet were rooted to the dungeon floor. He could move his arms though so he tried to clench the bars in front of him, but his hands only met air.

"What happened here?" Merlin murmured out loud, but the man ignored him or didn't hear him. I'm not really here, he thought and tried to look around some more. This immobility was getting on his nerves. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly a noise behind him alerted Merlin to another presence in the dungeons. The prisoner heard it as well and he tried to huddle even further into the wall. If this behaviour was any indication of what or who was to come, this would be bad. Merlin heard the footsteps approach and when they finally came to a stop the visitor was standing right behind him. If he wasn't certain before that he was invisible, this would confirm it as the man almost breathed down his neck. In the cell the mumbling had become louder as if the man needed the words to protect him. They became loud enough for Merlin to hear. He frowned in confusion.

"Guinevere, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Guinevere, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Galahad,..." The prisoner kept repeating over and over again in a hoarse voice in an attempt to drone out whatever the man had come to say. The prisoner shook his head as he did so, clearly showing he didn't want to hear anything.

His captor or guard spoke up not in the least unnerved by his prisoner's ranting, "I want you to know that I located Gwaine's pathetic little rebel nest." He said in a disturbingly amused tone. He sounded exactly like Hréonhes, Merlin thought and paled. _Does this mean I'll fail?_

"... Leon, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Guinevere, Gaius,..."

"It seems like trouble finally caught up with him. A gift," The man threw something inside the cell. It flew right through Merlin and landed a few feet away of the prisoner. "I hope you at least appreciate the irony. Gwaine wasn't that pleased. He screamed all sorts of things at me, none of them nice, until he ran out of breath."

With a shock Merlin recognized the remnants of Gwaine's necklace, black with soot. The prisoner stopped mumbling and stared at the necklace. He quickly crawled towards it and snatched it away before retreating to his safe corner. Then the mumbling started again, while he held the necklace protectively in his left hand along with a ring.

"Guinevere, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Gwaine." Merlin covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out. _This was not happening, it hadn't happened yet, it was not real_. He closed his eyes and his breathing quickened. He understood now and he wished he didn't. Merlin tried in vain to shut out the prisoner's ranting as it kept getting louder and louder. Tears prickled in his eyes when it didn't work.

"... Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Gwaine, Guinevere, Gaius, Leon,..."

"In who do you have faith now?" The man behind him taunted and continued to watch. Merlin couldn't bear it any longer. He tried to look around for a way to escape but the damn crystal wouldn't let him move!

"Guinevere, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Gwaine, Guinevere, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Galahad, Gwaine, MERLIN!" The prisoner suddenly shouted as he got up and limped towards the bars as far as his chain permitted. With a shock Merlin recognized him even if the pure hate that radiated in those otherwise empty eyes was unfamiliar. He gasped, _no this can't be..._

"You're right, Arthur. Merlin's gone." The man started and took a step forward. The unknown man was now standing on the exact same spot Merlin was. The warlock wanted to rub his skin, because it felt slimy all of a sudden, but he had no control over his body anymore as it seemed to melt with the other man. He felt possessed but somehow, and that scared him the most, it felt familiar as well.

His eyes hardened and narrowed and suddenly he-the man-no _he_ spoke again, "Your pathetic servant's gone for a while now, only Emrys remains."

Merlin screamed, the images kept on burning. The power, the numbness and the pure enjoyment Emrys, no _he_ felt was boiling beneath his skin and threatened to tear a way out. He screwed his eyes shut. _I didn't see, I didn't see..._

* * *

><p>"Merlin! MERLIN! It wasn't real! Snap out of it!" Galahad yelled as he tried to stop the warlock from trashing around. It didn't work. He tried to pin the warlock down, but Merlin kept writhing on the floor, refusing to lay still. Galahad narrowly managed to grasp his wrists and pulled them down so Merlin wouldn't scratch his face.<p>

"Gwaine!" Galahad shouted for help and looked around. The vault was filled with smoke as the rekindled torches blazed high and wide. A bookshelf cracked and collapsed, flying parchment caught fire and plummeted burning towards the ground. Ash and dying sparks littered the vault's floor.

"Kind off busy here!" Gwaine yelled distracted by the half a dozen small fires he tried to put out using his bed's blanket.

"Merlin! Open your eyes!" Galahad shook his shoulders harshly, "Open your eyes now!"

A pair of blue eyes gazed up at him bewildered. The roaring torches died down almost immediately and the smoke started to escape through the cracks between the stones. Galahad sighed in relief and managed a small smile as he slowly released the tight hold he had on Merlin's arms. "Welcome back. Think you can sit up already?"

Merlin nodded silently and let Galahad help him get upright. He looked around in confusion and horror. The vaults were a mess. Papers, books, all were spread out across the floor in various states encompassing everything from slightly singed to useless ash. He even spotted scorch marks on the ceiling. Gwaine was still franticly putting out a fire. Merlin was confused. He must have fallen down somehow. The last thing he remembered... He shook his head in denial. _No, I didn't._

"Breathe, Merlin, breathe." Galahad urged still supporting Merlin to stay seated on the floor. The last minutes had been a nightmare. It had been pure luck that he had woken up in time only to see the vaults on fire. He had kicked Gwaine out bed and thankfully the knight was up right away to deal with the chaos. He had to squint his eyes against the bright flames and finally located Merlin screaming on the other side of the room. For a moment the druid had feared that Hréonhes had found a way into Emrys' mind, but then he spotted the crystal at Merlin's feet.

"Just stay calm," He said rubbing Merlin's back soothingly and gradually he saw the tension leave his friend's face, "It wasn't real."

"But it will be..." Merlin whispered and rubbed his sweaty forehead. His breath hitched again. "The bodies. Oh God, Arthur. I can't stop it. The Crystal of Neatid-"

"Is on some other shelf. Gwaine fooled around with them, remember? This isn't it." Galahad interrupted. He held up the translucent stone and then threw it across the room, "It shows your fears not your future. Another favoured toy of the High Priestesses to break their enemies." The druid explained in disgust. He wished that some of these things had been destroyed in the Great Purge.

"It doesn't?" Merlin said disbelieving, "But it felt so real. I could see, I could smell..."

"Fear is real, Merlin," Galahad said as he stood up and offered his hand. Merlin grasped it gratefully and pulled himself up, "It's very real, but it holds no truth if you don't want it to."

"Druid." Gwaine coughed as walked up to them. He had ripped a clean piece of his now useless and scorched blanket and was wrapping it around his left hand. Merlin frowned at this.

"Gwaine, are you all right?" He asked anxiously. Gwaine grinned and held up his palm. Merlin saw the red flesh underneath the cloth and paled.

"Of course, just a small burn, that's all." Gwaine said jokingly and clasped Galahad's shoulder, "I'm just glad he was here otherwise you and I would have been roasted, mate."

Galahad rolled his eyes at the knight's antics and timing and opened his mouth to suggest he should go see Gaius. But a movement to his left caught his attention. He turned abruptly and saw how Merlin's face lost all colour and was dangerously leaning backwards.

"Merlin?"

But the warlock didn't hear anything anymore and welcomed the darkness like a long lost friend. His knees buckled underneath him and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Gwaine winced and cursed as both he and Galahad just managed to prevent Merlin from smashing his head onto the floor. His hand throbbed painfully. "Switch sides," Galahad said urgently and Gwaine nodded thankfully, "We have to get him to Giaus."

Between the two of them they dragged Merlin out of the vaults.

* * *

><p>"Is Merlin alright?" Arthur said and tried to look composed as he skidded to a halt in the physician's rooms. The early and frail sunlight didn't lit the chamber completely and a dozen candles were spread across the room. Gwaine was sitting on a bench in front of the fire and stared at the flames, while cradling his arm. Galahad had made a makeshift bed on the floor to rest although he wasn't sleeping. The druid was keeping a vigil eye on the open door that led to Merlin's room.<p>

"Why the heck do you care?" Gwaine swirled around and got up angrily. Arthur slowly closed the door behind him and ignored Gwaine for now trying to read Gaius' face as the old man stopped grinding some herbs. He had just started his first round of the day when Percival told him something happened in the vaults during the night. He couldn't tell anything more, only said that Merlin was carried to Gaius unconscious. Arthur had tried very hard not to run when he heard that news.

"Gwaine." Gaius warned the knight gently to let it be, but Gwaine ignored him.

"You haven't spoken a friendly word to him since he told you about his magic." He threw at Arthur. The king took a few steps back just to be safe until he bumped against a table. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction.

"Gwaine." Galahad said sharply and stood up ready to intervene.

"No, he needs to hear this." Gwaine shushed Galahad and turned back to face Arthur, "Merlin saw something, saw what he feared the most. He didn't tell us what it was exactly but guess what Arthur? He said your name." The knight said accusingly stabbing Arthur's chest with his finger.

"He nearly destroyed the vaults with himself IN IT! AND YOU DARE TO ASK HOW HE IS?" The knight roared.

"Gwaine!" Merlin was standing in the doorway pale and shivering, but looking very determined and certainly not weak. Gaius hurriedly moved around the table, but Merlin motioned he was fine.

"So sorry Merlin, I didn't want to wake you. His royal pratness here..." The knight said apologetically his anger completely deflated now.

"It's alright, Gwaine." The warlock interrupted, "I was time that I woke up. How long was I out? Not more than a few hours I hope." Merlin kept on talking as he hastily walked towards the door. "We still have a lot of work to do. I hope the vaults aren't completely ruined. That would be unfortunate." His tone was level even somewhat distanced, Arthur noted.

"Merlin, are you..." Arthur trailed off and swallowed harshly as he watched his friend's back make a hasty exit.

Gwaine followed the warlock outside but not before giving Arthur a silent, ice cold warning. Galahad gave him an apologetic smile before he left as well closing the door behind him. The whole affair hadn't even lasted a minute, but Arthur was shell-shocked. He leaned heavily against the table. Merlin hadn't even acknowledged him! And that hurt.

"Gaius, he is well?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. The old man sighed and put down the beaker he was using to measure a murky looking liquid.

"I honestly don't know, Sire, but I'll find out."

"Yes, please do." Arthur said quietly. He gazed down at his feet and rubbed his sides. He'd only seen a flash of Merlin's eyes before they stared back at the door, but it was enough. Merlin had looked scared and his conscience reprimanded him forcefully telling him it was all his fault. The fact that Gwaine had said it was his fault didn't help matters at all. Gaius didn't comment however and for that Arthur was grateful. With a final nod he exited the physician's chambers and stalked towards the stables. He desperately needed a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>If it doesn't make sense, it (hopefully) will in the next chapter. :) Review?<strong>


	21. Comprehension Closes The Door

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed. You're all amazing! For all of you who waited patiently for this chapter: my apologies. Hopefully the exceptional long chapter makes up for it a bit. I seriously overdid it this time...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Comprehension Closed The Door<strong>

When Merlin woke up he was thoroughly disorientated. For one thing, it was surprisingly later than he remembered it to be. A faint glow trickling in through the condensed window told him dawn had come, meaning he had even less time than he had before. And secondly, closely following his first depressing conclusion, was that he was lying on his own bed. A surprising development since he distinctly remembered being down in the vaults. Although his memory was kind of fuzzy on that issue which could mean a number of things. He groaned and blinked a couple of times hoping the light was just his mind playing tricks with him. It can't be dawn already.

Merlin hadn't moved yet as his body refused to cooperate. His limbs felt heavy, his head felt heavy. He groaned again and focused on driving that lethargic feeling away. _What had happened?_

Ah yes, that bloody crystal happened. Merlin swallowed harshly and shut his eyes, but now that the images were back they refused to go away. He sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes again. The crack in his ceiling looked fascinating this morning, even a bit bigger maybe. He tilted his head slightly as to change the angle, but in the end the crack proved to be as boring as ever.

His door was wide open and sound travelled in from the other room. Someone, Gaius presumably, was rummaging around and something was cooking. He tasted nothing funny in his mouth so he hadn't been giving a potion. At the moment though he wished he had drunken something mind altering. It didn't matter what the taste or the side effects were, he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to remember the screeching sound of that cart as it rolled by with its sickening cargo or Arthur shackled defeated and not quite sane in his dungeons.

A chill travelled down his spine. Yep, _his_ dungeons and obviously he had executed Gwaine. _Galahad may have told me it wasn't the future, but it's still a possibility. It's probably only a matter of time before I turn into something like Hréonhes..._

For the hundredth time since the dragon's departure Merlin mentally lamented his predicament. He just wished Kilgharrah was here to help him, to guide him, to say what he needed to do.

Then suddenly it hit him. Taking quick shallows breaths Merlin clenched his sheets as the eye-widening comprehension sank in. He desperately struggled to calm down his quickening heartbeat as he buried his head deeper in the fluffy pillow trying to stay as quiet as possible. Only his heavy limbs barred him from jumping out of his bed this very instant. _Wasn't it ironic? All that planning, reading, debating for... nothing._

Because Kilgharrah had said what he must do in his own irritating and confusing way.

He had to die.

"Is Merlin alright?" His musings were rather abruptly interrupted due to this question as his heart almost skipped a beat. _Was that Arthur?_ Merlin frowned anxiously and sat up leaning on his elbows for support. Indeed it was. He pushed all thoughts of Kilgharrah out of the way and listened intently.

"Why the heck do you care?" Weird, for some reason Gwaine sounded angry. _Why would he be angry at Arthur? _Merlin strained his ears but he shouldn't have bothered, Gwaine's voice was steadily growing louder and louder.

"He didn't tell us what it was exactly, but guess what Arthur? He said your name!"

_Oh no, that would explain everything._ _Time to intervene before my impetuous friend does something he'll regret._ Merlin threw back the covers and hurried towards the doorway just when Gwaine really started to shout.

"...ASK HOW HE IS?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin ordered curtly. The knight rapidly lost most of his anger. He made some excuse, but Merlin waved it away. He wasn't even listening because suddenly he very aware of Arthur staring at him. He desperately pushed away the sudden need to gag or scream or cry and rambled evenly about the vaults as he hurried towards the door. He hoped he'd betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil as he quickly passed Arthur and practically fled the physician's chambers.

Gwaine and Galahad had followed him, which was unfortunate because he needed time alone to think of this sudden realization. He had to die. That was no small inconvenience, but was there another option? He couldn't even look his friend in the eye. Not after what he did to him, not after seeing him so vulnerable and lost...

In that dungeon Merlin had gotten a taste of what the free use of his magic would feel like, that thrilling feeling of power as it surged through his veins. The magic that shimmered right below the surface all the time enslaving him to do more, to be more. It was addicting and if he hadn't seen the disastrous results, he would have tried to defeat Hréonhes in a direct fight. Because he'll win. He knew that now. It would take more power than he'd ever used before, but he could do it. He was Emrys after all. Hadn't Galahad, Gaius and Kilgharrah repeatedly said he was the most powerful sorcerer ever?

He hadn't thought about himself in these terms before, but to be honest his former battles revolved more around protecting his secret than in overpowering his opponents as quickly as possible. Discretion trumped power. Now that restriction was thrown in the wind and frankly that frightened him. It was exactly what he tried to explain when Gwaine had asked him why he hadn't killed Morgana outright. Without boundaries he didn't trust himself to know where to stop once he started going down that path. And that was the crux of the matter.

He sighed and walked a bit faster so Galahad and Gwaine couldn't keep up. It had been quite enlightening to be confronted by his biggest fear.

If confronting Hréonhes meant that he was one step closer to becoming that monster, he had to find another way. He would not become that man who burned his friends at the stake and was amused by it. He would rather die. And that conclusion reinvigorated him immensely. His death would need to tie up the loose ends of course. Hréonhes was one of them, Annis was another. If he planned everything correctly he should be able to save Camelot and Arthur one last time, maybe even insure their continued safety.

Once Merlin made up his mind something clicked inside. As he rushed through the crowded hallways – more than half the city's population occupied the castle – he realized he was breathing more calmly and his hands weren't trembling anymore. Strange how composed even relaxed he felt now that he had accepted the inevitable.

_Now I just have a whole day ahead of me to live without raising suspicion. Time to put on a show..._

And should he be in danger of losing his resolve in the coming hours he only had to close his eyes to see Arthur's haunted face again. He wouldn't let it come to that. Never.

* * *

><p>Tom was leaning against the battlements and absentmindedly picked his fingernails with his knife. Gerard sat on the narrow walkway beside Tom's feet. Wrapped tightly in his cloak, the smuggler breathed misty white clouds into the morning chill. Below them at the bottom of the Wall a small group of people had already gathered for additional instructions. He had listened to the lecture yesterday, but he hadn't been very impressed. Sure the knights knew what they were doing, however none of them knew what they were up against. And that carefully omitted fact had been noticed, sending most of the volunteers into a panic. It didn't help either that experienced knights such as Sir Leon looked very worried every time they passed by.<p>

"When did Gwaine say he'll come for a drink?" Gerard asked to distract himself. He was bored and hadn't seen the knight after their brief talk in the courtyard.

"Yesterday, but you know he's busy helping Merlin." Tom replied offhandedly.

"Can't picture Gwaine's much of a help with magical stuff." Gerard chuckled until Tom kicked his leg, "Oi! What was that for?" He exclaimed indignantly.

"He asked us to keep it a secret." Tom shrugged pretending nothing had happened. He tucked his knife away into his right booth and turned around to view the surrounding countryside. The enemy was estimated to be here by nightfall. Already the forests near the city looked more eerie than the day before. A flock of birds flew up and ominously disappeared out of sight.

Gerard was still rubbing his newest bruise and huffed, "There's no one around, Tom. Do I need to remind you that I'm the brains in this partnership and-"

"Is that the king riding there?" Tom suddenly interrupted narrowing his eyes as if he didn't truly comprehend what he was seeing.

"What? Where?" Gerard asked jumping up and looked in the direction Tom pointed to. Both of them followed the rider's fast progress as he urged his white stallion forwards red cloak billowing behind him. Even with the growing distance between the rider and the gate it was unmistakably the king.

"I hope someone briefed him that a huge army is heading towards Camelot." Gerard finally managed to utter. The other man shook his head in disbelief.

"Now I get why Gwaine feels so at home here." Tom said as they watched how another knight departed from the gate at full gallop. "They're all bloody mad." He continued completely failing to keep the awe out of his voice.

* * *

><p>Leon cursed encouraging his horse to go even faster. This was not a good way to start the day he reflected. Actually the fact that day and night sort of blended together lately wasn't encouraging either. He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep during the night, but it was by no means enough to repel the tiredness that currently ached his whole body. Percival, Arthur and himself had taken turns during the night making rounds on the Wall. After four hours he had left for bed grateful that Percival took over. He didn't even remember falling asleep. During his shift he had caught a handful of guards dozing off. They were firmly reprimanded but his worry hadn't been elevated. The anticipated siege hadn't even started yet. It seemed that the constant vigilance and preparedness of the last couple of days were already challenging their strength as well as his own.<p>

It didn't help that he'd been wary since the moment they had left for Nortcliff now so many days ago. It didn't help that the persons he trusted the most were as tired and tense as him. Hell, he was even relaxed in comparison to Arthur or Merlin.

It didn't help that the familiarity of the situation never diminished its effects at all. It rather went hand in hand, the boredom and anticipation that characterised the calm before the storm versus the swiftness and thrill of combat. It was a bad habit to always wish for the other.

It didn't help that his involuntary wish was granted so early in the morning. It certainly didn't help that the first thing he saw arriving at the gates was Arthur's retreating back as he rode out of the city. Alone, because Merlin wasn't with him these days.

And it certainly wasn't good for his peace of mind that he just lost sight of his sovereign when the path started to curve. Leon cursed again and tapped his heels forcefully against his horse's flanks hoping to go even faster.

Finally the road straightened and the knight sighed in relief. Arthur had paused in the middle of the path and seemed to be lost in thought. Leon slowed down stopping right next to his king. He cleared his throat.

"Arthur, it isn't safe out here." He mildly berated, "There could be scouts in these woods already."

"I wasn't heading towards Caerleon." Arthur countered.

"Still-" Leon was going to say more, but Arthur interrupted him. "I wasn't going far. I just needed to breathe a bit." Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. He turned to his left noticing that his second in command looked rather worried. Great, now he felt even worse.

"Leon, am I a bad person?"

The knight frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"The whole issue with Merlin." Arthur clarified heaving a sigh, "I wanted to talk with him about this whole thing, but he ignored me."

Leon was silent for a while but that didn't bother Arthur. What was bothering him was the way Merlin ran out of the room. For some reason his servant was ignoring him and keeping his magic a secret couldn't be the cause anymore. So what was it then? Was Merlin really afraid of him? Somehow he found that hard to believe – even though Gwaine had made his ears ring with accusations – because it was inconsistent with Merlin's previous behaviour. Their latest encounters could be called confrontational at best, which was not the way someone acted when they fear for their lives. _Or am I just biased and is Merlin really afraid I'll execute him?_

"I think you are dealing with it as best as a king could, but..." Leon began hesitantly bending the reins with his gloved hands out of habit.

"Yes, but?" Arthur insisted impatiently now, motioning Leon should continue with a wave of his hand. He needed straight answers this early in the morning.

"As a friend, you could do better." The knight concluded and slowly started to swerve his horse around, "We should return to Camelot." Leon proposed. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his agreement.

"Have you been talking to Guinevere behind my back?" He asked curiously turning his horse around as well. Leon shook his head and smiled, "Not alone."

Some nearby bushes rustled all of a sudden. The horses neighed skidding back a few paces on the muddy path. Instantly both men grew vigilant as the woods' former soothing atmosphere turned cold.

"What was that?" Leon asked out loud and followed Arthur's lead as he unsheathed his sword as well.

The horses' ears were lying flat against their heads. "Easy, easy." Arthur whispered trying to calm his stallion and tightened the reins to prevent the horse from bolting away. Suddenly a man stumbled out of the ferns. He looked up at them hazy and confused squinting one swollen eye. His red cloak was ripped and shredded, the embroidered dragon nearly beheaded and his mail was speckled with blood. His sword was broken in half, the blade ending one feet from the hilt.

"Sire..." The man croaked and collapsed forwards. Arthur had already jumped off his horse and ran towards the fallen figure. Leon followed directly behind him and quickly scouted the surrounding forest with rightful suspicion. The wind had picked up out of nowhere making the previous still forest a whirlwind of motion. Fallen leaves flew up and were blown across the path.

"Arthur, we need to leave now." He urged his kneeling king.

"It's Sir Eldir." Arthur had turned the man around and tried to wipe the blood of his face, "Come on wake up, dear man." His eyes remained stubbornly closed, but the battered knight groaned painfully.

"Right, we're ready to leave. Leon, steady my horse and help me get Eldir up there." Between the both of them Arthur quickly managed to secure his unconscious knight in front of him.

"Any idea what happened?" Leon asked as he swung himself back into the saddle. The king held the wounded knight upright with one hand twisting the reins around his right hand. Arthur shook his head. "I sent him to patrol our border with Bayard. Him and seven others."

A moment later both riders thundered across the pathway back towards the safety of the walls.

* * *

><p>The vaults weren't that bad. Merlin winced, okay they were. Almost a quarter of the books seemed to be destroyed and the smell of smoke still lingered. With a shallow wave of his hand he started to ventilate the rooms.<p>

He had a vague outline of a plan which meant he needed Gwaine and Galahad distracted with something else. So he needed another feasible plan that should work at first sight. He didn't want anyone else to know his real plan. Because he really didn't want to fight them every step of the way, which they would without a doubt. Now he just needed to figure out how the hell his vague plan about getting himself killed would defeat Hréonhes.

Footsteps resounded on the stairs and seconds later Gwaine burst through the door.

"Merlin, you're okay?" The knight rambled, "You sort of ran all the way here. Didn't you hear me yell to slow down?"

"Splendid, I feel splendid." He replied,"Had a good night sleep and you're a knight, Gwaine." Merlin looked over his shoulder and smirked, "You should be able to keep up with me."

"He's right." Galahad wheezed and leaned against the doorframe. "We should be able to keep up."

"And you shouldn't overstrain yourself, Galahad." Merlin berated him worriedly and guided the still panting druid towards a chair on which he sank down gratefully. "That smoke wasn't healthy. Do you need something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure." Merlin said his voiced laced with irony as he leaned against the blackened table. _And so am I._

"Just don't exert yourself." He sighed when Galahad glared at him. Merlin crossed his arms and looked at his two companions, "Okay, so let's prioritize." He started pacing, "Hréonhes will arrive tonight with his army. We have to find a way to stop the army and stop him."

"Will killing him not stop the army?" Gwaine asked.

"If a sorcerer uses himself to uphold the curse then yes it would." Merlin answered and sighed, "Unfortunately he's using Queen Annis."

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Galahad blurted out suddenly as if he just realised where this could lead to. Merlin stopped and paused his eyes starring ahead to some faraway distance. He didn't respond immediately and this unsettled Galahad quite a bit.

"Merlin?" The druid asked cautiously.

"No, of course not." Merlin denied vehemently, "You just... reminded me of something. Where was I?" Merlin paused again and drummed his fingers against his cheek. He started pacing again.

"Yes, stopping the army. Destroying them is out of the question. So I'll have to lift the curse somehow. Then stopping Hréonhes. He may be too strong to kill but maybe we could bar him entrance to the city, so that we've more time to figure out what to do."

"Why do you say he's too strong to kill?" Gwaine didn't understand what the problem was.

"I'm not sure. He may be bluffing, but he mentioned reinstating alliances with Magic." Merlin said uncertain. The last words sounded more like a question.

"Oh." Galahad said and Merlin swirled around focusing his attention back on the druid.

"That's all you have to say?"

"I mean, that will be a problem." Galahad admitted and leaned forwards so he was resting with his elbows on his knees. He glanced at his feet for a second before combing his hands through his hair. The knight looked back up and sighed. Merlin, who already knew he wasn't going to like this, made an impatient noise.

"Just spit it out."

Galahad stared at him thoughtfully and sighed again. "Merlin, do you know that while the druids are very knowledgeable about the way Magic works, they're not really known for great feats of magic? We purposefully decline Magic's offering for greater power because it doesn't follow the way we chose to live. Those who do accept or even train for that offering become High Priestesses or Priests. When that happens Magic changes them. They don't become sick like the rest of us, they heal faster when wounded." The knight explained thoroughly before getting to the heart of the matter. "If Hréonhes still has Magic's protecting, he'll be difficult to kill."

"So maybe not kill, but trap?" Merlin mused quietly as he continued to pace around. "Fine, I have some ideas that might work," Merlin lied without blinking. It was mostly true as he knew the outcome. "But any suggestions on how we barricade the army's entry to the city?"

"Can't you use magic to strengthen the Wall?" Gwaine raised looking at both of them in wonder why none of them had thought about that earlier.

"There's a blessing my father uses to protect our sacred places." Galahad acquiesced, "It's more ceremonial than real protection, but if you request it than Magic will surely answer."

"That right there is something I don't understand." The warlock pointed at the druid and slowed down, "You talk about Magic as if it was alive. You always talk about it in that way."

"I gave you that book to read, didn't I?" Galahad retorted as if it was self-explanatory.

"Never mind, what do we need to try that?" Merlin waved his hand irritated with the vague reply.

"I'll gather the ingredients. They need to be burned because it's the act of sacrifice that seals the protection. That's the reason why so many of the Old Religion's most powerful ceremonies use animal or your own blood. You have to offer something to get something else in return." He added that last part for Gwaine's sake, since Merlin was already nodding his understanding.

"Power of Life and Death."

"Exactly, even if that's the most extreme example. Merlin, I'll make a druid out of you yet." Galahad stated proudly.

Merlin grinned, "Well, you get the ingredients and we'll hit the books once more."

After Galahad left Merlin waited for a while making sure his friend was busy. He then sighed loudly. "Gwaine, I forgot that book at Gaius'. I'll be right back." He said walking towards the door.

"Shall I go-" Gwaine offered and put down the glimmering trident which had been previously located in the Perilous Lands.

"No, no, no," Merlin raised his hands and interrupted the knight. "You're doing great Gwaine," He gave him a thumbs up and motioned his friend to stay put, "I might need that later."

* * *

><p>Merlin carefully peeked his head in. "Gaius?"<p>

There was no answer and he pushed the door further open. The room appeared empty however there was no clear sign as to when the physician had left or more importantly when he'll be back. Merlin closed the door and debated whether or not to push the latch aside. He cursed, valuable seconds were being lost and that wasn't part of the plan. He estimated on the way back up that he had no more than eight hours to find a solution and put 'the plan' to effect. He left the door unlocked and looked around the room again.

_Now where is that bottle? _

He rummaged through the shelves and cupboards. After all these years he still hadn't figured out what Gaius' system was. It wasn't alphabetical, nor did it follow any other sorting method he could think of. Poisons stood next to sleeping draughts, the ingredients for a ointment against rashes next to sealed containers which held sulphur, antimony or mercury.

Somehow the chaos was even worse than he remembered it to be. Gaius must have rearranged and restocked because of the new infirmary, Merlin thought as he stood on the tips of his toes to search the upper shelves.

There! The familiar looking bottle was sitting innocently amongst others, blending in perfectly except for the skull and snake label. Merlin took it and weighed the small bottle in his hand. Somehow it felt heavier than it should and he _knew_ that it was just his imagination or his conscience playing tricks. It seemed so long ago...

Loud voices and hurried footsteps interrupted his reminiscing. The warlock panicked when he recognized who was coming. He didn't want to explain what he was doing here. He certainly didn't want to be in Arthur's presence again so soon. Seeing as he was without options he ran as quietly as he could to his room and carefully closed the door only leaving a tiny gap open. He pressed himself against the wall and leaned a bit to the side so he could hear when they would leave.

A moment later Gaius bustled in followed by Arthur, Leon and two others whose voices Merlin didn't recognize.

"Lay him down, slowly." Gaius directed them. Merlin heard how someone was laid down on the cot followed by the familiar tinkling of glass vials. "Strip him of his mail, I can't work otherwise." The physician grumbled and worked in silence while Leon quietly dismissed the other two. Someone was pacing and Merlin didn't need to see into the room to know it was Arthur.

"Can you save him?" The king asked and Merlin could hear him fretting loud and clear. Gaius ignored the question however.

"Hand me that cloth, will you? And those bandages. Leon, take that boiling water of the fire and pour it in that bowl."

"Shall I get Merlin or someone else?" Leon asked as he did what he was told.

"Only if you feel you can't follow simple directions." Gaius snapped. Merlin frowned. _What was going on?_ He'd never seen Gaius acts this way. It seemed that he wasn't the only one thinking this as Arthur and Leon were silent again. A few minutes passed until Gaius finally spoke up.

"He'll live." He sighed in relief, "However I've no idea how that's possible. By all accounts Sir Eldir should be death from blood loss."

Sir Eldir? Merlin racked his brain to deduce what could have happened. Didn't Arthur sent him on patrol a few days ago?

"My apologies, Sire, Sir Leon. I've absolutely no idea why I was snappy just now."

"No worries Gaius, have you managed to talk to Merlin yet?" Arthur answered.

The physician sighed again which made Merlin feel guilty. "No, Sire. It seems however that whenever he's feeling out of sorts, the rest of us follow." Gaius chuckled weakly.

"Probably because it signals a magical threat." Leon agreed, "I can't believe we missed that in the past. I mean he was with us all the time and..." The knight trailed off. The warlock didn't see it was Arthur's glare that forced Leon to stop. Instead Merlin was trying to figure out why Arthur remained silent while Leon and Gaius now conversed some more about him. This made Merlin quite uncomfortable and he was grateful when the king spoke at last, "Any idea when he'll wake up?" The conversation stilled immediately.

"If he does, it's nothing sort of a miracle. Arthur, he's wounded very badly."

"He was awake, he recognized who I was."

"Couldn't Merlin heal him?" He heard Leon ask.

"I'll ask after he defeated Hréonhes, healing is very taxing magic and Merlin will need all the strength he has at his disposal before this nightmare ends." Merlin almost snorted at Gaius' reply, but his reaction lacked any traces of humour.

"You do think he can do it?" Arthur asked a bit unsure.

"Saving you, saving all of us?" Gaius asked in return and Merlin summarized that Arthur nodded because Gaius went on, "He was born to do all that. To be the silent hero, to be your protector and your confidant. He would sooner die than failing you."

Those earnest truthful words did something to him. Merlin leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling not really seeing it. He let out a shuddered breath as he tried to ease the clenching feeling in his chest. _Gaius knows me to well._ He tried to focus again on the conversation in the other room.

"...you do? Sir Eldir can't tell you what happened." Gaius said as Merlin cursed quietly for missing something.

"I'll talk to the only one who can tell me." Arthur said and the soft click of the door told Merlin the king left presumably taking Leon with him. Gaius was mumbling reassuring things to the unconscious knight and rummaging around his worktables. Merlin knew the physician believed that a calming voice was beneficial for the healing process and he couldn't agree more. Gaius had this way with words that soothed almost all his fears in the past. He smiled softly.

Then he remembered that Gaius was _still_ in the other room and from the sound of it wasn't planning to leave any time soon. He couldn't really walk out right now unless he wanted to admit he was hiding and eavesdropping. He couldn't decided which one of those actions sounded worst. On the other hand he couldn't stay here. He had things to do! Instead he was stuck here, unless...

Merlin pushed himself of the wall and slowly oh so slowly closed the door completely. He hoped he could do this silently. He didn't need to cast spells out loud all the time. He just needed the right intent and power.

As he closed his eyes he felt how the now familiar magic surged within him. Wind picked up again, but it was quieter and more controlled than the last few times. He took a tentative step forwards and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Arthur was angry as he stalked towards the dungeons. Casualties were a fact of life, he knew that, but he absolutely hated the fact that he misjudged the situation so completely. He had been so focused on the whole Morgana and Emrys thing that he hadn't been careful enough. And now seven of his men were missing, probably dead if the condition of Sir Eldir was anything to go by.<p>

As he rushed down the stairs he noticed to his horror that he had blood on his mail. The battle hadn't even started yet! He sent Leon back to the gates. The final preparation for the battle were well on their way, which was fortunate because Hréonhes was coming. He felt it. Galahad would probably be in agony if he let his blocks down now.

He'll go to the Wall himself as soon as he could, but first he needed to talk to a few people. He was on his way to the first, but more importantly he needed to talk to Merlin. Everybody was right, he needed to do something about the ... was it distrust, anger, disappointment... between them. And if Merlin was being difficult, he'll try harder to resolve whatever it was that needed to be resolved, because that was the only thing he wanted to do.

The dungeons were always the coldest place in the castle. When he was younger Arthur hated coming down here. Actually he still does, but nobody knew that. It wasn't a rational reaction, he knew that, but the damp and dark cells made him uneasy as if they were part of a memory he'd forgotten.

Most men down here deserved to be locked up, but not all of them. He knew that now as he recalled his father's Purge. One time when he was five or so, his father gleefully led him around the dungeons. Uther showed him what the duties of a king were, what his duties would be when Arthur grew older and that entailed ugly but necessary duties to insure the security of the kingdom. Magic had to be eradicated, but with the exception of tales and stories Arthur hadn't encountered magic or sorcerers himself. That was until he was introduced to the dungeons and it's many prisoners. After that day he started attending the executions as well.

For some reasons he didn't have nightmares about those violent deaths. He did however had nightmares about the darkness and the cold, about being chained to the very wall he was currently looking at.

Weylan was sitting on the ground right in front of him and looked up surprised. Arthur leaned forwards, his forearms sticking through the bars resting on the horizontal grill.

"What did you tell Bayard?" Arthur said coming straight to the point. Weylan stood up and took a few step forwards until the chain shackled on his left ankle stopped his progression.

"I don't understand, Your Majesty." The servant said confused raising his eyebrows to punctuate this emotion. This was immediately followed by the slight lowering of his head to signal his submissive deference. In other words Weylan perfectly acted the part of the naive and wrongly accused innocent about to plead his case. Arthur wasn't fooled, but still noted it was rather convincing.

"Quit the act, Weylan," Arthur warned, "I know who you call king and it isn't me." Weylan didn't react at all so Arthur tiredly added, "I've known for more than five months now."

"Why didn't you..." The servant's posture froze and real confusion graced his face.

"Because I was feeding you information." The king explained impatiently, "Now, what did you tell him?"

Weylan walked to the barred window ignoring the question for the second time. He dismissed all pretences when he shook his head and chuckled weakly. "No offers of pardon, no futile attempts to bargain?" The spy mocked humourlessly as he turned back around to face Arthur and leaned seemingly uncaring against the dungeon wall.

"You knew the risks when you started spying. The laws are perfectly clear on matters of treason." Arthur said pausing for a second before continuing, "But it doesn't need to be public. Your family doesn't have to suffer the consequences of your treachery."

Weylan wringed his hands and scuffed his shoes. Coming to a decision the servant turned spy stepped forwards again. "I told him a lot of things." He admitted.

"The last two weeks will suffice."

"He asked me if Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine travelled to Nortcliff. I answered negatively. I send him two missives about the discord at the Round Table with further information about the preparations for a siege, about your apparent knowledge of Bayard's fortifications at the border and about the patrols you send to check them. I never received a reply."

"You know this will lead to war?"

"I do." He simply said giving no further justification.

"What else?"

"My last letter was about Queen Annis's arrival, Linwood contributed as well."

"What can you tell me about Linwood." Arthur interrogated him further, but Weylan didn't need much encouragement on that subject.

"He's conceited, manipulative, far more influential than I could ever be and far more dangerous." He started to rant, "The bastard doesn't need money or promises. He does what he does purely for the fun of it. No one depends on him and because he's a lord he thought he could just barge in here and take my place. I sincerely hope you'll catch him, but I doubt it." Arthur stored that information away.

"Anything else I should know of?"

"I wrote about your servant..."

"Merlin? Why? What did you say about him?"

"It wasn't exactly a secret, just that he's one of your weaknesses. You lean on him for everything! It's not natural and King Bayard agrees. So when the king makes his move..." Here Weylan hesitated, but one angry glare later and he reluctantly went on. "I suggested that he should be removed. Permanently." The spy finished vaguely, but Arthur understood the meaning loud and clear.

He nodded and walked away without saying another word. Weylan sighed in relief. He acted too soon though. Not even a minute later the King of Camelot was standing before him no longer veiling his tangible anger.

Arthur tossed in a rope. "If you're still breathing tomorrow morning, I'll order you to be dragged to the courtyard in front of everyone. Your choice." He stated grimly and left.

Weylan just nodded as he picked up the coarse rope and entangled it between his hands. He too understood the meaning loud and clear.

* * *

><p>The Way was longer than before. He had problems underway finding a unoccupied room in the castle and finally settled for the very top of a barely used staircase. When the tendrils of fog subsided this time the dizziness and disorientation were worse than the first time he travelled the Halfway. Galahad was probably right. It wasn't healthy, not just physically but mentally as well. As he hurried down the stairs he wondered how long a person could stay sane in that strange unworld.<p>

Merlin absentmindedly passed a window, stopped and took a few steps back. That couldn't be right. The sun shouldn't be standing there. A moment ago in his room it... _Oh no!_ Merlin started running this time, almost falling of the steps. He twisted his body evading the stone doorway as he propelled himself into the busy hallway. Dozens of families were standing, sitting and conversing. His sudden entry made all the adults pause and several had to jump out of his way as he flew by.

He didn't pay them any notice. _If the sun's that high already, I've lost time somewhere..._

"Hey! Watch it!" "Will you-" "Careful!" Some of them were shouting, but Merlin already passed them turning around the corner. He skilfully swerved through the citizens of Camelot many of whom had made themselves a spot against the corridors' walls.

He finally arrived at Caerleon's quarters and leaned against the guard standing in front of the door. The man frowned, but otherwise didn't move.

"I need..." Merlin panted and swallowed between breaths, "to talk... to the queen. Queen Annis I mean..." The guard was a little hesitant. So Merlin pushed on, "It's important and King Arthur gave me an order. You know how he is. I fail and he puts me in the stocks."

The guard smiled and Merlin patted him on the back when he was allowed to pass. _Good man, otherwise I may have had to blast him aside along with the door._ Patience was a luxury he couldn't afford anymore.

The queen was resting on her bed. She had dark circles under her eyes and Merlin saw that the curse had spread at an alarming rate. Black spidery lines already crossed her neck marking the lower side of her face. The room oozed death and damnation. At either side of her bed the young prince and her knight were each sitting on chairs.

Merlin bowed respectfully as the door was closed behind him. "Would it be possible to speak to you in private, Your Majesty?" He asked conveying his urgency and graveness effectively with one look as he caught her eye.

"I don't know-" "I want to hear-" The knight and Lothian immediately started to protest much to Annis' annoyance, "For Heaven's sake, out!"

Merlin waited until the two of them reluctantly left and stepped closer, "They're very protective." Annis sighed and smiled weakly completely agreeing with him.

"Did you find something?" She asked avidly and struggled to sit more upright. Merlin helped her and then pulled the chair closer solemnly sitting down beside her.

"Yes." He said placing the small bottle in her untouched hand. Annis turned it over, "What is this? A cure?"

"It's hemlock." She looked at him in confusion and Merlin hated himself for what he had to do. Actually he hated Hréonhes and his infernal mind games.

"Oh, it's like that." She said and stared for a moment at the bottle. Merlin wished he knew what she was thinking, praying he made the right decision this time. He waited and hoped.

"Can you tell me why?" Annis merely asked.

"Certainly, your hand is just the beginning." The warlock explained and tried to convey the horrors he discovered, "I've seen what the sorcerer who cursed you is doing. Hréonhes, that's his name, is coming here and with him comes the whole of Caerleon. He enslaved your people, all the men and women even the children. All of their emotion is gone. They're his perfect army, but he doesn't care for them. He would sacrifice every single of them on a whim. They're nothing more than meek little puppets on a string and you-"

"I'm the string." Annis summarized and clenched the bottle in anger. "So he's using their loyalty to me as a noose."

Merlin nodded, "Speaking of loyalty, I know why Linwood wasn't affected by the curse, but what about your other knight?" He asked a bit hesitant not liking the fact that he had to accuse someone of treachery.

"Sir Brickem is the most loyal man I know, he's family in a way. It can't-"

"Is he family?" Merlin interrupted her, because that would explain the exceptions. Both Lothian and Sir Brickem escaped the curse.

"He doesn't know." She answered after a brief silence.

"He does though." Merlin argued, "Otherwise his loyalty to you would be the same as the rest of your citizens, the loyalty to their sovereign."

"I still don't understand." She said diverting their conversation and Merlin let her, "Why poison? I'm already dying."

"He won't let you die. He needs you as a vessel. In a few days you'll be nothing more than a breathing idea." He said bluntly and paused all of a sudden uncomfortable. Annis noticed and pleaded him to go on.

"The hemlock is for me." Merlin admitted with a sigh, "Years ago I made a decision, one I repeatedly questioned since then. Hréonhes guessed that insecurity. He likes to play games, see our reactions, test our resolve. I'm doing things differently though."

"How so?"

"I'm giving you a choice." Merlin confessed and then cleared his throat, "Tonight, you and me, we have a chance to defeat him."

She nodded her understanding. "How long do I have?"

"Sometime after the attack started you'll hear shouts about a sudden inexplicable retreat. Take it then." Merlin instructed as he stood up. He bowed. "With your bravery on our side he cannot win."

Annis stared back at the bottle and Merlin, feeling himself dismissed, walked towards the door.

"Merlin." He stopped surprised when she used his name for the first time. He turned back around waiting. She continued to stare at him thoughtfully as if she was gazing into his very soul. Behind his stoical facade Merlin suddenly fidgeted nervously.

"I see." She finally said, "You're going to do something equally brave." It wasn't a question, so he didn't deem the answer was required. Indeed it seemed that they had something in common in the end.

"Does Arthur know?" Merlin shook his head not trusting his voice at the moment. Queen Annis kept staring however.

"It's complicated." He relented at last.

"To be given the chance to say goodbye is not a complication, it's a blessing." She said but sighed when Merlin didn't react to this, "As you wish, can you send Lothian and Brickem back in?"

* * *

><p><em>Toughen up, you were born with magic for a reason. You've been reading books on magic for the past days. Think! <em> Merlin stalked the hallways upset. He lost two hours. Two!

He cursed loudly. A mother covered her child's ears and Merlin offered a silent apology as he turned into a less occupied corridor. Suddenly someone called out his name.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Elyan appeared through one of the doors, "Gaius has been looking for you as has Arthur. I saw Gwaine running around the castle with a trident. Unless that's part of the plan, I guess he's looking for you as well."

The warlock rolled his eyes, "Wasn't part of the plan. Right, got to get going..." But Elyan stopped him from making a quick exit by grabbing his arm.

"Promise me you'll talk to him. He'll be distracted otherwise..." Elyan insisted not elaborating who he was talking about. Merlin knew and sighed, looking for a way to avoid this.

"I'll try, Elyan, but I can't promise that. Promises and oaths are very tricky things." He said with sudden inspiration, "The wording is important as is your intent. You asked me to promise to talk to Arthur, but don't specify about what. Also it's sort of a bargain. If I promise something and you don't promise something back I can ask something of you in the future. With me it's even more complicated since it always involves magic." Merlin said trying to recall the book he read about magical oaths, "This is hard to explain, it's-"

"Merlin, just try to find him, no promises needed." Elyan grinned and dashed away to his next errand glad he could escape this unexpected lesson in magic.

* * *

><p>Merlin carefully secured his smile before bursting into the vaults, "Gaius! Gwaine! This is a surprise." He exclaimed jovially and mentally patted himself on the back for this star performance. He swaggered to a chair and jumped on it leaning back and propping his feet on the table.<p>

"Where were you?" Gwaine asked a bit upset.

"Looking for you. We must have walked in circles around each other. Weird, right?" Merlin gave a brief explanation.

"Mmm, and that book?" Gwaine was still sceptical. Merlin was acting weird.

"Left it here already." Merlin stood up and walked towards one of the piles that littered the floor lifting the top book up, "See?"

During the conversation between the young men, Gaius remained silent and observant. He crossed his arms and waited until Merlin noticed his stern gaze. He didn't have to wait long. Not a moment later Merlin froze and sheepishly turned around to face his mentor.

"Hi Gaius, how's the infirmary doing?"

"Wonderful, I already moved my first patient in there." The old physician answered, "It was a knight."

"Oh dear, oh dear." Merlin sighed sadly and sat back on his chair with a book on his lap thinking Gaius was off his back. How wrong he was.

"Afraid of corridors now?"

_Thud!_

The book fell loudly onto the ground rumpling the pages.

"What?" Merlin asked confused as he scrambled to the ground to pick it back up.

"I heard you leaving your room. Using magic."

"Oh, sorry." He hung his head remorsefully, "I'm sort of ignoring Arthur." Gaius walked up to him and Merlin already cringed in anticipation of the lecture he was no doubt about to receive.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Merlin rubbed the spot on his head where Gaius swatted him with a rolled up parchment.

"For being an idiot and for making me walk all the way down here."

"I'm sorry." He repeated his apology again completely meaning it this time.

"You should be. He's just confused and worried about you." Gaius said sternly, but his eyes already softened. He sat down in the chair opposite Merlin and asked, "Did you have a flash of inspiration during your long walk?"

"I have a starting point at last." Merlin said enthusiastically grateful he got a chance to change the subject. He hated lying to Gaius, "You see, I kept picturing Hréonhes as the embodiment of evil. What if he isn't?"

"You're saying he's misunderstood?" Gaius frowned raising his eyebrows. Gwaine just gaped.

"No, not at all. He was responsible for one of the greatest wars in history of that I've no doubt. But he's still human just like the rest of us." Merlin clarified his former statement, "Instead of looking for a magical weakness, I should be looking for a human one. I mean he surprisingly enough has morals, however few they are left. He didn't kill Galahad because he's a druid. So it isn't such a stretch to assume he has fears as well."

"So what's the idea exactly?" Gwaine asked suddenly very interested and pulled up a chair sitting on it backwards. He crossed his arms leaning them on the back of the chair and eagerly motioned Merlin to continue.

"Turning his fears against him." Merlin divulged secretively and grinned in a very appropriate way. Gwaine snorted, but Gaius chose a more civil response. He asked the most important question of all.

"How would you know what he fears?"

"Gaius, you know me better than anyone. What do you think I saw in that crystal?" Merlin took a gamble here.

"You failing Arthur..." Gaius trailed off unsure, "No, you turning on Arthur, killing him..."

"Close," Merlin painfully admitted and quickly went on, "Now why would you guess that?"

The physician didn't answer immediately, instead both of them sat silently across each other, "I would say it's just a wild guess on my part, but it's not. The way you act sometimes, the things you do and more importantly the things you don't do..."

"Exactly, Hréonhes is unbelievably powerful yet he doesn't travel the Halfway. Why is that, I wondered."

"Because he's smart enough to listen to druids."

"Guess again, Gwaine."

"He's afraid." The knight now said.

"Exactly, but why does he fear it?" Merlin was thinking out loud now, "Maybe because it was his prison for centuries."

"That actually makes sense." Gaius acquiesced.

"It does, doesn't it. One, he doesn't use the Halfway. Two, he isn't death so where did he go when Dalbeth burned to the ground? And finally, Gwaine hold up that dragon statue." Merlin ordered, "See? 'Eternal prison', 'frozen in my fire', '_half_ measure'," The warlock summed up the key words, "I'm guessing a dragon dictated that passage. They're annoyingly vague."

"But you said it was only roads and paths?" Gwaine raised remembering that day very well, the day everything changed.

"I said it was _all_ the roads and _all_ the paths. Long forgotten trails to long forgotten places, to ruined castles and ancient cities only spoken of in tales and legends. They're all there and it's all connected. It's space and time and it's beautiful." Merlin concluded.

"And dangerous." The physician added darkly.

"We had that discussion already, Gaius." The warlock tiredly waved those worries away.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Gaius heaved a sigh. Merlin just nodded. "But can you lock him back up? We already discussed this as well, my boy. You haven't got a dragon. It might take you ages to find the correct place."

"And it might not, Gaius. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'll head for the nearest fire-breathing mountain." He joked light-heartedly.

"The Halfway is avoided for a reason Merlin, only desperate men venture there." The old physician cautioned him once more. He didn't like the casualness in Merlin's voice. It might make him a worrywart, he knew that, but he had cause to be that way. If he weren't grey already... Gaius shook his head. Merlin will always do what he thinks he must do.

"Well, he'll be here in less than five hours, I'm feeling pretty desperate right now."

"So tell me again," Gaius insisted, hoping Merlin's plan was doable, "How are you going to lock him up without a dragon?"

"I'll make one and he," Merlin said and in a sudden burst of inspiration solemnly placed the dragon statue on the table in front of them, "is going to help me."

"Even so, you still need to trap him on one place. It took a long siege last time."

"Gaius, where's your trust? That's why I'm back down here, reading more books. You two can help." He threw a book at Gwaine who caught it with a groan. "Pictures of dragons." Merlin directed the knight.

Gaius gave him a disapproving look, which had more to do with the way Merlin was handling valuable books of magic, than his stance on the feasibility of the plan.

* * *

><p>It felt as if hours past, but it was just Merlin's nerves talking. He had a plan now, a solid plan. All the pieces fitted so perfectly together. He just needed to refine some things. But he couldn't do it with Gwaine and Gaius here. Somehow he needed to get them out of the vaults.<p>

He sighed hating what he was about to do. He hated the lying. Because even for all the troubles it caused these last days with the Round Table finally knowing his secret, he was relieved the lies could finally stop. But they would never stop. And when they'll find out about his final lies they'll be angry, but at least they'll be save. Merlin smiled weakly and closed the book with a bang.

"Teeth! It's in the teeth!" He jumped out of his chair grinning like an idiot.

"Oh dear, he's finally lost it." Gaius shook his head sadly. Merlin ran to him, hugged him and then held the physician at arm's length.

"Gaius, the solution lies in the teeth! Get it? From the dragon's very breath?"

"If I say no, will you calm down and explain?" The older man asked a bit worried now. Merlin was once again making no sense.

"It just sums up the ingredients. I can conjure a fire so hot it'll put Kilgharrah to a shame. But that still won't be enough. So I have little Sparkles here." Merlin patted the miniature dragon. "He'll confuse Hréonhes, because dragons are supposed to be extinct. I might even get him to breath fire, but then again he isn't a real dragon and I'm guessing there a difference in the degree of difficulty between animating a dog and animating a dragon. So I need teeth to complete the trap and secure the lock. Again, dragons are extinct and I'm not sure if Kilgharrah left any teeth in the cave. Have to check that... Mmm, so the next best thing are daggers, lots of them and razor sharp like dragon's teeth. Questions?" He gasped for breath saying all of that in under half a minute.

"Sparkles?" Gwaine asked barely restraining his mirth. He tried though because Merlin shot him a very annoyed glare.

"Any useful questions?" The warlock repeated.

"You lost me at 'teeth'."

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed exasperated.

"What? You were going rather fast." Gwaine defended himself with wide gestures. Gaius cleared his throat hoping to stop the argument before it started.

"I fear, my boy, you left me behind as well. Can you explain it more calmly this time?"

"It's rather complicated, Gaius, it all fits kind of in my head, but the explanation will not make sense to someone else. Ask Galahad, it's one of those druid things." Merlin bluffed.

"Okay, then just tell me what you need me to do." Gaius said and Merlin was happy the man was so accommodating.

"Gaius, I think you should go back to the infirmary." Merlin said seriously, "Gwaine's got my back here."

"If you insist, my boy." Gaius agreed. He was certainly needed there.

"I'll come there when I'm done here. Promise." Merlin assured him and Gaius smiled before he left.

"So it's just the two of us now." Gwaine stated, "Alright, what do you need me to do? I'm rubbish at this gibberish though."

"And I'm glad you are." Merlin joked, "That's why you'll be collecting the daggers."

"Okay, how many? Any preferences?" Merlin grimaced at this question, but hid it well. "Just the sharpest you can find."

"I can do that. You don't happen to know how many teeth a dragon has? Thought so." He said when Merlin gave him a strange look, "I'll just get you as many as I can carry."

Gwaine almost hopped out of the door when he stopped and looked back, "Wait, what will you do in the meantime?"

"Rewording what I want." Merlin immediately answered, "Just leave the daggers on the table if I'm not here."

"Merlin..." Somehow Gwaine was becoming suspicious. He didn't need that.

"I'm not going to do something stupid." Merlin quickly lied, "After you drop off the daggers you're going to help at the Wall. Arthur will need every capable swordsman at his side."

Gwaine grumbled something inaudible, but Merlin caught its meaning nevertheless. "One more thing before you go. Stop tormenting Arthur."

"But in your vision he-"

"You assume that my biggest fear is Arthur turning against me, but you're wrong. That's not what I saw."

"But then what-"

"Gaius was right, Gwaine." Merlin confessed again, "I fear _for_ Arthur. So protect him for me, will you?" He pleaded. The knight nodded and smiled reassuringly.

Once again the vaults were quiet, but Merlin treasured that silence. He quickly got the books he needed and pushed the dragon aside. Really, animating a dragon... He shook his head. A empty parchment took its place and the warlock closed his eyes, focusing on what he wanted and translating that in words of power and intent.

Now the real work began.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" The warlock groaned loudly as he hit his head against the table above him. He got up quickly and subtly hid what he had been looking for underneath an upturned book.<p>

"Sorry," Galahad said apologetically and flustered never noticing the crystal Merlin concealed from view, "These are the bundles. Can you bless them?" Galahad proudly laid each of them on the table. There were twelve in total and at first glance Merlin recognized a few herbs like juniper and foxglove . All of them were woven together in an intricate manner and bounded with fine gold thread.

"Brilliant, isn't it? Gwen gave it to me and Lauren helped me weave them together. Look's beautiful, right? She said she was busy, but because I asked her nicely she would do me this one favour." The young knight rambled without noticing. Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes and wondered when Galahad would figure it out. It must be the uniform because druids aren't usually that dim-witted. Then he remembered he wouldn't be here to see it.

"What do I need to do?" He asked seriously and lifted the first bundle.

"Intent, Emrys." Galahad teased curious what the warlock would do. Merlin grumbled, "Fine" and then he closed his eyes. The dried flowers and the freshly cut twines felt alive in his hands. The thread was cold, but warmed up with his touch. "Do I smell milk?" He asked suddenly distracted.

"Concentrate," The druid advised him , "but don't at the same time."

An instant later the vault was again filled with magic. Galahad smiled when he noticed how Merlin's frowned face evened out and was replaced by a serene expression. The flowers in his hands regained their colour and the green leaves vibrated with live. The druid knew that if he would try to 'feel' the warlock's magic right now it would feel like music.

"You can open your eyes now." He said grinning when Merlin remained blissfully unaware of everything around him.

"Wow, that was... wow." Merlin had no words for it.

"Simple magic of the earth." Galahad explained, but Merlin didn't need that explanation. He had felt it himself. The Magic called to him and he answered. It was natural, good and wholesome and completely filled with his intent: protection.

"I sometimes forget it can be that way." The warlock admitted sadly. He rarely used magic to create beauty. A single red rose came to mind however and he sighed longingly.

"Any copper bowls down here?" Galahad asked unknowingly bursting his bubble.

"There some in the back, I think." Merlin answered. "I'll doubt there will be twelve though." He called after Galahad's retreating back. A few minutes later he came back with seven bowls.

"Never mind, I'll scavenge the rest of the castle next." The druid assured him and seemed to be looking forward to the task.

"So what will you do with them afterwards?" Merlin admitted he was curious. He hadn't done a druidic ritual before.

"Distribute them at each watchtower and gate. They might not even work, but I think that while they burn the city's safe. What you did was quite impressive."

"How long?"

"Half an hour?" Galahad answered unsure, "It depends."

"That's better than nothing. Right, you do that and then stay there. I'm certain Arthur could use another fine swordsman."

"But don't you need my help here?" The knight asked in surprise, "What are you planning?"

"I'm redesigning the lock so I can imprison Hréonhes again." Galahad nodded his approval, " And no I don't need your help. Gwaine's helping me as is Gaius. We have a solid plan, don't worry."

But the young knight wouldn't be dismissed so quickly so Merlin tried something else, "Listen, you trained for this. For the chance to protect what you believe in, for defending the weak and so on. You _want_ to be out there, not here in some safe room surrounded by stuffy books. You're a druid, Galahad, but you chose to be a knight."

"You really are wise sometimes."

"I have my moments." Merlin grinned. He kept grinning until Galahad left. Then he dropped that smile and got back to work.

_Which runes would work best?_

* * *

><p>He didn't question how he was able to find Arthur so fast. <em>It's probably the whole destiny thing.<em> Anyway Merlin was grateful for this chance. It was fleeting quickly however as the King already mounted his horse and was ready to make his way to the Wall.

"Arthur!" He shouted and the king turned his head around. Merlin couldn't read his expression clearly from this distance, but it certainly wasn't annoyance. Arthur got off his horse and waited until Merlin ran down the stairs and crossed the courtyard. When they were standing in front of each other both of them paused. Neither stared directly at one another nor did they know what to say.

"I heard you were looking for me." Merlin finally said because the silence was getting pretty awkward.

"Yes, I was wondering how you are, how you're coming along with a plan, I mean." Arthur said nonchalantly. He mentally gave himself a solid slap against the head. _Great way of showing concern, Arthur._

"Oh, yes. It's coming along. I've a plan. I figured out where he was imprisoned since he wasn't really dead. I'm going to recreate that."

"You're going to mimic the prison he was in?" Arthur repeated sceptical.

"That's the general idea." Merlin defended slightly hurt because of the lack of enthusiasm, "Look the details are to... um magical to explain, just ... Just trust me on this. If it works he won't attack Camelot anymore."

"You do have a plan B, right?" Arthur questioned him, "'Cause I'm hearing an awful lot of _ifs_."

"There was only one of them." Merlin argued. Boy, this conversation wasn't going the way he planned.

"The rest were implied." Arthur crossed his arms knowingly. Merlin opened his mouth again, closed it, opened it and closed it once more. Arthur would have found it comical, but not today. His servants shoulders sagged down in defeat.

"No trust whatsoever." Merlin muttered and stalked away shaking his head. Arthur looked around and for some reason he felt every pair of eyes in the courtyard giving him disapproving looks. It was his imagination of course, but still... He brushed his hand through his hair making a quick decision.

"Merlin!" He yelled, "Wait!" The warlock stopped already halfway up the stairs. He turned around and saw how Arthur took two steps at a time to reach him.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed annoyed when the king was standing right before him.

"I do trust you." Arthur simply said, but the effect on Merlin was astounding. His friend smiled a real smile which lit up his whole face and for the first time in days Arthur knew for certain everything was going to be okay.

"Thanks," Merlin and settled his hand a bit hesitantly on top of Arthur's shoulder. He clenched his friends shoulder and Arthur briefly noted it was much firmer than necessary. He didn't comment however with a silly remark, because Merlin was still smiling, "Be careful tonight Arthur and tomorrow... Tomorrow will be a new day."

* * *

><p>Merlin was sitting in the vaults. He packed a bag which contained almost everything he needed and now hung over his chair. It was time. He had heard Gwaine come back with various daggers, stealth wasn't this knight's strength and one nifty spell later he had disappeared. His friend had looked around the vaults and waited for a few minutes until he sighed and left. Merlin hoped he went to the Wall.<p>

The warning bell had sounded a moment ago. It had started. If he closed his eyes he could picture Arthur shouting encouraging words to his men, catching the final rays of sunlight with his formidable sword. The sounds of hundred other voices would drown out any signs of fear. Merlin smiled as the images he conjured reminded him of why he was going through with this.

He reviewed his scribbles on the parchments in front of him, lying inconspicuously on the table amidst the others, but they were far from innocent and definitely not simple. It was the first time he created such an elaborate scheme. His plan was reckless, hell even he admitted it. There was absolutely no guarantee for it to work. He had to try though, even and maybe just despite Kilgharrah's warning it might work. Still, the odds were slim.

There was however always a chance that everything went according to plan. Merlin snorted and absentmindedly rearranged the two black pebbles, making sure they were lying in view. Right, as if that ever happened. He could be tossed off the tower if he failed. A wry smile reflected his morbid thoughts.

He was still hesitant about his chosen spot. The North West tower was rather secluded, but it was still part of the castle, still inside Camelot. Maybe another place like the Crystal Cave or the Isle of the Blessed would have been better. But these were very magical places. What if Hréonhes had a larger sway there? It was a risk. So was meeting in Camelot. On the upside, he would have a perfect view to see if Hréonhes honoured their bargain. And then there was also the result of his plan to consider. Now that he could chose, he would prefer to die here, close to the people he cared about and not in some forgotten part of the forest.

He sighed. _I'm going insane. I'm actually thinking logical about my death. _

"There you are." He startled again and cursed silently. _Galahad and stealth on the other hand..._

Merlin looked up just as the young knight stepped into the vaults and sank into a chair clearly exhausted, "Gaius told me he was looking for you. Arthur was looking for you as well. I thought I'll look for you. Where have you been?"

"Around, I talked to them already. Hours ago I might add."

"Oh, okay." Galahad shrugged knowing his excuse was feeble to begin with and pulled a book towards him.

"You found me, you can go back now." Merlin subtly insisted, but Galahad opened the book at a random page.

"The warning bell was sounded." The druid said and sighed disgruntled. "Elyan lectured me to guard the castle. Then Gwaine did the same thing." Merlin feigned sympathy while he shuffled his papers together and stood up shoving them inside his bag.

"Where are you going?" The knight asked confused, "Didn't you need to rewrite the mechanisms of the lock?"

"I'm already a step ahead of you." Merlin said and swung his bag over his shoulder walking around the table towards the door. "Stay save, Galahad."

"I'll go with you then."

"No!"Merlin shouted alarmed, "I mean, I've got this."

"Wait a second." The druid said and frowned, "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." The warlock denied, but he knew it wasn't convincing.

"You don't have to do this." Galahad suddenly said.

"What?" Merlin paused in the doorway.

"Whatever it is that's making you say goodbye." When Merlin didn't answer Galahad jumped out of his chair. "Wait a second," The knight repeated finally grasping what was going on. Galahad's recent memories flashed before his eyes. All the times Merlin yelled, evaded questions, ignored Arthur even when the king tried to patch things up. Then today how he disappeared for hours on end, claiming he was being assisted by Gwaine and Gaius, but the druid couldn't recall seeing them here. Merlin had been pushing him away, he had pushed everyone away!

"You _are_ saying goodbye!" He exclaimed in horror and started to run towards the exit.

"It can't be helped. Kilgharrah told me." Merlin admitted softly and stepped into the hallway.

_No, no, no!_ _Merlin was already out of the door!_ The druid speed up but the distance to get there seemed endless. Just when he got there the heavy door slammed shut. Galahad wrenched the handle, but there was no movement. The edges appeared to be welded together.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Galahad pounded his fists against the hardwood, "Unlock this door! By Samhain's Fire!"*

On the other side of the door Merlin's eyes faded from golden to blue again. His hand rested across the lock and for a second he leaned back against the door. He closed his eyes briefly.

"I know you're still out there." The knight told him. He had stopped his attack and rested his forehead against the unbending obstacle, "Please listen to me, there has to be another way. Just open the door."

"Merlin." The knight pleaded, but he knew it was useless. Merlin swallowed harshly and pictured himself in those dungeons again.

"You're a good friend, Galahad. Look after the others." He whispered and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>*Galahad curses, but he's still a druid. :)<p>

**AN:** About Merlin's acceptance, in chapter 8 (Letters and Leaves) he concluded that he was afraid because he didn't chose this. But now, when he realizes (how utterly wrong he may be...) that the alternative will be himself becoming more evil than Hréonhes, he decides that his dead is meaningful, if you catch my drift. That's what changed. The fact that he accepts this helps him to concentrate on finally finding a solution, which is shrouded a bit (yes, I'm evil). Death isn't his biggest fear and it never was. And yes, I know he's behaving erratically.

**IMPORTANT AN: I have a serious deadline lingering above me, it glares every time I'm writing this fic. It's the kind of deadline that means the difference between graduating and not... So this is a forewarning, I won't be updating before June (or when I'm finished with my dull and non-fictional writing, whichever comes first). I'm sorry, but now you know so I won't feel pressured to update. I'm estimating there will be five more chapters after this including the epilogue.**


	22. Extinguishing The Light

**Hi guys! I'm back! It took much longer than anticipated and for that I'm sorry. This was just such a difficult chapter to write (you'll understand hopefully). Anyway you're all awesome! Here's a 'short' summary for those who need it:**

**Day 1:** Kilgharrah warns Merlin and tells him he's going to die. Arthur and the rest of the Round Table find out Merlin's a dragonlord.  
><strong>Day 2:<strong> Letters have arrived and Leon, Gwaine and Merlin depart towards Nortcliff while Percival rides to Caerleon.  
><strong>Day 3:<strong> On the road with a late night arrival in Nortcliff.  
><strong>Day 4:<strong> The trio search Nortcliff for Tristan and find him dying.  
><strong>Day 5:<strong> Merlin magically transports them back to Camelot, Bayard's men are lurking at the border, Percival arrives at Caerleon, Morgana is in way over her head and then there is the reveal.  
><strong>Day 6:<strong> Hréonhes attacks at midnight, the knights of Camelot flee Caerleon with Queen Annis as the whole castle and country is deserted, Merlin tries to find a solution and his temper isn't improving.  
><strong>Day 7:<strong> Elyan and Percival return from Caerleon, Tom and Gerard have an audience with the King, Arthur finds out about Dragoon and confronts Merlin who's still busy doing research in the vaults with Gwaine's and Galahad's help. At the Round Table meeting they conclude whatever Morgana's planning, it will happen in two days. And there's a spy in Camelot…  
><strong>Day 8:<strong> An early Round Table meeting doesn't come up with any solution to get Arthur and Merlin back to normal. Galahad remarks that something else might be bothering Merlin. Arthur meets Prince Lothian and talks with Annis offering a magical solution. Merlin finds out Hréonhes wasn't dead, but imprisoned by the dragons. Galahad rides out with three other knights to scout Hréonhes progress. They're ambushed by fog and smoke.  
>Camelot's emptied as the knights evacuate everyone into the castle. Volunteers are handed weapons and are manning the Wall. Lauren spies on the spies and gets caught, Lothian comes to her rescue. Merlin hears Galahad's scream for help and uses the Halfway to get him back. He and Hréonhes finally meet face to face and the ancient Dragonlord gives him a clue about Annis' condition.<br>Another Round Table meeting where Merlin and Arthur have another misunderstanding/argument. Merlin's back in the vaults with Gwaine and Galahad and decides to use the Crystal of Neatid to see the future. He sees his worst fear instead: him turning evil and willfully causing the death of his friends, imprisoning Arthur and being amused by it. In other words he saw himself turning into someone like Hréonhes.  
><strong>Day 9:<strong> Arthur goes to the physician's chambers to see how Merlin's doing and gets yelled at by Gwaine. Meanwhile Merlin comes to the startling conclusion he has to die. Arthur rides out of the city followed by Leon. They come across a wounded knight and take him back to the city. Merlin thinks about his faith and what would happen if he confronted Hréonhes directly. It's not something he's willing to risk so he devices a plan to stop Hréonhes using his death as a focal point. He gives Annis hemlock explaining it's the only way to break the hold Hréonhes has over her people. She agrees. Arthur confronts Weylan the spy and Merlin's doing his best to come up with a decoy plan to keep Gwaine, Galahad and Gaius busy. Galahad found a way to protect the city for a short period of time. Merlin says goodbye to Arthur but the king doesn't realize it. Galahad finds out Merlin is going to do something rash but the warlock locks him in the vaults and leaves…

**Chapter 21 continues were I left off, on the evening of that ninth day…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Extinguishing The Light<strong>

"Merlin, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Arthur?" Gaius asked hastily while at the same time coordinating two of his helpers, "One, two, three, up." A wounded man was heaved from the stretcher on the floor into a clean cot. Merlin winced when he saw the man's leg.

"What happened?" He asked as Gaius started to clean the bloody mess meticulously. "A cart fell on top of him I'm told. It's chaos out there. Or so they tell me." The physician nudged his head in the direction of the men's retreating backs. "You heard the bells. Caerleon's army has arrived. Is your plan finished?"

"In the nick of time as always. I'm on my way." Merlin answered and patted the bag hanging at his side. If Gaius noticed the vagueness of his answer Merlin didn't know as at that very moment another wounded man got carried in distracting the old physician from commenting. The infirmary counted a few beds less than a hundred which was hardly enough. The siege hadn't even started and already four beds were being occupied, one with Sir Eldir and the other three with ordinary citizens.

"Hand me that bowl." Gaius said while moving up and down the bed skilfully assessing the damage. Merlin did as he was told and his eyes shone golden, "I warmed the water." As always nobody saw it in the chaos. Still Gaius looked worried for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but the moment passed when yet another stretcher was brought in.

"Move him over there." Gaius ordered with a wave of his hand and hurried towards his new patient. Merlin swallowed bracing himself and inhaled deeply as he followed Gaius to the wounded man.

"Remember the other day when I started telling you something," Merlin started again while handing Gaius a tincture of poppy, "and then I couldn't remember anymore?"

"When you weren't even vaguely evasive?" Gaius replied while carefully measuring four drops before administering them to the patient. "Yes, I recall that. My memory is just fine. Those cloths if you will."

"About that, I wanted you to know that the thing that was bothering me then isn't bothering me anymore." Merlin said further assisting Gaius by adding pressure to the wound. The man groaned, but was otherwise unresponsive, something they were both grateful for. Gaius kneeled down pressing the edges of the wound together as he inserted a needle. They worked together in silence following their familiar routine as they had done for years. A few minutes later the man's leg was carefully bandaged.

"You're not going to elaborate?" Gaius asked as he walked hastily towards his next patient. Merlin didn't follow however and anxiously glanced back at the door. He was running out of time again.

"I'm fine now. It's just..." Merlin paused briefly using those seconds to calm his racing heart so he could say the next words with a steady voice. "I'm sorry I was so difficult these last few days. You know I value your guidance, Gaius. I need it even if I brush you off sometimes. I know it hasn't been easy with me adding to your problems."

"Not a problem my boy, don't ever think you are a problem." Gaius said earnestly as his eyes shone with pride. Merlin just smiled not trusting his voice not to tremble this time and left swiftly before leaving became too hard.

* * *

><p>The king caught himself blinking in disbelief as he stared at the massive army in front of his city. The fields in front of him were amassed with hundreds, no thousands of people. He had known what to expect, both Merlin and Galahad had painted a rather vivid picture, and yet their words had not been sufficient to prepare him for this. There was a shimmer of dark smoke above them, vapours of dark magic twisting and curling like tentacles of a long forgotten creature. As they came closer their marching footsteps destroyed the fields in a roaring rhythm that reverberated throughout the walls and streets of Camelot. The sound and tremors were maddening. He meant what he said to Merlin in the courtyard earlier for if he hadn't he would have been paralysed with fear and no one would blame him for it. He trusted Merlin to vanquish this evil. So Arthur straightened his back and merely glared at the army in front of him.<p>

"Fire the signal when they pass the hundred yards mark." Arthur repeated curtly more to himself than to the bowman standing next to him. The man nodded reassuringly slowly caressing his bow. Inwardly Arthur sighed. He was baffled with how his knights and more remarkably how the volunteers were conducting themselves. The noise of the approaching horde was deafening, their presence suffocating, but the men in his vicinity all gave him encouraging nods when they noticed the king was watching them. It was a bit disconcerting to learn his subjects' faith in him at first hand especially since he'd been busy questioning himself these last days.

This bowman for instance was an excellent example. Arthur didn't know him. He wasn't a knight, he was a hunter with a sharp eye and a steady arm. And even now, in the face of this army of horrors, Arthur noticed the man's hand didn't quiver. He clasped the man's shoulder with growing respect, "Good man." It saddened him that he knew not all of them would make it through the night.

The sun was setting rapidly hurrying away as if she didn't want to witness the following hours. As the shadows grew longer and longer Arthur walked on along the Wall only stopping when he reached his second in command at the main gate.

"Leon." Arthur merely said to announce his presence. The knight didn't take his eyes of the army in front of them and only a deep sigh told Arthur that Leon acknowledged his arrival. So he waited and joined the watch. Hundreds of makeshift torches were being lit down there. Arthur was as good as certain that the cursed people of Caerleon didn't need light to see. But the people of Camelot did. And from on top of the Wall this vast sea of wavy light was plucked straight out of a nightmare. Fear was a powerful weapon and it was no surprise that Hréonhes knew how to wield it perfectly. There was no sign of the dragonlord yet, but Arthur knew he was close by.

"We're as ready for them as we'll ever be, Sire." Leon finally spoke up. _Great, that didn't even sound vaguely optimistic._ But Arthur couldn't blame Leon's frankness. The knight went on, "At each watchtower one man awaits the signal to alight Galahad's herbs. It won't last long however even if it works."

Leon was about to add something else when a voice suddenly pierced through all the noise calling out his name, "Arthur!"

The king swerved around surprised, "Guinevere? What are you doing here?" He asked, his confusion growing as his wife got off her horse and darted up the stairs. A bit out of breath Gwen stopped next to him and looked over the battlements with determination.

"Showing I'm not afraid." She answered and squeezed his hand, which somehow had found a way into hers, reassuringly. He smiled wanly at her as he leaned against the parapets and motioned at the dark magic before him.

"Merlin was right." Arthur admitted it effortlessly, "Going to Dalbeth would have been the wrong decision. Camelot would have been overrun by the time we got back."

He hesitated, contemplating for a moment if he should say this, for he hated to worry her more than necessary. He sighed and leaned closer, "Guinevere, if this ends badly-"

"You don't need to ask, because it won't." Gwen interrupted him almost clamping his mouth shut. Arthur gently took her hands and kissed them before placing them on his chest. He looked her in the eyes.

"But if it does." Arthur insisted.

Gwen sighed and reassured him, "Then I'll continue what you started as we planned. But Arthur-"

Suddenly a flaming arrow faintly lit up the sky silencing Gwen and all those around her as they stopped to watch it soar into the air almost straight up. Arthur followed its trajectory with growing trepidation. It had begun. When it reached its highest peak the arrow tilted, spluttered and faded into darkness on its way down. Arthur turned his gaze to the nearest watchtower. Already soft golden whiffs of smoke rose up in every direction. Whatever Galahad and Merlin had concocted together it had some effect. Inwardly Arthur started counting down fifteen minutes.

The golden light caused a great deal of shock among the men of Camelot but slowly – after they glanced at the king's stoic reaction – the ruckus died down again. Gwen and Arthur both leaned forward to see the results on the other side of the battlements. The soft golden light spread out only a short distance in front of the Wall, but the cursed soldiers stopped their march at those places. Unfortunately the watchtowers were too far apart and the range of golden light was insufficient to cover the whole Wall. In those gaps the army did not halt. A bit further from where they were standing the battle was only moments away from commencing in full. Arthur's hand clenched and unclenched on the pommel of his fine sword. He looked down at Gwen's face which was etched with worry.

"Just come back to me." She whispered as they leaned against each other's forehead seeking comfort. For a brief stolen moment it was only them. Arthur tucked away an escaped curl behind her ear and leaned forwards kissing her lips softly.

"Always." He replied.

Gwen slowly took a step back and traced her hand lovingly along his jaw. With a final smile she left. Arthur and Gwen never suspected what an effect the queen's visit to the Wall meant for those who witnessed it. While the king's presence, leadership and reputation as a swordsman gave them courage, those simple gestures of love gave them hope.

Arthur motioned Leon to stay put and hurried along the battlements passed the reach of the golden mist. The men there were already bracing themselves for the inevitable impact. He inhaled deeply drawing his sword and held it up in the air. Beside him hundreds and hundreds raised their weapons as well in a brilliant show of camaraderie.

It was just a matter of seconds now...

With the force of multiple battering-rams the army plummeted themselves against the unprotected parts of the Wall. In the streets and courtyards near the Wall hundreds of men prepared their bows. A moment later a hail of arrows rained down on them, the flames mixing with the soft golden light from the nearest watchtowers. The next volley wasn't lit, a ruse that seldom worked against veteran soldiers. No shields were raised, but the cursed men kept coming unperturbed by any wound or any obstacle.

With a silent prayer and a loud "For Camelot!" Arthur joined in the chaos as he forced his first opponent back down the Wall.

* * *

><p>For a moment Merlin paused at the door leading to the very top of the Northwest tower. There was no one in sight, no guard, no knight, nobody who could question what he could be doing here in this remote spot of the castle. For now the plan was working. Quickly he opened his bag and did a last 'final check' if he had everything with him. He was dallying, Merlin was well aware of it. With a shove and a push he opened the door and stepped inside. Another step and he was out of the doorway and onto the stairs. As he ascended the stairs he vaguely recalled that it took exactly 134 steps along the narrow spiral staircase to reach the top. He had counted them once when he had time. <em>And why does useless information pop into my head at a time like this?<em>

No time to lose now, he thought instead as he ran up as fast as he could. The trapdoor was already open and the evening air greeted him. He paused for a moment catching his breath and inhaled deeply. Being here it was, it felt like something that was ending.

The sun was setting. Below him, as he leaned over the battlements, he saw that the torches and lanterns were already lit, mirroring the stars above as they faintly appeared scattered across the sky. He supposed it was quite definitive. Strangely, now that he was standing here he didn't feel worried or anxious. A strange kind of peace lingered in the air around the tower.

The moon hadn't risen yet. Although it was only a couple of days ago, it felt as if months had passed since Gwaine joked about druids and the full moon down in the vaults. Merlin allowed himself to smile and just hoped Galahad would forgive him. He hoped everyone would forgive him.

He heaved the satchel over his shoulder and put it down. Swiftly unloading everything he neatly arranged its contents: the daggers, the crystal, his research... His scribbles were barely legible. Not that it mattered as he knew everything by heart. Unconsciously his eyes were already glowing gold. If he would have taken the time to glance down at the city he would have seen how the same shade of gold was mimicked at each watchtower as spheres of light started to expand in every direction.

For long minutes Merlin walked around – papers in hand, quill in the other – assessing the next step. The tower had a diameter of almost six yards. The encircling wall wasn't that high. Merlin could easily look over it and the battlements while narrow gave him an even better view of Camelot. He turned his attention back to his surroundings. The wooden latch was situated at the south side of the tower and could be easily locked. Three torches provided him with light, but Merlin doused them with another wave of his hand as they would hamper his plan and the moon would rise any minute now.

And then Merlin began.

Each rune was drawn with the outmost precision on stone floor of the tower. Some of them were placed against the wall, facing each other. It came natural to him - the placing and the size of the runes - it was just like Galahad said. Sometimes you only needed intent and Magic will do the rest. With a wave of his hand the ink was concealed. The daggers Gwaine collected where all in place, one or two between each battlement, blade facing inwards. Merlin looked around pleased. With some magic and suggestion they'll resemble dragons' teeth. His bag was hidden on the steps below the trapdoor which he could lock from the inside once Hréonhes arrived. The crystal was carefully hidden in his pocket. Not that Hréonhes would notice if he played it right...

Merlin sighed deeply, he shouldn't be thinking like this. The plan _would_ work. He took a few steps until he was standing in the middle of the tower. He didn't think a loud roar was needed to contact the other dragonlord. So he crouched down placing his right hand flat on the tower's surface. He closed his eyes and slowly poured magic in the rune beneath him. It tingled and Merlin knew Hréonhes had heard his summoning. It was still a risk, but Merlin was positive that Hréonhes had no real interest in Camelot. He was just playing a game. And while the dragonlord wouldn't hesitate to slaughter thousands to reach his goals or just for the fun of it, Merlin had this feeling that Hréonhes would be more interested in hearing what he had to say.

The whole plan depended on that actually. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Galahad was pacing back and forth in front of the door, now and then kicking the remnants of the three chairs he thus far used to break it down. Nothing was working though. He had already blunted his sword on the lock. What had Merlin been thinking? More importantly, what was he going to do?<p>

The druid kicked another piece of wood in frustration, ducking quickly when it bounced back from the door. This wasn't the way. He inhaled deeply. He needed to get out and stop Merlin or find someone else, preferably Arthur to stop Merlin. With a deep sigh he lowered himself on the ground just in case he lost control and the amount of power made his head spin. Galahad crossed his legs, took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down and closed his eyes. He let the tight reins fall and the familiar magic pulsed all around him. He reached out for Merlin and the current pulled him up, higher and higher...

Galahad's face was etched with concentration as he tried to pinpoint the warlock's exact location. There! Merlin was in one of the towers, the Northwest tower to be exact.

He reigned the magic back in panting heavily from the effort thus far. At least his head felt somewhat normal. Luckily Merlin wasn't doing magic at the moment. Otherwise he would have felt completely overwhelmed. And now... The young knight failed miserably trying to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine because he didn't want to do what he had to do next.

He reached out to feel where Hréonhes was. But nothing, nothing could have prepared him for the sudden barrage of power and maliciousness that pressed down on his chest and hammered in his head. Galahad's eyes flew open in shock and he scrambled up already running towards the door even before he was standing fully upright.

"Someone! Please open this door! Help! Help!" He yelled and kept pounding his fist relentlessly against the hard wood not caring if he bruised his hands or not. "Please help! Can anyone hear me!?"

But nobody came and there was no way he could warn Merlin that Hréonhes was already in the castle. Galahad sank down still leaning against the door and tried to grasp back the control on his gift, or curse in this case. It didn't work though and he buried his head between his knees trying to muffle all the magic again. But it was too hard.

* * *

><p>Arthur swerved underneath an axe barely managing to push his attacker back down the Wall. Like insects, he thought watching the cursed men eagerly piling on top of each other climbing the wall and the battlements. He was already feeling the chaos and disorientation of being in a battle. With some effort he pulled himself out of that narrow field of focus and tried to ascertain what was going on beyond his immediate vicinity. He spotted three knights nearby, the rest were volunteers all of them fighting valiantly and none of them familiar. Arthur didn't even recall when exactly he lost sight of Leon. He swiped the sweat of his brow and dared to shot a glance at the watchtower. The golden light was fading fast and everyone knew it.<p>

All of a sudden five heavily armed soldiers jumped over the battlements, ploughing their way through Camelot's defences. They surprised Arthur, who was fast enough to dodge the multiple attacks but stumbled and ended up on his back hanging halfway off the narrow passageway, his head and shoulders suspended in midair.

It was chaos all around him – a forest of legs and swords – with no escape. The king tried to get back on his feet seeing no way up when out of nowhere a hand appeared. Elated he grabbed the offered limb.

"Now that's something you don't see often." Gwaine said amused as he pulled Arthur to his feet. Arthur mumbled some words of thanks before narrowing his eyes. It just dawned on him who was standing in front of him.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here?"

"No prize for gratitude and I'm following orders." The knight said and started to push the cursed men off the battlements as well.

"I ordered you to watch Merlin." Arthur argued annoyed as he blocked another attack.

"Merlin told me to go watch your back." Gwaine countered easily.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "When this is all over, I'll remind you exactly who's king around here." He sighed, "So if you're here, then where's Merlin?"

The question clearly caught Gwaine off guard forcing Arthur to pull him out of the way of a pitchfork. They stumbled backwards and took cover against the watchtower. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw how another volley of arrows crossed the city's boundary, their flames illuminated the walkway for a second.

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked again briefly allowing himself a moment to breathe when the man remained silent.

The knight grimaced, "The vaults?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Arthur asked in return and when he didn't get a straight answer he raised his sword and pointed angrily in the direction of the castle, "Gwaine, get back there!"

"What about you?" The knight hesitated his eyes darting across the walkway. With each passing moment more and more of Caerleon's cursed men reached the battlements from everywhere. The golden light had vanished completely.

"Just ease my mind and make sure he's fine." Arthur waved his concern off, "I don't want him to do everything alone anymore." He added softly and glanced at the knight.

"Arthur," Gwaine said solemnly all of a sudden, "glad you didn't drop dead in that mêlée." While the king appreciated the serious tone, he hated the fact that the knight hadn't moved yet seemingly lost in thought for a moment.

"Gwaine!" He yelled shocking the knight back in action.

"All right, all right, running princess!" Gwaine bowed mockingly and smirked as he ran off again. Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped forward again, striking a man between the shoulder blades sending him back from where he came.

* * *

><p>Lauren admired her queen even more as they swiftly passed through the crowded corridors, saying reassuring words and giving encouraging smiles to those who needed them. For a while a group of dozen children followed them until their mothers called them back. She didn't know any other royals to compare Gwen with, but she knew the queen was one of a kind when the monarch merely rolled up her sleeves as they arrived at their destination.<p>

"Guinevere, I would say I wasn't expecting you, but that would be a lie." The physician greeted her courteously with a fleeting smile.

"Gaius, what can I do?" Gwen asked and followed the physician to one of the beds. Lauren paused in the doorway and swallowed hard. Right, she could do this.

Gwen noticed her servant wasn't following anymore and looked back worried when she laid eyes on Lauren's pale face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lauren, I should have asked..." The queen said genuinely upset. Sometimes Lauren wondered if Gwen was for real.

"It's alright, I'll just go and sit over there." She said pointing towards the far end of the infirmary. Gwen's face saddened. No matter how good a physician Gaius was, not everyone could be saved and could only be made comfortable. She could do that: holding a hand, whispering comforting words. As long as she didn't need to stitch up wounds...

Lauren kneeled down next to one of the wounded. The man was around her age although it was hard to guess with the bandages wrapped around his head and neck. She was so preoccupied that she failed to notice that one of the other patients got up and left the infirmary skilfully gliding through the chaos.

* * *

><p>Annis sighed and brushed some strands of hair out of Lothian's face. The boy was exhausted after crying and screaming that it wasn't fair, that it was all Arthur's fault and that they should have never come here. Brickem had watched the scene quite serenely waiting until the young prince stopped his rant. He had then swept the child into his arms in a fierce hug that held promise to everything Annis hoped for. At the moment Lothian was resting beside her and even in his sleep he was clenching her hand desperately. Her knight was sitting on a chair next to her bed furrowing his brow in concentration.<p>

"Your Majesty, you do understand what you ask of me, don't you?" Brickem said after reading through the document for the sixth time. Honestly Annis was losing her patience with this dallying.

"Brickem, I'm as good as death," She stated bluntly, "and Lothian is still too young to carry out all of the responsibilities that come with the throne. I'll say it only once, so listen carefully: I want you to be Regent until Lothian's of age."

"Surely there are other candidates, more suited ones who-"

"There are none."

Brickem sighed, but nodded reluctantly, "Half of the nobles won't like it."

"You can handle them." Annis stated her faith once more. The knight sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. He picked up the quill to sign the document before pausing, "We need witnesses to make this legitimate."

"This castle is swamped with people. It can't be that hard to fetch someone."

A few minutes later four signatures decorated the most important document Annis ever signed. She closed her eyes for a second tired and in pain. But when she looked up again she smiled to the two witnesses, "Thank you, William son of Terrer and Mary daughter of Thawn. The House of Caerleon is honoured in your presence." The two citizens of Camelot bowed respectfully and retreated into the corridor once more. After the knight closed the door he went to sit back on his usual chair. They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence.

"Your biggest challenge Brickem, will be counselling Lothian." Annis confided, "He's stubborn and he hates Arthur. And whatever happened before tonight, it will be the fallout of this battle that will dedicate the bond between our two nations for years to come. If handled badly I fear for Caerleon because no one in Albion can afford to make enemies with Arthur Pendragon. We're merely lucky he is who he is..." She trailed off lost in thought for a moment. On his own the king of Camelot was a force nobody should trifle with, but now that Annis met his protector... The depth of his loyalty was incomparable. Between the two of them Arthur and Merlin would move mountains and oceans.

"My Queen?"

"I can see what is to come with such clarity now that I can't believe I missed it before." Annis smiled softly, "After that duel I knew there was something about him. It was refreshing to meet a man who envisioned peace and wasn't driven by his own personal glory. His desire for peace will encompass the whole of Albion or it could ruin us all."

"What do you want me to do?"

"A few months ago the idea of bowing to someone else would be blasphemous. And now... Arthur would never demand it which makes it that more easier for the rest of us to follow him with our eyes wide open. I want you to trust Arthur and help Lothian to trust him as well."

"It won't be easy."

"Stubbornness is a family trait Brickem, that and doing the right thing regardless of the costs. You will manage, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>The trapdoor opened, much sooner than Merlin anticipated.<p>

"Sir Eldir, what are you..." Merlin started confused before he hesitantly trailed off. _Of course._ He clenched his jaw nodding that he understood.

"Hréonhes." He greeted and closed the trapdoor with a wave of his hand.

The other man smirked. "You're smarter than you look." Merlin chose to ignore that comment and watched as Sir Eldir's appearance shimmered and changed. The white clothes disappeared making place for black and dark green. The familiar golden clasp of two dragons reappeared fastening Hréonhes' dark cloak on his shoulder. Cruel eyes looked around the tower in amusement until they rested on Merlin himself.

Hréonhes sighed dramatically, "I still can't believe all that power is huddled in that."

Merlin chose to ignore that as well and asked instead, "How did you...?"

"I wanted to see Camelot's hospitality myself." The dragonlord said and walked towards the battlements. "Cosy city. A tad conspicuous on the light show. I can assume that's your doing?"

"Were the patrols really attacked by Bayard or was it just another ruse?" Merlin inquired instead of answering. The revelation that Hréonhes had been in Camelot for almost a whole day churned beneath his skin like hungry maggots.

"It seems Camelot has its fair share of enemies although there were five knights that escaped the ambush at the border. Unfortunately for them I only needed one." Hréonhes admitted gleefully, "I was planning to use the druid for this, but you arrived to fast. A shame really as pretending to be him would have had its benefits. Pity for the four, no I'm mistaken, now five dead knights. I'm afraid your Sir Eldir just died somewhere in the ditch I left him."

Merlin clenched his fists at his sides but made no comment.

"Morgana says hi, I think. Or was it 'die Emrys die'? I forgot. It's all rather the same to me." Hréonhes scratched his head as if he was genuinely thinking about it. Then he shrugged, "She doesn't like you nor her brother. Family feuds, tsss... Frankly, I think it's all rather amusing. You should have seen the look on her face when she realized I wouldn't do her bidding."

"You're still attacking me and Camelot. Seems like she got what she wanted in the end." Merlin crossed his arms and glared at the man before him.

"I haven't told her who you are, Emrys." Hréonhes said almost amiably.

"I thought as much." Merlin answered and honestly it didn't surprise him. Hréonhes thrived on control and doesn't like to share. As much as he hated being thought of as someone's property, Hréonhes' possessiveness of having his _own_ enemy would benefit him now.

"So," Hréonhes suddenly said announcing a new turn in their conversation, "this is rather nostalgic. Me the First and you the Last Dragonlord."

"You were actually the Second." Merlin countered. Hréonhes shrugged his shoulders and walked to the battlements. For a second the warlock held his breath fearing Hréonhes noticed the daggers, but his hand brushed over them before resting on the cold stone.

"Minor technicality." The dragonlord said turning around and leaned nonchalantly against the wall, "I wonder, did you kill your father to get the powers or was it an accident?"

"I'm not you." Merlin mustered as much venom as he could in that sentence, but the other man was unperturbed.

"Accident it was then. Tell me, did you cry?" Hréonhes asked smirking innocently.

"Which is a perfectly normal human reaction."

"Ouch, did you hear that?" The dragonlord slapped his hand against his chest, clenching the dark fabric dramatically, "Big bad Emrys just implied we're not human."

"About tonight," It was Merlin this time who changed the subject, "I thought you would make it rain, hail and thunder."

"Please, nobody likes fighting in the rain."

"We're not fighting." Merlin remarked and they weren't. The only exchanged some barbs and insults in the past minutes which even could be considered as nice by the ancient dragonlord's standards.

"So I've noticed." Hréonhes stated and then continued with a more hopeful tone, "You'll join me?"

"Never."

In a flash of movement Merlin smashed the crystal he had been holding against one of the runes he painted on the battlements. Rays and sparks of light like flames shot out of the impact, splitting up, further and further connecting with each other and with the daggers. Hréonhes shielded his eyes from the light. It only took a second. From down below there wasn't anything to see. The Northwest tower appeared to be as boring as a tower could be but when the two dragonlords opened their eyes again, they weren't in Camelot anymore.

Hréonhes backed up in fear twisting his head in every direction. They were standing on the bottom of a pit which was no bigger than the outline of the tower. That's were all the similarity stopped. Endless smooth black walls erupted all around them and high above them the culminating black and red clouds thundered and wailed. Flaming lightning split the air making the atmosphere crackle with quivering heat.

"Lovely place." Merlin remarked casually which only infuriated the panicky Hréonhes further.

"What did you do?" He demanded harshly while he still turned around his axis trying to find a way out like a scared little animal.

"Repaying the consideration you showed the first time we spoke. I hope it looks familiar. I put a lot of work in getting us here."

"Where are we?" Hréonhes ordered but all the authority was gone in his voice. He sounded lost and desperate and for a second Merlin smiled.

"We're not in Camelot anymore." Merlin admitted merrily.

"Emrys." The dragonlord insisted not even hiding the plea anymore.

"I would say somewhere Halfway…" That simple sentence shocked the dragonlord into action. He growled livid and stormed towards Merlin who did nothing to get out of the way.

"No this doesn't make any sense." Hréonhes grabbed Merlin's shirt with both hands and pushed him hard against the black wall. "What did you do?" He asked again.

"You know what I did." Merlin answered evenly unconcerned he was pinned rather forcefully to the wall, "And I didn't even need a dragon to accomplish this only some fire, some sacrifice, daggers and runes."

Hréonhes released his grip and took a couple of steps backwards. "No..." He whispered and started to knock on the wall on various places. Merlin watched silently as the dragonlord's movement grew more frantic by every passing minute.

"You knew I could do it." Merlin said softly while he kept observing the nearly hysterical dragonlord, "That's why you never dared to venture in the Halfway yourself." After what seemed like long minutes, but it could even be days as it was rather hard to tell in here, Hréonhes stopped and visibly pulled himself together.

"Release me." He ordered.

"No." Merlin answered easily and returned the glare. Hréonhes took a couple of steps to close the gap between them again, but Merlin refused to move an inch.

"I will kill you if you don't." The dragonlord spat.

"Then you'll be stuck here for eternity with a corpse. Oh, yes I figured out your weaknesses." Merlin said making Hréonhes blink in confusion, "You shouldn't have given me so many clues."

"Oh, enlighten me then, oh great one." The man smirked and bowed.

"It's the reason why you didn't kill Morgana, why you answered my call and why you will do anything not to end locked up in here again." The warlock summed it up. Hréonhes was getting impatient and agitated again. Every other second he glanced over his shoulder as if he feared the walls would start closing in on him.

"What is it?" The dragonlord fidgeted clenching and unclenching his hands.

"You dread being alone again." Merlin simply answered and added, "That and being powerless."

For once Hréonhes remained still. There were no insults, no nonsensical claims or reminisces of a gone away age. There was only silence.

Merlin cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortable by this uncharacteristic behaviour. "You were awake all this time in here. I'm sorry." He should have remembered that men caught in their fear can act quite unpredictable.

"For what?" Hréonhes spat, his friendly demeanour vanished.

"It was a cruel punishment when you're not able to die or to live. Being stuck in the Halfway, with only yourself as company. I pity you… Immortality is not something I would covet." Merlin admitted and he surprised himself when he realised he meant all of those words.

"I don't need your pity, I'll kill you where you stand."

Merlin shook his head at the empty threat, "You won't."

Hréonhes opened his mouth to bark back an angry retort then he paused and looked around defeated. High above them the wind and clouds howled as loud cracks echoed off the narrow walls.

Suddenly the dragonlord's face lit up, "We're stuck here together."

"Yes, but you're forgetting I'm not immortal. You however don't have that luxury. Besides I'm pretty sure you'll kill me sooner rather than later out of pure annoyance. I have been told I babble incessantly."

"I can torture you into opening this lock."

"You can try but I doubt you have the patience for it and I hope you don't really think killing me would release you from your prison. Regardless of what everyone else may think sometimes, I am not an idiot." Merlin said his voice low laced with authority.

"So this is your plan?" Hréonhes said incredulously, "We both die far from our homes?"

"Don't you remember? You have magic's protection. The dragons couldn't kill you so I doubt another half a dozen centuries in here will do the trick this time."

Hréonhes sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked to Merlin again, "You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"For once, I can say I did. I had many nights to think about this." Merlin wasn't bluffing now. All the pieces strangely fitted together earlier. All the books he read, every idea he'd run by his friends, they all connected in the end.

"Okay, I give up. Emrys, you have me where you wanted me." The other man applauded three times and then added, "I can only assume your brilliant scheme has a next phase or do you really plan to kill yourself?"

"I'll release us from your prison if you'll agree to take the _Eall_ Oath."

"Do you have enough magic for that?" Hréonhes taunted but his voice sounded empty and his pale red blotched face diminished the effect further.

"I brought us here." Merlin merely answered. Hréonhes took another look at their surroundings and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You can't demand my death with that Oath. It's sealed with our living magic."

"I know the Oath, read all about it in some old tome. And I don't care, I just want you to leave."

"I assume you already prepared the wording of your precious Oath?" Hréonhes sneered.

Merlin nodded, "You will leave Camelot without harming any of the souls currently staying within its borders and no army of yours, mortal or immortal, magical or non-magical can ever cross the boundaries of Camelot again."

"Of all the things you could or should demand of me, you ask for Camelot's safety? You use them as your focal point? Not yourself?"

"You can't possibly understand."

The man huffed and rolled his eyes, "At least I can agree with you on _that_."

"Any objections?" Merlin asked trying to sound nonchalantly. Hréonhes had to agree. It was vital...

"Like I have any choice... Just give me your hand." Hréonhes demanded impatiently still skittish after another deafening thunderclap interrupted their conversation. Merlin offered his arm and levelled it as Hréonhes clasped their forearms together. Their wrists were touching and Merlin felt Hréonhes accelerated pulse beneath his fingers.

"Bound by Magic I thus swear to leave Camelot without harming any of the souls currently staying within its borders and no army of mine, mortal or immortal, magical or non-magical can ever cross the boundaries of Camelot again." An invisible band tightened around Merlin's wrist and he assumed Hréonhes was feeling the same discomfort. Now it was his turn.

"Bound by Magic I thus swear to undo the magic that's trapping us here." The band flared up with white light and Merlin felt it burn into his skin.

The next words they said together while the light and the burn intensified, _"__þ__urfan eall manaþ áþstæf __forþcymeþ in __dægrædléoma in __fýrcynn!"_

The light vanished and Merlin allowed himself to take a deep breath. Hréonhes released his arm quickly and took a step back. "Well? Are you getting me out of here or not?" The man asked impatiently.

Merlin waved his hands around – his wrist still stung – and mumbled a spell. The walls started to spin around them, mist rose up and a second later they were standing in the cool evening air of Camelot again.

"Your turn." Merlin ordered and watched tentatively how Hréonhes walked towards the battlements.

* * *

><p>"They're retreating!" Someone suddenly yelled as Arthur raised his sword to block an attack that didn't come. Others were picking up the same cry and the pressure of the battle dissipated in the blink of an eye. The cursed man in front of him seemed to shrink and walked backwards to the Wall. Arthur lowered his sword while he looked around. All around him their attackers were doing the same. Arthur pushed forward and ran up the stairs so he was standing above the gates. The lookout was correct. As if on demand, the people of Caerleon retreated awkwardly and fast as if someone were pulling their strings. Disregarding the retreat for a second, the king tried to spot his faithful knights.<p>

"Arthur!" Leon shouted as he ploughed through the mass of men on the narrow walkway. Arthur met him halfway. "You okay?"

"Still in one piece." Arthur said truthfully. Now that the adrenaline was diminishing he felt the full effects of the battle. His left shoulder was being difficult and he knew for sure that Gaius would order him to wear a sling for a couple of days. "And you?" He didn't see any obvious wounds on his second in command.

"They retreated at the right time. I saw Percival and Elyan. They were heading here as well."

"Good," Arthur said and leaned across the battlements. The people of Caerleon were almost at the hundred yards mark again. "We need to find out what's going on and fast. Order everyone to remain at their posts for now and start to evacuate the wounded to the castle."

* * *

><p>"It's time." Brickem said with a hollow voice when the sounds of the retreat reached their chambers. Annis nodded and reached for the small bottle on her night table. Lothian was faster and closed his hand around the bottle.<p>

"I don't want you to go." The Crown Prince's bottom lip quivered again as he tried not to cry.

"I know, dear. Come here, Lothian." Annis said softly and patted her hand on a spot next to her on the bed. She waited until he was seated next to her to continue, "It's all right to cry, but afterwards I need you to be strong like your mother and father and like your uncle." She raised his chin kindly with her fingers.

"And like you." Lothian said heartbroken. Annis smiled again and kissed his forehead, "Now be brave and go over there." She nudged her head in the direction of the window. Reluctantly Lothian got off her bed. He eyed the bottle one last time before releasing it into her open waiting hand. No needless words were exchanged any more. Brickem stopped holding his breath and moved closer to offer his help to his queen.

The _pop_ from uncorking the bottle echoed around the now quiet chamber. Lothian stared out of the window. Below him the courtyard was still in chaos. He clenched his fists by his sides, biting his lips ferociously so that his aunt wouldn't hear him crying. He willed his shoulders to stop shaking.

"For Caerleon." He heard her say behind his turned back. He closed his eyes and in his mind he began to repeat those words over and over again until he heard nothing else.

* * *

><p>"There, satisfied?" Hréonhes spat and moved away from the battlements. Merlin walked over to him and looked across the city. At the far end he saw how the mass of people moved away from the Wall, "Very."<p>

Now that the danger for Camelot has passed, Merlin's frustrations and fears of the last couple of days caught up with him and he swerved around to confront Hréonhes. "I just don't understand. Why couldn't you just live your life? You've been given a second chance!" He all but yelled in the dragonlord's direction. Hréonhes shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"This is what I do, I can't help it…" He said while rubbing his temple absentmindedly, "When I was younger I thought the world was mine to change, but they didn't listen and people died. Auburn dresses lit aflame. I needed to put things in order. Now I know better. Chaos is much more desirable. The caring simply stopped one day. You'll find out soon enough that you can't save men from their own stupidity. It's much more fun to lend them a hand."

"That's not true." Merlin argued in vain, wondering yet again what had driven the other man down his chosen path.

"Oh, being a hypocrite much?" Hréonhes snarled, "Let me tell you something, you're not that different from me after all. I came here for an answer or a fight. And what do I find? A vicious trap to ensnare me in my prison again. All in the name of your great destiny! So crawl down from that pedestal you've put yourself on, Merlin and gaze upon your reflection!" He motioned towards himself and added, "You're well on your way already."

"You're wrong, I'll never be like you." Merlin whispered but he knew from the moment that statement left his lips it lacked conviction. He turned his back to gaze down again at the retreating army. Somewhere below Arthur was no doubt barking orders, probably trying to figure out what happened. Only this time he knows who's behind it. With all the drama and distress of the previous days Merlin had almost forgotten he didn't have to hide anymore. That burden, that secret wasn't his anymore. Merlin felt relieved, knowing he kept them safe from another threat. Hréonhes doesn't understand.

"You don't sound that confident." Hréonhes interrupted his thoughts, "And now…"The dragonlord's voice changed to a low maniacal growl as he suddenly hissed right beside Merlin's ear, "we'll never know."

Alarmed with the sudden proximity Merlin whirled around, a fraction of a second too late to stop it. In one fluid upwards thrust Hréonhes stabbed him in the abdomen with one of the dozen daggers conveniently lying within reach. Pain as he never knew before shot through him. It was worse than he ever imagined it to be. Merlin involuntarily leaned forwards grabbing the dragonlord's shoulder with one hand and the stone battlement behind him with the other for support.

"Should have asked for your safety as well, Merlin, or did the almighty Emrys miss the loophole?" Hréonhes whispered gloatingly in his ear pulling the warlock closer in their deadly embrace. Merlin clenched his teeth and screamed when the knife was twisted cruelly as all Hréonhes' hate and power poured into the wound. A second later Hréonhes pushed him away and Merlin, knees already shaking from the effort and pain, lost his balance and fell back connecting hard with the battlements behind him. Not that he noticed the minor bruises as the full focus of his pain encircled his left side between his lower ribs. It was the pain that dragged him further down and he ended up on his front sprawled across the tower's floor. He crawled away on instinct towards the trapdoor careful not to slip. With his left hand he clenched his abdomen to stop the blood flow distantly recalling Gaius' lessons on the use of pressure. It was a weak attempt and his conscious mind already realized that this was it. He couldn't get away. Hréonhes followed his feeble progress with a half-hearted snicker twirling the bloodied dagger from one hand to the other.

"What a shame, I was rather enjoying your company before tonight. We could have stretched this game out for years! But you had to spoil it, didn't you?" Hréonhes said angrily stepping closer and he kicked Merlin's side for good measure as if it was his fault he got stabbed. The warlock groaned and stumbled rolling helplessly onto his back. He stayed there in the middle of the tower breathing shallowly from the effort and the pain. Blood was quickly soaking his blue shirt. Merlin blinked and stared up trying to read the dragonlord's puzzling emotions as the man leaned over him.

"Just look at what you made me do." The man looked honestly distraught for a second, his anger gone, which was a rather strange expression. It didn't suit him at all. Hréonhes sighed annoyed, "Get up, Emrys. You're not even trying to fight me. It's _really_ disappointing."

"You... could... heal..." Merlin managed to wheeze between increasing fast breaths. He vaguely registered he was going into shock. His heart seemed to be going hundred miles per minute. His feet and hands were becoming so cold.

"Haven't healed a person in my entire life, had dragons for that." Hréonhes answered and kneeled down. For a brief moment he pressed his hand down on Merlin's own adding more pressure to the wound, "They're gone now as well. You feel clammy. Interesting." He said examining the blood on his fingers from up close, "Have you ever seen dragons fight? It's like pieces of hard rock ploughing into each other in the sky. Small mountains making the earth quake and the air's alight with roaring flames. I wish we could have seen it together. Such a sight. Clouds of smoke covering the land for days. Whistling and grinding. Colours black and blue and white. Burning as far as the eye can see."

Merlin vaguely understood Hréonhes was mumbling nonsense again. He stared up at the sky following the dragonlord's gaze as the man stared wistfully upwards. The stars are black tonight, Merlin thought not realizing it was his vision that was getting darker.

He lifted his head briefly. Not that he needed a visual confirmation that this was really, _really_ bad. Blood kept seeping through his fingers, his strength now waning to keep sufficient pressure on the stab wound. The strange warmth did nothing for him while the cold numbness was spreading too quickly to the rest of his limbs. He shuddered again, convulsing lightly as he tried to squeeze as much air as possible into his lungs. It wasn't working. He tried to shift his legs, but they didn't react. He had no control anymore. Merlin blinked heavily and it took almost all his willpower to keep his eyes open, just for a while longer...

_I'm so sorry, Arthur._

His head sagged a bit sideways, the stones felt cold against his ear. It tingled.

"_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme."_ Merlin mumbled the words quietly but clearly. Frightened for a moment Hréonhes took a step back, but the magic wasn't directed at him. A soft glowing bluish white orb appeared in Merlin's right hand as it rested motionlessly on the stones next to his face. The warlock tried to smile as he saw the hovering light, but only managed a grimace. The memories...

* * *

><p>It was as if Arthur had snapped his fingers, but it was not his doing. Suddenly an eerie noise covered the fields in front of the city and the black smoke and mist expanded in every direction. It wasn't spreading, it was dissipating and when the blackness vanished completely every single citizen of Caerleon was lying on the ground.<p>

"They all collapsed! Wait, Sire I think they're back to normal. Look!"

The lookout was correct. They all could see it now. Amidst the low burning fires and hastily forged torches the people of Caerleon now woke up and began to look around in confusion.

"For the love of God! Will someone please explain what's happening or better yet, find that useless manservant of mine!" Arthur cried exasperated when nobody answered. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. This was not good, in a moment chaos would erupt when the thousands of stranded men and women realized where they were.

"Get Sir Brickem here and the prince," He ordered Percival who just arrived at the gates, "If Annis is well enough get her here as well."

"Elyan, take two dozen knights with you and get down there. Try to locate Annis' knights. They know you. Explain everything to them. Keep it brief and get them to help you to keep the calm. Leon, you need to maintain the defences for now and cover Elyan's search. We don't know if this is over yet. So stay alert."

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked worriedly.

"Finding the one person who can explain." Arthur said already rushing down the stairs. He hosted himself onto his saddle, steering his horse in the direction of the castle as fast as he dared through the crowded streets. Suddenly halfway between the gate and the castle an orb of light appeared just in front of him. His horse reared back and staggered almost throwing him off.

"Easy, easy." Arthur reassured his mare while he observed the orb with suspicion. Then the king recognized it with a shock, but it was a bit different this time. The first time in the dark caves, after the initial scare had passed, it felt like hope. Of course it had been Merlin's doing. Only he would be foolish enough to use magic while being poisoned. Now however it only pulsed with indescribable sadness.

Arthur frowned but he couldn't explain the feeling he got any other way. It kept hovering right in front of him and the king hesitantly lifted his hand and reached out to touch it. Just then it faintly flickered for a second or so. He quickly pulled his hand back fearing it might disappear altogether. Fascinated and entranced he kept gazing at the ball of bluish white light trying to discern its present meaning.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it so hard to breathe?<em> It felt as if the dagger was still planted there between his ribs. He swallowed and almost passed out from the sudden stab of pain that only worsened more and more. He tried to wet his lips; he would do everything for a glass of cool water now.

The light had guided Arthur once and now it would guide him. His fingers twitched releasing his grip completely from his blood soaked shirt. His hand stayed there, resting useless on his chest as it rose and fell with the rhythm of his ragged breaths. Up and down and up and down. Again and again in rapid succession.

He shivered coughing feebly. He could feel the wound mocking him and his magic, mocking his destiny, mocking his pathetic attempts to hold on...

_Why bother? Just let go, _a voice inside his head whispered. It seemed a very tempting idea. Somewhere Hréonhes was pacing. Merlin still heard the heavy steps reverberating through the fog already rising inside his mind.

Again the light flickered momentarily and Merlin panicked.

_Don't go!_

He concentrated every ounce of his strength in order to keep the light going even if it was just for a moment longer. The light faded for a second, then another. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. Or was it getting harder to do anything? He couldn't feel anything. He didn't know.

_Take me with you then._

As the orb beside him mercifully faded away, leaving Camelot behind a far darker place, the pale hand on top of his chest finally stopped moving.

"And he went with a sizzle instead of a bang." Hréonhes commented dryly, shaking his head in disappointment. He looked around contemplating what to do next. He sighed and kneeled down again closing Merlin's empty eyes in a completely misplaced attempt to pay his respects. "Now it's just us, the filly and that fire breathing midget. Great, this world just became boring."

With another sigh he vanished from the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>NO! It's not the end, so don't stop reading! I promised a few more chapters and they're coming. I'm not making any promises on the update date as I suck at keeping them, just know that I'm working on it.<strong>

_þ__urfan eall manaþ áþstæf __forþcymeþ in __dægrædléoma in __fýrcynn!_ **Constructing grammatically correct spells for Merlin are far above me so this is a combination of the following words after pulling them through Old English Translator: "Need/require whole what should be done oath shall come to pass we will in light of dawn in fire!" **

**So please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	23. Sorrow

**In chapter 21 I let Hréonhes stab Merlin, for real. This chapter title really says it all.**

**What follows now is a mosaic of scenes of how the different characters deal with the aftermath. I hope it's not too confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Sorrow<strong>

Arthur kept his gaze firmly fixed on the orb of light. He was vaguely aware of others doing the same due to the increase of murmurs and gasps around him. The light shuddered again darkening the street and the surrounding houses for a second. Arthur held his breath trying to refrain from blinking altogether. But it had no effect, slowly the light became weaker and weaker. It was fading now and all of a sudden it was gone, leaving Camelot a darker place than it was.

A sudden feeling of great dread and urgency grasped Arthur's heart and with an almost panicked shout the king urged his horse forward to the castle. Nah, Merlin was okay, he told himself not really seeing where he was going._ I mean he just conjured some useless light in the middle of a siege. _That sounded like something only Merlin would do. _He's all right and when I find him he'll cringe under the lecture I'll prepare just for him about the appropriateness of festive lights during a siege. I mean, who does that? _

Even so that gut wrenching feeling wouldn't go away.

Horse and rider thundered across the drawbridge and before his mare stopped Arthur had already jumped off. He thrust the reins into someone's hands and ran up the stairs skipping two even three steps at a time.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, any idea where my idiotic manservant is?" Arthur asked almost bumping into the knight as he hopped down the stairs to the vaults. Gwaine's pale face however froze him midstride.<p>

"Arthur, something's very wrong. Galahad..." He started gravely before pausing.

"Gwaine, what is it?"Arthur grabbed Gwaine's arm alarmed. A million different scenarios played out in his head after hearing those words. And then Gwaine said Merlin's name and Arthur only tightened his grip more.

"Merlin locked him up in the vaults, but he could feel what was happening and..." Gwaine croaked and looked down at his boots.

"Gwaine, what has happened?" Arthur insisted almost angrily because the feeling in his gut was rising to new heights.

"He..." Gwaine swallowed hard and finally made eye contact, "Galahad says he can't feel him anymore." The knight did have to explain who exactly he meant.

"What?" The king uttered bewildered. He looked back and forth the hallway but it obviously held no clues so he added urgently, "Where is he?"

"The Northwest tower-" Gwaine started but the king had already ran off, "Arthur, wait, Hréonhes could still be here!"

* * *

><p>Arthur ran, because if he got there fast enough Merlin would be just fine, you'll see… The journey through the castle was long, too long. Every corridor he entered was crowded with people. He grumbled remembering it was him who ordered all these people in here. As he narrowly missed another candelabrum, he cursed loudly shocking nearby mothers. Arthur didn't stay around to watch it crash to the floor. Frankly at the moment they could all disappear into thin air. All he cared about now was reaching that tower in time. Gwaine was close behind him at first, yelling him to slow down. But that wasn't an option and after slipping into a less known passageway, those shouts died down.<p>

When he reached the correct corridor he saw that the door leading up to the tower was slightly ajar. Arthur pushed it open completely and stopped abruptly as he was met by complete darkness. Hurriedly he grabbed one of the torches in the hallway and ran up. The flickering light seemed small and pitiful in comparison to the orb earlier in the streets of the city. When he almost reached the top of the stairs Arthur stumbled. He looked down and recognized the satchel Merlin sometimes carried with him when he needed to collect herbs for Gaius. Not lingering to ponder its presence Arthur drew back the bolt of the trapdoor and pushed it up.

"Arthur!" Gwaine yelled from below. The knight had entered the tower as well and was running up the stairs. Arthur however didn't spare a backward glance and opened the trapdoor completely. It clattered against the battlements. At first the king didn't see anything amiss. Then he turned around.

Arthur's breath hitched. His strength wavered making him drop the torch on the floor as his numb fingers forgot what they were meant to do. Arthur stood there for a moment frozen in time. His eyes were deceiving him. He was asleep, drugged, under a spell, anything that could explain the sight before him as fiction.

"Merlin..." He croaked scaring himself with how broken he sounded. His own whisper woke him out of his stupor and Arthur stumbled forward falling down on his knees next to his friend's prone body. In the middle of the tower Merlin was lying on his back, eyes closed and still. One arm was stretched out to his side as if he was reaching out for something. Another hand was resting on top of his chest. Arthur wished he could pretend the warlock was only sleeping. If only Merlin's chest moved. If only there wasn't so much blood.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered again and reached out to touch his friend's neck. "Don't you _dare_ do this."

No pulse, Arthur could only feel his own heartbeat. He clasped his mouth choking down a sob behind his hand. Something was twisting inside of him. It hurt, it physically hurt. _Please let this be a trick..._

* * *

><p>"Queen Annis, your people they..." Percival trailed off. He had burst into their rooms out of haste, not even bothering with knocking, but he hadn't expected the sight in front of him. The queen was lying peacefully on her bed. Even from his position in the doorway Percival could see she wasn't breathing. The knight didn't know what to say.<p>

The Prince was standing at the end of her bed as if he'd been waiting. He was wearing the colours of Caerleon like Sir Brickem and a blue cloak. A sword was hanging off his side. The boy's eyes were red as if he just stopped crying, but now he looked determined, older and even a bit cold.

"Sir Percival," the other knight spoke, "What can we do for you?" Percival shook his head briefly to process what this all meant and then addressed them both formally.

"Sir Brickem, Your Highness," The tall knight bowed and caused a sad smile to appear on the Prince's face, "The curse has been broken and your people need your reassurance."

"Lead the way, Sir Percival, I'm ready." Lothian spoke clearly. With a last look on his aunt he took a deep breath and briskly followed the two knights out of the door. He could do this, he had to.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine," Arthur turned his head and looked at the man sitting next to him. He hadn't heard the knight arrive nor had he noticed when Gwaine had sunk down next to him. Honestly at the moment Arthur was having difficulties with figuring out how long he had sat here himself, just numbly staring at the horror in front of him.<p>

"Gwaine," Arthur repeated and waited for the knight to acknowledge him. When he did Arthur saw his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Can you get some men and a stretcher, please. We can't leave him here, lying..." His voice faltered, thankfully Gwaine nodded probably not trusting his own voice at the moment. The knight got up and for a second squeezed Arthur's shoulder before he left.

A sharp intake of air disrupted the silence. Arthur shuddered and trembled as he gently placed Merlin's other hand on top of the other.

"You can't do this, you know." Arthur whispered into the night air, "You just can't..." He rubbed his eyes, not caring if the blood on his hands mixed with his tears. He couldn't say another word. Not that it mattered, nothing mattered. He just sat there leaning back on his calves waiting and listening. He could hear the city below him. He could hear the confusion, the elation, the fear, the panic and the mirth. He could hear everything and wished he didn't. There would be so many questions and there was so much he didn't know. Why had Merlin been up here? Where was Hréonhes? Did Merlin do something before he...?

Or was it all over? Not just the battle, but their shared dreams, the promised long talks, the long sought after future?

How could he do this? How could he go on in a couple of minutes and fulfil everyone's expectations of him?

Merlin, it's impossible, he thought defeated.

_Arthur, you're the true King of Camelot. _

Typical, Arthur thought as he let out a shaky breath and shook his head. He could still hear Merlin inside his mind. Even now his manservant wouldn't shut up. Arthur looked up at the stars. He remembered that day, that moment and couldn't for the love of Camelot understand why he was remembering that right now. It only made this all the more painful. Merlin had told him that when Arthur was doubting himself. His friend had looked so calm and confident when he had said that. It had been easy to believe it as the truth.

Arthur looked back down at his friend.

_Nothing not even this stone can stand in your way._

"It's not the same, Merlin..." He whispered, but he would try. He could do this. He could pick himself up and hold himself together. He could be strong for the others. And only when all the real and metaphorical fires were quenched so to speak, he'll allow himself time.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine! Getting him drunk won't help him!" Lauren entered the vaults and witnessed how Gwaine dangled a bottle in front of an unresponsive Galahad. The young knight was sitting at the far side of the vault and just stared at the door in front of him. For a moment Lauren thought he was staring at her but as she moved closer his eyes seemed to pierce straight through her.<p>

"Oh, and what would you have me do?" Gwaine grumbled clearly frustrated by whatever was going on. Lauren glared at him and kneeled down so she was sitting in front of Galahad. She was awfully worried. The castle was bustling with rumours. The curse was broken, the siege was stopped, magic blessed Camelot again, the King is at the Wall, Queen Annis died... But it was the rumour that Merlin had been hurt that had gotten her attention and Lauren had looked around for one of the knights. When she spotted Gwaine hurrying in and out of the kitchen pantry with a respectable amount of wine bottles cradled in his arms she naturally followed him. And from the moment she had stepped into the vaults Galahad hadn't moved or spoken.

"He's been like this since when?"

"I'm not sure, he moved out of the way when we used an axe to bring down the door." Gwaine ran a hand through his hair. The handmaiden was puzzled for a second, but she would get the full story later. Right now she was more worried about Galahad's lack of response.

"Galahad," Lauren spoke firmly, "snap out of it."

"I tried that already." Gwaine commented and uncorked a bottle with his teeth. He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a couple of gulps. Then he sagged down next to the young knight and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and took another sip. Lauren looked at him disapprovingly as she snapped her fingers in front of Galahad's emotionless face. She even tapped his cheek, but the druid remained still.

"Don't judge, not now." Gwaine suddenly said. He looked absolutely devastated and Lauren gazed downwards in shame. Indeed, what right did she have to judge? "He's gone you know, not just hurt, but gone..." The knight trailed off again and paused resting the bottle against his chin. "I know I should..." He lifted his hand and waved above his head pointing to the rest of the castle, "...help, but..." He ended with a defeated shrug.

Lauren grasped his hand and squeezed, "You're doing fine for now, Gwaine." She said with a encouraging smile as she fought hard not to cry. She had understood Gwaine's vague words. Inwardly she cursed, this was bad. Merlin's death... It was even hard just to think those words... It would devastate everyone, but it could completely destroy those closest to him.

"He spoke, but he was in pain." Gwaine nudged his head in Galahad's direction, "I could hear it. But then I ran off and ended up chasing Arthur through the castle and then up, up, up to the tower top-"

"Take a breath, Gwaine." Lauren interrupted. It wouldn't do to have two knights down here in shock.

"There was so much blood," Gwaine rubbed his eyes trying to erase that image, "...and Arthur just sat there, much like Galahad, but then he told me to get help-"

"Another breath now." Lauren interrupted again. The knight did as he was told and also took another swig. "I got help, but I didn't go up again. I couldn't. I just stood there cowardly in the corridor and waited. Someone had laid a cloak on top of him. It covered him up like a blanket, he just looked asleep..."

Lauren didn't bother fighting her tears now. The fact that Gwaine, one of the strongest and most cheerful men she knew, had broken down in front of her, pushed her over the edge as well. She almost jumped up in surprise when someone gentle brushed away her tears.

"Galahad!" She exclaimed loudly in turn surprising the young knight who just realised what he had been doing. "Sorry." He stammered and pulled back his hand looking around the room. He noticed Gwaine sitting next to him and Lauren kneeling before him. Both of them were looking at him warily. Then he noticed the tears on both their cheeks.

"It wasn't a dream?" He asked softly. Gwaine snorted but the sound was devoid of amusement. It was an empty, almost cruel answer and it told Galahad enough. Before he knew it he was sobbing. Soft arms cradled him and he buried his head onto her shoulder. He hadn't cried like that for a very long time, not since he was a small child. He hadn't cried then out of weakness but out of powerlessness. It was the same grief that overpowered him now.

Lauren was rubbing circles on the knight's back. She didn't offer him any words of comfort because they would be hollow, empty shells of what she wanted to convey. So she just sat there with him in his arms. Gwaine had abandoned his bottle for now, his own grief put aside for a brief moment as he watched his young friend.

After a while when Galahad calmed down, Gwaine cleared his throat. "You should be grateful she followed me down here. She's a much prettier companion to hug."

"Gwaine!" Lauren hissed and slapped the knight half-heartedly on his arm. For a brief moment that playful grin was back and even Galahad chuckled. A moment later both of them seemed to realize what had happened and a shadow crossed their faces again. Without a word Gwaine passed the bottle to Galahad and the druid rolled his eyes. Nonetheless he took a sip.

"How's Arthur?" Galahad asked while Lauren settled herself down on his other side.

"I'm not sure." The knight answered after a while. "On top of the tower he looked so lost for a moment. Then again I honestly wasn't paying that much attention to him, but..."

"But what?" Lauren asked when Gwaine paused again for an awful long time.

"He seemed fine when he got down. I wasn't thinking, well I'm still not thinking straight, but he just started ordering everyone around as he usually does. He looked determined, focused even, like nothing had happened."

"You're not thinking he doesn't care, right? Because you would be wrong." Lauren said not really sure how to interpret the knight's current facial expression.

"Drink some wine, you're not making any sense." Gwaine offered momentarily avoiding the question. Lauren huffed but accepted the bottle. Galahad frowned, "What is it then?"

"I'm scared what Arthur will do when he's allowed to rest." Gwaine admitted and surprised them by continuing, "That man I saw on top of the tower is still there and the longer the king ignores him, the worse he'll get."

* * *

><p>"Sir Maerven, stand down. We're not a threat!" Elyan argued when one of Queen Annis' most famous and trusted knights bristled in anger and drew his sword again. There were standing in a deadlock several yards from the Main Gate. Elyan had tried and found a couple of dozen knights, but his words weren't being heard. It didn't help that the wounded and the dead were lying all around them.<p>

"This was sorcery!"

"Exactly, but it wasn't our sorcery. Your Queen," Elyan tried to reason again, "she's resting in the castle because the curse made her ill. The Prince is safe as well. We're not your enemies."

From his position on top of the Gate Leon could hear all of the arguments Elyan and the knights of Caerleon traded with terrifying clarity. This wasn't looking good. If Percival didn't get here fast enough, Leon feared he had to bellow the order to fire. At least thirty crossbows were aimed at that mob down below which grew at an alarming rate. The atmosphere was growing more hostile with every traded word. Leon clenched his hand around the pommel of his sword –the knuckles turning white from the strain – and held his breath.

Suddenly three horses raced out of the city, neighing loudly as their riders forced them to an abrupt halt. Seeing the danger Sir Brickem immediately steered his horse in between the two groups to prevent an escalation, "Maerwen, Drocas, my knight brothers, stand down!"

"Brickem, what's going on?"

"Sir Elyan was telling the truth." The knight simply stated.

"Then where is our Queen?" One of the other knights demanded. Another horse joined the fray and pulled back the hood of his cloak. Immediately all the men calmed down. It was the Prince.

"My aunt and your sovereign passed away this night. She died from the curse an ancient evil unleashed upon us. I'm not yet of age but determined to rule as she has done. Will you accept me as your king?"

It was silent for a moment. Men and women processed what they learned. Sobs could be heard and then one voice banned the silence, "The Queen is dead! Long live the King!"

Others quickly picked up this shout and soon enough it seemed that every single man, woman and child in the fields before Camelot was chanting that cry. Lothian blushed, uncomfortable with being the centre of attention all by himself. But a proud feeling rose up in his chest and chased away a tiny bit of his grief. These were his people and they accepted him without thought. At that moment Lothian vowed to become the very best of their hopes, so humbled was he in their presence.

He rose his hands, palms facing outwards and after less than a minute the chants died down again. Meanwhile Leon had abandoned his spot above the gate and made his way to the hubbub travelling the short distance on foot.

Lothian spoke again, his clear young voice rang across the fields, "The curse has been lifted, you all have your freedom back! However, Caerleon's in a weak position right now, far from home facing the casualties this night has brought about. Queen Annis held her friendship with the King of Camelot high. As long as we're here no one should betray that legacy. Those who do will be arrested for treason."

"And what about Camelot! My brothers died because of them!" Someone out of the crowd raised angrily.

"You all were under a spell, but what happened tonight was out of our hands as well. I never wanted this." Another voice answered the man's question. Leon spun his head around. The knights of Camelot parted as a new rider approached the impromptu assembly.

Murmurs rose up from among the red cloaked knights, "My Lord." And then someone shouted, "King Arthur's here!" These shouts quickly spread as well and Leon pushed through the crowd just entering the edge of the inner circle when Arthur arrived as well. The knight frowned, there was something amiss. Arthur looked pale and strained and for a moment Leon feared his king was gravely wounded. He steadied Arthur's mare taking hold of the reins as the king got down from his horse. He directed one telling look at the prince and Lothian also descended from his steed. Leon took advantage of the lull in the conversations to observe the king from up close. He didn't like what he saw.

"Arthur, are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Arthur's eyes were red and glassy and the knight feared some poisonous wound was already causing fever and infection.

"Not now, Leon." The king deflected the question with a dismissive wave of his hand, "There's nothing wrong with me." He added to squash the anxiety of his second in command.

Arthur walked up to the prince and said in a soft voice so only the boy could hear it, "I'm truly sorry, Lothian. Annis was right though, you have admirable bravery."

The prince gulped and nodded his thanks. He didn't trust his voice at that moment. The kind and honest understanding written all over the face of the man he hated for so long was almost enough for him to lose his composure. But the moment passed and Lothian pushed every emotion aside for now.

Arthur went to stand a bit taller, a bit more confident and spoke loudly, "I second King Lothian's promise with one of my own! No harm will come to you in Camelot. You're our guests now and will be treated as such until you're well enough to travel home. If one of my men breaks that promise, he too will suffer the accusation of treason."

His words were repeated to those too far to hear it.

"So what happens next?" A bystander asked boldly and then realised what he had done and added quickly, "_Sire_."

The king smiled, but Leon saw it didn't reach his eyes. However there was another emotion present he couldn't quite explain: deep longing.

"Will you allow me?"Arthur asked. Lothian nodded gratefully.

The king hoisted himself back onto his horse and loudly addressed the gathered crowd, "People of Caerleon, gather your wounded. They will be transported to the castle. In a short time food and water will arrive. The water barrels are being filled as I speak. Rest, find your family and if nothing else take comfort in knowing that this horrible ordeal is over."

He then leaned forward bowing down from his horse so he could speak with those closest to him more privately, "The tents we use for going to war will this time be used to celebrate peace. But, Lothian, you must know that while I was being honest about our hospitality, Camelot cannot provide for your people indefinitely. Our castle granaries are filled to the brim, but this still is a short term solution."

"I understand. We won't take advantage of Camelot's generosity." Lothian said, "Thank you."

Arthur nodded and straightened in his saddle addressing his knights, "Remain vigilant, at this time we do not know what has befallen to our enemy. Elyan, Percival, stay here and help. Leon, take one of the horses and ride back with me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Is everything all right, Gwen?" Gaius asked as the queen walked up to him. She looked quite dishevelled but that was to be expected with her commendable work in the infirmary. However Gaius wasn't expecting tears. She was crying while at the same time trying hard not to. "Has something happened to Arthur? I think I saw him walking in about half an hour ago, but I was busy with old Mair, the poor thing. She won't ever use that leg again. Too stubborn to leave her house I'm afraid, not that I can't fault the old crone." Gaius prattled on giving the queen time to collect herself.<p>

Gwen didn't say anything, just took another hitching gulp of air and steered a nonplussed Gaius to the edge of the infirmary. She shook her head as she sank down on an empty cot and pulled the physician down as well.

"Arthur's fine, I think, as fine as he could be..." Gwen said but stopped, visibly trying to control her emotions once more. She took a deep calming breath and faced Gaius again with more resolve. She grabbed one of his hands in between hers. Gaius was ever so puzzled with her behaviour. Whatever this was, her actions didn't bode well for good news.

"I'm so sorry, Gaius." She started and all of a sudden the warning bells were going off inside his head. He looked away for a moment. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, nonetheless she continued, "Merlin was attacked, he... he didn't make it."

The noise of the packed infirmary died down. He felt as if he was being pulled under water. Gwen was saying more, he saw her lips move but didn't hear what she was saying. Not that it mattered, what comfort could she give?

_He didn't make it._

His boy was dead.

Suddenly a group of people burst into the hall carrying in wounded in their arms and on stretchers. From the far side of the infirmary Gaius saw one of the wounded was a small girl.

"Help please," One of the men pleaded, "There are so many more. The wounded of Caerleon are being brought here."

Without even thinking Gaius rose starting to make his way to the entrance automatically.

"Gaius?" Gwen questioned reluctantly letting go of his hand as he moved away from her. She was still waiting for some sort of verbal reaction. But he couldn't give her that. He hadn't even heard her question. He turned back to her and merely stated, "I'm a physician, Gwen."

_And that's all I am now._

* * *

><p>Hours later an exhausted king thankfully accepted a cup of water from Leon. The knight had just managed to track Arthur down and was determined to make the man sit still for a moment.<p>

"How's the rest doing?" Arthur asked casually after he had finished the drink. He allowed himself this brief reprieve, leaning back a bit against a pillar amidst the bustling courtyard. The whole castle and the streets leading to the gates were all lit up with hundreds of torches driving away the night. There was a constant stream of people going back and forth. Carts filled with food and water barrels, spare blankets and even firewood were being hauled out of the city. Since the siege had stopped rather abruptly Arthur had giving hundreds of orders, overseeing everything that happened inside the castle, inside the city and on the other side of the Wall. At least every five minutes someone had walked up to him with their latest report expecting new orders.

He hadn't spoken to the new King of Caerleon since their short meeting ended hours ago but had captured glimpses of him talking to his people, reassuring them and even putting some hotheads in their place. Arthur knew then without a doubt that Lothian would become a good king.

"Galahad's doing better. He's with Gwaine in the vaults. Elyan and Percival are still with Caerleon's court. They haven't been told about Merlin. When I see them next I'll tell them. They shouldn't hear it from a stranger." Leon said and took a long pause. Arthur didn't push. "Gaius, he's... There are still over a hundred wounded that need his help. I think that's keeping him going. He's not saying much."

"And Guinevere, she's with Merlin?" Arthur tried to say his friend's name without quivering and failing miserably. He was tired. He desperately wanted to go to bed. Just so he could be woken up by a much to cheerful 'Rise and shine!'. Just to prove it was only a nightmare. The rational part of him knew he was acting silly. Unfortunately with each passing hour, his rational side was crumbling. He kept making mistakes, painful mistakes.

Such as seeing a dark haired gangly man in the distance and briefly thinking it was Merlin. Or when his trousers got torn across his knee and he mentally added 'mending trousers' to his 'Merlin's to-do-list' before realising it would never be finished. The worst was the habit of looking to his right all the time and seeing nothing but empty space.

"Yes, she'll hold vigilance until we can join."

"I should be there as well."

"Your absence doesn't make you a bad friend." Leon assured him.

"But leaving him alone in the first place did." Arthur confessed quietly and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Arthur, you had your role in the battle and Merlin had his. I know for certain he knew that when he walked up that tower tonight. It's time you realise this as well." Leon argued with a heavy heart. It wasn't the first time he witnessed Arthur losing someone. There had been countless of knights, old mentors, his father and in a way Morgana and Agravaine as well, but this was the first time Leon truly feared for Arthur.

"You should know rumours are travelling all across Camelot." The knight tried to divert the king's dark thoughts, "How could it not with what the people saw..."

"What rumours?" Arthur asked trying to sound interested.

"Since we were right in the middle of it we didn't notice the impact but, Arthur, the people in the citadel saw golden lights shielding the city from wisps of black smoke. I'm told it was breathtakingly beautiful. They're saying the White Goddess has come to their aid."

"Really?" Arthur was surprised despite knowing it shouldn't have been so hard to predict. It had been rather ostentatious but at the time when he gave Galahad permission to distribute the herbs, his only thought had been the safety of Camelot.

"How are they reacting to it?"He inquired further no longer faking his curiosity.

"Not with fear."

If only Merlin could hear this, Arthur thought, the White Goddess indeed. He couldn't help but picture his friend indignant look upon hearing that particular rumour. He didn't notice but the corners of his mouth twitched up for a second.

* * *

><p>"I keep thinking about the daggers." Gwaine suddenly said.<p>

"Daggers?" Galahad asked confused.

"He asked me to collect daggers. I only realised it later, but they were lying around the tower-" Gwaine explained and abruptly fell silent again.

"What is it?"

"The daggers! What if Hréonhes stabbed Merlin with one of the daggers _I_ collected?" Gwaine asked out loud completely ashen at the mere thought. He had given Merlin daggers. Merlin was stabbed. He had collected the dagger Merlin was stabbed with. He had helped- Galahad knew what the older knight was thinking and promptly intervened, "Stop it, you're not responsible. He's not gone because of something you did, got it?"

"I should have stayed with him, then none of this would have happened." Gwaine argued stubbornly.

"If you hadn't left willingly, you would've been unconscious, knocked out by a book, a vase or any other object within flying distance." Galahad countered smoothly.

"Like a fallen branch or a tavern bench?" Gwaine added with a small smile. He shook his head in amusement. Seriously how could he have missed that?

The druid mimicked Gwaine's expression, "Exactly."

"I knew this was going to happen." Galahad said after another long silence, "He said goodbye, sort of."

"Why did he say goodbye to you and not to his old friends?"

"Because I cornered him here and I think he was tired of pretending."

"You could have stopped him." Gwaine said a bit harsher than he had intended. It almost sounded like an accusation. Galahad sighed.

"I tried. Then again, reasoning with Merlin when he made up his mind is always a lost cause. I really tried, Gwaine." The young knight repeated seeking reassurance this time.

"I know."

"Besides he locked me up in here." Galahad pointed around the vaults with distaste.

"True," Gwaine admitted, "He really was one of a kind..."

Once again silence descended across the vaults. They could hear people walking above them, scrapes of heavy things that were being moved and every now and then even a muffled order reached their ears.

"Are you feeling steady enough?"Gwaine asked after he put the cork back onto a bottle.

"You didn't give me that much to drink. Honestly though, what were you thinking: five bottles?"

"They're hardly empty, anyway I wasn't implying you were drunk, quite the opposite." Gwaine defended his previous statement.

"Yeah, I'm better, sort of." Galahad shrugged.

"Then let's get out of here. I'm sure Arthur could use all the help he can get." Galahad knew from the way Gwaine said this, the knight wasn't just referring to the reparations.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gwen left Gaius and entered the chamber adjacent to their quarters, she had chased the maids out of there. She defended her actions to herself by claiming she didn't need them. They were crying but it was just a reaction, probably only even from seeing their queen upset, not because of their genuine sorrow.<p>

Once they left however the following silence weighed heavy on her. Gwen realised she was still standing just behind the closed door. She took a deep breath and bravely stepped forward until she reached the table in the middle of the room. She leaned against it for support.

"It shouldn't be you, Merlin." Gwen whispered and gently brushed some of his hair to the side. The room was well lit, but the torches did not warm up the air. Their flames were almost reflect against Merlin' paleness. The guards who accompanied Arthur had placed his body on the hard wooden table after which they had guarded the door. When Arthur had come to get her in the infirmary she had a hard time believing it. For long minutes she had sobbed against his chest, while Arthur just held her tight. He had asked her to do two things: to tell Gaius and stay with Merlin. Gwen had agreed to the latter immediately but had asked why Arthur didn't tell Gaius himself.

Arthur had answered that of all the people that needed to be told he couldn't face Gaius just yet. He didn't say more on the matter, but Gwen could deduce his reasoning further. The physician's reaction would without a doubt crumble Arthur's carefully crafted mask.

Telling Gaius was worse than Gwen had imagined. From the moment she told him something seemed to drain out of him leaving him a lesser man than he had been mere moments before. And his own words confirmed it. He was just a physician now.

"I brought you some more water, Gwen." Lauren suddenly appeared in the chamber startling Gwen who had her back towards the entrance. Her maid looked apologetically and placed the bowl of water on a nearby table. When she didn't make a move to leave, Gwen addressed her, "Thank you but you can go now."

"Nobody should do this alone. It isn't healthy." Lauren argued gently.

"I don't care, they were driving me insane with their tears." Gwen said and turned her back to her maid again. She would show her that she would be just fine alone. Gwen ignored Lauren and her own trembling hands and carefully untied Merlin's neckerchief. She smoothed out the creases in the faded red material. However Lauren wouldn't budge.

"I can imagine, but Gwen, I knew Merlin well. We worked side by side for months. He often told me stories of things that happened to all of you before I came to Camelot. He made me laugh. The air cleared around him when he was happy and caused me to hum which drove Arthur mad. He picked me a basket full of raspberries and told Galahad to give them to me because I once mentioned it was the one thing I missed from home. He made me feel included, because if Merlin accepted someone you all did." Lauren explained, "So I'm not just here out of obligation. For me it's a part of saying goodbye as well. Don't do this alone, Gwen, by sending me away."

Gwen didn't turn to look at Lauren but she felt her maid had moved to stand next to her. Both women were silent for a time and Guinevere had a hard time dragging her eyes away from the sight before her.

"I still can't believe this is real." She admitted softly. It didn't help that the evidence was right in front of her. Her friend was gone and the cause was hidden beneath Merlin's torn and bloody shirt. Without a word Lauren handed her a pair of scissors and Gwen carefully removed Merlin's shirt. The thought that this might be awkward didn't even cross her mind. It was something that needed to be done and she wouldn't let anyone take over this task.

Tears rolled down her cheeks while she cleaned away the blood. And still part of her refused to believe this was real.

* * *

><p>"He's really gone?"Elyan echoed his rhetorical question yet again. A couple of minutes earlier Leon had found them at the Main Gate. Both Percival and Elyan had been preoccupied with the task of coordinating and setting up a temporary camp for the stranded people of Caerleon. It was a daunting task and before they knew it the sky in the east was getting lighter.<p>

Leon didn't answer, just waited patiently for his friend to get over his shock.

"Does Arthur know?" Elyan asked next. The older knight nodded his head sadly, "Yes, he found him."

"And yet he?" Elyan spread his arm out motioning at the fields in front of them. Tents were pitched up, a dozen large fires were still burning, food and water had been distributed.

"Yes." Leon confirmed.

"I'm not really sure if I should admire or be frightened by his ability to carry on." Elyan mused out loud.

"If it's a comfort, I'm both." Leon admitted and then turned his attention to the taller knight, "Percival? All right?" The man hadn't said one word after Leon told them the terrible news, he just munched quietly on a piece of bread they were sharing.

The knight shrugged, "He'll be missed."

That really summoned it up.

* * *

><p>Gwen hurried to her room and opened her wardrobe. Where had Arthur left it? He had the thing made a long time ago, never really finding the right occasion for gifting it. He had hid it among Gwen's clothes reasoning that Merlin would never stumble upon it in there, joking it had been a long time since he saw Merlin carrying a dress. Merlin hadn't found it, but now Gwen couldn't locate it either. She couldn't find the dark blue shirt Arthur had ordered especially for Merlin. It was driving her mad.<p>

"Guinevere?" Arthur suddenly appeared behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He quickly made amends seeing her reaction.

Gwen looked over her shoulder, "It's all right, do you know where you left Merlin's new shirt?"

Arthur tightened his jaw at the mention of his name, but walked up to her. A second later he pulled it out from between her clothes.

"Thank you." Gwen said and finally took a good look at her husband. He was exactly the same as when she last saw him, wearing that dispassionate stony expression. He only looked more tired, "Arthur, take a break, you've been pushing yourself for hours now. Take some time for yourself."

"If I'm not busy, I'm thinking and I can't afford to think about Merlin." Arthur argued and pulled open his own wardrobe, "Here, I think he always admired it." He said and handed Gwen his blue cloak. She snatched it out of his hands, "Then don't think… just feel something! If I didn't know you I would think you didn't care." When Arthur's expression suddenly changed, she felt really silly.

"Guinevere, this, Merlin's death, it's something I'll carry with me every day of the rest of my life. Please allow me one more day where I can just pretend."

Gwen leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. He didn't kiss back, but she hadn't expected him to, "You're the bravest man I know, Arthur. Just do me a favour. Get Gaius to take a look at your arm. You're holding it rather stiffly."

She left without comforting words, without forcing him to take a break. He didn't want that. It was quite clear that he was dealing with it on his own way. And she dealt with it differently. Carrying the clothes, she hurried back to where Lauren was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Gaius, Merlin's gone. He's dead." Arthur said and immediately winced at how cruel he sounded. In hindsight he shouldn't have blurted it out like that but Gaius' focussed industriousness scared him. The king was utterly unaware that it mirrored his own. Dawn had come and gone by the time he finally made his way to the infirmary. When he entered, the physician had been walking from bed to bed, checking and double-checking every patient. During the night the infirmary had expanded immensely encompassing the surrounding rooms and corridors, so it was hard to find a quiet corner in this crowded place. Somehow Gaius succeeded. Once he spotted Arthur he motioned the king to follow him and strode out of the door. The small room they were occupying at the moment was quiet and deserted, which only amplified Arthur's harsh words. But Gaius didn't react.<p>

"Take off your mail, Sire." The physician ordered, "That shoulder needs tending."

"Gaius, didn't you hear me?"The king asked while unbuckling his belt and placing it on a nearby cabinet along with his sword.

"I heard you just fine, Arthur." The physician responded making Arthur cringe at the tone of his answer. He never heard Gaius' voice sound that frail.

Arthur struggled with his mail shirt trying hard not to wince as the weight of it shifted and pressed down on his shoulder. Slowly the numbness he had been feeling throughout the night was dissolving and it wasn't just the emotional one. Clearly he underestimated the state of his shoulder.

Gaius watched him struggle for a moment and then sighed, "Come here." When the mail, padding and shirt finally had come off with Gaius' assistance, the both of them got a good view of the damage. Arthur blinked. He actually didn't think it would be this bad. It was definitely not a life threatening wound, but his shoulder was one giant swollen bruise.

"What did you do? Take the full brunt of a battering ram?" And for a second he sounded just like the Gaius Arthur knew.

"My mail took the brunt of it." Arthur grumbled annoyed. He actually didn't remember when or how this happened.

"I'm sure your shoulder would argue that statement. You should have come to me immediately. These could get infected!" He pointed angrily at a few half circular cuts across his shoulder from where the mail had dug into his skin. They had stopped bleeding long ago and while Arthur knew he had dallied coming here, he also knew he wasn't too late. The shallow cuts were clotted, negligible and didn't even hurt. But he wasn't about to debate with an irate physician, "Have you learned nothing in all these years!"

Arthur remained quiet but Gaius was far from finished, "Instead of letting your arm rest or at the very least put it in a sling you strained it even further!" The king was shocked, Gaius' tirade was going on and on about how irresponsible he was, his rash behaviour, how he could have been killed... Suddenly Arthur knew exactly what was going through the physician's head.

"Gaius! Please calm down." He finally intervened, "I'm sorry, but I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Don't make promises like that, Arthur." Gaius said softly, "They're not good for my heart. Now let me see that shoulder of yours."

He didn't speak while cleaning the cuts. Nor did he say anything as he gently applied a strong smelling salve on the bruises. Arthur just waited patiently sitting down on a chair while Gaius bustled around him.

"You were lucky. There are no breaks and your shoulder wasn't dislocated. However it is severely bruised."

"A sling then." Arthur summarized.

"A sling for at least a week and rest." Gaius ordered while he help Arthur put his shirt back on. "Leave your mail off. It's much too heavy."

"I can handle it." Arthur argued. Gaius raised his eyebrow, "It wasn't a suggestion."

"Fine." He was thankful it wasn't his right arm that had to be immobilised. He strapped his sword back on, pointedly ignoring Gaius' disapproving gaze. The siege might be over, but his gut was telling him the danger hadn't passed. The fact that he would have the face whatever came next without Merlin by his side... He wasn't taking any chances.

Arthur nodded his thanks after Gaius provided him with a sling and headed outside. However in the doorway he paused and looked back, "I trusted him to come up with a plan." Arthur admitted out loud. Only yesterday, in truth it seemed longer ago, Merlin had reassured him that everything would turn out allright. Okay, so Merlin didn't exactly say those words, but the underlining meaning was implied and Arthur had trusted his friend. So what went wrong?

The physician sighed, "I believe he had one, Sire."

It took a moment for Gaius' words to sink in and when they did Arthur swore his heart stopped for the second time in less than a day. His grief threatened to resurface in full, but he took a deep calming breath and asked with a steady voice, "Are you saying his grand scheme didn't include his own survival? That he planned to get himself killed? That _idiot_!" Arthur exclaimed with disbelief gripping the doorpost so hard it almost splintered.

"If past events are any reference, I bet there's a strong possibility." Gaius said acknowledging the likelihood of that exactly being Merlin's incomprehensible plan.

"I really did fail him, didn't I Gaius? If I gave him the impression that his death would be an acceptable course of action?" Arthur whispered, "Will you tell me what he did for me, for Camelot?"

"Not tonight, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Galahad rubbed the black stone in his hand. He was on his way to the royal chambers, hoping to find Arthur there. The young knight was so preoccupied that he wasn't exactly watching where he was going. Unsurprisingly he bumped into someone.<p>

The young knight's eyes widened when he realized who was sitting on the floor before him. "I'm so sorry." Galahad said and he wasn't just talking about the collision. Lothian shrugged his shoulders and accepted the hand of one of his knights to get back on his feet. It wasn't that hard to guess where the boy was headed.

"Look at the both of us. What a sight we make." Galahad remarked as he rose up, "My apologies if I'm too familiar with you, your Highness. I only have Gwen and Arthur as a reference point and frankly I'm not really caring at the moment."

Lothian didn't mind, "It's all right." He said and then hesitated for a second, "Can I ask a question?" Galahad nodded surprised and waited while Lothian motioned his guards to give them some privacy. They moved several feet away, but that was it. Despite the current truce, the mutual suspicion was still high.

"Elyan told me you're a druid." Lothian began, "Why then did you become a knight of Camelot? The Pendragon's killed a lot of your people. I don't really understand." It was something he had wondered about after bumping into Galahad a few days ago. The knight understood where the young sovereign was coming from and explained, "It's simple really. It was a choice. I let go of the hate. I hear you're doing the same thing, King Lothian."

"But it doesn't feel easy." The boy argued a bit frustrated and Galahad smiled at his tone of voice. For a second he could easily forget he was talking to a king. Then he realised Lothian hadn't asked that question as a king, but as a young boy feeling lost for a moment among his many responsibilities.

"I said simple, not easy. It's never easy." Galahad admitted, "But think about the alternative. The hate a man carries with him is capable of destroying his life. The hate a king carries with him will bring down his kingdom in the end, along with thousands of lives. Uther's hate of everything magic was powerful, so powerful it became the very root of his own demise. But before he died, hundreds of innocents had already lost their lives. The Druids were not spared. Revenge however is never a pretty sight, nor does it ever end. What kind of man do you want to be? What kind of king do you want to become? One who puts his own interests before that of his people or one who puts those of his people before his?"

Lothian audibly shut his gaping mouth and gave Galahad a genuine smile, "You really are a druid."

"I have my moments."Galahad smiled back and bowed, "Now, with your Majesty's leave, I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

><p>"My lord?" Galahad knocked softly on the open door. The king was gazing out of the window, absentmindedly eating an apple. Lauren had placed a tray filled with food on his desk a while ago adamant that he ate some of it. Her behaviour sometimes reminded him of Merlin's stubbornness, although it luckily never reached that level. Thoughts like these however didn't exactly entice his appetite. So after a while, during which Arthur ignored the food, Lauren left again, not really knowing what more to say to break the silence. It also didn't help that Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't have backed down.<p>

The situation in the city was under control. He effectively dealt with the unfamiliarity of it, namely Caerleon's presence, while his own citizens were quite adapt at resuming their regular routines. That fact alone was depressing really. After his visit to the infirmary he had made another round in the city and then his feet led him here. He had paused in front of the other room. His hand had lingered above the door handle, but he couldn't force himself to push it down and step inside. So he retraced his steps and went to his desk trying not to think of the adjacent room and its occupants. Guinevere was there and he had heard Gaius enter some time ago.

"Yes, do come in, Galahad. What is it?"

"I found this in the vaults on top of a note with your name on it." Galahad began holding up a strange black pebble in his outstretched hand, "I believe Merlin wanted you to have this."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's a _windumaer_, an Echo. It's a way of communication like a letter only it's not written but spoken." Galahad explained. After noticing that Arthur's bewildered expression hadn't lessened, he added, "It's his goodbye, Sire."

Arthur reached out and took the stone from the young knight. And from the very moment he clasped his fingers around it, Merlin's familiar voice resounded inside his mind.

"_Arthur, I …"_ There was a long pause and a silent curse. _"This, this is a lot harder than the last time. This time I'll already be gone when you hear this. Before you berate me for dying - yes, only a prat like you could hold that against me - I want you to know that I didn't choose this. Not completely."_ Merlin snorted at this point. _"And I'm very sorry, but I … er refrained to tell the truth once more_." Arthur could just see Merlin shuffle his feet while he said that. _"The thing is, I knew this was going to happen pretty soon. Not the whole undead Dragonlord part, that was a shocker for me as well, but the dying bit. Kilgharrah told me the same morning you saw us together. And when a dragon foretells the future, he doesn't leave much room for debate. So yes , I knew something that I didn't tell you. You have my permission to yell at me." _Again a pause. This time it seemed deliberate, but Arthur felt no urge to yell._ "These last days, it wasn't easy for me to… to come to terms with this knowledge. Trust me when I say you wouldn't want to know when you're going to die until the very last moment. I'm with Gwaine on that one, I like surprises. It did however gave me time to prepare and I'm actually rather pleased. If my plans work out, I've insured Camelot's safety, your safety. If not… Then you have permission to yell at me some more. I have to go now." _In the distance Arthur could hear the warning bells._ "But look after the others and say goodbye for me. Remember, whatever you do, always be the king I know you are. A just one loved by his subjects, a brave one destined for great deeds and a fair one for all. You're like a brother to me and I... just thank you. Farewell, my King."_

Arthur didn't notice he was crying. He hadn't even noticed he ended up on the floor sagged against the wall. He only noticed the black pebble in his hand.

* * *

><p>Gwen waited patiently for Arthur to join their wake. Gaius was resting in a comfortable chair. She suspected he was asleep for the moment and for that she was grateful. Leon had joined her earlier and whenever he had the change. At the moment he was back in the courtyard, no doubt settling the final affairs for the night. The sun was setting and it was strange to think that it had been a day already. Percival and Elyan just arrived, lighting some more candles before finding a spot around the room. Gwaine was uncharacteristically silent since the moment he walked in.<p>

"It's been more than an hour." Galahad said breaking the silence. Not that Gwen needed him to remind her. She was worried, but Arthur needed space. The druid had told them he gave the king Merlin's message. He hadn't heard the message itself and left shortly after giving the stone allowing Arthur some time. To calm his nerves Galahad twirled another pebble across his hands solely using his knuckles.

"For whom are you holding the other one for?" Gwaine suddenly asked.

"The note said Hunith. I'm guessing that's Merlin's mother." Galahad said. Gwaine nodded as if the knight's answer confirmed something.

"Arthur sent two knights to collect her." Leon said as he came in, just catching the last bit of the conversation. He looked around the room, "Where is he?"

"Next door." Percival answered. Leon sighed and sagged down on a nearby chair. He crossed his legs in front of him and stared at Merlin. He sighed again. He knew very well why Arthur wasn't here. It was much easier to deny the truth when it wasn't staring you in the face.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Are you all right?" Gwen worriedly crouched down in front of him after lighting some candles in the darkened room. Arthur looked up.<p>

"What do you mean? Oh, this?" He pointed to his immobilised arm, "Didn't Gaius tell you? Just bruised, he ordered me to carry it in a sling for at least a week."

"Sounds more serious than a mere bruise."

"It probably is." He shrugged and then looked back down at the stone in his hands. He discovered that if he put it down and picked it up again the message would replay. If he closed his eyes when he listened to it, it was as if Merlin was sitting right next to him. Arthur suddenly started talking, "He can't be dead, he just can't. He survived the Dorocha, he survived being left in the woods. And those are just the things that happened last year that I know of. He had a plan. I know he did. I- I will not accept his death." He stammered and rubbed his eyes. Gwen sat down next to him and pulled him closer.

"You can't will him back to life, Arthur." She whispered. For one moment Arthur looked up as if he wanted to argue that statement, but then it passed.

"He's really gone this time, isn't he?" He asked, "Did you know he left me a message?"

Gwen just nodded. Arthur clenched his fist around the stone, "He knew. He knew for days. I yelled at him while he knew he was going to die. I can't even start to comprehend how he must have felt. I yelled at him. So he can't be gone, Guinevere, not when I finally started to know him, all of him. We didn't do the things we were supposed to do." He buried his head onto her lap. Gwen felt helpless, threading her fingers through his hair while he sobbed silently, clinging onto her like a man drowning.

"I don't want his body burned," Arthur murmured, "No pyre for Merlin, dead or alive, just sleep."

* * *

><p>It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. Arthur only knew he'd exhausted himself and had fallen asleep because the next thing he was aware of, was waking up. He slowly righted himself careful not to wake Guinevere. Their rooms were cold and he rubbed his sore arm to warm himself up a bit. The fire place was only smouldering so he stacked another log on top of the other, stoking up the flames. Finally satisfied with the modest fire he stared back at Guinevere's sleeping form across the room. Coming to a decision he gently picked her up and put her in bed without waking her.<p>

With the exception of the sound of the burning logs it was quiet. Arthur estimated the hour was early and he had one, maybe two before the second dawn. He got out of the room and walked down the corridor, his destination already in sight.

While most of the candles burned out hours ago, it was still light enough to discern the sleeping forms of his knights. Percival and Elyan were leaning back against a wall. Galahad was sleeping next to a chair, curled up on his side as if he was some sort of cat. Gwaine was lying near the window, stretched out and snoring lightly. Gaius was lying comfortably in a chair. Arthur assumed his knights or Guinevere provided the comfy pillows and leg rest. And Leon, he had his back to the door resting in a chair. The older knight was known for his ability to sleep everywhere, so it didn't surprise Arthur that his second in command even appeared at ease in that cramped position.

In the centre however was Merlin. He truly looked merely asleep as well. Arthur stepped closer and sank down on a chair next to the table. He sighed.

"I didn't release you of your duties, you know." Arthur said quietly, not wanting the others to wake up and hear what he was saying. "Then again, you always were rubbish at following orders. I know you never sought any credit. But I promise you, everyone will know what you did for me and for Camelot. Because if we aspire to be even half the man you were, Merlin, this kingdom will rise so high not even the passing of the ages will push it into obscurity."

Arthur stopped talking for a while and swallowed hard before continuing, "We both have been pretending for such a long time. You pretended you were less than you really were. And I pretend that you were my servant when you were not. You were my friend and I'm sorry I didn't remind you of that fact more often."

"Sometimes you showed me glimpses of the man you really were and that confused me to no end. I never quite could put my finger on it though. You must have found it amusing. I guess I really am an oblivious arrogant prat. Did you know there was more to me when we first met?" He asked out loud and briefly rested his head on the table, "I learned something about you that day as well. You never back down from a challenge." Arthur looked up again and snorted, "The second time we met confirmed the other suspicion I had: that you truly were an idiot. But somehow we mysteriously made sense together."

"And I needed you around me to become the king I am today. I know that now. But I'm not there yet so you can't be gone. Just, just come back."

The moment he had laid eyes on his friend's prone body on top of that tower, the world had stopped for a second. Not long, just as long as it took for Arthur to start breathing again. Part of him however got stuck in that place where time stood still. And he knew now, looking at Merlin's tranquil face, he was never getting that part of himself back.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody needed tissues? This chapter was the hardest one to write so far. I realised the reason the other day: Merlin was absent. Realistic? I thankfully have no personal experience with this kind of grief, but I tried my very best.<strong>


	24. With A Bang

**IMPORTANT: The first part of the chapter happens simultaneously with the previous chapter, around the time Galahad brought Arthur Merlin's goodbye. I didn't put it in there because it totally didn't fit in with the rest of the chapter.**

**Again, not betaed...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: With A Bang<strong>

Morgana dealt with defeat in the best way possible. She picked herself up and then tried again. Even when she was still struggling with understanding her gift, she never backed down. Persistent to a fault and when that didn't work, hidden defiance. It had gotten her to accompany Arthur on his childish quests. It had gotten her through Morgause's rigorous training which normally took years to master, but she succeeded in less than that. It had gotten her to succeed in wearing two faces: the dutiful doted upon ward of the king and the capable sorceress plotting from within. It had almost everyone fooled. And it had gotten her over her sister's death.

Confidence, authority and a certain amount of charm had gained her allies, some more worthy than others. And some more easily controlled. Hréonhes was a failed plan. One however that could still benefit her despite his unnerving insanity. Why else would he lock her up in here for days? Sure at the beginning it felt like nothing more than a prison, an enormous and beautiful prison, but a prison nonetheless. However once Morgana had gotten over her anger and her previous task of finding out what went wrong with the summoning had been completed, she had looked around.

The grand hall contained more than just a dining area and place to do rituals. There were books, magical artefacts that her sister had deemed lost forever and enough beautiful expensive trinkets to seduce an army.

Morgana was drinking exquisite wine from a masterly crafted cup. She could mirror herself in its brightness and the precious stones decorating it shone with life. She let the wine swirl around in her mouth enjoying the rich aftertaste. This is what she missed and it was all thanks to Arthur and his secret protector.

At the moment she was waiting. The plans she thought up – with what knowledge she siphoned out of those ancient texts or by figuring out some creative way to use all those magical instruments – they all had to wait for know.

She wasn't the most patient person. She knew that. It had often led to her hurrying along her plans of the destruction of her enemies. She overlooked things, got surprised by unexpected obstacles and factors she had forgotten to calculate in. Her principal loose element was Emrys. She didn't know anything about him at least not anything that could be helpful. In turn Emrys seemed to know her weaknesses, her fears.

So in turn she summoned her own wild card. An adversary even Emrys would fear, making him waver and lose hope. Morgana chuckled humourlessly. In a way her wish had been fully granted. Hréonhes was utterly unpredictable, insane and powerful. She knew he saw his interaction with Emrys as a game and a challenge. What he needed to do to get to Emrys was just collateral damage, not planned. Morgana smirked, she hoped Arthur would get in the way. Though if she was honest with herself, Morgana was conflicted. She didn't know who she'd wanted as a winner in the end. Right now, she was even inclined to root for Emrys.

So Morgana took another sip of wine and merely waited for a change.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the wind picked up inside the hall. Right in front of the dinner table a dark spot appeared in the middle of the air hovering at waist height. It expanded with tendrils of smoke, swishing in every direction. Morgana put her goblet down undisturbed by what was happening and waited as the vague form of a man solidified. She rested her hands on her lap and leaned back a bit, conjuring a condescending smile on her lips.<p>

"Shouldn't you be out conquering the world as we know it?" Morgana asked when Hréonhes dropped out of thin air. The man looked around in wonder and excitement, something that didn't disappear from his expression when he answered her, "There has been a misfortunate delay in Camelot."

"What happened?" Morgana took a sip of her wine and smirked, "Were you playing with your food and it bit back?"

"Something like that." Hréonhes replied happily, "But don't concern your pretty head about it. It's merely a delay. I always defeat my enemies. That or I take them down with me." He walked to the table and plopped himself on a chair. He reached out with his hand, saying a few words and the wine pitcher and a cup moved towards him. He poured himself a full cup, almost spilling the wine over the edge and took a lengthy gulp.

"And yet you're still here." Morgana remarked.

"I am."

"So Emrys..." She eagerly leaned forwards.

"Is dead." Hréonhes finished cheerfully and raised his cup to toast. Morgana mimicked his gesture feeling overjoyed and anxious at the same time. For now the Dragonlord seemed in a good mood, so she vowed to keep him that way for as long as possible.

"To me." The Dragonlord toasted, "And my crude butchering talents."

"You really killed him?"

"With ease and much pleasure." He grinned at the memory, "Last night actually, but I amused myself with a bit of exploration here and there and everywhere. Aren't you pleased I'm back for dinner? I'll conjure up a feast."

"Sounds wonderful." Morgana cordially accepted the invitation, not that she had another choice. Emrys' death was indeed a cause of celebration. The earlier conflict had vanished from her. Hréonhes seemed more whole this time. He was smiling, actually smiling out of genuine happiness. There was another emotion present and it took Morgana a few moments to figure out it was relief. It seemed Hréonhes for all his bravado hadn't been that sure he could defeat Emrys.

"So the old bat finally died." She leaned back again and smirked. Hréonhes shot her an amused smile as if she had said something funny. She dismissed it, crediting his apparent amusement to his still questionable sanity.

"Bled to death." Hréonhes informed her, "It was like a work of art. And yet so disappointing."

He sighed, "But my army's gone, I'll give him a point for that. Never would have thought he'd poison another." Morgana tried to piece together what exactly had happened in Camelot but Hréonhes was intentionally vague. It maddened her, but she hid those emotions behind pleasantness. Hréonhes suddenly got up again. He paced up and down in front of the fire for a few seconds and jumped up and down. Morgana was just about to remark on this sudden change when without warning he shattered a nearby vase with a blast of fire.

"It's not working." He said letting out a deep breath, "I need to work this frustration out on somebody. Maybe Emrys's king?" The Dragonlord walked back to the table sagging morosely down onto his chair and sighed.

"Arthur?" Morgana demanded clarification.

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand around, "Happy now?"

"Very." Morgana answered and smiled in her cup of wine. Things were looking up again.

"I'll just have to finish Camelot myself, buggers. You might not have guessed, but I'm frightfully lazy sometimes, still it will be fun. Fun, but easy pickings."

"So why are you still hovering here?" She asked.

"Just thought I ought to give the King some time to mourn."

"Arthur won't mourn Emrys." Morgana argued.

"If you say so." Hréonhes shrugged his shoulders, "Still, a day's rest is only polite. Just because I'm pure evil doesn't mean I can't be civil once in awhile. No, one day reprieve before I kill every single one of them. Just after breakfast seems suitable." The Dragonlord spoke a few words in the Old Tongue and the table was once again filled with lavish dishes, "And after tomorrow, my dear Morgana, I'll start dealing with you."

She spat out the wine she was drinking, narrowing her eyes in anger and fear at that ambiguous statement. Maybe it would have been better if Emrys had won.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Leon yawned as he rubbed the fatigue out of his eyes. It was quite a surprise to wake up to the sight of his king sitting next to Merlin. He'd never heard the king come in. Arthur looked up somewhat startled at hearing his name, but that emotion passed and was swiftly replaced by yesterday's passiveness. The knight sighed and sat up straighter tipping his head and waited for the satisfying<em> crack<em> in his neck to tilt his head to the other side, "What time is it?"

"Early," Arthur replied, "It's just getting lighter in here." The king was leaning back in his chair, running his thumb across the black pebble.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Leon got of his chair to stretch his legs. He really must stop falling asleep wherever he closed his eyes. The others were still sleeping soundly. Leon smiled when he saw Galahad's position.

"We need to hold another meeting." Arthur announced and gently got up. It didn't go unnoticed that he hadn't answered Leon's question, but the knight knew it would be futile to push.

"But not here." Leon stated. It was not hard to read Arthur's thoughts when the king refused to look at Merlin.

"No." Arthur replied walking towards the door, "Wake the others. Guinevere's asleep in our chambers. Tell them to meet me at the Round Table in an hour."

"Understood, but Arthur," Leon asked making the king pause in the doorway, "where are you going?"

Arthur stopped and turned around briefly letting his gaze linger on Merlin, "I'm not sure."

A few minutes later Arthur found himself sitting on top of the stairs in the courtyard. There was a light drizzle in the air this morning. He wasn't the only one awake. The king watched how the night guards were relieved. A couple of servants hurried across the courtyard carrying all sort of things. They all noticed their king sitting there seemingly staring into empty space. They watched how he put something down, picking it up a second later and holding it in his closed fist. None of them approached Arthur however. It wasn't their place. That had been Merlin's.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked beside her brother. Elyan had insisted on escorting her. When they reached the council room Gwaine was already there relighting the fire. He was using the poker harsher than necessary making the ash fly up. The queen took her seat and waited. Gaius shuffled in, Galahad's hand guiding him by his shoulder. The young knight still looked pale but determined as he helped the old physician settle in his usual chair. Leon was the next one to enter. He was followed by some servants who left bread, water and fruit on the table. Gwen thought it was a waste, surely she couldn't eat now.<p>

The hour passed and the six of them waited. Arthur suddenly entered - dishevelled and wet from the rain - looking as miserable as he no doubt felt. Without so much as looking at anyone present he strode over to his chair and sat down. Only then did he look around, careful not to let his eyes venture to much to his right. The king frowned, Percival wasn't here yet.

"Does anyone..." Arthur trailed off when the knight entered. He was holding something in his large hands and walked up to Merlin's empty place. Arthur had no choice but to look now. He'd been carrying a candle and lit it at the fireplace. Without saying a word or explaining what he was doing, Percival placed the candle on the table just in front of Merlin's empty seat.

The flame playfully bobbed for a moment before calming down.

"Thank you, Percival." Arthur inclined his head when the man was seated. The king gazed for a few moments at its flame before addressing the rest of the Round Table.

"I know you all have questions, not all of mine are answered but as Galahad must have informed you all, Merlin left me a message. He-" Arthur stopped abruptly and tightened his hold on the pebble. Gwen placed her hand on top of his. Arthur drew the necessary strength from that gesture to continue, "He asked me to say goodbye to you all." There was a short pause. "He also informed me Kilgharrah told him he was going to die. He knew."

For a moment no one spoke nor uttered a sound until Gwaine cursed and said, "That explains so much. Leon, do you remember the story he told on the way to Nortcliff?" Gwaine turned to the older knight.

"How could I forget?" The knight replied. The conversation that followed was one he'd replayed in his head many times.

"What story?" Arthur asked.

"The details don't matter, but it was about a man who ended up dead, no matter what he decided to do. Why didn't we see it earlier?" Gwaine asked suddenly frustrated, "Something was clearly upsetting him. He sounded so defeated at the end of that story."

"He was too used of doing things by himself." Galahad remarked.

The rest of the Round Table saw the truth in that statement. But it offered no comfort. Quite the opposite in fact. Arthur had been listening to Merlin's goodbye over and over again. And every time Merlin said he was allowed to yell at him a sharp pain stabbed his heart. It was dulled by now, but Arthur couldn't help remembering vividly every sharp remark he uttered to his friend in the past couple of days. And everything he yelled. And the worst of it all was that he had _told_ Merlin to get himself killed, right here in this very room.

Arthur took a deep calming breath, "Merlin also mentioned that he secured Camelot's safety. He gave no details and I don't want to doubt him, but he doesn't exactly sound very sure of himself."

"But Hréonhes left and the curse was broken." Leon stated.

"The curse was actually Queen Annis' doing. Her death ended it." Elyan spoke up, "Lothian told me. He told me his aunt knew and said goodbye. He also told me Merlin visited her right before the siege started."

"Do we have any idea if this is truly over? Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure." The elderly man said uncertain.

"Galahad? How about you?" Arthur went on.

"I looked for some answers myself and basically my father's ignoring me." The druid admitted with a pained expression, "I tried to contact him yesterday about everything that happened. That's why I went back to the vaults in the afternoon."

"That's unusual, any idea why?" Arthur suddenly turned worried.

"He does that if he thinks I'm bothering him for no reason because I have all I need to figure out the answer for myself." Galahad scowled and then seemed worried, "Or..."

"Or?" The king repeated.

"Or if he can't answer." The young knight spoke softly. "But I trust Emrys and I need to trust that he did everything to ensure our safety. You know Merlin, Arthur. For you he was willing to do everything." Arthur heard the unspoken 'even die' in Galahad's statement. He trusted Merlin as well, he just couldn't believe his friend had thought that his death was something Arthur deemed acceptable.

"You should also know that Hréonhes was already in the castle." Galahad added hesitantly.

"What!" Exclaims of disbelief echoed around the Table.

"Galahad, I know it's not fair for me to ask, but can you tell us what happened?" Arthur insisted gently. The young knight nodded, "He was near the infirmary when I first felt him. After Hréonhes reached the tower... It turned really chaotic. Merlin did some powerful, very powerful magic and then there was an exchange and then Merlin's magic just withered. It was dying and then it stopped."

"An exchange you say?" Gaius suddenly spoke up. It was the first spontaneous thing he had said this morning.

"Of magic." Galahad confirmed. The physician nodded preoccupied. He seemingly stared at something far away for a while until Arthur cleared his throat, "Gaius?"

"I think I might know what he did. Guinevere showed me a peculiar burn around Merlin's wrist. It flummoxed me, but now I understand. Powerful oaths leave a mark like that."

"He made a deal with Hréonhes?" Arthur cried out. _Unbelievable of all the harebrained things to do..._

"Is there any way of knowing what the oath said?" Gwen asked the physician. Gaius shook his head, "I'm rather more curious of how he persuaded Hréonhes to seal it. That boy..." The old man suddenly smiled fondly recalling fond memories.

"There was a satchel on the staircase." Arthur suddenly remembered, "I forgot for obvious reasons, but it was Merlin's..."

"I'll take a look at it as soon as possible." Galahad said quickly before Gaius felt obliged to help.

"And now, what will we do next?" Elyan asked unsurely and he wasn't the only one who looked at the lone candle next to Arthur. It was daunting to have this meeting without Merlin present. The king braced himself before he answered, "We endure. Merlin gave me, gave us a gift. I'm not proud of myself and of how I acted these last couple of days, but he believed in me. He never stopped believing in me." Arthur laid the black stone next to the candle. "And I mean to honour that belief in every way I can. He's gone..." Arthur's voice trembled at that, "But we did share a dream. All of us do so-"

Suddenly the candle's flame was snuffed out. The smoke whirled up fading out the higher it got. In that moment time froze for a heartbeat and then the doors of the chamber began to rattle. Out of nowhere wind picked up inside the room and the torches and fire were smothered as well. The knights got up, moving as one and withdrawing their swords. Arthur backed up and wanted to draw his sword as well. Then he realised he had left it next to Merlin during the night. In his haste to leave this morning he had forgotten it. He cursed.

"Arthur..." Gwen whispered unsurely helping Gaius up while the knights started to murmur as well. Arthur raised his unharmed arm signalling everyone to be quiet. It was quiet but the air was filled with anticipation. The king looked around the chamber, something was coming. It was like the moment before the storm struck...

The doors were blasted open, both barely staying in its hinges. The food and water was swept of the table but for some reason the candle remained untouched. Someone strode forwards determined, arrogant and smiling.

"Hréonhes." Arthur said coolly when the other man stopped opposite him on the other side of the table. He was exactly like he imagined the man to be: dark, powerful and cruel. His greeting apparently amused the Dragonlord for he chuckled, "Emrys welcomed me in the same manner."

The king clenched his hand a few times desperately wanting to run this monster through and finally settled on grabbing the chair before him. Hréonhes presence was disturbing and truly unexpected. Arthur didn't feel safe at the moment, Merlin's last plan seemed to have failed. He actually admitted he wanted to yell at his friend this very moment for doing such a thoughtless and now proven pointless thing as dying.

Both men stared at each other for a few moments. The second Hréonhes walked across the threshold everyone moved out of his way. Leon, Gwaine and Galahad stood on one side near the pillars while Gwen, Gaius, Percival and Elyan had sought refuge at the other side. Percival was trying to shield the physician and the Queen. Gwen hadn't even noticed the knights' efforts of pulling her further back. Her full attention was firmly fixed on Arthur. Her husband hadn't moved. He stood in front of the fireplace right behind his chair and seemed to wait for something to happen.

"I know I invited myself to this quant gathering," He made it sound like an insult as he looked around the room, "but at least I brought a gift." Hréonhes took something from beneath his cloak and held up a blood crusted dagger, "I call it my 'Essence of Emrys'."

Arthur paled and Hréonhes threw the dagger onto the table with a dramatic gesture. It skidded across the table stopping right in front of Arthur who couldn't peel his eyes off the object before him. He genuinely felt sick and faint. He clenched his hand even harder around the back of the chair just to stay upright. The king looked back up trembling all over.

"Why?" Arthur whispered brokenly and just stared at the man. He never felt this hopeless before. Merlin was gone. Arthur was truly alone now and he knew there was nothing standing in the way of being killed. Even begging Hréonhes to let the others go was a futile endeavour. Arthur knew men like Hréonhes. Men who knew no mercy, who lived for cruelty and were been driving slowly insane by their unobtainable ambitions. So he didn't know why he asked that question, it just sort of slipped out.

And then Hréonhes sighed uncharacteristically sad for a moment, "I actually regret killing him this early on. Don't get me wrong, it was always part of the game, but it was just too easy." He bemoaned the fact and looked back at Arthur, "So I came here in the hope you would at least fight me, but I notice you don't even have a sword. Pity. And I really can't even be bothered with your knights."

Hréonhes lifted his hands and his eyes glowed gold. The swords of Leon, Gwaine, Galahad, Elyan and Percival were all yanked forwards and were plummeted in the middle of the Table. The steel blades swayed for a moment and then they stilled. Arthur briefly glanced to his left side and offered Gwen a reassuring smile. She smiled back and he sincerely hoped his smile was more convincing than hers.

"Now that I won't be disturbed I can take my time. After all, I got to know dear Merlin a bit before I killed him. I should give you the same consideration." Hréonhes smirked and started to walk around the table. Despite their loss of weapons the three knights rushed forwards to protect their king but the Dragonlord stopped annoyed and whispered a few words. The knights were forced to retrace their steps. They were still able to move, just not forwards, which was all the more frustrating. Leon and Gwaine shared a worried look. They were powerless against this magic.

"Where to start..." Hréonhes muttered to himself. The next moment Arthur was blown a few feet back and smashed hard against the side of the fireplace. The impact was like a hot poker to his shoulder and Arthur couldn't stop the scream that was torn out of him. He wasn't the only one yelling. Gwen was horrified and Percival had to put a real effort in holding her back. He had exchanged a glance with Arthur earlier and the man had begged him to keep Gwen safe. Percival would do that for as long as he was capable.

The king groaned as he fell to his knees. He cradled his shoulder and winced when he tried to get up yet he fell back to the ground. Arthur stubbornly tried again. He was not going to die on his knees grovelling at his murderer's feet.

"What is your game, Hréonhes?" Arthur asked defiantly as he got up. He briefly leaned back against the wall for support before he pushed himself off it. He took a deep breath to smother the throbbing pain and lifted his chin proudly. He was the King of Camelot. He may not look like one now: no crown, no sword, not even a fancy shirt and one useless arm.

But that didn't change a thing. He took a step forwards and challenged the seemingly baffled Dragonlord further, "Are you going to play it until no one's left? Until you're all alone ruling a world of corpses? You and Morgana have one obvious thing in common. You both think the road to power is one born in fear and oppression. You both would built your kingdom on that. And mark my words, Hréonhes, the words of a dead man. It will inevitable crumble because greatness isn't reached by fear. It's reached through servitude."

The Dragonlord was silent for a moment apparently gobsmacked, but then he slowly raised his hands and clapped three times, "Inspiring I'm sure, but all I heard was blah blah blah."

Hréonhes resumed his stroll around the table and walked up to Arthur who remained rooted on his spot refusing to back down. He just stood there regally, calm and waiting. It was just a brave facade though, Arthur clung onto the fine thread of his bravery that still – and always will – remain. Nevertheless his heart was hammering inside his chest. His back was to Guinevere which might be best. He heard her pleading him to run, but he couldn't lose his resolve now. Arthur braced himself for what would come next as Hréonhes smiled maliciously.

Completely unexpected the Dragonlord suddenly banged into an invisible barrier. The sight would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so dire. Nonetheless Gwaine couldn't help but snort when the man gracelessly staggered backwards rubbing his nose.

"Someone's using magic." Hréonhes growled and menacingly looked around the room. Everyone else followed his example looking at either Gaius or Galahad. The old physician sadly shook his head. It took Galahad a moment longer for it to sink in why everyone was looking at him now.

"Wait, what? You know I can't do magic!" The druid sputtered hastily when he realized what he was being accused of. Hréonhes looked positively murderous now and took a step away from Arthur and in Galahad's direction. Gwaine pulled him back fast trying to shield the younger man behind him. His actions proved to be unnecessary when another voice suddenly spoke up.

"But I can."

Nine pair of eyes swirled towards the entrance. There, leaning casually against the doorframe as if he had never left, stood Merlin.

"Surprise." He said a tad sheepishly and raised his hand in an awkward wave. That word was by far not enough to describe the shock everyone was feeling. Percival practically had to intervene when Gaius sagged against the wall. Gwen breathed in relief and smiled. Arthur was safe. There's no way Merlin would let anyone harm his king. Elyan released the hold on his sister when he felt her calm down.

"Well, I'll be damned." Gwaine uttered awed blinking his eyes. He briefly wondered if he had drunken all those bottles. It would explain the delusion before him. Galahad closed his gaping mouth, this was impossible... Leon just shook his head in stunned amusement. _Only Merlin..._

Arthur stared at the man in the doorway. A sharp intake of breath signalled he had forgotten to breathe for a moment. _Is it really Merlin?_ He certainly looked like him, but it can't be... There hadn't been a pulse. His hands had been covered in blood. It took him so long to wash it off, it was almost too much. He had hoped though. From the moment his eyes found Merlin's prone body on the tower, he had prayed this wasn't real. So was this real now or just another cruel trick?

The doubt was immediately quelled from his mind when he heard Merlin's familiar voice ordering him inside his head.

_Arthur, get back now._

The king stumbled back a step still to shocked to really obey the order completely. He had listened to that voice for the better part of the night, sometimes drifting off and imagining that Merlin had said more than that short goodbye. He wasn't dreaming now though. His shoulder was in agony. He had never been so happy to feel pain. This was real! It was Merlin, his clumsy servant and true friend with wise moments and a penchant of apparently surviving everything. On the other hand Arthur hardly recognized him. He looked so commanding and confident right now. The blue cloak and shirt suited him and reflected his current position of power. In this moment Arthur fully understood why the Druids revered Emrys, the most powerful warlock _alive_...

Whatever Hréonhes had done to contain the knights Merlin had undone. Leon quickly went to stand beside Arthur or tried because Gwaine pulled him back the moment the older knight moved. Arthur hadn't stirred. After that single step he just continued staring at his friend who stood there alive and breathing. It wasn't until Percival pulled him aside and the three knights stepped further back as well, that Arthur vaguely realized Merlin must have given that instruction to everyone. The Dragonlord didn't notice a thing. He as well was too preoccupied with this sudden reappearance.

"Well, well, so the game continues. I must say Emrys, this is indeed quite the surprise. The lengths you went to entertain me." Hréonhes smiled congenially before his face contorted in anger, "But you changed the rules! You're supposed to be dead. I cut you open. Drove that dagger into your chest up to the hilt! I FELT RIBS CRACK!"

Merlin brought his left hand up and probed his chest experimentally, "They feel fine now." He said completely unimpressed with the man's outburst as if it were nothing more than a childish tantrum.

"This is impossible!" Hréonhes protested vehemently.

"We're doing magic. Everything is possible." Merlin simply said. His approach reminded Arthur of the way one handled a trapped animal: cautiously but determined and fully prepared for unexpected actions.

"How?" The man asked truly flummoxed. Arthur actually empathised with him for a second. He himself was feeling completely out of his depth.

"You broke your oath the second you killed me." The warlock explained and stepped into the room. Arthur noticed Hréonhes involuntarily took a step back when that happened. For all Hréonhes' loud words it was clear to Arthur who was master of the situation and it wasn't him. "And the moment you hurt Arthur I was, let's say compelled to step in."

"That can't be true." Hréonhes argued, "The oath only applied to those in Camelot. And once you died it was void. Our living magic, remember?"

"We never left Camelot." Merlin said. When Hréonhes failed to react the warlock rolled his eyes in annoyance and added, "I was bluffing."

"You told me we left Camelot." Hréonhes looked affronted by the mere idea of being told a falsehood by Merlin, "We were back _there_."

"And I lied. You would have realised it if you weren't that afraid. Fear does that to people. It grasps your heart, churns it around and makes you lose focus. You're after all only human, Hréonhes." Merlin clarified, "And while that's a weakness for me too, it's my greatest strength as well. But you, you've spent so much time ignoring that part of yourself that it left you blind."

"That annoying habit of breathing you have, I will have to put a stop to that." Hréonhes suddenly nodded to himself, "We killed you once, I can do it again."

"Please, as if, I _let_ you kill me." Merlin said and gently pulled the swords from their position in the table and proceeded to hover them over to the knights. They all felt much safer with the familiar steel in their hands. Merlin focussed his attention briefly on Arthur and in his mind the king heard his friend sigh. _You left your sword?_ Arthur shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment before glaring at Merlin. It wasn't exactly his fault that he had been to preoccupied with other things.

"Why?" Hréonhes suddenly asked and Merlin turned his concentration back to the Dragonlord after responding to Arthur's glare with a happy grin. Arthur was glad Hréonhes asked that question otherwise he would have. He desperately needed to know the reasons, but he knew Merlin didn't need a distraction. For once the king wisely choose not to interfere and stood next to Guinevere and Elyan.

"You were a favourite of the Old Religion basking under her protection. In order to succeed I needed to turn her against you. I did."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"It does. The Power over Life and Death isn't the only force keeping this world in balance. You broke your Oath." Merlin repeated and rolled up his right sleeve exposing the burn mark. Hréonhes mimicked that action and revealed a similar burn. He waited for Merlin to explain."It was powerful Magic. It still is. And you turned your back on it in the most traitorous way possible."

"You're talking too much." Hréonhes remarked out of the blue.

"Yes, I know and the only thing you can do is listen."

"True, but you haven't won yet. You fear for others." Hréonhes said and his eyes turned gold again.

Arthur hadn't been complaining that they had been reduced to audience in this magical standoff. None of them were a match for Hréonhes. So it was quite a shock when an invisible force suddenly yanked him forwards back to the fireplace. In a blink of an eye his good arm was wrenched behind his back and that bloody dagger was held to his exposed neck. He felt Hréonhes hovering behind him.

Merlin's eyes widened in fear but Arthur also saw resolve in them. He calmed himself and the rush of adrenaline subsided. He trusted Merlin and his friend still had everything under control even if Arthur did feel the sting of the blade right now. Out of reflex he tried to tilt his vulnerable neck out of reach but in response the Dragonlord just increased the pressure against his skin.

"Don't threaten Arthur." The warlock's voice turned cold as he enunciated every word clearly. "Others have made the same mistake. They've never gotten far." There was rage radiating from him and for the first time Arthur admitted to himself that Merlin looked truly dangerous. The Dragonlord clearly agreed with him. With a reluctant sigh Hréonhes lowered the dagger and pushed Arthur forwards, "Fine, I take it back. See?" The king hit the edge of the table hard and sagged halfway on his knees again with another painful groan. "No harm done." The man raised his hands diplomatically.

"I must say I'm impressed, Emrys." Hréonhes admitted, "This was a brilliant move. I'm looking forward to see you next time." The man gave him a salute and the wind picked up again. As sudden as it appeared the air settled down again. Arthur looked at Merlin just as his eyes turned blue again. The Dragonlord stared at the warlock in horror.

Merlin smiled sadly and shook his head, "You had your chance."

"You can't kill me." The Dragonlord said and to Arthur it sounded like the man was mostly reassuring himself instead of threatening Merlin.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said and raised his hands lightly, "Your era has ended, you are holding on to a world where you don't belong anymore." It didn't feel like a treat or a taunt. The way Merlin said it, he was merely stating a fact. "I cast you out."

He held both his hands up now and looked at Arthur who was still leaning half off and half on the table between him and Hréonhes.

_Close your eyes, Arthur._

Merlin smiled serenely and then there was light.

White blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than the last, but I hope me bringing Merlin back compensates for that. I told some of you that I was a sucker for happy endings <strong>** :) If you feel as puzzled as Arthur, you'll both get your explanation in the next chapter. There's one more left and then I'll wrap everything up in an epilogue.**


	25. In The Dawn

**AN: So it's been so very long, but I'm back! :) For those interested in the reasons: I got a job and it sucked away my time and creativity like a leech. This chapter is not beta'ed...  
><strong>

**Short summary of previous chapter: Hréonhes came to taunt Arthur and the others with Merlin's death. And Merlin stole the show in the end. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: In The Dawn<strong>

Arthur shielded his eyes further with his good arm and ducked under the table. With each following heartbeat the light's brightness grew. It became hundred times more intense than the orb he had witnessed earlier at the siege. It was also much bigger almost immediately encompassing the whole chamber. It streamed into every nook and cranny and out of every window.

It was also more than light. Arthur could feel it, smell it and hear it. It was warm, refreshing and soft. It didn't exactly speak with words but Arthur understood. It made him feel safe and happily content. But above all that, it was pure power. The light suddenly rushed past him with such a speed that only his firm grip on the table told him he wasn't moving as well.

And then it was gone. Arthur carefully lowered his arm and peeked across the room. It took a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the sudden darkness in contrast with the previous brightness, but it was really impossible to miss.

The spot where Hréonhes had been standing was completely void.

* * *

><p>There was a light rumble that started in the depths of the Citadel. A vase with flowers wobbled dangerously as its colourful petals fluttered to the floor. Suddenly the noise gained momentum and in a single burst of power dust clouded up the huge chamber. Morgana coughed violently grasping the table in a futile effort to remain upright.<p>

As sudden as the noise and tremors started it stopped just as fast. The witch looked around unsure if this was the start or the end of something. A minute passed by. Then another and slowly the dust settled down covering every surface in the hall making it look like the inside of a tomb.

Morgana slowly let go of the table and moved some upturned chairs out of her way with a wave of her hand.

The damage was irreparable. Part of the roof had collapsed and sunlight streamed into her side of the chamber where it was reflected by some of the silverware lighting up the hall even more. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The floor slowly sloped down as did the ceiling making the hall on one side much smaller as if it was tilted on its side and plunged back into the very depths of the Citadel. Morgana carefully followed the narrowing passageway.

An ethereal glow lit up her surroundings as she went deeper into the heart of Dalbeth. After a minute or so it became harder and harder even with the walls for support to keep her footing. In the end she had to slide down the last few feet and landed in a familiar crypt.

Across the room the white marble altar, the one Hréonhes had used to put a curse on Caerleon, was broken in half. The two blocks of stone were now lying in the very centre of a deep round basin filled with white sand. The stone was broken beyond repair probably even with the help of magic but Morgana felt no desire to do so. The air around her felt old but clean as if something was finally allowed to heal.

* * *

><p>Arthur quickly glanced around noting that his knights, Guinevere and Gaius were fine. They were still standing close to the walls of the room and behind the columns which they had used to shield their eyes. Arthur heaved himself up, his eyes now fixed on the person standing on the other side of the Table. The one person he never thought he would see again.<p>

Merlin was smiling a bit dazed as if he wasn't quite there. He had lowered his arms and was busy flexing his fingers studying them intently as if they were the most fascinating things in the world completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked not really knowing which question he wanted to ask first. So he settled for something all encompassing and hoped his friend would understand his intention.

The warlock followed the sound and looked up his eyes shining with familiar amusement. Then he replied with a simple and annoying, "Arthur."

"What do you mean by 'Arthur'? Will you start explaining already!" The king briskly walked around the Table towards his waiting friend gesticulating widely, "You can't come in here, save us all and then just say 'Arthur'!"

His arm started to protest but Arthur didn't feel the discomfort because just as he almost reached Merlin to give his friend a hug or punch his arm, that was still undecided, the man collapsed suddenly. It looked like strings being cut from a puppet.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in panic crossing the last few feet in a flash. He caught him right on time but their combined weight pulled them down and both king and servant ended up sprawled on the floor. Arthur narrowly prevented Merlin from cracking his head open on the stones.

Meanwhile the others in the room had sprung into action as well. Not that Arthur noticed, his attention was solely on his friend who was lying half on top of him.

"I thought you'd died." Arthur whispered softly. He was certainly not cradling Merlin in any way, nor was he patting down the man's arms and chest just to make sure he was really alive. That was absurd.

For a brief second Merlin looked up from his position on the floor and smiled that idiotic grin of his. "I'm fine," He yawned, "I'm just tired... exhausted really... think I'll close my eyes for a bit. Okay?"

And before Arthur could protest, before Gaius had kneeled down next to his ward and before Gwen had a chance to send Leon for help Merlin was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>So he's gone, Morgana thought as she examined the stone from up close. For some reason she didn't feel frustrated by yet another failed plan. It was quite obvious what had happened. Hréonhes underestimated Emrys and ended up paying the price.<p>

If she was honest with herself, Morgana preferred it this way. Emrys at least never had actively searched her out. And the man had morals, obnoxious morals like keeping Arthur alive, but they were morals nonetheless. Hréonhes on the other hand had been a viper waiting to strike.

So the next time she met Emrys she might even thank him. She smirked, just before killing him of course. Just because the old man had refrained from killing her point blank didn't mean Morgana was obliged to return the favour. She had her own set of morals.

Morgana stood back up and walked away from the crypt. It contained nothing that could help her any longer.

* * *

><p>Gaius was still hovering above Merlin's sleeping form muttering the whole time. Arthur hadn't moved since he intercepted his friend halfway, content with watching the physician check if Merlin was indeed fine.<p>

"He seems perfectly all right, Sire." Gaius said after another full minute of tense examination. The others in the room let out a collective sigh of relief. A smile appeared on Arthur's face as he watched the steady rise and fall of Merlin's chest. He couldn't help it. Merlin wasn't dead, just exhausted.

"Well, I should have betted on this happening." Gwaine said cheerfully. He looked like a new man with old habits, Arthur observed as the knight bent down and picked up an apple.

"Gwaine, what are you doing?" Galahad asked a tad annoyed yet he too was grinning like an idiot.

"Salvaging breakfast." The knight grinned and took a bite, "Want one?"

"Throw me one as well." Elyan said holding up his arms after Galahad but Leon deftly intercepted the flying projectile. "Diplomacy has rusted you, Sir Elyan." The older knight said mischievously, "Perhaps some training is in order."

It wasn't just Arthur's imagination. The whole atmosphere felt lighter, gentler and more playful. Of course it was Merlin's doing but since the idiot apparently needed his beauty sleep, explanations had to wait.

"Better get him to my chambers." Gaius said as he got up, "I need to keep an eye on him just to be sure. Percival, if you could assist?"

Arthur wanted to protest when Percival stepped forward to pick Merlin up, but when Guinevere placed her small hand on his arm he let the knight do as he was told.

"You better follow as well, Sire. You've jostled your shoulder when I told you explicitly not to strain it further."

"That was hardly my fault, Gaius." Arthur protested. It was not as if he asked the ancient Dragonlord to smash him against the wall.

"And yet it happened." The physician pointed at the entrance, "If you will." With a reluctant sigh the king stepped outside. His hand found his way into Guinevere's and she squeezed back reassuringly.

"I'm not dreaming this, am I?" Arthur asked her. He needed to be sure. Her radiating smile told him everything.

* * *

><p>The evening was nearing when Morgana settled herself down in one of the comfortable chairs. A large crackling fire was already lit and above it on a skewer a hare was roasting. It didn't compare to Hréonhes' fine dining, but living more than a year in the forest made Morgana an expert in hunting smaller prey. Suddenly she heard the flapping of wings.<p>

"Aithusa!" Morgana exclaimed happily when the dragon swept down the broken ceiling landing right in front of her.

Her white dragon nudged her stroking hands happily relishing in the attention. _He's gone, Morgana._

_I know. It's for the best._

_So what will we do know?_

Morgana smiled, "Look at all the beautiful trinkets he left behind, look at all the books, Aithusa." She had busied herself earlier with gathering some of the things worth taking. The pile was only the tip of the iceberg though.

_So you're already planning something?_

"You know me well, Aithusa." Morgana caressed the dragon's head some more and then uncovered a plate of raw meat. While Aithusa was a deadly hunter, he liked it when Morgana took care of him. The dragon started ripping the meat apart while Morgana eased back in her chair, "It will take some time to move everything. We won't be staying here." She informed Aithusa. While it was within her abilities to fix the damage to the Citadel, she was quite averse to the idea. It was a ruin again and if she had her way it would stay one until all traces vanished as well lost in time and memory.

* * *

><p>The king was at the Wall overseeing the repairs. The short siege didn't cause a lot of obvious damage but the overall structure was weakened. If left unattended during winter, their efforts at making Camelot more defendable would've been fruitless.<p>

Arthur should feel exhausted, but strangely enough he didn't feel the effect of the couple of nearly sleepless nights. His energy was contagious as the remaining rubble got removed quickly and after a few hours hard work the masons were ready to start the repairs.

"Sire!"

Arthur turned towards the sudden yell. Two knights were riding fast towards the Gate and hastily descended as their horses almost collapsed from exhaustion at the king's feet. Before Arthur had a chance to berate his men with their deplorable lack of care for their horses' wellbeing one of the knights spoke up, "Bayard's army crossed the border."

Arthur mentally slapped himself. Right, he had completely forgotten about that situation. No doubt the escaped spy had something to do with this sudden action. Lucky, the perks of being a king was that there were always people nearby waiting to be ordered around.

"Get me Sir Leon and Sir Elyan. Galahad, you're with me." Arthur instructed motioning the young knight to follow him and swiftly strode towards Caerleon's tents on the fields before Camelot.

"What are we going to do?" Galahad asked as he hurried beside his king. Arthur smirked feeling confident, "Giving Bayard a surprise."

* * *

><p>It was a night and a day of hard riding when the two armies finally met. Arthur had been hoping this would happen here. When he gave the signal for his knights to stop, they all spread out along the narrow ridge line. He quickly discarded his sling and fumbled it in his saddlebag. It wouldn't do to look weak now. Below them, after a thirty feet sudden drop and just a bit further than the best marksmen in Camelot could shoot, was Bayard.<p>

Bayard's army at least, Arthur squinted his eyes but he hadn't spotted the other monarch yet. Still, the vast army in front of him was several times larger than his own so Bayard's absence didn't make that much of a difference. Actually Arthur would have preferred the older man to be in charge. Rumour has it some of his most trusted knights were excellent strategists and if they were in command...

Arthur wished Merlin was at his side, but the warlock had still been sleeping when they hurriedly left Camelot. But even without Merlin's presence, Arthur felt lucky. Lucky indeed, if the army had managed to cross this plain they would have been much harder to defeat. He and his knights got here right on time to outflank the invaders.

And were in the ideal position to out bluff them. Arhur grinned at Leon who had been sitting on the horse next to him. The knight echoed that smile and raised his hand as agreed upon.

They were too far away to see their opponents faces, but Arthur did see the unrest in the ranks the moment Caerleon's colours joined Camelot's. The royal banner a few feet away told those at the other side exactly who was standing there with him.

Arthur could imagine perfectly what a sight they made.

The whole ridge was packed with knights on horseback, Camelot and Caerleon side by side. Their flags blazing in the winds, the sun glistening on their mail. He exchanged a look with Lothian who nodded. Arthur withdrew his sword, a gesture everyone followed, and held it up high showing one united front.

This was it. This was the moment.

He could see several of Bayard's knight riding up and down the ranks. He could hear the commotion down there, the barked orders, the grumbling foot soldiers. He could feel the tension hanging in the air.

As well-oiled machinery the opposing army suddenly took a step back and Arthur let out a deep breath. He glanced over his shoulder towards the second – and only additional – battle line. Galahad was standing up in his stirrups watching the enemy retreat with glee.

It was indeed fortunate they had met here. Otherwise it would have been obvious who had had the greater number. And it hadn't been his weary knights, nor those of Caerleon who still looked pale and only half alive if not for the fire in their eyes.

It would take at least a day for the army to completely leave Camelot's lands behind, but this war was fought and won for now. The will to fight had left Bayar's knights and soldiers the moment they saw the united allies and it wouldn't return, until Spring that is.

* * *

><p>Merlin groaned as he huddled deeper under his blanket in an effort to remain asleep. Immediately he heard voices all around him asking him a dozen different questions. Merlin only had one and grumbled loudly, "What's with the light?"<p>

"Oh, you think this is bright?"

"Quit rhyming, Gwaine."

Merlin sneezed and pushed down his blanket. Gwaine, Galahad and Gaius were all standing around his bed. And it looked as if Galahad had just punched the other knight since Gwaine was rubbing his upper arm with a look of astonished betrayal plastered on his face. Galahad ignored the stare and asked, "How are you feeling?"

The warlock shrugged unsurely and sneezed again. Gaius was suddenly a lot closer and without warning lifted one of Merlin's eyelids, the man was rather agile for his age, nodding reassured about something.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed a few astonished seconds later as he scrambled out of reach and patted his closed eye, "What was that for?"

"You were complaining about the light."

"Just close the latches, don't do that." Merlin waved his hand towards the window and then pointed back to his eye. His energy suddenly left him and Merlin sagged back against his comfortable pillow. He sneezed again, then yawned, "What…happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Gaius asked worriedly while Gwaine and Galahad shared an anxious look.

"I remember standing somewhere high, looking down on the city, then nothing…" Merlin admitted and then he trailed off rubbing his head.

"You died." Gaius stated flatly.

"Oh."

"And then you came back." Gwaine added somewhat unnecessary.

"Oh! Right, now I remember." Merlin said happily and excited and then deflated when he saw his companions' faces, "Um, sorry?"

Okay, so he completely deserved that cuff to the head, Merlin thought when Gaius subsequently squeezed him half to death.

* * *

><p>Arthur gently moved his shoulder in wide circles exercising the stiff muscles. Gaius had given up on lecturing him to take it easy and begrudgingly admitted that it was healing fine despite 'foolishly galloping all across the country' muttering about wayward wards and magical side-effects. Arthur recalled that moment with a fond smile.<p>

He was just about to rummage around his desk in a more or less vain attempt to put some order back in his paperwork when someone knocked on his opened door.

"Come in, Lothian." The king said pleasantly surprised with the identity of his early visitor.

Arthur sighed softly and stood up walking around his desk when the boy remained standing in the entrance. He looked unsure, a great contrast with how the young king acted these last couple of days. Their common stance against Bayard's army had been a sight to behold, but mostly it had been a necessity. Arthur had no idea however of how the new King of Caerleon truly felt about an alliance with Camelot. Was it just for appearance's sake or could it be the start of a true alliance?

"You're not busy?"

"I'm always busy as you will soon find out yourself. That doesn't mean I don't have time for you." Arthur commented, "Are you well, Lothian?" He asked a bit concerned now when the young sovereign still hesitated.

"I am, thank you." Lothian replied politely, "The second group is ready to return home. They're leaving in a few hours." He went on. After the curse was lifted the people of Caerleon were literally stranded in Camelot. Help was given, the wounded were attended to and the dead buried.

It was only later, after news of the vanquishing of Hréonhes, that the true work began. King Lothian along with his remaining knights and nobles started to organise their journey home. The thousands of people were all placed in different groups. The first group consisted of scouts, knights and volunteers. When word got back that Caerleon was still habitable the second group, families without casualties, would follow.

It would probably be weeks before everyone was sufficiently healed to commence the journey home and some might decide to stay in Camelot for a longer period. Provisions were being made and it seemed that for the inhabitants of Caerleon the previous distrust was fading away. Arthur was still doubtful of its king though.

"I decided to honour the alliance between Camelot and Caerleon." The young king said solemnly all of a sudden crushing that doubt, "I trust my aunt's judgement and she trusted you. I hope in time I'll be able to do that too because I want that." Lothian held out his hand which Arthur immediately accepted feeling as if yet another burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"Also it would be rather hard to convince any of my people to wage war on the lands where Queen Guinevere rules." The young king added with a smile. While Gaius was the main lifesaver in the hospital, the fact that a queen would care enough for a mere stranger to patch up bloody wounds baffled so many men. That she did this without tiring, with patience and kindness and still manage to look beautiful at the end of a long day baffled them even more.

Arthur returned the smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I can imagine. Someday I fear I might wake up and find out nobody is willing to follow my orders anymore without Guinevere's consent." He joked.

"Not that Merlin follows them now." Arthur added immediately regretting that when he saw Lothian narrowing his eyes in anger. It was a fleeting moment, but Arthur couldn't help but sigh inwardly.

He knew that the fact that Merlin was indirectly responsible for Annis' death – and lived while she hadn't – was something that would take time for the young king to forgive. Elyan had spoken with Lothian about this and while the knight had assured Arthur that on a rational level the boy understood what had happened, the heart was another matter entirely.

"I'm leaving with the second group. It was my aunt's wish to be buried next to my uncle. I have to be there to make the arrangements."

Arthur held out his hand this time, "Take care, Lothian." He said while clasping his other hand around the smaller hand as well, "Don't be ashamed to rely on others, but be sure that whatever decisions you make it is one you can live with."

The young king nodded and stepped back towards the door. He paused again in the entrance, "If you can, Caerleon would be honoured to have you as our guest. The lands surrounding the castle are worth exploring in the Spring."

"I would like that very much."

Suddenly a panting Galahad skidded to a halt just outside the door, startling both monarchs as he almost banged into them. The knight looked flustered when he saw exactly who he interrupted and waved an apology.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly taking a deep lungful of air and then broke into a wide smile, "Merlin's awake."

"And you can bring whoever you want when you come." Lothian added with slight hesitation bringing Arthur back to earth. The king had completely forgotten his present company the moment Galahad told the news. He shook his head in an effort to contain some of his joy. He wanted nothing more than to follow Galahad immediately and see his friend. But Lothian's uneasiness made it clear that his obligations as the King of Camelot came first. It would be unwise, even insulting not to say farewell to Lothian and his court in public. There were no doubt still some watching eyes inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Since Merlin had woken up a couple of hours ago there had been a steady string of visitors to his bedside. Some like Gwaine stayed for hours before remembering he was a knight, a highly ranked one at that and had duties to fulfil. Others just dropped in for a couple of minutes like Leon earlier or Lauren now. She had agreed to keep him company while the knights accompanied Arthur and Gwen as they said goodbye to King Lothian and the young monarch's entourage. It sort of stung that Merlin couldn't be there at the Wall to witness their departure himself. He would have liked to talk to the young king before the boy left for Caerleon. If he was honest with himself thought, Merlin was not sure what he would say exactly so for everyone's sake it was probably best that Gaius had confined him in bed unless he might unleash some sort of diplomatic disaster.<p>

"Someone less acquainted with you might have been offended by now." Lauren said amused startling the warlock with her voice, "You've been zoning out on me again, Merlin."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Merlin apologised and yawned. He was vaguely aware that Lauren was regaling him with another story but the words sort of blurred together at times. He yawned again. Lauren took that as a signal and silently rose from her chair.

"Never mind," She muttered shaking her head with fondness. At the door she paused and grinned looking back over her shoulder, "Oh, and Merlin? Nice birthmark."

Merlin was completely mortified, "What do you mean? What birthmark?" But with a last enigmatic smile she left the chambers. Merlin moved to get up, but Gaius appeared more quickly at his bedside than a goblin after gold and pushed him back down.

"Stay."

"But, but you heard what she said-" The warlock tried in vain however upon seeing the physician's famous stern gaze he quickly shut up.

"I can tie you down."

"Gaius." Merlin protested feebly now as he let himself be pushed back in bed. He still felt drained even after some solid days of sleep. He felt like himself though and that was the most important thing at the moment. He felt better actually, much better, almost bubbly. Gaius seemed satisfied with his triumph and went back to the main room leaving Merlin for the first time alone with his thoughts.

The downside of his many visitors was that he hadn't had time to fully process what had happened. Oh, he knew what the plan had been. That he still knew and he knew he succeeded.

It was everything that happened after Hréonhes stabbed him that was muddled and fuzzy at best. Gwaine had talked a bit about what happened, mostly about how he destroyed the other Dragonlord in the end. However the knight and the others like Gwen were really tight-lipped about what happened in between those occasions. Merlin didn't dare to ask and neither were any of his visitors or Gaius inclined to ask questions about what happened 'in between'.

The warlock turned to his side and closed his eyes for a bit. The drawback of having his secret out in the open is that soon those closest to him would want answers. Answers he knew he had to give because they deserved them. But that didn't mean the upcoming talks would be easy for him.

* * *

><p>Merlin must have dozed off for a while because the next thing he knew somebody knocked softly on the opened door. He lifted his head to acknowledge his newest visitor. Arthur was leaning against the doorpost. He looked well. No apparent injuries or weariness at first sight, Merlin thought as he finished his scan. He was well aware that Arthur was giving him the same treatment.<p>

"I just passed Lauren in the courtyard. I told her I was on my way here and she burst into laughter." Arthur said amused and crossed his arms, "Do I want to know what happened?"

"No and neither did I." Merlin let his head bounce back onto the pillow. "That girl is taking revenge to a whole new level. Actually, you all are. Gaius is confining me to this bed, threatening to test every soporific substance he has on me as if I haven't been sleeping enough. Leon offered to train me to dodge. Dodge, honestly? And to make it worse the other knights were practically standing in line to help. Percival is very scary when he grins and cracks his knuckles, did you know that?" Merlin took a deep breath as he ended his rant and eyed the king with growing suspicion, "So what are you planning?"

"I'm still working on the details, but thanks for the suggestions, Merlin. I'll ask Lauren for help." Arthur smirked evilly, "And schedule some extra training."

"Whatever, it wasn't exactly my fault." Merlin muttered quietly so Arthur couldn't hear, since it was exactly his fault. Right, he had had this brilliant plan.

"Here, catch." Arthur suddenly threw something at him and Merlin was too late to raise his hands effectively. Whatever Arthur had thrown, it flew passed his outstretched fingers and connected with his chest, "Ouch."

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur mocked.

"You threw a rock at me!" Merlin argued and then he finally realised what Arthur had thrown. It was the _windumaer_.

"Oh..." Merlin rolled the stone in his hand and looked up at Arthur, "I'm guessing this is where we talk?"

The king nodded and pulled a chair closer to Merlin's bedside before sitting down so he was at eyelevel with his friend, "We do."

Arthur leaned a bit forwards so his forearms were resting on his knees. Now that they arrived at the more serious part of the conversation, he wasn't exactly sure how to begin. He decided to begin with what started this whole thing: Kilgharrah's arrival on that beautiful picnic morning.

"Merlin, why didn't you tell us what that dragon told you?" Arthur asked and Merlin could hear both annoyance and worry laced within that question.

"I didn't want to worry you." Merlin mumbled as he looked at his lap. And that was true. He hadn't wanted someone to know just in case Kilgharrah was wrong but also more importantly just in case Kilgharrah was right. In hindsight he should have handled it better.

"But I knew something was up, I just didn't know what it was." Arthur admitted with a sigh, "I thought you were angry with me and I thought I was angry with you."

"Looking back now, I guess I was an ass." Merlin confessed with a small smile and then added, "But so were you."

Arthur shook his head and chuckled, "What a fine pair we make."

"Indeed, do you think the others talked about us behind our backs?" Merlin asked curiously.

"They did." Arthur snorted, "They all thought they were being so secretive, but even I notice it when Guinevere sneaks off before dawn and the rest of the Round Table members share meaningful glances with each other the rest of the day."

"Ugh, I didn't notice."

"Figures, but enough of trying to diverge the subject. Why didn't you tell me of your plan of confronting Hréonhes?" Arthur asked next, "We could have helped, you know, created a diversion so he didn't caught you off guard."

"Because it was a fools hope, Arthur, nothing more. I can't believe it actually worked." Merlin sighed deeply, "It was pure luck in the end."

"So you decided that feeling despair was preferable above hope? You really are a complete and utter idiot." Arthur almost shouted and then rubbed his face with both hands. He swallowed hard trying to quell the emotion that was welling up in him again.

"Merlin, I thought you died." Arthur whispered intently and then gazed straight at his friend, "I was mourning you."

Merlin didn't know what to say for a moment but then decided to go for the truth, "I did. I mean, I truly was dead for a while."

"I don't understand..." Arthur frowned, "I thought that was a trick. Then how did you come back? You were dead. I washed your blood of my hands. How's that even possible?" In a single moment everything that Arthur thought that had transpired that night changed. He knew his voice had taken a panicky undertone but he had honestly thought Merlin's death had been something of an illusion and an elaborate trick.

"I honestly don't know how, just that it could happen." Merlin admitted with a wry smile, "In this whole wide world impossible things are bound to occur especially when magic's involved. Magic isn't logical, it's about pushing boundaries. And what I am, isn't logical either. It's supposed to be impossible."

"I don't understand." Arthur still looked confused.

"And I can't explain it properly." Merlin said frustrated and ran his hand through his hair making it stick up, "It's much like describing a feeling."

"Still try."

Merlin took a deep breath and began, "Using magic is all about intention. And while the exact wording of the Oath mattered, the intention behind it mattered more."

"The Oath?"

"Oh, sorry," Merlin apologised as he had completely forgotten that he also had left that part out of the decoy plan. He pulled back his sleeve and pointed at the burn mark that encircled his wrist, still red but thinner than before. Merlin was doubtful that it would ever fade.

"I sort of trapped him in his worst fear: the place where he was locked up all this time. I didn't really know what it looked like, but the magic that I called upon used Hréonhes. He made his own worst fear come alive all around us. With this I persuaded him to retreat his army also making him promise to leave Camelot alone in the future."

"That backfired." Arthur commented dryly, but Merlin smirked, "No, it didn't."

"Just bear with me for a second." He said quickly before Arthur could speak up again, "Hréonhes almost breached the Oath when he killed me, since we never left Camelot in the first place and he promised not to harm anyone living there."

"Then how did he..." Arthur left the rest of the question unsaid.

"Because I wasn't honest at the time of making the Oath. Magic is about intent and he still had a lot of magical backing even if he did use a normal dagger to do it. So his wrongdoings didn't outweigh mine."

"Okay..." Arthur said unsurely. This conversation was making his head spin. His knowledge of magic had always been very narrow: what is it and how do I kill it? Listening to Merlin enthusiastically recalling things as Oaths, magical theories, intent and so on, it boggled Arthur's mind. He asked himself if he actually needed to know all the intricacies about how Merlin defeated Hréonhes. Arthur mentally shook his head and tried to focus once more on what Merlin was saying.

"But when he harmed you, he ripped the Oath to shreds. My focus had been you and your safety, so count that together with everything he'd done so far, Magic herself had no choice but to sent me back."

"You talk about Magic as if it is a person with feelings and thoughts." Arthur couldn't help but comment.

"I was trying to make it more understandable." Merlin explained and then sagged his shoulders despondently, "This isn't helping, is it?" He asked.

"Still confused, doesn't matter." Arthur shrugged, but he still had to know something, "But tell me, if he hadn't come back for me, you would have stayed dead?"

"Yes." Merlin admitted quickly immediately regretting that when Arthur paled. He went on quickly, "But I was counting on his character, plus he truly thought the Oath didn't apply anymore with me being dead and all." It had been a gamble and as he had said in his farewell message if Hréonhes had stayed away Camelot would have been save.

So far Arthur was only following half of the things Merlin was saying mainly there had been an important Oath which Hréonhes was forced to take because of his worst fear. He then broke it unintentionally which caused Merlin to come back when Hréonhes came back to kill them all. Something didn't add up though... The king frowned and a nagging suspicion was slowly making itself known.

"Why didn't you blast that Dragonlord off the tower? Why this elaborate ruse?" Arthur finally asked the pivotal thing he didn't understand.

"Because I needed Hréonhes to betray Magic by breaking the Oath. He had Magic's blessing so he was much too powerful for me to defeat without great risk. Didn't I explain that to everyone before? I remember that bit." Merlin mused out loud.

Arthur nodded along and then suddenly it clicked, "Wait, so you did do it on purpose? You _wanted_ him to kill you?" He asked horrified.

"Those dozen daggers lying within reach were not a coincidence if that's what you're asking."

This last bit of knowledge Merlin had divulged was almost too much to bear. Arthur grimaced, what had the man been thinking? He wasn't unfamiliar with the conviction that sacrificing your own life for the safety of others was sometimes unavoidable, but this was _Merlin_.

Arthur all of a sudden recalled something Gaius had said: past references. This clearly wasn't the first time something like this had happened. He sighed. He really should have demanded Merlin to tell him everything his friend had done over the years instead of brushing the whole magic issue aside because it didn't fit into his own comfortable little world, Arthur thought somewhat cynical.

Seemingly he had been quiet for too long because Merlin was fidgeting on his bed, waiting for some reaction, any reaction.

"We should really address this self-sacrificing compulsion you have going on." Arthur promised and then joked, "It might be the end of you."

"Trying to be funny?" Merlin quipped relieved.

"It worked, didn't it? You're smiling." Arthur said, "Besides I don't really know how to cope with this just yet." He confessed but he was certain about one thing, "Just listen closely to what I'm about to say. Merlin, I don't care what the alternative is. Your death is never an acceptable option. Is that clear?"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Good." Arthur said reassured, "I don't think I've met anyone like you."

"Well, I am the last Dragonlord and the only existing warlock." Merlin said a bit dryly.

"That's not what I meant, idiot. I mean someone as loyal and selfless as you." Arthur explained and he sounded so awed for a second that Merlin felt uncomfortable.

"Arthur-" The warlock started in an attempt to downplay himself. He was still just Merlin, not some mythical being the Druids spoke off.

"No, don't interrupt me. I've been rehearsing this in my head over and over again and now that I unexpectedly have the chance to say it nothing is going to stop me. Not even you, besides you always say I should be nicer to you." Arthur shushed his friend effectively with these heartfelt words, "I should be angry with you. Hell, I was angry with you but we all make mistakes. And my biggest one was not seeing who you really were. You're my best friend and everything else just filled in the blanks. So no more secrets? I don't care what it is, I want to know what's bothering you. I get that according to some ancient legend Emrys is supposed to help the Once and Future King. But from now on that works both ways, all right?"

Arthur paused and waited for Merlin to show some reaction other than looking quite dumbfounded. He looked ridiculous actually, but despite what others may say Arthur had a clear sense of tact and this was definitely not the moment to joke.

"Thank you." Merlin said earnestly after a few more moments and then added, "Do you know what his weakness was? Of Hréonhes, I mean?"

Arthur shook his head not really sure where this abrupt change in their conversation was leading towards. The warlock pulled up his legs and put his arms around his knees. The king was shocked with how small Merlin looked sitting on top of his bed. It was as if this sudden melancholy shrank him down several inches.

"Loneliness." Merlin answered promptly, "He didn't want to be alone and I figured it out because..." He trailed off for a second and watched how the blanket was pooled around his feet, "That's how I feel sometimes."

"Oh, Merlin..." Arthur felt a stab of pity which was quickly replaced by true wonder. He couldn't imagine living with a secret that large for your whole life. And to do that without becoming cold and embittered with the world? It wasn't something he could change. Arthur couldn't change the past, but he would never forgive himself if Merlin ever felt that kind of loneliness again. But he could do something...

"What are you planning?" Merlin broke his concentration sounding slightly worried, "You're really creeping me out with that smile. Arthur?" He asked when he got no immediate reaction.

"Wait here, I'll be back." Arthur said enthusiastically and almost skipped out of the small room. Merlin sighed annoyed. It wasn't as if Gaius would let him leave any time soon and the blasted prat hadn't even answered his question. He had stood up and just walked away still smiling. Knowing he couldn't very well do anything else but wait, Merlin flopped back onto his pillow and yawned.

* * *

><p>Arthur's plan hadn't been torturous chores, writing speeches or even cleaning every pair of boots in the castle. It simply hadn't been friendly revenge at all. Within the short span of half an hour all the members of the Round Table were gathered inside the physician's quarters.<p>

While Gaius thought Merlin still looked a bit peckish he allowed the warlock to move to the larger room. For the occasion Elyan and Percival had carefully shifted the workbenches to one side under strict supervision of the physician. Food and beverages were brought and passed around while everyone found a comfortable spot in the circle.

"So Merlin, we're all here and well, the thing is..." Arthur started very solemnly but quickly trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

"We would love to hear your story." Gwen finished giving the warlock an encouraging smile.

"You might not like what you hear." Merlin warned remembering very vividly how Arthur reacted when he found out about Dragoon. It seemed that Arthur remembered that bit as well.

"As I said earlier, we all make mistakes." The king admitted, "But that's not what we're asking. You don't have to tell us the whole story. I'm not interrogating you or demanding the truthful account of everything that happened in the past. I'm guessing that one evening wouldn't even cover your first year here. But I want to hear what you want to tell us. This is your night, Merlin."

Merlin looked around the circle and only curious faces stared back waiting patiently for him to begin. He paused when he faced Arthur, "Whatever I want to tell?"

"Or vent about." Arthur elaborated with a grin as he put his legs up a low bench and leaned back in his patted chair. Gwen was almost sitting on his lap and resting her head against his shoulder.

A few minutes later Arthur whispered amused in Gwen's ear, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?", when Merlin started telling his story about how he first came to Camelot and met 'a pompous prat who soon turned out to be a royal one'. She quickly shushed him by squeezing his thigh.

And with the help of Gaius and Galahad Merlin told his story. Parts of it that is as the mere hours till dawn were insufficient to tell it all. Merlin found that his friends were the very best of audiences. They giggled like girls and cried manly. They laughed, were silent for long minutes and gasped at the right moments. In short all the cracks in the Round Table were restored and this gathering forged an even stronger bond. Gwaine was sure it was thanks to the ale he had brought and put forth a motion to make it a permanent addition at the Table. But all those present knew it was because of a burden shared. Arthur may be king but now, as he watched every emotion cross Merlin's face, he realized there was another sharing his destiny. And Merlin, as he felt their concern and compassion, realized he didn't need to do everything alone and in the shadows.

He could walk freely towards Albion, they all could now.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending number one :) <strong>

**I know the explanation is a bit fuzzy. It's sort of the point. That's why I'm posting the epilogue as soon as possible. Storm's Ahead is finished, the enemy vanquished, but not everything is settled quite yet nor has everything been answered...  
><strong>


	26. Epilogue: A Good Day

**So this is the final part of Storm's Ahead. Thank you for reading till the very end and the encouraging comments!**

**For those who want an uncomplicated happy ending: stick to chapter 24. However, I prefer the epilogue. It answers some questions, contains Gwaine's attempt at poetry and has another Arthur/Merlin friendship moment :)**

**I wrote most of this before even posting the first chapter which was two years ago, so I'm really happy it's finally time to post this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: A Good Day<strong>

It was a full week later when Merlin snuck out of the castle just before dawn. He left quietly not wishing to wake Gaius and while he had promised Arthur to introduce him to Kilgharrah properly, he needed to have this first talk by himself.

Last night he had heard the Great Dragon in his thoughts announcing the infernal lizard's return. So Merlin wasn't surprised that the dragon was already there waiting for him in their usual clearing as the sun unobtrusively crept above the horizon. It held the promise of a good and calm day.

"Kilgharrah." Merlin greeted with a solemn nod.

"Emrys." The dragon replied and inclined his head in respect.

"Don't please," Merlin shuffled his feet feeling uncomfortable with Kilgharrah's gesture, "Er, I'm glad you're back." He said honestly.

"The people living back there thought I was a god." Kilgharrah told him a bit annoyed.

"And yet you're here." Merlin grinned at the dragon's obvious discomfort this time.

"I wanted to see you fulfil your destiny." The dragon said sincerely before rolling his eyes, "And they completely butchered my name."

Kilgharrah continued, "You did well, young warlock, the songs and tales of this battle will outlive the ages." He paused to chuckle, "Sir Gwaine's limerick fortunately not…"

"I hope so." Merlin commented with a broad smile. The two were silent for a moment. Kilgharrah merely waited for Merlin to speak of what was bothering him and Merlin needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I know I've changed, Kilgharrah," The warlock finally said with a grave heart, "I didn't notice immediately after waking but now... I never wanted this."

The dragon sighed, "Everything in this world is balanced, Emrys, you know this. But someone must balance the scales."

"What exactly does that mean?" Merlin replied frustrated.

"You're the one who has to carry that burden."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Merlin accused the dragon while pacing up and down in front of him, "You knew Hréonhes was still out there: the dragons' unfinished business, Magic's lost ally."

"It was one possibility yes, the other was-"

"My death, yeah you were rather blunt about that. You practically pushed me into this! It was because of your warning that I faced Hréonhes that way." Merlin waved his hand accusingly in the dragon's direction giving Kilgharrah a dark look while he continued, "It was because I thought I couldn't avoid it that I choose this path."

"Confronting Hréonhes directly would have been the wrong choice." The dragon argued back. Merlin knew Kilgharrah was right, he had know what he might have become. Still understanding didn't change what happened. Kilgharrah however went on, "This was the only way to pass Magic's test, a test of true character and valour."

"So I passed the test, lucky me." Merlin muttered sarcastically and kicked away a loose rock. "Why do I get the feeling this is just the beginning?"

"Beginnings and endings are meaningless in the vast stretch of time, Emrys." It was no comfort at all that for once Merlin actually understood the Great Dragon's cryptic puzzles. Kilgharrah remained uncharacteristically silent after that merely content with watching the warlock pace up and down the meadow.

Merlin sighed and stood still again. He asked almost pleadingly now, "But why me?"

"Because you're the best of all of us." Kilgharrah simply said.

"I don't want this." Merlin stated again.

"I am sorry, Emrys."

* * *

><p>When Merlin re-entered the city and passed the Rising Sun he saw Gwaine and Galahad making their way to the castle as well. As he didn't want to talk to those two – and Galahad in particular – just yet, he lowered his pace. Even so, Merlin could hear what they were talking about. Actually, Gwaine was singing again. The warlock shook his head wearily. Poor Galahad, he thought with an amused smile. The druid was a loyal friend but even from this distance Merlin could see the young man's patience was wearing thin.<p>

"_There once was a man in Camelot_

_Who swore to defend the King's old mot_

_He died in his name_

_Protecting this dame_

_His valiant deeds were never forgot._

_Alas his brave efforts were a fail_

_Evil returned searching the Grail_

_Death spat him back up_

_Evil lost the Cup_

_Let's feast and heave these tankards of ale!" _

"But it doesn't make sense!" Galahad exclaimed rehashing his old argument again.

"Who cares? It's catchy and the moral of the story should win over the sceptics." Gwaine waved away his friend's concerns.

"What moral?" Galahad asked, but regretted it immediately when Gwaine grinned, "Ale of course."

"That's a horrible moral! And seriously, what's a grail, Gwaine?"

"Needed something to rhyme with ale." The knight replied with a carefree shrug, "What? Can't I use poetic license?" After a long pause, Gwaine glanced to his side and asked, "This intense stare you're directing at me, is that a Druidic thing?"

"No, just an 'I'm annoyed' thing." Galahad informed him and they entered the courtyard still squabbling.

* * *

><p>Merlin twirled his thumbs for a few minutes and entered through one of the lesser known side-entrances. He really needed some peace and quiet to think about Kilgharrah's words. Halfway towards his destination however he was suddenly pulled into an alcove facing exactly who he'd wanted to avoid.<p>

"What did you give in return?" Galahad rounded on him without pleasantries. The young knight had obviously ditched Gwaine somewhere – probably the kitchen – and clearly had been waiting for a chance to ambush the warlock. Merlin knew he couldn't avoid the druid forever, not with Galahad's gift, but the knight couldn't have chosen a more inconvenient time.

"What are you talking about, Galahad?" Merlin tried to get back to the hallway but the druid blocked his path with a swift side-step.

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been avoiding me." Galahad said stating the truth, "So stop being obtuse. You know I know you can't cheat dead. No one can come back unchanged, not without some sort of sacrifice." The druid stressed that last word, "The rest might not care, relieved that they are especially Gaius, but I need to know, Merlin. What did you do? What did you promise in return?" He insisted and crossed his arms signalling he won't back down before he had his answer.

Merlin sighed. This was exactly why he had been avoiding Galahad. He had known this was coming. Merlin ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the wall, "I promised what I lost." He said reluctantly.

Galahad looked confused and when Merlin could sense the druid was growing impatient, he hastily added, "A day, all right, I promised a day." After a few moments of silence he altered that statement, "Technically, it was a day and a couple of hours."

"A lot can happen in a day." Galahad said concerned and moved to lean against the opposite wall.

"I know." The warlock said quietly. He had been thinking about that since he remembered.

"What are you going to do, Emrys?" The young knight asked his earlier vehemence completely gone and once again replaced with understanding and support.

"Forget about it, what else can I do?" Merlin shrugged and stepped out of the alcove. This time Galahad didn't stop him but just said, "Until that day."

"Yes, until that day." Merlin repeated. And forgetting was exactly what he would do.

* * *

><p>"I thought I might find you here." Arthur said a bit out of breath after running up and down the castle in search of his wayward manservant. Merlin was leaning his forearms on the battlements and just stared ahead his eyes on the horizon. When Arthur arrived, he glanced briefly over his shoulder before focussing back on the city below him.<p>

Arthur looked around the tower. The blood was gone. There was nothing left to give testimony to what happened a little more than a two weeks ago. Nothing visible at least, but for the king it will always be the place where his heart stopped for a moment.

"It's a bit morbid for you to be up here." He said as he approached Merlin and went to stand next to him.

"I like it here. Always have." Merlin sounded so wistful, "It's in the middle of everything and yet it's so peaceful."

"Maybe Gaius should check you again." Arthur gave Merlin a sideway smile which his friend returned. It was peaceful here.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. The first couple of days after Merlin had woken up, the warlock had been tired and restless at the same time. Gaius deduced it was normal, and since there weren't exactly other cases to compare notes with, Arthur had agreed with that assumption. The only difference in health anyone else noticed was Merlin's sudden allergy to the sun which he couldn't recall having before. Now whenever Merlin went outside into the sun, he had to sneeze one time. Gwaine found it hilarious and still chuckled when it happened. Since this was the only side-effect Gaius could find, Merlin was declared fully healed.

"Strong enough to take on the world." Merlin said dryly.

"Careful with that, you might win." Arthur quipped, "But seriously, you're okay right?"

"Yes, Arthur, I'm not going anywhere." Merlin reassured his king without teasing him about how Arthur seemingly cared. That would be considered a low blow. Maybe in a few weeks they could joke about what happened, about everything, but not yet and certainly not here. For good measure Merlin added, "Not anytime soon."

"Good, because how did I ever survive without you by my side?" Arthur marvelled out loud.

"I've been wondering the same thing the last couple of years with your tendency to get into trouble."

"Do you remember something of...?" Arthur asked vaguely redirecting their conversation to what he really wanted to discuss. A few days back the king had caught Merlin staring deep in thought and since then it happened an alarming amount of times. In the past this might have been a reason for concern, but then Arthur usually got distracted by some problem and forgot or let Merlin give an excuse when he did ask. Now Arthur knew with absolute certainty that it was a reason for concern.

"When I died and came back?" Merlin filled in the silence and sighed, "It's a bit like dreaming. When I woke up I didn't remember a thing. A couple of days ago conversations and images came back, but now it's just impressions and feelings again."

"Feelings, what feelings?"

"Love, Arthur, I think I saw Freya again." Merlin admitted with a soft longing smile. It was something he still remembered, this and that other thing he was trying to forget.

"Why so thoughtful, Merlin?" Arthur asked when Merlin remained quiet for a long time. Something akin to worry flitted across his friend's face from time to time and his eyes got that faraway look in them.

"It's nothing." The warlock quickly brushed the question off, "Ouch! What was that for?" Merlin exclaimed indignantly as he rubbed his arm where Arthur had punched him.

"Something's bothering you and you're not telling." Arthur answered with a untroubled shrug, "So let's try again: Merlin, what's bothering you?"

"Hréonhes." Merlin said while realising it wasn't a complete lie the moment the name left his lips.

"What about him? He's gone."

"He kept comparing us."

"You're nothing like him." Arthur pointed out.

"He was like me at one point." Merlin countered.

"Merlin, you're about as evil as my left sock."

Merlin tilted his head and an incredulous smile appeared on his lips, "I don't know what to make out of that. Your socks are rather vile."

Arthur snorted but didn't reply. Instead he gazed at the city below.

"Do you trust me, your friend and your King?" Arthur asked solemnly after a while.

"You know I do, Arthur."

"Then believe me when I say that you'll never become like him. I won't let you, deal?"

"Sure."

"Good, now you gave me permission to call you an idiot."

"Who was he actually? I mean what was he trying to achieve?" The king asked curiously after Merlin's indignant expression faded away. Arthur had been wondering about Hréonhes' intentions, but couldn't really pinpoint what they had been. Morgana on the other hand was a much more straightforward matter.

"I don't know if he wanted to rule the world or watch it burn. I don't think he knew it either." Merlin said honestly and that had been what made Hréonhes such a dangerous enemy. The sun had reached its highest peak by now and while it was still a beautiful day the northern chill made it quite clear that Autumn was well on its way. In a few weeks maybe even less than that Camelot might be blanketed below a shimmer of white.

"What are you going to do about me?" Merlin asked as he watched some late birds fly towards the south.

"Oh, I can think of a few unpleasant things, the stables for example."

"Because I scared you, you're going to work me to death. That's your plan?" Merlin stared at the king.

"Yup, I'm keeping you in sight too."

"Double torture then, but seriously I can take care of myself you know." The warlock said slightly offended by the lack of trust in his abilities.

"You died two weeks ago." Arthur countered easily.

"Yes, but…" Merlin stopped talking. The way Arthur was looking at him told him this was not open for debate.

"What are you going to do about me?" He asked again instead.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're repeating yourself."

"You didn't answer my question." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur sighed. It was quite clear what would need to happen. He didn't know how to make it happen yet nor how his people would react. Still the rumours Leon kept on hearing about the White Goddess and magic coming back to Camelot in her hour of need were hopeful. It wouldn't surprise Arthur that Leon had the main hand in directing those rumours in the desired direction. It also explained the sudden interest Gwaine showed in rewriting the more popular tavern songs with one recurring theme: the good side of magic. His knights weren't exactly subtle about their efforts.

"Rescind the laws on magic, I suppose. They obviously didn't work when one suicidal warlock managed to elude them all these years." Arthur said fondly.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They both stared at the hustle and bustle down below. It felt like all was said and done, when in truth it was only just beginning.

"So, what's next?"

"I want peace, Merlin. But it can't be as long as I don't end my father's war on magic. I want you to help me achieve that peace for everyone."

Arthur knowing had changed everything. Except the things that mattered in the end: loyalty, trust and friendship.

This was indeed a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my happy ending n° two :) But let's be honest, Merlin's being secretive again. Spots and stripes and all that rot, I don't think Merlin's capable of being completely honest especially if it is to protect those he cares about even if he wants to. Stupid noble warlock!<strong>


End file.
